Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος
by dragonriderofold
Summary: Τα νεανικά χρόνια του Μέρταγκ, από τη στιγμή που οδηγήθηκε στην Ουρου'μπαίην μέχρι τη μέρα που έγινε Δρακοκαβαλάρης. Η σχέση του με τους άλλους ήρωες της ιστορίας Σελίνα, Τόρνακ, Έραγκον, Άτζιχαντ, Ναζουάντα, τους Διδύμους, το βασιλιά και φυσικά τον Θορν. Γεγονότα που ελάχιστα, ή και καθόλου αναφέρονται στα βιβλιά.
1. Ο Αστρολόγος και ο Βασιλιάς

**Α/Ν:** Η ιστορία αυτή δεν είναι δική μου. Ανήκει στον **kumar LaVoixDuSud** κι εγώ, με την άδεια του συγγραφέα, ανέλαβα να την αποτελειώσω. Τα πρώτα κεφάλαια έχουν ήδη δημοσιευθεί από τον ίδιο. Η μετάφραση γίνεται από το πρωτότυπο αγγλικό κείμενο και από τις γαλλικές σημειώσεις του kumar, που πολύ ευγενικά μου παραχώρησε.

* * *

Στον ψηλότερο πύργο του παλατιού, στην ακρόπολη της Ουρου'μπαίην, υπάρχει ένα μυστικό δωμάτιο. Εκεί ένας μοναχικός άντρας κάθεται τις νύχτες παρακολουθώντας τ' αστέρια. Εκπλήσσεται για όλα τα θαύματα του ουράνιου θόλου, για το πώς οι αστερισμοί φέρνουν την τάξη στο σύμπαν διαιρώντας το σε μικρότερα τμήματα· για το πώς επηρεάζουν τις ζωές των θνητών ανθρώπων.

 **Ο Αστρολόγος και ο Βασιλιάς**

Ο άντρας έγειρε πάνω από τον αρχαίο, ουράνιο χάρτη του, τον απλωμένο στο τραπέζι και τον εξέτασε με κριτικό μάτι για πολλοστή φορά. Πράγματα που κάποτε υπήρξαν, πράγματα που υφήσταντο και πράγματα που επρόκειτο να γίνουν, όλα ήσαν γραμμένα εδώ μέσα, επάνω στ' αστέρια. Το σκοτεινό πεπρωμένο των βασιλιάδων και των υπηκόων τους, των ευγενών και των απλών ανθρώπων, των γενναίων αλλά και των δειλών, των πλούσιων και των φτωχών, όλα μπορούσαν να διαβαστούν, όλα να αποκαλυφθούν σ' αυτόν τον ίδιο. Αυτός ήταν _ο ένας,_ που θα μπορούσε να φέρει στο φως τα μυστήρια των αστεριών, τους συνδυασμούς των αστερισμών, τις μοίρες των θνητών.

Με το διαβήτη του μέτρησε την απόσταση μεταξύ δύο πλανητών και χρησιμοποιώντας ένα τρίγωνο μέτρησε και σημείωσε τους υπολογισμούς του πάνω σ' ένα κομμάτι περγαμηνής.

Ο άντρας ήταν γέρος, με ένα τραχύ, ρυτιδωμένο και γωνιώδες πρόσωπο· με λεπτά χείλη, τραβηγμένα σε μία ευθεία γραμμή ανάμεσα στη γρυπή του μύτη και το σκληρό του σαγόνι.

"Η Μεγαλειότητά του δεν θα ευχαριστηθεί μ' αυτό. Δεν θα του αρέσει καθόλου" μουρμούρισε και οι ώμοι του σφίχτηκαν με αγωνία.

Αλλάζοντας τη θέση του γύρω από το τραπέζι και εξετάζοντας το χάρτη από μια άλλη οπτική γωνία, ασχολήθηκε με το να επαναλάβει ξανά τους υπολογισμούς του προσπαθώντας να βρει μια λύση στο πρόβλημα που τον στοίχειωνε. Όσες φορές όμως και να προσπάθησε, στο ίδιο πάντα αποτέλεσμα κατέληξε.

"Όχι, δεν θα του αρέσει καθόλου, αλλά θα πρέπει να τον ενημερώσω."

Ο γέροντας κοίταξε για μία ακόμη φορά τον αστρολογικό του χάρτη, τον ίδιο αυτόν χάρτη που είχε κληρονομήσει από τον πατέρα του. Όπως και ο πατέρας του κάποτε είχε αποδεχτεί αυτό το κειμήλιο από τους δικούς του προγόνους, το ίδιο, όσο πίσω μπορούσαν να θυμηθούν τα μέλη αυτής της οικογένειας.

Λεγόταν ότι αυτός ο ίδιος χάρτης, κατασκευής των ξωτικών, είχε υπηρετήσει τους αρχαίους βασιλιάδες του κράτους προβλέποντας περιόδους πολέμων, ειρήνης και επαναστάσεων· προσφέροντας πληροφορίες, από τους ίδιους τους θεούς σταλμένες, σχετικές με γεννήσεις, θανάτους, εκθρονίσεις. Ακόμα και κατά τη διάρκεια της χιλιόχρονης ειρήνης που είχαν επιβάλει οι Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ο χάρτης ήταν χρήσιμος σε όλους τους παλιούς βασιλιάδες, το ίδιο όπως και οι πρόγονοι του άντρα, το ίδιο όπως και αυτός.

Γιατί μπορεί ο τωρινός βασιλιάς να ήταν ένας από 'εκείνους', τους ισχυρούς Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, μπορεί να είχε κατακτήσει εξουσία, μαγεία και αθανασία, αλλά όπως όλοι οι βασιλιάδες, ήταν κι αυτός καχύποπτος. Και προληπτικά ήθελε να γνωρίζει όλες τις αλλαγές που έμελλαν να γίνουν στον κόσμο. Στον _δικό του_ κόσμο.

Κατά την άποψη του αστρολόγου, ο βασιλιάς έπραττε σωστά να είναι προσεκτικός. Αθάνατος μπορεί να ήταν, όχι όμως και απρόσβλητος.

Ο γέροντας στέναξε ελαφρά αφήνοντας τους ώμους του να χαλαρώσουν ελάχιστα. Ένα περίπου μήνα πριν είχε προσέξει αυτό το μικροσκοπικό σημάδι πάνω στον ουράνιο χάρτη, ένα μαγικό σημάδι χωρίς αμφιβολία. Αυτή τη μικρή σκιά που προσπαθούσε να επιβάλει την ύπαρξή της. Ενώ είχε πρωτοεμφανιστεί σαν μία μικρή κουκίδα, εδώ και τρεις μέρες γινόταν ολοένα και μεγαλύτερη φτάνοντας πια το μέγεθος του νυχιού του μικρού του δακτύλου.

"Ο βασιλιάς…" ένευσε. "Πρέπει να μάθει!"

Ο αστρολόγος δίπλωσε το χάρτη του με τη μέγιστη προσοχή, τον τοποθέτησε σε ένα δερμάτινο κύλινδρο διακοσμημένο με ασημένια στολίσματα, κλείδωσε το διαμέρισμά του για να αποθαρρύνει κάθε πιθανό εισβολές και έφυγε.

Αυτή την ώρα της ημέρας ήξερε καλά ότι θα μπορούσε να βρει τη Μεγαλειότητά του στην αίθουσα του θρόνου. Το αν θα γινόταν όμως δεκτός για ακρόαση… αυτό ήταν ένα εντελώς άλλο θέμα. Ήταν πολλοί εκείνοι όπου περίμεναν έξω από τις βασιλικές πόρτες. Υπερβολικά πολλοί, κατά τη γνώμη του γέροντα, για να ελπίζουν ότι θα συναντούσαν τη μεγαλειότητά του. Μπορούσε κανείς να δει εκεί αλαζόνες ευγενείς και χαριτωμένες κυράδες, περήφανους στρατηγούς και πλούσιους εμπόρους.

Καθώς τους προσπέρασε όλους – αγνοώντας τις μουρμούρες και τις διαμαρτυρίες τους – και ήρθε μπροστά, δύο πάνοπλοι φρουροί σταύρωσαν τις λόγχες τους σταματώντας τη βιάση του.

"Πρέπει να δω το βασιλιά."

"Η Μεγαλειότητά του είναι απασχολημένη."

Αυτό δεν αποτέλεσε έκπληξη για τον αστρολόγο. Όμως γνώριζε καλά από την πρότερη εμπειρία του, ότι οι πόρτες του βασιλιά δεν ήσαν ποτέ κλειστές για τον ίδιο.

"Πρόκειται για κάτι πολύ σημαντικό!"

Οι φρουροί αλληλοκοιτάχτηκαν. Ήταν υποχρέωσή τους να κρατούν έξω από την αίθουσα του θρόνου τον κάθε ενοχλητικό, που ερχόταν να απασχολήσει το βασιλιά με τις δικές του υποθέσεις. Αλλά αν όντως επρόκειτο για κάτι πραγματικά σημαντικό και εκείνοι αρνούνταν την είσοδο… Κανένας τους δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να αντιμετωπίσει την βασιλική οργή αργότερα. Απέσυραν τις λόγχες τους και ο ένας απ' αυτούς άνοιξε λίγο τις βαριές πόρτες και έκανε στην άκρη.

"Η Μεγαλειότητά του έχει μία συνάντηση με τους δύο καινούριους του μάγους" πληροφόρησε το γέροντα. Ήταν η ιδέα του, ή υπήρχε στη φωνή του φρουρού ένας καλά κρυμμένος υπαινιγμός αηδίας;

Ο αστρολόγος σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι και μπήκε στην αίθουσα.

Βρίσκονταν και οι δυο τους εκεί. Αυτοί οι δύο αντιπαθητικοί νέοι, με την αποκρουστική εμφάνιση και τους αχρείους τρόπους. Στον αστρολόγο δεν άρεσαν καθόλου και φανταζόταν ότι δεν ήταν ο μόνος. Λίγες βδομάδες πριν είχαν εμφανιστεί στο παλάτι, με τις λιπόσαρκες μορφές τους, τα φαλακρά τους κεφάλια, τα κακά τους βλέμματα και είχαν προσφέρει τις υπηρεσίες τους στη Μεγαλειότητά του τον βασιλέα Γκαλμπατόριξ. Και εκείνος τους είχε αποδεχτεί. Δεν είχαν καν κατονομάσει τους εαυτούς τους, αν διέθεταν ονόματα, παρά είχαν γίνει αμέσως γνωστοί σαν 'οι Δίδυμοι'. Οι μεγαλύτεροι μάγοι σε όλο το βασίλειο! Αυτό τουλάχιστον διατείνονταν ότι ήταν.

Μόλις οι δυο τους κατάλαβαν την παρουσία του αστρολόγου γύρισαν και τον στραβοκοίταξαν με τα φαλακρά κεφάλια τους ενωμένα. Τέσσερα, σκοτεινά και αδιαπέραστα μάτια τρύπησαν την ψυχή του.

"Μεγαλειότατε!" Ο γέροντας έσκυψε με σεβασμό μπροστά στο βασιλιά του και έμεινε έτσι σκυμμένος περιμένοντας την άδεια να μιλήσει περισσότερο.

Ο άντρας που καθόταν στο θρόνο σηκώθηκε, ψηλός, ευρύστερνος, με δέρμα στο χρώμα του σκούρου χαλκού· το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο πάνω στον δερμάτινο κύλινδρο που κρατούσε ο αστρολόγος.

"Έχεις νέα για μένα." Ήταν μία δήλωση και όχι ερώτηση, η φωνή του χαμηλή, αλλά πλούσια και προστακτική. Ένευσε απλά στους δύο Δίδυμους να περιμένουν στον προθάλαμο.

"Βασιλιά μου, άλλο ένα σημάδι έχει εμφανιστεί" είπε ο αστρολόγος μόλις έμειναν μόνοι. Έβγαλε το χάρτη έξω από την προστατευτική του θήκη και με τη μεγαλύτερη προσοχή τον άπλωσε πάνω στο τραπέζι μπροστά στο βασιλιά του. "Μία ακόμα σκιά." Με το δείχτη του χεριού του έδειξε το μέρος του σύμπαντος όπου το παράξενο φαινόμενο είχε εμφανιστεί.

Ο βασιλιάς έγειρε πάνω από το χάρτη. _Εκεί_ ήταν πράγματι η προαναφερθείσα σκιά, πάνω στον αστερισμό του Δράκοντα. Ένα δίδυμο στίγμα όπως το προηγούμενο, αυτό που τρία χρόνια πριν είχε εμφανιστεί πάνω στον αστερισμό του Πολεμιστή.

Για λίγη ώρα ο βασιλιάς εξέτασε τις ζωγραφισμένες φιγούρες που παρίσταναν τους αστερισμούς ερχόμενες από μακρινές χιλιετίες. Μπορεί το χρώμα να είχε ξεθωριάσει κάπως, τα σχήματα όμως ήταν καθαρά διακριτά. Ο Δράκοντας, που εκπροσωπείτο από ένα γιγάντιο φτερωτό φίδι, τυλιγμένο δύο και τρεις φορές κατάπινε την ουρά του, στο μέρος των ματιών του δύο ζωγραφισμένες φλόγες. Και ο Πολεμιστής, ένας καβαλάρης με τα πόδια να λιώνουν, να γίνονται ένα με το σώμα του αλόγου που κάλπαζε, κρατούσε στα μυώδη χέρια του ένα μακρύ τόξο τεντώνοντας ένα βέλος, έτοιμο να χτυπήσει.

"Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος" ο βασιλιάς ψιθύρισε.

Σταύρωσε τα χέρια πίσω στην πλάτη κι άρχισε και βηματίζει πάνω και κάτω μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου για αρκετή ώρα. Η πλάτη του ήταν ίσια κι αλύγιστη, το βλέμμα συννεφιασμένο. Τέλος γύρισε απότομα προς τον αστρολόγο του και τον τα σκούρα του μάτια τον διαπέρασαν για μια στιγμή.

"Μπορείς να πεις, πού;"

"Όχι, άρχοντά μου. Αλλά αυτός δεν είναι τόσο κοντά, όσο ο άλλος. Ο πρώτος πρόκειται να έρθει ακόμα κοντύτερα. Σύντομα θα βρίσκεται εδώ. Κι εσύ, βασιλιά μου, θα είσαι εκείνος που θα τον φέρει μέσα στον οίκο σου."

" _Αυτός;_ …"

Το πάνω-κάτω μέσα στην αίθουσα ξανάρχισε. Ο αστρολόγος είχε μόλις υπαινιχθεί ότι αυτές οι δυο σκιές αντιπροσώπευαν δύο ανθρώπους. Αλλά τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να είναι; Ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς το είχε υποπτευθεί καιρό πριν. Πριν από τρία ολόκληρα χρόνιο είχε χρησιμοποιήσει όλες τις μαγικές του δυνάμεις για να διερευνήσει την πρώτη σκιά. Αλλά ο Πολεμιστής είχε κρατήσει τα μυστικά του καλά σφραγισμένα. Τώρα υπήρχε μια σκιά ακόμα. Πρώτα… ένα παιδί και τώρα… ένα βρέφος;

"Είναι συνετό να φέρεις τον ένα εδώ" είπε ο γέροντας. "Μ' αυτό τον τρόπο μπορείς να τον παρακολουθείς."

"Ο Πολεμιστής…" ψιθύρισε ξανά ο βασιλιάς, "… _και_ ο Δράκος." Κάθισε πάλι στο θρόνο γραπώνοντας τα πλαϊνά σκαλίσματα, όπου ακουμπούσαν τα χέρια του. "Άσχημα νέα… άσχημα νέα έρχονται" είπε. "Έχω ένα κακό προαίσθημα."

Ο αστρολόγος μάζεψε τον πολύτιμο χάρτη του από το τραπέζι και τον έβαλε ξανά μέσα στην ασφαλή, κυλινδρική του θήκη.

"Δεν είναι κάτι που μπορεί να απειλήσει τη βασιλεία σου, Μεγαλειότατε, εφ' όσον αυτές οι σκιές παραμένουν χωρισμένες. Είναι γραμμένο στ' άστρα, πάνω στους πλανήτες που αντιπροσωπεύουν την κυριαρχία σου. _Πρέπει να μείνουν χωρισμένες._ "Ο γέροντας υποκλίθηκε μπροστά του. "Θα έχω τα μάτια μου στραμμένα μέρα και νύχτα πάνω τους. Και εάν…"

Ο βασιλιάς τον σταμάτησε σηκώνοντας το δάχτυλό του. Φασαρία, φωνές που μιλούσαν δυνατά και σαματάς ακούστηκε απ' έξω. Μία γυναίκα τσίριξε.

"Έχουν έρθει!" Ο βασιλιάς δήλωσε και στήθηκε άκαμπτος. "Τα κακά νέα είναι εδώ."

Οι πόρτες της αίθουσας του θρόνου άνοιξαν διάπλατα και ένας από τους φρουρούς όρμησε μέσα, τα μάτια του διάπλατα ανοικτά από τον τρόμο.

"Μεγαλειότατε!" φώναξε ο άντρας. "Πρόκειται για τον άρχοντα Μόρζαν... Μεγαλειότατε… Είναι νεκρός! Τώρα φέρνουν το σώμα του!"

Ο γέροντας κρατώντας τον πολύτιμο χάρτη του σφιχτά στο στήθος αποτραβήχτηκε πίσω από μία κολώνα και από εκεί, μισοκρυμμένος ανάμεσα στις σκιές, έγινε μάρτυρας του ξεκινήματος των γεγονότων που επρόκειτο να αλλάξουν το μέλλον της Αλαγαισίας.

Έξι άντρες, όλοι ντυμένοι με πανοπλίες, έκαναν την είσοδό τους μέσα στο δωμάτιο του θρόνου κρατώντας στους ώμους τους οριζόντια βαλμένες ασπίδες, φτιάχνοντας έτσι ένα αυτοσχέδιο κρεβάτι. Πάνω σ' αυτό το κρεβάτι ήταν ξαπλωμένο το αιματοβαμμένο σώμα ενός άντρα. Τα ρούχα του ήσαν σχισμένα, το στήθος έχασκε ανοιχτό, τα μακριά μαύρα του μαλλιά κρέμονταν βρώμικα, μπερδεμένα, πηγμένα στο αίμα.

Οι στρατιώτες κάτω από τη διαταγή του αρχηγού τους έφεραν το σώμα μπροστά στο βασιλιά και το τοποθέτησαν στα πόδια του θρόνου του. Πίσω απ' αυτούς ευγενείς, φρουροί, υπηρέτες μπήκαν μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου, όλοι ρίχνοντας τρομοκρατημένες ματιές στη Μεγαλειότητά του και ο ένας στον άλλο. Μια νεκρική σιωπή ακολούθησε τον προηγούμενο σαματά περιστασιακά διακοπτόμενη από έναν πνιχτό ψίθυρο ή στεναγμό.

Ο Μόρζαν, ο πασίγνωστος για τη μάνητά του Δρακοκαβαλάρης, κειτόταν νεκρός μπροστά τους, μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου της Ουρου'μπαίην· μπροστά στο βασιλιά, που κάποτε αυτός βοήθησε να κλέψει έναν νεογέννητο δράκο, να εξολοθρεύσει τους Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, να κερδίσει ισχύ και εξουσία και να δημιουργήσει ένα εκατόχρονο βασίλειο.

Το πρόσωπο του νεκρού ήταν λερωμένο με ξεραμένο αίμα. Ένα μακρύ, άσχημο κόψιμο πάνω στο δεξιό του μάγουλο παραμόρφωνε το κάποτε όμορφο πρόσωπό του. Τα μάτια του ήσαν κλειστά, αλλά το στόμα έχασκε ανοικτό, σαν να επρόκειτο να πεταχτεί ολόρθος και ν' αρχίσει να μαίνεται εναντίων όλων των παρευρισκομένων, εναντίων των δολοφόνων του.

Αλλά καθώς ο νεκρός προφανώς δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο, υπήρχε πάντοτε ο βασιλιάς, ο οποίος με μία μόνο του λέξη θα μπορούσε να στείλει τον καθένα στη λήθη.

"Ποιος το έκανε αυτό;" Η φωνή του βασιλιά ακούστηκε ψυχρή σαν πάγος.

Ο λοχαγός της φρουράς τόλμησε ένα βήμα μπροστά και γονάτισε.

"Μεγαλειότατε, ακόμα δεν ξέρουμε ποιος. Ερευνούμε και σύντομα, μόλις, μάθουμε…"

Με ένα του νεύμα ο βασιλιάς τον διέκοψε.

"Πού είναι το σπαθί του; Πού βρίσκεται το Ζάρ'ροκ;"

"Κύριέ μου… ο δολοφόνος το έκλεψε από το νεκρό του σώμα. Ο δράκος του… είναι επίσης νεκρός." Έτσι είπε ο λοχαγός και, μη θέλοντας να γίνει το θύμα της βασιλική οργής για τα κακά μαντάτα που είχε φέρει, έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω και στάθηκε στο πλάι.

Μια μακρά σιωπή απλώθηκε, κρύα σαν παγετός μέσα σε χειμωνιάτικο δάσος.

Ο βασιλιάς απόμεινε να κοιτάζει το νεκρό σώμα μπροστά στα πόδια του. Το ανεξιχνίαστο βλέμμα στα μάτια του δεν αποκάλυπτε τις εσώτερες σκέψεις του. Όλοι μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου περίμεναν με κομμένες τις ανάσες. Η οργή του ήταν έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει. Στην πραγματικότητα, είχε αργήσει.

Αλλά ποτέ δεν ξέσπασε.

Κατέβηκε ένα-ένα τα σκαλιά του θρόνου, κάρφωσε τα μάτια του στον αρχηγό της φρουράς και του ένευσε να πλησιάσει. Ο άντρας γονάτισε μπρος του.

"Διάταξέ με, η Μεγαλειότης σου! Ο λοχαγός ήταν ένας ψηλός, τραχύς άντρας τριγύρω στα τριάντα. Το καθήκον ήταν η αιτία της ύπαρξής του.

"Πάρε τους άντρες σου και πήγαινε στο κάστρο του άρχοντα Μόρζαν" είπε ο βασιλιάς. "Θα μεταφέρεις τα νέα του θανάτου του και θα φέρεις εδώ, σ' εμένα, τη γυναίκα που ονομάζεται Σελίνα και το γιο της. Τώρα!"

Ο λοχαγός σηκώθηκε, πάντα έτοιμος να υπακούσει.

Ο αστρολόγος κούνησε το κεφάλι. Τα γεγονότα είχαν αρχίσει να τρέχουν.

"…Ο Πολεμιστής…" ψιθύρισε. "…Έρχεται!"

"Περίμενε!" Η φωνή του βασιλιά ήταν ψυχρή, μα ο τόνος της δεν κρατούσε ίχνος οργής.

Ο αξιωματικός, που είχε ξεκινήσει ήδη για τις πόρτες μαζί με τους άντρες του πισωγύρισε. Επέστρεψε μπροστά στο θρόνο του μονάρχη και για μία ακόμη φορά γονάτισε μπροστά του περιμένοντας.

"Για να πλησιάσεις και να μπεις στο κάστρο χρειάζεται ισχυρή μαγεία" δήλωσε ο βασιλιάς. Ταυτόχρονα κοίταξε προς την πλευρά των δύο μάγων. "Εσείς οι δύο! Θα συνοδεύσετε τους στρατιώτες, αλλά οι δυνάμεις σας δεν είναι αρκετές. Θα σας δώσω μαγικά λόγια να χρησιμοποιήσετε. Θα φύγετε αύριο κατά την τρίτη ώρα. Πηγαίνετε τώρα! Όλοι σας! Έξω!"

Ο αστρολόγος ήταν ο τελευταίος που έφυγε. Προτού οι πόρτες του δωματίου του θρόνου κλείσου πίσω του, γύρισε για μια στιγμή προλαβαίνοντας να ρίξει μια ματιά στο εσωτερικό της αίθουσας. Και τότε με έκπληξή του είδε _εκείνον_ , τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, τον μεγάλο βασιλιά της Αλαγαισίας, τον ισχυρό άρχοντα του βασιλείου, _εκείνον_ που δεν έδινε λόγο σε κανένα, να καταρρέει στα γόνατά του μπροστά στο αιματοβαμμένο σώμα του νεκρού Δρακοκαβαλάρη. Και τότε οι πόρτες έκλεισαν πίσω του και δεν είδε τίποτε άλλο.

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	2. Η Μητέρα και ο Γιος (Ι)

Σ' ένα ψηλό, ισχυρό κάστρο ζει ένα μοναχικό παιδί, που παρακολουθεί απ' το παράθυρο της κάμαράς του τον απαγορευμένο, έξω κόσμο. Αποζητά τον ερχομό της μητέρας του και λαχταρά την τρυφερότητά της, αν και δεν ξέρει ότι αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία τους φορά μαζί. Δύναμη, μεγαλοσύνη και εξουσία σημαδεύουν το μέλλον του, αλλά ακόμα και ο δυνατότερος, πιο ατρόμητος και ισχυρότερος άντρας, ήταν κάποτε ένα αβοήθητο βρέφος κι ένα αδύναμο παιδί.

 **Η Μητέρα και ο Γιος**

(Πρώτο μέρος)

Για αρκετή ώρα το παιδί καθόταν στη συνηθισμένη του θέση, το πλατύ πρεβάζι του παραθύρου στην κάμαρά του. Κατά τους τελευταίους έξι μήνες, κάθε πρωινό, απόγευμα και μερικές φορές ακόμα και τις νύχτες, σκαρφάλωνε πάνω σ' αυτό το πρεβάζι και με ελπιδοφόρα μάτια παρατηρούσε τον καρόδρομο που οδηγούσε στο κάστρο, περιμένοντας _εκείνη_ να γυρίσει.

Όταν ξεκίνησε αυτό του το συνήθειο η Νταντά θύμωσε. Τον μάλωσε πολλές φορές γιατί καθόταν εκεί χωρίς να κάνει τίποτε, σπαταλώντας τις πιο χρήσιμες ώρες της μέρας του μέσα στην τεμπελιά και την απραξία. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Δάσκαλος, ο οποίος είχε ήδη αρχίσει να τον διδάσκει τα σκαρώνει τα πρώτα του γράμματα, καθώς και να συλλαβίζει γραμμές από βιβλία της τεράστιας βιβλιοθήκης του κάστρου.

Αλλά καθώς η Νταντά ήταν θυμωμένη μαζί του τις περισσότερες ώρες και ο Δάσκαλος δεν έδειχνε ποτέ ευχαριστημένος με κανέναν και με τίποτε, το παιδί δεν τους έδωσε την παραμικρή σημασία.

Με την πάροδο του χρόνου όλοι συνήθισαν σ' αυτή την κατάσταση· όχι μονάχα η Νταντά και ο Δάσκαλος, αλλά και όλο το υπόλοιπο προσωπικό του κάστρου. Υπηρέτες, παρακόρες, μάγειροι και λοιποί, από τον καστελάνο μέχρι τον πιο μικρό σταβλίτη, σε όλους έγινε συνήθεια να βλέπουν το μοναχικό παιδί σκαρφαλωμένο στο πρεβάζι του παραθύρου του δωματίου του, να παρακολουθεί το δρόμο, τους μακρινούς αγρούς, τους χωματόδρομους ανάμεσα στα χωράφια, να περιμένει… και να περιμένει…

"Δεν έπρεπε να του πει ότι θα γύριζε πίσω. Αν η Κυρά δεν του το είχε υποσχεθεί, θα την είχε ξεχάσει μέχρι τώρα." Ήταν η Νταντά που συνήθιζε να παραπονιέται γι' αυτό επιμένοντας, ότι καθ' όλες τις προηγούμενες απουσίες της Κυράς τους, το παιδί δεν είχε ποτέ επιδείξει τόση αγωνία και στενοχώρια. Και μιας και κανένας δεν ήξερε που αυτή τριγύριζε και πότε θα επέστρεφε, το καλύτερο που θα μπορούσε να έχει κάνει ήταν να τον φιλήσει κι απλά να φύγει, αφήνοντάς τους να κάνουν τη δουλειά τους.

Ο Δάσκαλος όμως είχε άλλη γνώμη.

"Το αγόρι είναι ένα έξυπνο παιδί και καθώς μεγαλώνει είναι αμφίβολο αν μπορεί να την ξεχάσει. Είναι φυσικό για ένα παιδί να αποζητά τη μητέρα του."

Πάνω σ' αυτό, η Νταντά συνήθιζε να μην αντιμιλά, γιατί δεν ήθελε να αμφισβητήσει το Δάσκαλο – έναν μορφωμένο άντρα, που ήξερε πώς να διαβάζει και να γράφει. Κουνούσε απλά το κεφάλι μουρμουρίζοντας ότι το αγόρι ήταν-δεν-ήταν τριών ετών, ότι αυτή η ίδια τον μεγάλωνε και ότι ελάχιστα γνώριζε τη μητέρα του. Ότι ο ίδιος του ο πατέρας είχε κάποτε προσπαθήσει να… Θεός φυλάξει!

Η Νταντά μπορεί να μην συμπαθούσε ιδιαίτερα το παιδί του Μόρζαν, αφού αυτό το αγόρι είχε γίνει η αιτία να στερηθεί την μικρή της κορούλα για σχεδόν τρία χρόνια, αλλά απεχθανόταν την κακομεταχείριση οποιουδήποτε παιδιού. Κι τούτο δω είχε γεννηθεί κάτω από ένα γρουσούζικο άστρο.

Η γυναίκα ήταν υποχρεωμένη να ζει πάντα στο κάστρο, δεμένη εκεί μέσα με ισχυρές μαγείες, ενώ το μικρό της κοριτσάκι το μεγάλωνε η αδελφή της στο διπλανό χωριό. Αμέσως μετά τη γέννηση του γιου του, ο Μόρζαν είχε επιβάλει την υπηρεσία της στο κάστρο του γιατί, αφού και η ίδια είχε μόλις φέρει στον κόσμο το μωρό της, είχε τα πλούσια στήθη της γεμάτα με γάλα. Ο Αφέντης όμως την είχε αποζημιώσει πληρώνοντάς την με χρυσάφι, κάτι πολύ σημαντικό για την επιβίωση της οικογένειάς της.

Μπορεί η Νταντά να μην πολυσυμπαθούσε τούτο το αγόρι, τον είχε όμως ταΐσει με το γάλα της, τον είχε κρατήσει στην αγκαλιά της, τον είχε φροντίσει κατά τις παιδικές του αρρώστιες. Και τον είχε φροντίσει καλά. Έτσι, με την πάροδο του χρόνου, ένα είδος σχέσης είχε δημιουργηθεί μεταξύ τους. Εκείνη ήταν περήφανη με τον εαυτό της, αφού είχε κάνει το καθήκον της προς τον Αφέντη και την Κυρά της, εκείνος είχε συνηθίσει τις φροντίδες της.

Ευτυχώς το αγόρι ήταν ένα βολικό παιδί. Ήταν γενικά υγιές, ποτέ δεν ζητούσε ή απαιτούσε οτιδήποτε, θα έτρωγε και θα έπινε ό,τι κι αν του έδιναν και το κυριότερο, ήταν συνήθως σιωπηλό. Οι καθημερινές του δραστηριότητες ήταν είτε τα βιβλία και τα παιχνίδια του μέσα στο δωμάτιο, ή τα σπάνια τριγυρίσματα στην εσωτερική αυλή του κάστρου, τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που του επιτρεπόταν η έξοδος, πάντα υπό την επίβλεψη ενός μεγάλου.

Όταν όμως ο Αφέντης βρισκόταν στο κάστρο, ή κατά τις σπάνιες επισκέψεις τη μητέρας του, όλα άλλαζαν. Το σιωπηλό παιδί ζωήρευε, ανυπόμονο να κάνει πράξεις που αλλιώς δεν συνήθιζε και ήθελε να περνά όλες τις ώρες της μέρας με την παρουσία και τη φροντίδα της μητέρας του. Κατά τη διάρκεια μιας από τις τελευταίες επισκέψεις του στο κάστρο, ο Άρχοντας – υπό την επήρεια ενός από τα περιβόητα μεθύσια του, που κατέληγαν σε κρίσεις οργής – είχε κατεβάσει το σπαθί του καταπάνω στο γιο του, καθώς εκείνος έτρεχε περνώντας από μπροστά του. Το παιδί ήταν τυχερό, γιατί ένας επιδέξιος θεραπευτής έτυχε να βρίσκεται εκείνες τις μέρες στο κάστρο. Αυτός ήταν που το είχε σώσει από βέβαιο θάνατο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, μία μακριά, πλατιά και κομπιαστή ουλή είχε παραμείνει στην πλάτη του, σημαδεύοντας το μικρό του σώμα από τον δεξιό ώμο ως τον αριστερό γοφό.

Η Νταντά ήξερε πολύ καλά πόσο πόνο υπέφερε το αγόρι σε καθημερινή βάση εξ αιτίας αυτής της κακομεταχείρισης. Όταν ο καιρός ήταν κρύος, βροχερός, ή απλά και μόνο άλλαζε, τον παρακολουθούσε να σφίγγει τα μικρά του χείλη, να κλείνει σφιχτά τα σκούρα, καστανά του μάτια φυλακίζοντας τον πόνο μέσα στα βάθη της καρδιάς του. Και μερικές φορές, ακόμα και η ελάχιστη άσκηση ή δραστηριότητα είχαν το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα πάνω του. Ο θεραπευτής είχε ισχυριστεί, ότι με τον καιρό αυτή η δοκιμασία θα μειωνόταν, μέχρι να πάψει. Σταδιακά τα νεύρα της πλάτης του θα γιατρεύονταν, αλλά προς το παρόν… Και επιπροσθέτως, το παιδί είχε σημαδευτεί για όλη του τη ζωή.

Δεν είχαν περάσει δύο βδομάδες από τότε, που κατά τη διάρκεια μιας επίθεσης του πόνου, η Νταντά είχε βρει το αγόρι να κείτεται στο πάτωμα του δωματίου του ασθμαίνοντας, με τις μικροσκοπικές του γροθιές σφιγμένες πάνω στα μάτια. Αλλά δεν είχε κλάψει. Ποτέ του δεν έκλεγε και γι' αυτό η Νταντά ήταν ευγνώμων. Ήταν υποχρεωμένη να φροντίζει και να ανακουφίζει το σώμα του, όχι τα συναισθήματά του.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Η Νταντά μπήκε στο δωμάτιο του παιδιού βρίσκοντάς τον να κάθεται σταυροπόδι στο συνηθισμένο του μέρος, το πρεβάζι του παραθύρου του.

"Αγόρι, σε φώναζα, αλλά δεν απάντησες. Ο Δάσκαλός σου σε περίμενε στο δωμάτιο της μελέτης ολόκληρο το απόγευμα και…"

Η Νταντά είδε το παιδί να τεντώνεται πάνω στο πρεβάζι, να κοιτά έξω απ' το παράθυρο με διάπλατα ανοικτά μάτια, να πηδά κάτω την άλλη στιγμή και να τρέχει προς την έξοδο. Μετά γύρισε πάλι, να κοιτάξει καλύτερα. Τελικά όρμησε έξω απ' το δωμάτιο, παρά το ότι εκείνη προσπάθησε να τον αρπάξει και κατρακύλησε σχεδόν τα πλατιά, μαρμάρινα σκαλοπάτια φωνάζοντας.

"…έρχεται …έρχεται …έρχεται!"

Στα μισά της σκάλας, το αγόρι έπεσε σχεδόν πάνω σε μια υπηρέτρια, που ανέβαζε μια στοίβα ασπρόρουχα προς τις κρεβατοκάμαρες.

"Νεαρέ αφέντη, πρόσεχε πού πατάς!" παραπονέθηκε το κορίτσι ενοχλημένο, γιατί το παιδί έκανε κάτι έξω απ' τα συνηθισμένα του. Δεν της έδωσε την παραμικρή σημασία, σαν να μην την είχε καν δει.

"Μανούλα, μανούλα! Έρχεται! … Έρχεται!"

Στο ισόγειο σκόνταψε πάνω στο Δάσκαλο, ο άνθρωπος με μια διαρκή, ξινή έκφραση αποδοκιμασίας στο πρόσωπό του. Τον προσπέρασε βιαστικά τρέχοντας προς την είσοδο, αλλά ο Δάσκαλος κατάφερε να τον σταματήσει γραπώνοντάς τον από το κολάρο του πουκαμίσου του.

"Πού νομίζεις πως πας, νεαρέ;"

" Άσε με, άσε με!" διαμαρτυρήθηκε το παιδί. "Έρχεται η μανούλα!" και προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει, να τρέξει προς την είσοδο.

Από την κορυφή της σκάλας η Νταντά είδε το Δάσκαλο να συγκρατεί το παιδί, καθώς οι λοιποί υπηρέτες και οι υπηρέτριες μαζεύονταν παραξενεμένοι από τη φασαρία.

Η γυναίκα γύρισε στο παιδικό δωμάτιο και κοίταξε προσεκτικά έξω απ' το παράθυρο. Μέσα στο σούρουπο, που έπεφτε σκιάζοντας τις παρυφές του δάσους, πρόσεξε μία γυναίκα να βαδίζει με κόπο πάνω στον μακρινό δρόμο. Η γυναίκα ήταν ακόμα σε απόσταση ώστε να την αναγνωρίσει, αλλά δεν θα μπορούσε με τίποτε να είναι κάποια από τις προμηθεύτριες του χωριού. Η Νταντά ήταν σίγουρη γι' αυτό, γιατί δεν την είδε να κρατά κάποιο καλάθι ή κοφίνι. Η άγνωστη ερχόταν με χέρια αδειανά. Θα μπορούσε να είναι δυνατόν; Να είναι η Κυρά της, η οποία επέστρεφε πεζή και μονάχη;

Στον κάτω όροφο η φασαρία δυνάμωνε. Το παιδί σχεδόν τσίριζε και η φωνή του Δασκάλου ξεχώριζε απ' όλες τις άλλες, μαλώνοντάς τον τώρα για τα καλά. Η Νταντά αποφάσισε ότι ήταν ώρα να επέμβει. Αλλά προτού εγκαταλείψει το δωμάτιο, πρόλαβε να δει τη γυναίκα να κάθεται εξαντλημένη σε ένα πεσμένο κορμό, μακριά ακόμα από το κάστρο. Οποιαδήποτε κι αν ήταν, η Κυρά της ή κάποια άλλη, θα έπρεπε να τα καταφέρει μονάχη. Το υπηρετικό προσωπικό κι αυτή η ίδια όλοι ήσαν δεμένοι μέσα στο κάστρο με μαγείες. Κανένας τους δεν μπορούσε να βγει, να τη βοηθήσει.

Η Νταντά κατέβηκε τις σκάλες, προσπέρασε όλους τους μαζεμένους υπηρέτες κι έφτασε στο κέντρο του σαματά.

"Φρόνιμα, αγόρι! Δημιουργείς τόση πολλή φασαρία για το τίποτα." Μόλις την είδε το παιδί κατάφερε να το σκάσει από τα χέρια του Δασκάλου κι αρπάχτηκε από την κολλαριστή, άσπρη ποδιά της.

"Η μανούλα έρχεται! Άσε με έξω, Νταντά, άσε με να πάω σ' αυτή! Σε παρακαλώ, Νταντά, σε παρακαλώ! Θα είμαι καλός, τ' ορκίζομαι! Δεν θα σε κρατήσω άλλο μακριά απ' το μωρό σου. Σε παρακαλώ!"

Ήταν φανερό ότι το παιδί βρισκόταν σε υστερική κατάσταση. Η Νταντά γονάτισε μπροστά του κρατώντας τον γερά από τους μικρούς του ώμους.

"Αν η Κυρά μας έρχεται, τότε θα βρίσκεται εδώ πολύ σύντομα. Θέλεις να σε δει η μητέρα σου σ' αυτή την κατάσταση; Αναστατωμένο και θυμωμένο;"

Αυτά τα λόγια φάνηκαν να ηρεμούν λιγάκι το αγόρι. Η Νταντά σηκώθηκε ορθή και προσπάθησε να οδηγήσει το παιδί σε ένα διπλανό δωμάτιο, αλλά εκείνο αρνήθηκε να φύγει από την κεντρική είσοδο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, στάθηκε ακίνητο με τα μάτια καρφωμένα πάνω στις μεγάλες, διπλές δρύινες πόρτες και τις γροθιές του κλεισμένες σφιχτά.

Η Νταντά ήξερε καλά, πως κανένας – εκτός από τον ίδιο τον Αφέντη και την Κυρά – δεν θα μπορούσε να μπει μέσα στο κάστρο. Όχι από το φόβο κάποιων φρουρών, ούτε εξ αιτίας της βαριάς, σιδερένιας καταρακτής θύρας, αλλά γιατί ισχυρή μαγεία εμπόδιζε τους ξένους να περάσουν από την καστρόπορτα μέσα στην αυλή.

Λίγα λεπτά πέρασαν και κατόπιν λίγα ακόμα. Προς το παρόν το παιδί στεκόταν σε μία κατάσταση σιωπηλού συναγερμού, καθώς η Νταντά είχε καταφέρει να τον ηρεμήσει. Κανένας άλλος δεν τόλμησε να μιλήσει γύρω τους. Και μέσα σ' αυτή την αμφίβολη ανακωχή, κανείς δεν σκέφτηκε να ανοίξει τις πόρτες που οδηγούσαν από την εσωτερική αυλή στην κύρια είσοδο της αίθουσας, ούτε να βγει, να κοιτάξει έξω.

Οι βαριές πόρτες τους εμπόδισαν να ακούσουν το θόρυβο από τα ελαφρά βήματα, που ανέβαιναν τις εξωτερικές, μαρμάρινες σκάλες. Οι μεντεσέδες έτριξαν, καθώς οι πόρτες άνοιξαν διάπλατα και αυτός ο ήχος ήταν που τους πληροφόρησε για την παρουσία κάποιου ξένου. Ξάφνου, ήταν _εκείνη_ που στεκόταν στην είσοδο. Τα πλούσια ρούχα της έμοιαζαν φθαρμένα. Ο ποδόγυρος απ' τα φουστάνια της ήταν βρεγμένος και λασπωμένος. Τα πλούσια μαλλιά της κρέμονταν λυτά, μπερδεμένα στην πλάτη. Τα μέχρι τώρα τρυφερά της μάγουλα έδειχναν μαραμένα. Τα σκούρα καστανά, κάποτε φωτεινά της μάτια, έμοιαζαν να είχαν χάσει τη λάμψη τους. Αλλά χαμογελούσε.

Το παιδί δεν φάνηκε να προσέχει ότι τα άλλοτε χαριτωμένα λακκάκια στα μάγουλά της ήδη μετατρέπονταν σε ρυτίδες, ούτε τους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω από τα κουρασμένα της μάτια, ή τα αδύνατα, χλωμά μάγουλα και την πλάτη που καμπούριαζε.

Η μητέρα άνοιξε την αγκαλιά της να τον κλείσει μέσα της και καθώς το παιδί πήδησε με λαχτάρα και γαντζώθηκε πάνω της με χέρια και με πόδια, όλη του η ύπαρξη έγινε μονάχα μία λέξη.

"Μανούλα!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Η μητέρα ήταν ξαπλωμένη πάνω σ' ένα ανάκλιντρο στη βεράντα του πρώτου ορόφου, με τον απογευματινό άνεμο να παίζει πάνω στα λυτά της μαλλιά. Το αγόρι, σκαρφαλωμένο στην αγκαλιά της, είχε εδώ και ώρα αποκοιμηθεί με το μαγουλάκι του ακουμπισμένο στο στήθος της, να ακούει τους χτύπους της καρδιά της και το χέρι της να αγγίζει απαλά την κομπιαστή ουλή του πάνω απ' το πουκάμισο. Η μητέρα χαμογέλασε κοιτάζοντας το ελαφρύ βάρος πάνω στον κόρφο της και φίλησε τρυφερά τα καστανά του, μεταξένια μαλλάκια. Ένιωσε ανακούφιση που ήταν εκεί, μαζί του, μετά από τόσο πολύ χρόνο που είχαν περάσει χώρια. Έγειρε λιγάκι μπροστά ακουμπώντας το λαιμό του με τα χείλη της και ανάσανε βαθιά την παιδική μυρωδιά του, αφήνοντας αυτό το άρωμα να γεμίσει τα πνευμόνια της. Πόσο της είχε λείψει αυτό! Όλον τον μακρύ καιρό που είχαν χωριστεί, το ίδιο όμως και όλες τις προηγούμενες φορές, ήταν αυτό που πάνω απ' όλα της έλειπε. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον έφερε στη ζωή και τον κράτησε στα χέρια της, αυτή η μικρή ύπαρξη, αυτό το παιδί είχε αλλάξει τη ζωή, την καρδιά, το μυαλό της· την ύπαρξή της ολόκληρη. Ήταν δικός της! Ήταν ένα κομμάτι από το κορμί, ένα μέρας απ' την ψυχή της.

Τον είχε στερηθεί για τόσους πολλούς μήνες και τώρα ένοιωθε ένοχη γι' αυτό. Δεν ήταν φταίξιμο του Μόρζαν αυτή τη φορά, αλλά ήταν τα δικά της τα λάθη. Η δική της μπλεγμένη καρδιά ήταν που την είχε οδηγήσει να αγαπήσει έναν άλλο άντρα, έναν ξένο, περισσότερο από τον ίδιο της το γιο. Κάθε φορά που κοιτούσε προς τα πίσω τη ζωή της, έβλεπε μονάχα λάθη. Το τελευταίο της, ήταν και το μεγαλύτερο απ' όλα. Είχε εγκαταλείψει τον δεύτερο γιο της, όπως ακριβώς είχε κάνει και με τον πρώτο.

Αλλά ότι έγινε είχε ήδη γίνει. Δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει το παρελθόν της, ούτε τις λανθασμένες της επιλογές, ούτε τα έργα της. Όσο γι' αυτό το τελευταίο, ήταν πεπεισμένη ότι είχε διαλέξει την καλύτερη λύση. Το μωρό θα ζούσε μία ασφαλή ζωή στο σπίτι του αδελφού της. Η νύφη της ήταν καλή γυναίκα και θα το πρόσεχε καλά.

Η γυναίκα προσπάθησε να ξεχάσει αυτό το δεύτερο μωρό και συγκεντρώθηκε στο παιδί που κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της. Φίλησε ξανά τα μαλακά του μαλλιά καταφέρνοντας μ' αυτή την κίνηση να τον ξυπνήσει. Το αγόρι χαμογέλασε και χασμουρήθηκε τρίβοντας τα μάτια με τις μικρές του γροθιές.

"Μανούλα;"

"Ναι, άγγελέ μου;"

"Δεν μου είπες για το δάσος…"

"Ήμουν έτοιμη να σου πω, αλλά εσύ κοιμήθηκες."

"Πες μου ξανά, μανούλα!"

Κι εκείνη του είπε. Του μίλησε για το βαθύ, μεγάλο δάσος με τα γιγάντια δέντρα του. Του περιέγραψε τους παράξενους, απόκοσμους ήχους του, που ακούγονταν μέσα στο σκοτάδι κατά τις ασέληνες νύχτες κι έμοιαζαν να έρχονται μέσα απ' την ομίχλη. Του ιστόρισε για τα φύλα του σφένδαμου, που γίνονται χρυσαφένια κατά τα τέλη του καλοκαιριού – το αγόρι είχε γεννηθεί στο τέλος του καλοκαιριού και πάντα το γοήτευαν το χρυσοκόκκινα φύλα του σφένδαμου. Του είπε και για την Κυρά των Ξωτικών, που ζει μέσα βαθιά στην καρδιά ενός γιγάντιου δέντρου και κυριαρχεί όλο το δάσος τριγύρω. Και εκείνος θαύμασε τα λόγια και τις ιστορίες της και την παρακάλεσε να του τραγουδήσει το παλιό εκείνο το τραγούδι, που συνήθιζε να του τραγουδά σα νανούρισμα, παρ' όλο που ήταν ακόμα νωρίς το απόγευμα. Κι όταν την έπεισε στο τραγούδι, ένωσε την παιδική του κρυστάλλινη φωνή με τη δική της και τραγούδησαν μαζί αυτό το τραγούδι, και μετά άλλο κι άλλο ένα.

Αυτή ήταν η έκτη μέρα από τότε που η μητέρα γύρισε στο κάστρο. Είχε ξεκουραστεί, μπανιαριστεί, φάει, κοιμηθεί και κάνει χρήση της κάθε άνεσης που το αρχοντικό μπορούσε να προσφέρει. Θα έπρεπε να έχει αναλάβει μέχρι τώρα. Αλλά δεν είχε. Ένιωθε ακόμα αδύναμη, τα χέρια και τα πόδια της βαριά. Ένας ελαφρός, πρωινός πυρετός που επέμενε να γίνεται πιο σοβαρός κατά τις νύχτες, καταβρόχθιζε την ελάχιστη δύναμη που της είχε απομείνει. Ήταν επίσης κι αυτός ο πόνος… Ένας διαρκής, βασανιστικός πόνος μέσα στην κοιλιά της. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να καταφέρει ήταν να σέρνεται από το κρεβάτι της μέχρι αυτή την ηλιόλουστη βεράντα και πάλι πίσω.

Είχε όμως αρνηθεί ακόμα και τη σκέψη να ζητήσει να στείλουν για ένα θεραπευτή, γιατί δεν θα επέτρεπε σε κανέναν να καταλάβει, ότι η αιτία γι' αυτή την αδυναμία της ήταν η πρόσφατη γέννα της. Το ίδιο είχε κάνει και στο σπίτι του αδελφού της, όταν είχε αρνηθεί την παρουσία της μαμής, που θα τη βοηθούσε στη γέννα και είχε φέρει στον κόσμο το μωρό της με τη βοήθεια της Μάριαν και μόνο. Θα μπορούσε αυτή η γέννα να είναι η αιτία της αρρώστιας της; Ένας επιλόχειος πυρετός ίσως; Ή αιτία ήταν το γεγονός, ότι είχε χάσει όλα όσα είχε αγαπήσει και ελπίσει γι' αυτά; Αυτός ο άντρας, το παιδί του, τα όνειρά της για μια καλύτερη ζωή… Ήταν απελπισμένη… συντετριμμένη… και… ήσαν μήπως αυτά όλα τα συμπτώματα μια προειδοποίηση για τον επερχόμενο θάνατο; Τόσο σύντομα… τόσο νέα…

"Μανούλα;"

Το παιδί στην αγκαλιά της κέρδισε την προσοχή της από τις δυσάρεστες σκέψεις. Ο γιος της ήταν ότι της είχε απομείνει. Αλλά για πόσο καιρό ακόμα; Μόλις ο Μόρζαν θα γύριζε πίσω, θα τους χώριζε για μια ακόμη φορά. Της ίδιας δεν της έπεφτε λόγος για το γεγονός αυτό. Αν γινόταν, θα είχε πάρει φεύγοντας το μεγάλο της παιδί μαζί της. Αλλά το αγόρι ήταν δεμένο με ισχυρά μάγια μέσα σ' αυτό το καταραμένο κάστρο, όπως και οι υπηρέτες. Μονάχα λίγοι και έμπιστοι στον Μόρζαν μπορούσαν να μπουν και να βγουν· κι αυτοί όλοι έλειπαν μαζί του.

"Ναι, άγγελέ μου;"

"Μπορούμε να πάμε μαζί μια βόλτα κάτω στην αυλή;"

Η γυναίκα χαμογέλασε πικραμένα.

"Όχι, αγάπη μου. Είμαι ακόμα τόσο κουρασμένη… Αύριο ίσως."

Το παιδί κατσούφιασε.

"Μπορούμε, τουλάχιστον, να πάμε στο δωμάτιό μου και να παίξουμε με τα παιχνίδια μου εκεί;"

Αυτό ήταν κάτι που σίγουρα μπορούσαν να κάνουν.

Αργότερα, την ίδια νύχτα, αποκοιμήθηκαν και οι δυο αγκαλιασμένοι πάνω στο παχύ χαλί, στο πάτωμα του δωματίου του αγοριού. Η Νταντά εμφανίστηκε κατά τις μικρές ώρες και σήκωσε στα χέρια το παιδί, να το βάλει στο κρεβάτι του. Ξύπνησε και την Κυρά της, να πάει στο δικό της. Τις επόμενες ώρες ο ήλιος θα ανέτειλε και ο πυρετός θα έκανε την ισχυρότερη επίθεσή του.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	3. Η Μητέρα και ο Γιος (ΙΙ)

**Η Μητέρα κ** **α** **ι ο Γιος**

(Δεύτερο μέρος)

"Αγόρι, γιατί βρίσκεσαι εδωμέσα; Δεν σου είπα να παραμείνεις στο δωμάτιό σου;"

Η Νταντά ήταν θυμωμένη. Αυτή, μαζί με μερικές ακόμα υπηρέτριες, φρόντιζαν την Κυρά τους όσο αυτή ψηνόταν από τον πυρετό στο κρεβάτι της. Ήταν πάνω από μια βδομάδα που είχε πέσει μ' αυτό τον επίμονο πυρετό και σταθερά χειροτέρευε. Το χειρότερο ήταν, ότι είχε αρνηθεί τη βοήθεια ενός θεραπευτή – αν τυχόν μπορούσε να βρεθεί κάποιος στα τριγύρω χωριά – παριστάνοντας ότι της ήταν αδύνατο να χρησιμοποιήσει ακόμα και την παραμικρή μαγεία, που θα επέτρεπε σ' έναν υπηρέτη να βγει από το κάστρο και να επιστρέψει με το θεραπευτή. Οι υπηρέτριες, οι παρακόρες και η Νταντά η ίδια μικρή βοήθεια μπορούσαν να της προσφέρουν, για να ανακουφίσουν την παρούσα σοβαρή της κατάσταση.

Η Νταντά ήταν θυμωμένη γιατί το παιδί, παρά τις προτροπές και συμβουλές της, αρνιόταν να παραμένει στο δωμάτιό του, παρά επέμενε να περνά όλες τις ώρες της μέρας και της νύχτας στο δωμάτιο της μητέρας του. Δεν υπήρχε βέβαια κάποια ένδειξη, ότι αυτή η ασθένεια ήταν μεταδοτική, αλλά χωρίς τη βοήθεια ενός θεραπευτή, ποιος θα μπορούσε με σιγουριά να πει; Και αν το αγόρι αρρώσταινε, ο Αφέντης θα τους έσφαζε όλους.

"Θέλω να είμαι με τη μανούλα!" είπε το αγόρι με αυθάδικο τόνο στη φωνή του και, αφού της ξέφυγε πεισματικά, σκαρφάλωσε στο κρεβάτι της Κυράς, αρπάζοντάς την σφιχτά απ' το μπράτσο και βρίσκοντας κοντά της ανοχή.

Η γυναίκα ήταν μισοαναίσθητη τον περισσότερο χρόνο, αλλά φαινόταν ότι η παρουσία του αγοριού κοντά της την αναζωογονούσε, έστω και λίγο.

"Άσε τον να μείνει… Νταντά…. Σε παρακαλώ" μουρμούρισε και αγκάλιασε το παιδί.

"Όπως επιθυμείς, Κυρία." Η Νταντά υποκλίθηκε και βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο προσβεβλημένη που δεν είχε περάσει το δικό της, αφήνοντας την υπηρέτρια να φροντίσει μάνα και γιο. Αν ο Αφέντης ήταν εδώ… Αλλά αν ήταν εδώ, θα είχε προφανώς φροντίσει να γιατρέψει την Κυρά ήδη. Καθώς η Νταντά βάδιζε στο μακρύ διάδρομο πηγαίνοντας προς τις κουζίνες, η ανησυχία της επέστρεψε. Αν η Κυρά πέθαινε;… Αν το παιδί που είχε αναλάβει να φροντίζει, κολλούσε καμιά αρρώστια;…

Το αγόρι χαλάρωσε στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας του. Πίεσε το μικρό του σώμα πάνω στο δικό της κι ένιωσε την υψηλή της θερμοκρασία μέσα απ' το πουκάμισο και το φανελάκι του. Το κορμί της μανούλας στην κυριολεξία έβραζε. Το αγόρι ανησύχησε. Από εκείνη τη νύχτα, που η μαμά είχε αποκοιμηθεί στο πάτωμα του δωματίου του, δεν είχε κατορθώσει να σηκωθεί απ' το κρεβάτι της. Στην αρχή τον είχε καθησυχάσει λέγοντάς του, ότι την ερχόμενη μέρα θα ήταν καλύτερα, ότι τη μεθεπόμενη θα επισκέπτονταν το αγαπημένο τους μέρος, το ανάκλιντρο της ηλιόλουστης βεράντας και αμέσως μετά, θα πήγαιναν μια βόλτα στην αυλή. Οι μέρες όμως είχαν περάσει, η μία μετά την άλλη, και η μαμά δεν είχε γίνει καλύτερα.

Μη αντέχοντας άλλο το καυτό της σώμα πάνω στο δικό του, το αγόρι κάθισε σταυροπόδι στο πλευρό της κι έγειρε πάνω της, παρακολουθώντας το εμπύρετο πρόσωπό της. Τα μάγουλά της είχαν ένα ρόδινο χρώμα – δεν ήταν αυτός ένας καλός οιωνός για ανάρρωση; Η υπηρέτρια άλλαξε τον υγρό επίδεσμο πάνω στο μέτωπο της μητέρας με έναν νέο, δροσερό. Η μανούλα δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί πάνω του την περισσότερη ώρα, αλλά τώρα άνοιξε τα μάτια και χαμογέλασε.

"Άγγελέ μου…"

Εξασθενημένη σήκωσε την παλάμη και χάιδεψε το μάγουλό του στοργικά. Δεν μπορούσε να του τραγουδήσει πια – η οξεία, κοντή της ανάσα έβγαινε με δυσκολία – έτσι αποφάσισε εκείνος να την διασκεδάσει.

Πρώτα απ' όλα της είπε την ιστορία που είχε διαβάσει πρόσφατα με τη βοήθεια του Δασκάλου. Ήταν η ιστορία ενός αγοριού, που με την συντροφιά του σκύλου του και με δώρο τρεις ευχές ταξίδεψε σ' όλο τον κόσμο, πριν γυρίσει στο σπίτι του ξανά. Κατόπιν της τραγούδησε το τραγούδι τους και εκείνη φάνηκε να χαλαρώνει χαμογελώντας του και πάλι. Τελικά της μίλησε για τα παιχνίδια του. Της είπε για κάποιους παράξενους, μικρούς στρατιώτες, που είχαν το κακό συνήθειο να το σκάνε απ' το κουτί τους και να στριφογυρίζουν μέσα στην κάμαρά του τις νύχτες μαχόμενοι ο ένας τον άλλο.

Κατά τη στιγμή εκείνη η μαμά ήταν ήσυχη και κοιμισμένη, η νύχτα είχε πέσει έξω απ' το παράθυρο, ο ίδιος είχε βολευτεί πλάι της να ξεκουραστεί και τα μάτια του έκλειναν ήδη. Σύντομα όμως η μαμά ήταν ανήσυχη και πάλι. Το αγόρι κάθισε πλάι της ξανά, να την προσέχει. Η μαμά είχε αρχίσει να παραμιλά λέγοντας παράξενες λέξεις – κάτι σαν _'έεγκον'_ έμοιαζαν – κι εκείνος δεν μπόρεσε να καταλάβει τι του ζητούσε. Η υπηρέτρια είχε αποκοιμηθεί πάνω στην πολυθρόνα, έτσι δεν μπορούσε να τη ρωτήσει, αν εκείνη είχε καταλάβει. Αλλά ό,τι κι αν ήταν αυτό το παράξενο πράγμα που η μανούλα ζητούσε, εκείνος θα το ανακάλυπτε το επόμενο πρωί. Θα ρωτούσε τη μαμά να του πει και θα της το έφερνε οπωσδήποτε, ώστε να την κάνει ευτυχισμένη.

Αποφάσισε να την ηρεμήσει ξανά, έτσι ξάπλωσε πλάι της και την κράτησε σφιχτά. Δεν κατάλαβε πως η ώρα είχε περάσει, μα ξαφνικά το δωμάτιο ήταν γεμάτο κόσμο και αναταραχή συνέβαινε γύρω του. Μια υπηρέτρια σήκωσε το μικρό του σώμα από το κρεβάτι της μητέρας του και τον κουβάλησε ως το δωμάτιό του.

"Είναι ώρα να κοιμηθείς, μικρέ αφέντη. Σε παρακαλώ, μείνε εδώ μέσα."

Η υπηρέτρια τον έβαλε στο κρεβάτι του κι έφυγε. Ήταν ζαλισμένος και κουρασμένος και θα ήθελε να ησυχάσει. Όμως όλη η προηγούμενη φασαρία τον είχε αφήσει υποψιασμένο και ανήσυχο. Μόλις το κορίτσι βγήκε, την ακολούθησε από απόσταση στο διάδρομο, φροντίζοντας να μένει στα σκοτεινά μέρη. Από τη μισάνοιχτη πόρτα του δωματίου της μητέρας του έριξε μια ματιά μέσα.

Δεν κατάφερνε να δει την ίδια πάνω στο κρεβάτι, γιατί, του φάνηκε πως, όλες οι γυναίκες του κάστρου ήσαν μαζεμένες τριγύρω της. Μερικές απ' αυτές μιλούσαν και διαφωνούσαν, άλλες στριφογύριζαν πέρα δώθε στο δωμάτιο κάνοντας παράξενα πράγματα. Όταν δύο απ' αυτές βγήκαν βιαστικά κι άλλη μία μπήκε με ένα πακέτο πετσέτες στα χέρια, χώθηκε στα μουλωχτά μέσα και σύρθηκε να κρυφτεί κάτω απ' το κρεβάτι.

Κρυμμένος εκεί από κάτω παρακολούθησε καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της νύχτας το διαρκές πήγαινε-έλα των ποδιών τους· τις μουρμούρες τους, καθώς άλλες ασχολούνταν με τη μητέρα και άλλες με άλλα, ακατανόητα έργα. Η Νταντά ήταν ανάμεσά τους. Την άκουσε να δίνει διαταγές στις υπηρέτριες και πρόσεξε τον ποδόγυρο από τη μακριά, πάντα κολλαριστή ποδιά της, πλάι στο κρεβάτι. Για μια στιγμή είδε και αντρικές μπότες να πλησιάζουν και αναγνώρισε τη φωνή του αρχιυπηρέτη. Τι δουλειά είχαν οι άντρες στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της μητέρας του; Τι έκαναν όλοι αυτοί εδώ μέσα;

Του φάνηκε ότι πέρασαν ώρες. Λαγοκοιμήθηκε για λίγο πάνω στο πάτωμα και τινάχτηκε, όταν ξαφνικά μια υπηρέτρια τσίριξε. Οι άλλες βιάστηκαν να την ησυχάσουν και η Νταντά μάλωσε το κορίτσι. Άλλη μία γυναίκα έκλαιγε απαλά. Ένιωσε να παγώνει ολόκληρος, μέχρι τα βάθη της καρδιάς του. Όλοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι θα ενοχλούσαν τη μανούλα. Πρώτα είχαν διώξει τον ίδιο και μετά μαζεύτηκαν εδώ μέσα, να κάνουν τι;

Με τα μάτια διάπλατα ανοιχτά παρακολούθησε το πήγαινε-έλα να ξαναρχίζει μία ακόμη φορά. Δύο ή τρεις ακόμη άντρες μπήκαν για λίγο και μετά έφυγαν. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπηρέτριες η μία μετά την άλλη. Η Νταντά με δύο ακόμα έμειναν για λίγο περισσότερο μουρμουρίζοντας η μία στην άλλη για πράγματα που δεν μπορούσε να κατανοήσει και ξαφνικά, ακόμα και αυτή η μικρή φασαρία σταμάτησε απότομα. Το δωμάτιο ήταν άδειο.

Τόλμησε να βγει απ' την κρυψώνα του και αμέσως στράφηκε να κοιτάξει _εκείνη_. Η μητέρα κοιμόταν ήσυχα. Σκαρφάλωσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι, για να τη δει καλύτερα. Παράξενο πράγμα, το πρόσωπό της ήταν καλυμμένο με ένα μεταξωτό πέπλο. Δεν θα εμπόδιζε αυτό την ήδη δύσκολη ανάσα της; Το παιδί έγειρε πάνω της και τράβηξε το πέπλο αποκαλύπτοντας το πρόσωπό της. Ήταν ήρεμο και δεν είχε πια εκείνη την προηγούμενη κοκκινάδα. Άγγισε το μάγουλό της και του φάνηκε δροσερό. Ο πυρετός είχε φύγει!

Μη θέλοντας να την ενοχλήσει, έγειρε πλάι της και την κράτησε απαλά φιλώντας τον ώμο της. Αύριο η μανούλα θα ήταν καλά. Θα μπορούσε να σηκωθεί απ' το κρεβάτι και να καθίσει μαζί του στον καναπέ της βεράντας. Ίσως θα μπορούσαν να πάνε και μια βόλτα στην αυλή. Σε μερικές μέρες, πιθανώς να επισκέπτονταν και το κοντινό δάσος. Χαμογέλασε ευτυχισμένα. Ήταν ευχαριστημένος.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του το απαλό φως της αυγής γέμιζε το δωμάτιο. Κάθισε απότομα και κοίταξε τη μητέρα. Ήταν τόσο γαλήνια, δεν είχε κουνηθεί καθόλου.

"Μανούλα;" Την άγγισε στο μάγουλο ελαφρά με τη μικρή του παλάμη. Ήταν παγωμένη τώρα, ίσως να χρειαζόταν μία κουβέρτα. Κοίταξε γύρω του χωρίς να βρει κάτι να τη σκεπάσει.

"Μανούλα, κρυώνεις;" ρώτησε με φροντίδα, χωρίς να λάβει απάντηση. "Θα βγούμε έξω σήμερα; Θα καθίσουμε ξανά κάτω από τον ήλιο μαζί; Αυτός θα σε ζεστάνει."

Τώρα η φωνή του γέμιζε ελπίδα. Εκείνη όμως παρέμεινε σιωπηλή. Τη σκούντησε στον ώμο και όταν τίποτε δεν συνέβη την τράνταξε δυνατότερα.

"Μανούλα… μανούλα!"

"Αγόρι! Γιατί βρίσκεσαι εδώ;" Η αναστατωμένη φωνή της Νταντάς τον έκανε να τιναχτεί. Στεκόταν κατάπληκτη στην είσοδο του δωματίου, με τα μάτια της διάπλατα ανοικτά να τον κοιτάζουν. Εκείνος πήδησε κάτω από το κρεβάτι και την πλησίασε.

"Νταντά, η μανούλα δεν μου μιλά…" υπήρχε ένα λυπημένο και ταυτόχρονα φοβισμένο βλέμμα στο παιδικό του πρόσωπο. Η γυναίκα στέναξε και κράτησε του δύο μικρούς του ώμους.

"Το ξέρω, αγόρι, δεν μπορεί να σου μιλήσει πια."

"Θα μου μιλήσει τότε αύριο;" Το παιδί την κοίταζε κατ' ευθείαν στα μάτια, με έναν τόνο γεμάτο ελπίδα να χρωματίζει τη φωνή του.

Η Νταντά ήξερε καλά ότι το αγόρι εκλιπαρούσε μια παρηγοριά, αλλά η ίδια δεν γινόταν να του την προσφέρει.

"Λυπάμαι, αγόρι, δεν θα σου μιλήσει ποτέ ξανά."

"Ποτέ; Γιατί; Μήπως έκανα κάτι κακό;" Τώρα έδειχνε αναστατωμένος.

Η Νταντά γονάτισε μπροστά του, το πρόσωπό της σοβαρό, θλιμμένο.

"Πρέπει να καταλάβεις, μικρέ, η μητέρα σου είναι νεκρή." Ο τόνος της φωνής της είχε γίνει όσο τρυφερότερος γινόταν. Το παιδί φαινόταν προβληματισμένο.

"Τι σημαίνει _νεκρή_ , Νταντά;"

Η γυναίκα ξεροκατάπιε με πραγματική υπομονή. Το παιδί μπορεί να γνώριζε ελάχιστα τη μητέρα του, αλλά όπως και να' χε ήταν _η μητέρα_ του.

"Σημαίνει ότι η μητέρα σου δεν θα ανασάνει ξανά, δεν θα ξαναφάει, ούτε θα πιει ή θα μιλήσει ξανά. Η ζωή της τελείωσε και επειδή κανένας δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτε γι' αυτό, πρέπει να το αποδεχτείς."

Το παιδί την ατένιζε αμίλητο για λίγο, με τα μάτια διάπλατα ανοικτά.

"Όπως το πουλί στο πρεβάζι;"

Τον προηγούμενο χειμώνα, κάποιο πρωινό, το παιδί είχε βρει ένα πουλί πάνω στο πρεβάζι του παραθύρου του. Στην αρχή είχε νομίσει ότι ήταν απλά παγωμένο και ζαλισμένο, έτσι το είχε μαζέψει μέσα, το είχε χώσει κάτω από το πάπλωμά του και είχε προσπαθήσει με ζέση να το αναζωογονήσει. Όταν ήταν προφανές πως το πουλί ήταν νεκρό, η Νταντά το είχε πάρει για να το ρίξει στο σωρό των σκουπιδιών. Στην αρχή το παιδί είχε διαμαρτυρηθεί, αλλά όταν κατάλαβε ότι τίποτε δεν μπορούσε να κάνει ενάντια στη θέληση της Νταντάς, την είχε ακολουθήσει κι είχε περάσει όλο του το απόγευμα παρακολουθώντας το βαρέλι των σκουπιδιών, μη τυχών το πουλί ζούσε.

"Ναι, αγόρι. Σαν κι εκείνο το πουλί."

Τα λόγια της δεν είχαν ειπωθεί με σκληρό τρόπο, ούτε με την πρόθεση να τον πληγώσουν, αλλά η απόλυτη σημασία τους προκάλεσε ένα παγωμένο αίσθημα μέσα του. Άφησε τα χέρια και το κεφάλι του να πέσουν χαλαρά, το βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε στις μύτες των παπουτσιών του. Η μανούλα δεν επρόκειτο να του μιλήσει ξανά, ούτε να του χαμογελάσει, ή να τον κρατήσει στην αγκαλιά της και να τον φιλήσει. Ποτέ δεν θα του τραγουδούσε ξανά 'καληνύχτα', ούτε επρόκειτο ποτέ να έρθει και να τον ξαναδεί. Ποτέ… ποτέ… ποτέ… Η επανάληψη αυτής της λέξης του προκάλεσε ένα παράξενο μούδιασμα και θα είχε καταρρεύσει, αν η Νταντά δεν τον στήριζε με το μπράτσο της.

"Έλα, αγόρι, πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε για την κηδεία."

"Τι είναι ' _κηδεία'_ , Νταντά;" Την ακολούθησε πειθήνια γέρνοντας ζαλισμένος στο πλευρό της, καθώς το υποστηρικτικό της χέρι κρατούσε τον ώμο του οδηγώντας τον προς το δωμάτιό του. Το παράξενο κρύο συναίσθημα ήδη κατέβαινε από το στήθος στο στομάχι.

"Θα αποτίσουμε τον τελευταίο φόρο τιμής στην Κυρά μας κι εσύ θα πεις το τελευταίο αντίο στη μητέρα σου."

Τελευταίο… τελευταίο… τελευταίο… Η λέξη σφυροκοπούσε στο μηνίγγια του και καθώς έγειρε μπροστά ξέμεσε σκέτη χολή. Τα γόνατά του υποχώρησαν και γονάτισε πάνω στο ψυχρό, πέτρινο πάτωμα του διαδρόμου. Δεν θα θυμόταν καθαρά τι έγινε στη συνέχεια, αλλά σαν μέσα σε ομίχλη, η Νταντά τον πήγε στο δωμάτιό του και τον φρόντισε, ενώ μια υπηρέτρια διατάχθηκε να καθαρίσει την ακαταστασία.

 _Πολλά χρόνια αργότερα, όταν σαν ενήλικας θα επισκεπτόταν ξανά το ερημωμένο κάστρο, μπροστά στην είσοδο του δωματίου της μητέρας του θα πρόσεχε πάνω στο φθαρμένο, μαυρισμένο πάτωμα τον ξασπρισμένο λεκέ αυτής της παλιάς αδυναμίας. Τα πικρά οξέα του στομάχου του είχαν αποτυπώσει για πάντα πάνω στο μάρμαρο αυτόν τον πρώιμο, μεγάλο πόνο._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ώρες μετά η μητέρα κειτόταν σε ένα αυτοσχέδιο κρεβάτι, στη μέση της μεγάλης αίθουσας στο ισόγειο του κάστρου. Ήταν όμορφα ντυμένη με μεταξένια φορέματα, στολισμένα με χρυσή δαντέλα και μαργαριτάρια. Τα μαλλιά της, πλεγμένα σε δύο μακριές πλεξούδες, στερεωμένα με ασημένιες καρφίτσες, πλαισίωναν το χλωμό της πρόσωπο. Ήταν η μέση της άνοιξης και τα λουλούδια που τόσο πολύ αγαπούσε διακοσμούσαν το προσκεφάλι της. Στα χέρια της κρατούσε ένα μάτσο τριαντάφυλλα.

Οι περισσότεροι από το υπηρετικό προσωπικό ήσαν παρόντες. Στέκονταν ολοτρίγυρα στο δωμάτιο ντυμένοι με πένθιμα ρούχα και θλιμμένα βλέμματα στα πρόσωπά τους. Το αγόρι πρόσεξε κάποιες υπηρέτριες με δακρυσμένα μάτια.

Εκείνος καθόταν μονάχος σε μία καρέκλα δίπλα στον αριστερό ώμο της μητέρας του. Μια άδεια καρέκλα – η καρέκλα του Αφέντη – βρισκόταν στα δεξιά της. Ο πατέρας θα θύμωνε! Μετά θα έπινε, θα τα έβαζε με όλους, θα οργιζόταν…

Το αγόρι προσπάθησε να μην τον σκέφτεται και συγκεντρώθηκε στα χέρια της μητέρας του, που κρατούσαν τα τριαντάφυλλα. Θα προτιμούσε η μανούλα να κρατά το δικό του χέρι και όχι τα λουλούδια, αλλά η Νταντά είχε πει, ότι δεν έπρεπε πια να αγγίξει τη μανούλα ξανά. Η Νταντά τον είχε ντύσει με σκούρα ρούχα, είχε χτενίσει τα μαλλιά του και είχε δέσει στη βάση του σβέρκου μια κοντή αλογοουρά, χρησιμοποιώντας μία μαύρη κορδέλα. Μετά τον είχε βάλει να της υποσχεθεί ότι θα ήταν ήσυχος και ήρεμος, γιατί η μητέρα του δεν θα ήθελε να δημιουργήσει καμιά φασαρία την τελευταία μέρα που εκείνη θα ήταν στο αρχοντικό. Η κηδεία της – ό,τι και να σήμαινε αυτό το πράγμα – επρόκειτο να γίνει το ίδιο απόγευμα, πριν το σούρουπο.

Το αγόρι έχωσε το χέρι μέσα στην τσέπη του ψαχουλεύοντας να βρει το διπλωμένο κομμάτι χαρτιού που είχε κρύψει εκεί νωρίτερα. Με τη φτωχή του καλλιγραφία είχε καταφέρει να σκαρώσει ένα γράμμα για τη μητέρα. Τώρα έψαχνε να βρει μια ευκαιρία να κρύψει αυτό το σημείωμα κάπου μέσα στα ενδύματά της. Κάπου, όπου μονάχα η ίδια θα μπορούσε να το βρει και να το διαβάσει. Ο Δάσκαλος είχε αναφέρει κάτι σχετικό για ένα μακρύ ταξίδι, που η μαμά έπρεπε να το κάνει μονάχη. Είχε επίσης μιλήσει για ένα μέρος, όπου εκείνη θα πήγαινε για να συναντήσει σημαντικούς ανθρώπους, πολύ σημαντικότερους και από το βασιλιά τον ίδιο. Και όταν η Νταντά είχε απαριθμήσει όλα όσα η μητέρα δεν θα μπορούσε να κάνει ξανά, δεν είχε αναφέρει ότι η μαμά δεν θα μπορούσε να διαβάσει. Έτσι, αν έπρεπε να κάνει το μακρινό αυτό ταξίδι μονάχη, ίσως, αν εύρισκε το γράμμα του και το διάβαζε, θα ήξερε πόσο πολύ την αγαπούσε. Πόσο πολύτιμη είχε κρατήσει μέσα του την κάθε στιγμή που μοιράστηκαν μαζί και τότε δεν θα ένιωθε τόσο μονάχη.

Το παιδί κοίταξε γύρω του ψάχνοντας για μια ευκαιρία να περάσει σ' αυτή το γράμμα, το χέρι του ήδη ξεκινούσε για το δικό της, πρόσεξε όμως πολλά μάτια καρφωμένα πάνω του. Έτσι τραβήχτηκε και πάλι πίσω στο κάθισμά του και έμεινε ακίνητος.

Σε λιγάκι ένας νεαρός υπηρέτης μπήκε στην αίθουσα και με προσεκτικά βήματα πλησίασε τον καστελάνο ψιθυρίζοντας για μερικές στιγμές στο αυτί του. Το παιδί πρόσεξε τον γέροντα να νεύει και σε μερικούς άλλους και όλοι μαζί να κατευθύνονται προς την έξοδο. Μετά από λίγες στιγμές κι άλλοι τους ακολούθησαν, καθώς και μερικές γυναίκες από τις μεγαλύτερες στην ηλικία αφήνοντας τους υπόλοιπους μέσα. Ήταν νωρίς το απόγευμα και οι πλάγιες ακτίνες του ήλιου έμπαιναν απ' τα παράθυρα, φωτίζοντας και ζεσταίνοντας την παγωμένη αίθουσα.

Έξω στην αυλή ο καστελάνος παρακολουθούσε με προσμονή το δρόμο που οδηγούσε στο κάστρο. Όντας σίγουρος πως ο Αφέντης του – αντιλαμβανόμενος το τραγικό γεγονός που είχε συμβεί στο σπίτι του – θα επέστρεφε, είχε αγγαρέψει αυτόν τον νεαρό υπηρέτη να παρακολουθεί το δρόμο από τα εξωτερικά τείχη του κάστρου και να τον πληροφορήσει.

"Και δεν είναι ο Αφέντης ανάμεσά τους;" τον ρώτησε, σίγουρος ήδη γι' αυτό. Άλλωστε ο συνήθης τρόπος του επέστρεφε ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης σπίτι του δεν ήταν ιππεύοντας ένα άλογο. Ο καστελάνος σκίασε τα μάτια με την παλάμη του, για να δει καλύτερα μέσ' στην απόσταση.

"Όχι, κύριε, θα έλεγα ότι πρόκειται για ένα ουλαμό από στρατιώτες της αυτοκρατορίας και ένα ζευγάρι πολιτών." Ο νεαρός άντρας είχε πολύ κοφτερό μάτι. "Μάγοι είναι, θα έλεγα, εξ αιτίας των μακριών χιτώνων τους."

Οι υπηρέτες παρακολούθησαν τους ιππείς να καλπάζουν πάνω στο χωματόδρομο, κατευθυνόμενοι προς το κάστρο. Τα πέταλα των αλόγων τους σήκωναν ένα πυκνό σύννεφο χώμα.

"Αν δεν έχουν διαταγές από τον Αφέντη μας, τότε δεν θα μπορέσουν να μπουν." Είπε ο καστελάνος, αλλά καλού-κακού, μάζεψε τους άντρες γύρω του πάνω στα εξωτερικά, μαρμάρινα σκαλοπάτια περιμένοντας τους στρατιώτες.

Ο ηχηρός καλπασμός θα πρέπει να είχε ακουστεί και μέσα στο μέγαρο, γιατί αμέσως μετά λίγοι ακόμα άντρες ήρθαν να προστεθούν στον πρώτη ομάδα. Μερικές μεγαλύτερες γυναίκες εμφανίστηκαν πίσω τους διστακτικά.

Οι ιππείς, κάτω από τις διαταγές ενός λοχαγού, έφτασαν μπροστά στις πύλες κι εκεί σταμάτησαν. Ο καστελάνος ένιωσε ένα τρέμουλο στη σπονδυλική του στήλη, καθώς παρακολούθησε τους δύο μάγους να αφιππεύουν, να έρχονται μπροστά ενώνοντας τα κεφάλια τους και να ψάλουν λόγια εξαιρετικής δύναμης. Είδε τις ογκώδεις πύλες να κινούνται μόνες τους προς τα μέσα και όλους τους εισβολείς να μπαίνουν στην εσωτερική αυλή. Με όσο μεγάλους διασκελισμούς επέτρεπε η ηλικία του, ο καστελάνος πλησίασε το λοχαγό της φρουράς την ώρα που αυτός αφίππευε και υποκλίθηκε μπροστά του.

"Άρχοντά μου, υποθέτω ότι έχεις διαταγές για μένα από τον Αφέντη μου."

Ο λοχαγός του έριξε μια αγέρωχα αλαζονική ματιά.

"Ο Αφέντης σου είναι νεκρός. Εγώ ακολουθώ τις διαταγές του βασιλιά." Έκανε μια παύση εξετάζοντας την εντύπωση που είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του στους υπηρέτες. Οι άντρες τρεμούλιασαν κοιτάζοντας ο ένας τον άλλο, οι γυναίκες στέναξαν, μερικά ψιθυρίσματα ακούστηκαν.

"Φέρτε τη γυναίκα που ονομάζεται Σελίνα μπροστά μου!" Απαίτησε ο λοχαγός με σκληρή φωνή. "Μαζί και το γιο της!"

Ο καστελάνος στήθηκε άκαμπτος.

"Λυπάμαι, άρχοντά μου, αλλά η Κυρά μου πέθανε χθες τη νύχτα. Η κηδεία της είναι κανονισμένη γι' αυτό το απόγευμα."

"Η… ποια σου;"

Σε μία στιγμή ο λοχαγός έχασε όλο το νταηλίκι του. Ο τρομερός, παντοδύναμος Μόρζαν παντρεμένος; Και με γιο; Ποτέ του δεν είχε ακούσει για κάτι τέτοιο. Στένεψε τα μάτια του με καχυποψία. Ίσως αυτός ο υπηρέτης του έλεγε ψέματα για κάποιο λόγο. Αλλά και πάλι, πρόσεξε τα πένθιμα φορέματα, τις σκυθρωπές, θλιμμένες ματιές και κατάλαβε. Κοίταξε ολόγυρά του και είδε τους δύο μάγους να έχουν ενώσει τα φαλακρά τους κεφάλια ξανά, προφανώς επικοινωνώντας ο ένας με τον άλλο. Μάλλον όσα είχαν ακούσει, τους έκαναν να δώσουν ιδιαίτερη προσοχή σ' αυτά τα γεγονότα. Ο αξιωματικός συνοφρυώθηκε. Αυτοί οι δύο έκαναν ότι μπορούσαν ώστε να προκαλούν συναισθήματα αηδίας σε όποιον ερχόταν σε επαφή μαζί τους. Ήλπιζε ότι ποτέ δεν θα τους ξανάβλεπε μετά απ' αυτή την αποστολή.

"Θα πρέπει να το δω αυτό" απαίτησε, γυρνώντας και πάλι προς τον καστελάνο.

Καθώς οι μαζεμένοι υπηρέτες έκαναν στην άκρη ο καστελάνος οδήγησε τον αξιωματικό μέσα στην αίθουσα, όπου το σώμα της Κυράς του ήταν ξαπλωμένο πάνω στο τελευταίο της κρεβάτι. Ο άντρας στάθηκε στην είσοδο για μερικές στιγμές, η ματιά του πρώτα καρφωμένη στο σώμα της γυναίκας και ύστερα στο μικροσκοπικό παιδί, το οποίο κοίταζε με έκπληξη προς το μέρος του. Δεν έβγαλε καν το κράνος, που κάλυπτε μέρος από το πρόσωπό του· δεν βρισκόταν εδώ για να αποδώσει τιμές στους νεκρούς. Ακολουθούσε τις διαταγές του βασιλιά του και έπρεπε να βιαστεί. Στην πραγματικότητα είχε ήδη αργήσει.

"Ετοιμάστε το σώμα της γυναίκας και το παιδί. Θα έρθουν και οι δύο μαζί μου στην Ουρου'μπαίην" διέταξε με δυνατή φωνή που αντήχησε στους γύρω τοίχους.

Με τα λόγια του μια οχλοβοή ξεχύθηκε στην αίθουσα. Είδε το αγόρι να πετάγεται ορθό και να στρέφει προς μια παχουλή γυναίκα ντυμένη στα ολόμαυρα, με μια μακριά, άσπρη ποδιά, που αμέσως ήρθε κοντά του και τον κράτησε προστατευτικά από τους δύο μικρούς του ώμους.

"Τώρα αμέσως!" διέταξε ο λοχαγός με αποφασιστικό τόνο στη φωνή του.

Ο καστελάνος προσπάθησε να διαμαρτυρηθεί.

"Άρχοντά μου, όλα είναι έτοιμα για την κηδεία…"

"Αυτές είναι οι διαταγές του βασιλιά!" τον διέκοψε ο λοχαγός. "Να υποθέσω ότι έχετε ήδη ένα φέρετρο έτοιμο; Ή υπάρχει μια κρύπτη όπου θα τοποθετούσατε το σώμα της Κυράς σας;"

"Όχι, άρχοντά μου. Δεν υπάρχει κρύπτη. Ο Αφέντης μας δεν είχε τέτοιες ανάγκες" απάντησε ο καστελάνος σκύβοντας μπροστά του ξανά.

"Τότε θα στείλω δύο στρατιώτες στο κοντινότερο χωριό, να επιτάξουν μία άμαξα για το φέρετρο της γυναίκας."

"Δεν είναι αναγκαίο, άρχοντά μου" είπε και πάλι ο καστελάνος. "Θα βρείτε την άμαξα που χρειάζεστε μέσα στους στάβλους."

"Καλώς! Το αγόρι θα ιππεύσει το άλογό μου, μπροστά μου" δήλωσε ο αξιωματικός κοιτάζοντας κατά το παιδί, που είχε ζητήσει προστασία πίσω από τις φούστες της γυναίκας. Η φωνή του έγινε πιο φιλική. "Γυναίκα! Ετοίμασε τον μικρό σου Αφέντη. Θα έρθει μαζί μου."

Το αγόρι αρπάχτηκε από την άσπρη ποδιά της γυναίκας κοιτάζοντάς την με πανικό.

"Νταντά μου!"

Εκείνη τον κράτησε προστατευτικά.

"Να είσαι δυνατός, αγόρι, θα πρέπει να πας μαζί με τους στρατιώτες. Πρόκειται να συναντήσεις το βασιλιά."

"Θέλω να είμαι με τη μανούλα!"

"Θα έρθει κι εκείνη μαζί, παιδί μου."

Αναστατωμένο το αγόρι είδε τέσσερις υπηρέτες να φέρνουν μέσα ένα άδειο ξύλινο κουτί και, καθώς η Νταντά τον τράβηξε σε μία γωνία, να βάζουν τη μητέρα μέσα σ' αυτό, τα όμορφα λουλούδια τους να σκορπίζουν τριγύρω και άτσαλα να πατιούνται από βέβηλα πόδια πάνω στο πάτωμα. Κατόπιν είδε να κλείνουν το κουτί με τη μαμά μέσα, να το βάζουν στους ώμους τους και να κατευθύνονται προς την έξοδο.

"Όχι! … Μανούλα! ... Όχι! Πού την πηγαίνετε;… Μανούλα!" Προσπάθησε να τους ακολουθήσει, αλλά τα χέρια της Νταντάς τον σταμάτησαν.

"Φρόνιμα, αγόρι…"

Κατάφερε να το σκάσει απ' το κράτημά της κι έτρεξε με όση ταχύτητα είχε ξωπίσω τους, προσπαθώντας να προλάβει τους υπηρέτες. Καθώς προσπερνούσε τον αξιωματικό, εκείνος άρπαξε το πουκάμισο του αγοριού με ένα τίναγμα του χεριού του, για να τον συγκρατήσει.

"Άσε με να πάω σ' αυτήν!" τσίριξε το αγόρι. "Μανούλα… μανούλα!"

Την ώρα που μαχόταν να του ξεφύγει, το λεπτό ύφασμα του πουκαμίσου του σχίστηκε αποκαλύπτοντας τη γυμνή του πλάτη. Η ουλή του εκτέθηκε σε κοινή θέα, ώστε ο αξιωματικός να τη δει.

"Θεοί του πάνω κόσμου! Τι είναι τούτο;" Ακινητοποίησε το παιδί εξετάζοντας το τραύμα με ολάνοιχτα μάτια.

Οι Δίδυμοι μάγοι ένωσαν και πάλι τα κεφάλια τους και, κάνοντας γκριμάτσες όλο κακία, παρακολουθούσαν το παιδί με αυξανόμενο ενδιαφέρον. Η γυναίκα που το αγόρι είχε αποκαλέσει 'Νταντά' στάθηκε μπροστά στον αξιωματικό για να διεκδικήσει το αγόρι.

"Σε παρακαλώ, άρχοντά μου, μόλις έχασε τη μητέρα του. Είναι πολύ αναστατωμένος."

Ο αξιωματικός ένευσε και ελευθέρωσε το παιδί, που αμέσως ζήτησε καταφύγιο στην αγκαλιά της.

"Απλά, ετοίμασέ τον για το ταξίδι" είπε στη γυναίκα.

Καθώς κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο, ο καστελάνος τον ακολούθησε.

"Τι θ' απογίνουμε εμείς οι άλλοι;" Ήδη ένιωθε απαλλαγμένος από την ισχυρή μαγεία που ως τώρα τον έδενε μέσα στο κάστρο.

"Δεν έχω διαταγές για σας" απάντησε ο λοχαγός. "Καλά θα κάνετε να καθίσετε εδώ, να περιμένετε" τον διέταξε.

Ο καστελάνος έριξε μια ματιά τριγύρω του. Προφανώς όλοι οι υπηρέτες θα είχαν ήδη αισθανθεί την απαλλαγή από τους μαγικούς δεσμούς τους, όπως κι ο ίδιος. Ήταν πια ελεύθεροι να πάνε όπου ήθελαν, να κάνουν οτιδήποτε τους άρεσε. Κάποιοι απ' αυτούς θα το είχαν ήδη σκάσει. Σε μερικές ώρες και άλλοι θ' ακολουθούσαν. Σήκωσε τους ώμους αδιάφορα. Το καθήκον του το είχε κάνει. Ο Αφέντης και η Κυρά του ήσαν νεκροί και, σε λιγάκι και το παιδί τους φευγάτο. Ο καστελάνος αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος. Ο Μόρζαν δεν ήταν ο Αφέντης του πια. Ήταν τώρα ελεύθερος!

Σε λιγότερο από μια ώρα οι στρατιώτες και οι μάγοι ήσαν έτοιμοι να αναχωρήσουν. Το παιδί, ντυμένο με ταξιδιωτικά ρούχα, ήταν καθισμένο καβάλα πάνω στον επιβήτορα του αξιωματικού. Η Νταντά κράτησε το χέρι του, για να τον χαιρετήσει για τελευταία φορά.

"Κουράγιο, αγόρι! Τώρα μια νέα ζωή αρχίζει για σένα" του είπε χαμογελώντας του ελαφρά, καθώς ο λοχαγός ενθάρρυνε το άλογό του σ' έναν ελαφρύ καλπασμό.

Η γυναίκα ήταν ευτυχισμένη. Είχε νοιώσει το δέσιμο της μαγείας να σηκώνεται από πάνω της. Η προαναφερόμενη νέα ζωή ήταν για την ίδια και την οικογένειά της. Η μικρή της κορούλα την περίμενε στο σπίτι της αδελφής της, στο κοντινό χωριό. Τώρα πια μπορούσε να τρέξει σ' αυτήν. Να είναι μαζί της. Να της δείξει όλη την αγάπη και τη φροντίδα που είχε στερηθεί τα προηγούμενα τρία χρόνια εξ αιτίας του γιου του Μόρζαν. Παρακολούθησε τους καβαλάρηδες να βγαίνουν από το κάστρο, ο αξιωματικός με το παιδί επικεφαλής, μετά δύο στρατιώτες, οι δύο μάγοι, η άμαξα με το σώμα της νεκρής και κατόπιν η υπόλοιπη ομάδα. Χαμογέλασε ξανά νοιώθοντας τη χαρά να ξεχειλίζει από τα στήθη της.

"Αγαπημένο μου μωρό, έρχομαι κοντά σου!" ψιθύρισε και βιάστηκε μέσα στο κάστρο, να μαζέψει τα υπάρχοντά της κάτω από το ερωτηματικό βλέμμα του καστελάνου.

Δυο στιγμές πριν φτάσουν στην έξοδο του κάστρου το παιδί κοίταξε γύρω του ατενίζοντας την αυλή, τα οικοδομήματα, τα τείχη, όλα τα οικεία πρόσωπα των υπηρετών για μια τελευταία φορά. Η καρδιά του ήταν βαριά, γεμάτη θλίψη και πόνο. Είχε απομείνει μονάχος, εγκαταλελειμμένος, φοβισμένος. Μονάχος! Ακόμα και η παρουσία του δύστροπου Δασκάλου, θα του ήταν επιθυμητή τώρα. Η Νταντά είχε πει, ότι η ζωή θα ξεκινούσε γι' αυτόν, αλλά τι είδος ζωής επρόκειτο αυτή να είναι; Μακριά από το μέρος που θεωρούσε 'σπίτι', χωρίς τη μανούλα…

Τη στιγμή εκείνη θυμήθηκε το γράμμα που είχε γράψει για τη μητέρα του. Έχωσε το χέρι στην τσέπη του σκακιού του, αλλά το κομμάτι της περγαμηνής δεν βρισκόταν εκεί πια. Μέσα σ' όλον αυτό το σαματά, το γράμμα είχε χαθεί. Η μητέρα θα έπρεπε να πάει μονάχη το μακρύ της ταξίδι. Δάγκωσε δυνατά τα χείλη του, να εμποδίσει τον εαυτό του να κλάψει. Την ίδια στιγμή γύρισε να κοιτάξει προς την άμαξα που ακολουθούσε πιο πίσω, αλλά ο αξιωματικός τον ίσιωσε πάνω στη σέλα.

"΄Ήσυχα, αγόρι! Δεν θα είναι πολύ μακρύ το ταξίδι. Αν βιαστούμε, θα βρισκόμαστε εκεί πριν πέσει το σκοτάδι."

Κατά τη στιγμή που περνούσαν κάτω από τις ογκώδεις πύλες, το παιδί κοίταξε προς τα πάνω τις απειλητικές, σιδερένιες μπάρες της καταρακτής κι ανατρίχιασε. Και αυτή ήταν η στιγμή, όταν για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, ο γιος του Μόρζαν έβγαινε από το απαγορευμένο του κάστρο, για να αντιμετωπίσει τον έξω κόσμο.

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	4. Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος (Ι)

Πίσω από τα ισχυρά τείχη της Ουρου'μπαίην ζει ένας νεαρός, αιχμάλωτος αετός, που περιμένει ανυπόμονα οι αλυσίδες του κλουβιού του να σπάσουν. Λαχταρά να έρθει η μέρα που θα ανοίξει τις δυνατές του φτερούγες και θα δοκιμάσει την ελευθερία των ουρανών. Ποθεί να μετρήσει την πλατειά γη με το φλογερό του βλέμμα, να φωλιάσει στην ψηλότερη κορυφή του κόσμου. Η ελευθερία όμως έχει πάντα ένα τίμημα, που πρέπει να πληρώνεται. Πάντα!

 **Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος**

(Πρώτο μέρος)

 _…_ _Η φλόγα έκαιγε για τα καλά. Είχε ήδη περικυκλώσει το πίσω αριστερό πόδι του Λέοντα και σιγανά και σταθερά το κατέτρωγε. Η ουρά του Λέοντα, που ήδη φλεγόταν, μαστίγωσε εναντίων του εχθρού του, χωρίς να καταφέρει να τον απειλήσει. Με σταθερή τη λαβή στο τεντωμένο του τόξο ο Πολεμιστής εξαπέλυσε ένα ακόμα φλεγόμενο βέλος, που ελάχιστα αστόχησε το σώμα του Λέοντα. Από την απέναντι πλευρά του σύμπαντος ο Δράκος βρυχήθηκε, τα πυρωμένα του μάτια έλαμψαν περισσότερο, η μακριά, διχαλωτή του γλώσσα τινάχτηκε εκτοξεύοντας πύρινες φλόγες, γεμίζοντας με φωτιά το διάστημα ανάμεσά τους …_

Με καταϊδρωμένο το μέτωπο και το στήθος ο βασιλιάς ανακάθισε απότομα στο κρεβάτι του βογκώντας. Αυτός ο ίδιος εφιάλτης βασάνιζε την ύπνο του, κάθε φορά που προσπαθούσε να κλείσει τα μάτια. Μετά από τόσα και τόσα χρόνια ζωής και εξουσίας, ο βασιλιάς της Αλαγαισίας είχε πια ελάχιστη ανάγκη από ύπνο. Τις σπάνιες όμως φορές που θα πλάγιαζε να ξεκουραστεί, ο Πολεμιστής βρισκόταν πάντα εκεί, στις απαρχές του ονείρου του, να τον απειλήσει. Πόσο μάλλον και ο Δράκος. Ο βασιλιάς πετάχτηκε απ' το κρεβάτι και με αποφασιστικές κινήσεις ντύθηκε. Βάδισε κατόπιν προς ένα σκαλιστό, ξύλινο τραπέζι, που έστεκε στο κέντρο του δωματίου του. Πριν όμως φτάσει ως εκεί, ένας ξαφνικός, απειλητικός βρυχηθμός, παρόμοιος με αυτόν του ονείρου του, γέμισε το μυαλό του.

 _"_ _Σρούικαν!"_ Ο βασιλιάς αισθάνθηκε την ξαφνική ανάγκη για καταστροφή, που γέμιζε όλη την ύπαρξη του μαγικά δεμένου με αυτόν δράκου, επηρεασμένη και ενισχυμένη από τον νυχτερινό του εφιάλτη. _"Τι επιθυμείς, ω υπέρτατε δράκε;"_

Ο άγριος βρυχηθμός επαναλήφθηκε γεμίζοντας το νου του βασιλιά με εικόνες από καμένα χωράφια και δάση, από ξεσχισμένα κορμιά ανθρώπων και ξωτικών, από κατεστραμμένες πόλεις και χωριά.

 _"_ _Αυτά τα όνειρα!"_ Η φωνή του δράκου βρόντησε ξανά μέσα στο μυαλό του βασιλιά. _"Κάψε! Σκότωσε! Θάνατος, θάνατος! Θανάτωσέ τους όλους!"_

Την ίδια στιγμή ο βασιλιάς ένιωσε τον πόνο από κοφτερά νύχια να χώνονται στην πλάτη του και ταυτόχρονα μια διανοητική μαχαιριά, που τον έκανε να αρπαχτεί από τις άκρες του τραπεζιού για να μην πέσει.

 _"_ _Σκότωσε! Σκότωσε!"_ ο δράκος ούρλιαξε μέσα στο μυαλό του.

 _"_ _Γύρνα πίσω στην ξεκούρασή σου!"_ διέταξε ο βασιλιάς σφίγγοντας τα δόντια και, μόλις κατάφερε να πάρει και πάλι ανάσα, ξόρκισε με λόγια μαύρης μαγείας την επαφή του με το δράκο, χρησιμοποιώντας το αληθινό όνομα του Σρούικαν, αναγκάζοντάς τον να τον αφήσει.

Η μανία του δράκου κατάπαυσε λιγάκι, αφού όλη του η ύπαρξη γέμισε με περισσότερο πόνο, παρά οργή. _"Γκαλμπατόριξ!"_ Ο δράκος βόγκησε μέσα στο μυαλό του βασιλιά. _"Είμαι δεμένος μαζί σου με μαύρα μάγια για να υποφέρω! Για πάντα!"_ Και κατόπιν η δυσάρεστη αυτή σύνδεση διακόπηκε και ο βασιλιάς στάθηκε ορθός μπροστά στο τραπέζι λαχανιάζοντας.

Αποφασιστικά άρπαξε μία ασημένια κανάτα γεμάτη με νερό και την άδειασε μέσα σε μια όμοια ασημένια λεκάνη, ακουμπισμένη πάνω στο τραπέζι. Την άλλη στιγμή ψιθύρισε τα μαγικά λόγια και μια σφαίρα φωτός στο χρώμα του λαζουρίτη ενεργοποιήθηκε πάνω από το ξύλινο τραπέζι. Ο βασιλιάς άφησε στην άκρη την υδρία και στάθηκε άκαμπτος.

"Ντράουμρ κόπα!"

Την επόμενη στιγμή το νερό της λεκάνης στροβιλίστηκε και μόλις η επιφάνεια ηρέμησε παίρνοντας μια ασημένια απόχρωση, σαν ένας καθρέφτης, το πρόσωπο ενός κοιμισμένου εφήβου φανερώθηκε. Ο βασιλιάς έσκυψε πάνω από τη λεκάνη παρακολουθώντας την εικόνα με ενδιαφέρων.

"Πολεμιστή μου…" ψιθύρισε σαρκαστικά. "Είσαι άραγε αυτός, ή όχι, γιε του Μόρζαν;"

Το πρόσωπο του νεαρού και η ανάσα του ήσαν ήρεμα. Κοιμόταν βαθιά και οι σκούρες καστανές του μπούκλες απλώνονταν πάνω στο μαξιλάρι, ενώ τα χείλη του ήσαν μισάνοιχτα.

Ο βασιλιάς ηρέμησε λιγάκι από τον προηγούμενο εφιάλτη του και τη διανοητική επίθεση του δράκου. Πώς θα μπορούσε να είναι αυτό το _αγόρι_ ο εχθρός, που απειλούσε να τον καταστρέψει; Ο νεαρούλης είχε ζήσει για τα προηγούμενα δώδεκα χρόνια στην αυλή του, τον είχαν μεγαλώσει οι πιο πιστοί σ' αυτόν υπηρέτες, είχε συναναστραφεί μονάχα με έμπιστους ανθρώπους. Μετά από το διπλό χαμό των γονιών του ο βασιλιάς τον είχε φέρει στο παλάτι του και είχε κανονίσει για την ανατροφή του. Του είχαν παραχωρηθεί τα καλύτερα δωμάτια και υπηρετικό προσωπικό, τα καλύτερης ποιότητας γεύματα και ενδύματα, οι καλύτεροι δάσκαλοι. Όλα όσα δικαιωματικά ανήκαν σε ένα νεαρό ευγενή όπως αυτός. Γιατί δεν ήταν μονάχα ο γιος ενός οποιουδήποτε ευγενή, παρά ο γιος ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Και τούτος εδώ ο νέος είχε μεν αποδειχτεί πως ήταν εγκρατής και λιτός στον τρόπο ζωής του, αλλά πληθωρικός στη βελτίωση του μυαλού και των δεξιοτήτων του. Και τις δύο αυτές ιδιότητες, ο βασιλιάς τις επικροτούσε. Το αγόρι καταβρόχθιζε τις γνώσεις που οι δάσκαλοί του παρείχαν και ήταν πρόθυμος να μελετά ακόμη περισσότερο, ώστε να γίνεται συνεχώς καλύτερος. Ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε προμηθεύσει μονάχα τους καλύτερους καθηγητές και τους τόμους των βιβλίων από την πλούσια βιβλιοθήκη του παλατιού, αλλά επίσης και τους καλύτερους εκπαιδευτές στην τέχνη των όπλων, ώστε να τον γυμνάσουν κατάλληλα. Και ο νεαρούλης εξελισσόταν σταθερά σε έναν ικανό και πολλά υποσχόμενο μαχητή.

Θέλοντας να δείξει σ' αυτόν την εύνοιά του, ο βασιλιάς παρείχε περιστασιακά πολύτιμα χαρίσματα. Όπως ήταν το γκρίζο πουλάρι, που του είχε δωρίσει στα τελευταία γενέθλιά του, ένα από τις καλύτερες πολεμικές ράτσες του βασιλείου. Ή το πανέμορφο μακρύ τόξο, σπάνιας κατασκευής και δύναμης, μαζί με το λευκό κέρας, το δεμένο με ασημένια σκαλίσματα, ένα χρόνο πριν. Διοργάνωνε επίσης κυνήγια, όπου δινόταν η ευκαιρία σ' αυτόν τον έφηβο να μείνει για λίγο μακριά από την ακρόπολη και την πρωτεύουσα, για να σκληραγωγείται στη φύση, ή θα τον έστελνε σε κάποια κοντινή εκδρομή μαζί με τους πιο έμπιστους φρουρούς του. Εκτός όμως απ' αυτές τις σπάνιες εξόδους, στον νέο δεν επιτρεπόταν η έξοδος από το κάστρο χωρίς συνοδεία. Και ο γιος του Μόρζαν, αν και ήταν ακόμα άγουρος, είχε αποδειχτεί ένας από τους πλέον ικανούς καβαλάρηδες, τοξότες και κυνηγούς που ο βασιλιάς είχε ποτέ δει, με την προοπτική να γίνει ακόμα καλύτερος.

Ο βασιλιάς έσκυψε πάλι πάνω από την ασημένια λεκάνη και συγκεντρώθηκε στο πρόσωπο του κοιμισμένου εφήβου. Το αναμμένο κερί πλάι στο κρεβάτι, στο κομοδίνο του, έχυνε στα μάγουλά του ένα χλωμό φως. Από τον καιρό που ήταν ένα μικρό παιδάριο και είχε πρωτοέρθει στο παλάτι, ο βασιλιάς είχε δώσει εντολές στους υπηρέτες του να αφήνουν ένα αναμμένο καντηλέρι στην κρεβατοκάμαρά του τις νύχτες. Και το αγόρι είχε συνηθίσει σ' αυτό το νυχτερινό φως, χωρίς ποτέ να το αμφισβητήσει. Έτσι ήταν δυνατόν στο βασιλιά να τον κατασκοπεύει όποτε του άρεσε, μέρα ή νύχτα.

Ο μονάρχης παρατήρησε τις γραμμές του προσώπου του νεαρού. Κρατούσε περισσότερη ομοιότητα με τη μητέρα του· το ίδιο χρώμα ματιών, την ίδια καμπύλη της μύτης και τα μήλα του προσώπου, ίδιο ακόμα σχήμα στα χείλη. Είχε ολοφάνερα κληρονομήσει μέρος από την εντυπωσιακή ομορφιά της γυναίκας.

Η Σελίνα, η Μαύρη Χείρα του Μόρζαν, είχε υπάρξει μία από τους πιστότερους υπηρέτες του. Αν και είχε ιδρυθεί μία ολόκληρη ομάδα στη μνήμη της και με την ίδια μ' εκείνη προσωνυμία, στον βασιλιά έλειπαν ακόμα οι υπηρεσίες της. Ο Μόρζαν την είχε συναντήσει σε ένα από τα βόρεια χωριά της αυτοκρατορίας και είχαν ταξιδέψει μαζί για αρκετό διάστημα. Προφανώς το χωριατοκόριτσο τον είχε ερωτευτεί και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν είχε χάσει αυτή την ευκαιρία. Την είχε πάραυτα στρατολογήσει στη ζωή και την υπηρεσία του. Τούτο εδώ το βλαστάρι ήταν ο καρπός αυτής της σχέσης.

Μπορεί τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του να έμοιαζαν με αυτά της μητέρας του, αλλά όταν το αγόρι κινούνταν και μιλούσε, ο βασιλιάς νόμιζε μερικές φορές, ότι ήταν ο ίδιος ο Μόρζαν εκεί μπροστά του, που είχε γυρίσει από τον τάφο. Ειδικά η φωνή του έμοιαζε τόσο πολύ με του πατέρα του όταν ήταν σε παρόμοια ηλικία, που ο βασιλιάς μερικές φορές φανταζόταν ότι είχε γυρίσει πίσω στα νιάτα του και ξεκινούσε και πάλι τη μεγάλη περιπέτεια της ζωής του μαζί με τον χαμένο φίλο και σύμμαχό του.

Ο βασιλιάς είχε φροντίσει να κρατήσει την καταγωγή αυτού του αγοριού ως επί το πλείστον μυστική, για να τον προστατέψει. Ο Μόρζαν είχε βλάψει πολλούς στη μακριά ζωή του και σίγουρα θα ήσαν πολλοί που θα ήθελαν να πάρουν την εκδίκησή τους πάνω στο γιο του. Ο βασιλιάς όμως είχε άλλα σχέδια για το γιο του Μόρζαν. Είτε ήταν αυτός ο μυστηριώδης 'Πολεμιστής', είτε όχι, επρόκειτο να υπηρετήσει τη Μεγαλειότητά του με όποιον τρόπο ο βασιλιάς επιθυμούσε.

Ο βασιλιάς τελείωσε το ξόρκι και η επιφάνεια του νερού μέσα στην ασημένια λεκάνη απόμεινε ξανά κυματιστή και άδεια. Αν ο γιος του Μόρζαν ήταν πράγματι ο 'Πολεμιστής', τότε, ποιος ήταν ο 'Δράκος';

Ο βασιλιάς βγήκε από τα διαμερίσματά του και, νεύοντας στους τέσσερις από τους έξι πλήρως οπλισμένους φρουρούς που φύλαγαν έξω από τις πόρτες του να τον ακολουθήσουν, άρχισε να βαδίζει γοργά στους σκοτεινούς, άδειους διαδρόμους του κάστρου. Σύντομα ανέβηκε τη στενή σκάλα του ψηλότερου πύργου της ακρόπολης και στάθηκε έξω από τη μαυρισμένη, δρύινη πόρτα του Αστρολόγου του. Με την σιδερόφρακτη γροθιά του ο ένας φρουρός κοπάνησε την πόρτα τρεις φορές πριν την ανοίξει διάπλατα, για να περάσει ο βασιλιάς του. Πάντοτε ξύπνιος αυτή την ώρα της νύχτας, ο Αστρολόγος ήταν σκυμμένος πάνω απ' το τραπέζι, μπροστά στον ανοιγμένο του χάρτη. Το δωμάτιο γύρω ήταν σκοτεινό και το μόνο φως, προερχόμενο από τον ίδιο το χάρτη, έκανε το πρόσωπο του γέροντα να λάμπει αφήνοντας στο σκοτάδι τους γύρω τοίχους. Βλέποντας το βασιλιά του ο Αστρολόγος ανασηκώθηκε και μετά ξαναέσκυψε μπροστά του με σεβασμό.

"Μεγαλειότατε, περίμενα την επίσκεψή σου.

Εγκαταλείποντας του φρουρούς του έξω από τη δρύινη πόρτα, ο βασιλιάς μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και την έκλεισε πίσω του, τα μάτια του στραμμένα πάνω στο τραπέζι. Και εκεί, στη μέση του σκοτεινού δωματίου του ψηλότερου πύργου, πάνω στον αρχαίο αστρολογικό χάρτη, _εκεί_ στέκονταν ο ένας αντίκρυ του άλλου όλοι οι εφιάλτες του.

Για όλα τα προηγούμενα χρόνια είχε παρακολουθήσει τις δύο σκιές να μεγαλώνουν, να εξαπλώνονται τριγύρω και να καλύπτουν, να σκοτεινιάζουν τους αστερισμούς που παριστάνονταν από τον 'Πολεμιστή' και το 'Δράκο'. Αλλά τώρα τελευταία, και οι δύο αυτές σκιές είχαν αρχίσει να αποκτούν ένα φωτεινότερο χρώμα, να μοιάζουν με δύο λαμπερά σύννεφα. Και τώρα οι θολές αυτές λάμψεις είχαν μετατραπεί σε δυο λαμπρότατες φλόγες, η πρώτη, αυτή του 'Πολεμιστή' πιο απαστράπτουσα από την άλλη.

Με ανήσυχα, στενεμένα μάτια ο βασιλιάς παρακολούθησε τη φλόγα του 'Πολεμιστή' να ρίχνει λάμψεις κατά του αστερισμού του μεγάλου, βρυχώμενου Λέοντα, αυτού του ίδιου που συμβόλιζε τη δική του κυριαρχία. Θα μπορούσε να είναι ο γιος του Μόρζαν αυτή η φλόγα που αναβόσβηνε; Και αν πράγματι ήταν, πώς γινόταν να τον απειλήσει αυτό το αγόρι; _Αυτόν_ , τον ισχυρό βασιλέα, τον δυνατό μαχητή, τον μεγαλύτερο μάγο που υπήρχε, ένα Δρακοκαβαλάρη; _Τον_ Δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Από την πρώτη στιγμή που ήρθε στο παλάτι του, είχε προσφέρει στο αγόρι όλη τη φροντίδα που άρμοζε στο γιο του Μόρζαν, το ίδιο και την προστασία. Ο βασιλιάς είχε κρατήσει την ύπαρξη του αγοριού μυστική. Ο λοχαγός που τον είχε φέρει στην Ουρου'μπαίην και όλοι οι άντρες της φρουράς του, είχαν υποχρεωθεί να πάρουν όρκους στην αρχαία γλώσσα, ότι δεν θα αποκάλυπταν το παραμικρό για την καταγωγή του σε κανένα. Όσο για τους Δίδυμους μάγους, ο βασιλιάς είχε άλλη αποστολή γι' αυτούς. Λίγες βδομάδες από τη μέρα που είχαν γυρίσει, τους είχε διατάξει να έρθουν σε επαφή με τους εχθρούς του, να κερδίσουν την εμπιστοσύνη τους και να κατασκοπεύσουν γι' αυτόν.

Παρ' όλα αυτά, όλες οι ενδείξεις οδηγούσαν στο γιο του Μόρζαν. Ο νεαρούλης είχε γεννηθεί τον ίδιο περίπου καιρό που είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή της η πρώτη σκιά πάνω στο χάρτη. Είχε έρθει στο παλάτι τον ίδιο χρόνο με το πλησίασμα της σκοτεινής κουκίδας, πάντα σύμφωνα με τις ενδείξεις του χάρτη και την ερμηνεία του αστρολόγου. Η προαναφερόμενη σκιά είχε αρχίσει να λάμπει την ίδια εποχή που ο γιος του Μόρζαν μπήκε στην εφηβεία. Υπήρχε βέβαια πάντοτε το αναπάντητο ερώτημα. Ποιος ήταν ο 'Δράκος';

Η προσεκτική ματιά του Αστρολόγου παρακολούθησε το βασιλιά να κατσουφιάζει πάνω από το χάρτη του τραπεζιού. Ο γέροντας ήταν ενήμερος για τις υποψίες της Μεγαλειότητάς του, που τον είχαν αναγκάσει να πάρει έκτακτα μέτρα για την περαιτέρω προστασία του, όπως περισσότερες μαγείες γύρω του. Και μπορεί ο βασιλιάς να μην είχε ακόμα πειστεί για την ταυτότητα του 'Πολεμιστή', αλλά αυτός ο ίδιος ήταν σίγουρος.

"Βασιλιά μου," η σίγουρη φωνή του γέροντα διέκοψε τις αμφίβολες σκέψεις του βασιλιά "αυτοί οι δύο δεν μπορούν να σε βλάψουν, σε βεβαιώ γι' αυτό. Αρκεί μόνο να παραμείνουν χωρισμένοι."

Υπήρξαν πολλές οι φορές κατά τη διάρκεια όλων αυτών των χρόνων, που ο Αστρολόγος είχε διαβεβαιώσει το βασιλιά του, αλλά εκείνος πάντοτε επέστρεφε πεισματικά στο ίδιο επικίνδυνο σημείο· ένα σημείο που ο γέροντας μπορούσε να αισθανθεί και διαφωνούσε μ' αυτό. Πώς θα μπορούσε ο 'Πολεμιστής' να είναι χρήσιμος σ' αυτόν; Πώς θα μπορούσε και ο 'Δράκος';

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Το απαλό προαυγινό φως που έμπαινε από το ανοικτό παράθυρο, έπεσε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του νέου κάνοντας τις βλεφαρίδες του να τρεμίσουν. Αυτό ήταν και η αιτία που τον ξύπνησε και τον έκανε να ανακαθίσει πάνω στο κρεβάτι, να τεντωθεί και να χασμουρηθεί. Το απαλό αεράκι των τελευταίων ημερών του καλοκαιριού έφτασε στο δωμάτιο μαζί με τους πρώτους ήχους της αυλής, τις πρώτες φωνές των ανδρών, τις πρώτες κλαγγές των σπαθιών.

Ο νέος βιάστηκε να σηκωθεί, να φορέσει παντελόνια και μπότες, να πλύνει τα χέρια και το πρόσωπο μέσα στη λεκάνη του νερού διώχνοντας έτσι τα υπολείμματα του ύπνου. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος θα τον περίμενε στην αυλή και δεν ήθελε να αργήσει. Χτένισε με τα δάχτυλά του τα σκούρα του μαλλιά και για μία στιγμή κοίταξε τον εαυτό του στον καθρέφτη με την ασημιά κορνίζα του τοίχου, τη μόνη πολυτέλεια που επέτρεπε μέσα στο δωμάτιό του.

Καθώς μεγάλωνε είχε ζητήσει από τους υπηρέτες να μεταφέρουν ένα-ένα, όλα τα πολυτελή έπιπλα και αντικείμενα από τα διαμερίσματά του, επιτρέποντας μονάχα στοιχειώδεις ανέσεις. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά, ότι ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς καλοδεχόταν τέτοιες πρακτικές, καθώς ο ίδιος είχε ανατραφεί με τους τρόπους των παλιών Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, που εκτιμούσαν βαθύτατα τις γνώσεις και τη μαγεία, αλλά καταδίκαζαν την πολυτελή ζωή και τρυφηλότητα.

Ο καθένας μέσα στο κάστρο ήξερε πως ο βασιλιάς κατείχε αμύθητους θησαυρούς, τους οποίους φύλαγε κλειδωμένους μέσα στο βασιλικό θησαυροφυλάκιο. Οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς ήταν πολύτιμα αντικείμενα των αρχαίων βασιλιάδων και βασιλισσών· πολλά άλλα δωρισμένα από διάφορους ευγενείς, για να πετύχουν την εύνοιά του. Αλλά ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς ποτέ δεν τα χρησιμοποιούσε. Χρόνια πριν, ο νεαρούλης είχε τύχει να βρεθεί στο προσωπικό γραφείο του βασιλιά και είχε μείνει άναυδος από την απλότητα του χώρου.

Παρ' όλα αυτά, δεν ήταν για τη χάρη του βασιλιά που είχε διαλέξει να ζει απλά. Ήταν περισσότερο επηρεασμένος από τη στρατιωτική λιτότητα του Οπλοδιδασκάλου του και τους απλούς τρόπους της ζωής εκείνου προσπαθούσε να μιμηθεί σε κάθε ευκαιρία. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν ένας από τους δασκάλους του, ο προσωπικός του εκπαιδευτής. Κατά τα χρόνια όμως που είχαν περάσει μαζί, μια πιο ειδική σχέση είχε δημιουργηθεί μεταξύ τους. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν ο μέντοράς του, ο συμβουλάτορας και ο πιστός, μεγαλύτερος φίλος του, που πάντοτε θα βρισκόταν εκεί, για να συζητήσει μαζί του το κάθε τι.

Με κριτικό μάτι εξέτασε το λεπτό, αλλά καλοφτιαγμένο σώμα του· τους μύες, που άρχιζαν να εμφανίζονται στα μπράτσα, το στήθος και την κοιλιά· λίγο παραπάνω ύψος, νέα τριχοφυΐα εδώ κι εκεί. Το κορμί του είχε ήδη αρχίσει ν' αλλάζει. Το αγόρι γοργά έδινε τόπο σε έναν νεαρό άντρα. Γύρισε απότομα για να εξετάσει την ουλή, που χώριζε την πλάτη του σε δύο μέρη.

 _"_ _Με ήθελες νεκρό, άραγε, πατέρα;"_

Έσφιξε τη δεξιά του γροθιά σήκωσε τον ώμο αρκετές φορές, κατόπιν ίσιωσε το χέρι και στριφογύρισε σαν μύλο το βραχίονα, για να δοκιμάσει τους μύες της πλάτης. Ήταν τυχερός! Δεν ένιωθε καθόλου πόνο σήμερα από την σκληρή εξάσκηση της προηγούμενης μέρας. Φόρεσε το πουκάμισο και τη μπλούζα του, κατόπιν θηκάρωσε το σπαθί της εκπαίδευσης και άρπαξε το στιλέτου του με τη σκαλιστή, ασημένια λαβή. Αυτό το ίδιο στιλέτο ήταν που ο βασιλιάς του είχε δώσει κατά την πρώτη ημέρα της άφιξής του στην Ουρου'μπαίην, τόσα χρόνια πριν. Ακόμα θυμόταν πολύ καθαρά τη μέρα εκείνη.

 _Ο βασιλιάς στεκόταν στητός μπροστά από τα σκαλιά του θρόνου του και τον κοιτούσε με αυξανόμενο ενδιαφέρον. Ο αξιωματικός, ο οποίος τον είχε συνοδεύσει εκεί, του είχε δώσει την εντολή να γονατίσει και να μείνει ακίνητος. Έτσι και είχε κάνει. Αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει, να παρατηρεί τον μονάρχη προσεκτικά, όπως έκανε και ο ίδιος. Ο βασιλιάς τον είχε πλησιάσει, τον είχε στήσει στα πόδια του και, φιλικά, τον είχε καλωσορίσει στο σπιτικό του. Τη στιγμή που οι επιφορτισμένοι υπηρέτες τον οδηγούσαν στα δωμάτιά του, ο βασιλιάς τους είχε σταματήσει δίνοντάς του αυτό το στιλέτο, το πρώτο από πολλά άλλα δώρα. "Πάρε αυτό το στιλέτο, ω γιε του Μόρζαν," του είχε πει ο βασιλιάς βάζοντάς του το στα χέρια από την ασημένια λαβή "και να το έχεις πάντα μαζί σου. Ανήκε στον πατέρα σου."_

Ένα μισοειρωνικό χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του νέου.

 _"_ _Πατέρα, τουλάχιστον έχω από σένα κάτι περισσότερο απ' την ουλή μου."_

Πέταξε επιδέξια το μαχαίρι ψηλά στον αέρα, αρπάζοντάς το από τη λαβή ξανά. Και τότε δεν μπόρεσε παρά να θυμηθεί και το σπαθί, το άλλα όπλο του Μόρζαν και χωρίς να το θέλει ανατρίχιασε. Κανονικά, ποτέ του δεν θα περίμενε να κληρονομήσει τη λεπίδα του πατέρα του, αφού εκείνος ήταν Δρακοκαβαλάρης και είχε πολλά, μακρά χρόνια μπροστά του να ζήσει. Αλλά μιας και τα πράγματα είχε εξελιχθεί έτσι, που ο Μόρζαν να είναι νεκρός, μερικές φορές αγκάλιαζε την ιδέα αυτού του σπαθιού. Θα του άρεσε να έχει δικό του _αυτό_ ειδικά το σπαθί. Την ίδια τη λεπίδα που κάποτε του άνοιξε την πλάτη προκαλώντας του τόσο πόνο. Τη λεπίδα που τον σημάδεψε για όλη του τη ζωή παραμορφώνοντάς τον. Να το κατέχει, να το χειρίζεται με τα δικά του τα χέρια, να το κατακτήσει. Το σπαθί όμως είχε χαθεί. Είχε κλαπεί από το σώμα του νεκρού του πατέρα. Και αν ο δολοφόνος δεν το είχε πάρει μαζί του, το πιο πιθανό θα ήταν τώρα το Ζάρ'ροκ να βρισκόταν μέσα στον τάφο του Μόρζαν, ή στο βασιλικό θησαυροφυλάκιο.

Έχωσε το στιλέτο μέσα στην μπότα του αφήνοντας τη λαβή να προεξέχει και γύρισε να φύγει, να αντιμετωπίσει την καινούρια μέρα.

Στον προθάλαμο συναντήθηκε με τον υπηρέτη, που έμπαινε εκείνη τη στιγμή μεταφέροντας τον μεγάλο δίσκο του πρωινού του.

"Τόσο νωρίς, Άρχοντά μου…"

"Καλημέρα, Γιόακουμ" είπε στον ηλικιωμένο υπηρέτη πρόσχαρα. "Πολύ φοβάμαι, ότι θα πρέπει να ξαναπάς όλα αυτά στις κουζίνες. Ή αν θέλεις να γλιτώσεις τον κόπο, καλύτερα να καθίσεις να τα φας όλα μόνος σου. Εγώ βιάζομαι."

Ο υπηρέτης ακούμπησε το βαρύ δίσκο πάνω σε ένα τραπέζι και προσπάθησε να καθυστερήσει τον νεαρό, πριν αυτός βγει απ' το δωμάτιο. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά τα συνήθεια του αφέντη του, αλλά όσον αφορά το πρωινό γεύμα, είχε τις δικές του απόψεις.

"Το πρωινό είναι το σημαντικότερο γεύμα της ημέρας. Αν θέλεις να συνεχίσεις να είσαι δυνατός, ποτέ να μην το χάνεις. Τώρα, συγχώρεσε για λίγο τη βιασύνη σου και…"

"Να χαρείς, όχι τώρα!" Ο νεαρός έκοψε τη λογοδιάρροια που επρόκειτο να αρχίσει ο γέρος και στράφηκε κατά την έξοδο. Η μύτη του όμως ήδη είχε πιάσει τη γλυκιά μυρωδιά των φρεσκοψημένων μπισκότων από αμύγδαλο, να ξεχύνεται απ' το δίσκο. Ο υπηρέτης γνώριζε επίσης πολύ καλά και τις αδυναμίες του.

"Άρχοντά μου, πιες τουλάχιστον λίγο γάλα" διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο γέρο-υπηρέτης και άρχισε να σερβίρει από την κανάτα το γάλα σε ένα ποτήρι. Τελικά ο νεαρός γύρισε.

"Σερβίρισέ το εδώ μέσα!" Άρπαξε ένα απλό, ασημένιο κύπελλο στολισμένο με ένα χάλκινο φύλο σφενδαμιάς επάνω του, που βρισκόταν πάνω στο τραπέζι. Με μια απότομη κίνηση άδειασε το νερό που περιείχε στο ανθοδοχείο και το έτεινε προς τον υπηρέτη. Αυτό το κύπελλο ήταν το προσωπικό δώρο του Οπλοδιδάσκαλου Τόρνακ για τα τελευταία του γενέθλια. Ο νεαρούλης αγαπούσε πολύ το συγκεκριμένο δώρο και του έκανε χρήση επί καθημερινής βάσεως.

Χαμογελώντας ο γέρο-υπηρέτης είδε τον νεαρό του αφέντη να καταπίνει άπληστα το γάλα και, μη μπορώντας να αντισταθεί, να αρπάζει δύο μπισκότα αμυγδάλου από το πιάτο και να τρέχει προς την έξοδο.

"Καλή σου μέρα, Άρχοντά μου" του ευχήθηκε.

Κάτω στην αυλή, ο νεαρός πρόσεξε ότι ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος στεκόταν ολόρθος με το δεξιό χέρι στον γοφό του, το αριστερό να κρατά τη λαβή του μακριού σπαθιού του με έμπειρη αυτοπεποίθηση. Ο άντρας φορούσε μονάχα το πουκάμισό του, η μπλούζα του ριγμένη καταγής πλάι στα όπλα εξάσκησης.

Ο Τόρνακ αντίκριζε την ανατολή, όπου ο ήλιος επρόκειτο να ανατείλει. Ο νεαρούλης γνώριζε καλά ότι ο εκπαιδευτής του εξασκούσε τη δύναμη των ματιών του. Μερικές φορές ένας πολεμιστής έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει τον αντίπαλό του σε άβολη γωνία κλίσεως ως προς τον ήλιο, οπότε καλό θα ήταν να ήταν προετοιμασμένος για κάτι τέτοιο.

"Καλημέρα Οπλοδιδάσκαλε!"

Χωρίς να γυρίσει προς τη μεριά του, ο άντρας σχολίασε με τραχιά φωνή.

"Σου πήρε καιρό να εμφανιστείς. Αυτός ο γερο-υπηρέτης σου σε τάιζε ξανά;" Γύρισε απότομα και κοίταξε καταπρόσωπο τον νεαρό εκπαιδευόμενό του. "Σου έχω πει – πόσες φορές; – ότι σε θέλω με άδειο στομάχι. Θα μπορούσες να φας αργότερα."

"Μονάχα ένα ποτήρι γάλα, Τόρνακ!" Δεν τόλμησε καν να αναφέρει για τα μπισκότα.

"Γάλα! Θέλω να δω τώρα, πώς θα τα καταφέρεις να αγωνιστείς με το στομάχι σου γεμάτο γάλα, λες και είσαι κάποιο στρουμπουλό γατί."

Ο νεαρός έσφιξε τα χείλη και κατσούφιασε. Ήδη ο θυμός άρχισε να βράζει μέσα του. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι κοροϊδευτικά. Συνήθιζε να ερεθίζει αυτόν το νεαρό μαχητή. Με το θυμό να τον καθοδηγεί γινόταν πολύ επιθετικός και η επίθεσή του ακόμα δριμύτερη. Και μόλις ο εκπαιδευτής του είχε ξεσηκώσει το θυμό μέσα του, τότε έπρεπε να τον διδάξει, πώς να τον χρησιμοποιήσει σωστότερα προς όφελός του.

"Στα σίγουρα δεν είμαι!" είπε ο έφηβος με σκοτεινά, γυαλιστερά μάτια.

Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος του στραβογέλασε με ειρωνία.

"Τουλάχιστον, προσπάθησε να μην ξεράσεις στη μούρη μου. Τώρα, να μου επιτεθείς!" Στεκόταν ακόμα με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στο στήθος, τα πόδια του ελάχιστα ανοικτά πάνω στο έδαφος και το σπαθί να κρέμεται από το ζωστήρα του, ακόμα μέσα στο θηκάρι. "Μέρταγκ! Είπα, να μου επιτεθείς!"

Ο νεαρός του επετέθη απρόθυμα. Ο Τόρνακ δεν άγγιζε καν τη λαβή από το σπαθί του. Σε μία στιγμή η λεπίδα του εκπαιδευτή βρισκόταν στο χέρι του και είχε αποκρούσει την επίθεση. Ο μαθητής δεν είχε παρά να θαυμάσει το στυλ του δασκάλου, ένα στυλ, που όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε, δεν είχε καταφέρει ακόμα να το μιμηθεί.

"Τι είναι αυτό;" Παρατήρησε ο Τόρνακ με αυστηρή φωνή. "Παίζεις; Σου είπα, να μου επιτεθείς. Έλα λοιπόν, αδύναμε φαγά! Μόλις σε πρόσβαλα!" Κίνησε προς το μέρος του το γαντοφορεμένο του χέρι προσκαλώντας τον προκλητικά. "Ξεκίνα! Απ' την αρχή!"

Με πολύ πιο προσεκτικές κινήσεις αυτή τη φορά, ο νεαρούλης ξανατράβηξε το σπαθί του και επετέθη. Μερικές στιγμές αργότερα βρέθηκε ακινητοποιημένος, με την πλάτη του πάνω στο στήθος του εκπαιδευτή του, η μακριά λεπίδα του Τόρνακ κολλημένη στο λαιμό του και το δικό του το σπαθί πεταμένο στις πέτρινες πλάκες της αυλής.

"Πώς κατάφερες να το κάνεις αυτό;" Ρώτησε κατάπληκτος.

Ο Τόρνακ γέλασε καγχάζοντας και, χαλαρώνοντας τη λαβή του, τον άφησε.

"Αυτή την κίνηση πρόκειται να εξασκηθούμε σήμερα" του είπε. "Ένας αντίπαλος μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί κάποια στιγμή που δεν είσαι έτοιμος. Πρέπει να μάθεις πώς να επιζήσεις από μια τέτοια επίθεση." Ο Τόρνακ θηκάρωσε το σπαθί του και πήρε την προηγούμενη στάση του και πάλι. "Τώρα, να μου επιτεθείς ξανά, πολύ πιο αργά και να προσέξεις τις κινήσεις μου."

Κατά τις δύο επόμενες ώρες εξασκήθηκαν στις ίδιες κινήσεις πάλι και πάλι αλλάζοντας θέσεις μεταξύ τους, μέχρι που ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος θηκάρωσε το σπαθί του για τα καλά.

"Όχι κι άσχημα για πρώτη φορά" σχολίασε. "Θα πρέπει να το ξανακάνουμε πάλι αύριο, μέχρι να το κατέχεις τέλεια. Δεν τελειώσαμε όμως για σήμερα. Σε θέλω και πάλι στην αυλή πριν το απόγευμα, μόλις θα έχεις τελειώσει με όλους αυτούς τους χοντρούς λογίους δασκάλους σου. Έχω κανονίσει κάτι για σένα." Ο Τόρνακ χαμογέλασε, μετά γύρισε και απομακρύνθηκε προς τους στρατώνες.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

Α/Ν: Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	5. Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος (ΙΙ)

**Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος**

(Δεύτερο μέρος)

Ο Αστρολόγος βάδιζε σιωπηλά μέσα στους μακριούς διαδρόμους του κάστρου. Είχε περάσει ολόκληρη τη νύχτα του παρακολουθώντας τ' αστέρια, είχε ξεκουράσει το γέρικο κορμί του τις ώρες του πρωινού και τώρα, νωρίς το απόγευμα, ήταν η ώρα που συνήθως κατέβαινε από το λημέρι του. Ο γέροντας κατευθυνόταν προς τις κουζίνες, όταν το μάτι του έπιασε μια συγκέντρωση σε μία από τις ανατολικές βεράντες, που έβλεπαν προς την αυλή. Καθώς πλησίασε τις φαρδιές, ολάνοιχτες πόρτες, άκουσε άντρες να φωνάζουν και κλαγγές σπαθιών. Ο Αστρολόγος ήξερε πολύ καλά, ότι αυτή την ώρα της ημέρας οι συνήθεις χρήστες της αυλής είχαν τελειώσει προ πολλού την εξάσκησή τους και είχαν αποσυρθεί στους στρατώνες. Καθώς περιέργεια τον κατέλαβε για το ασυνήθιστο γεγονός, βγήκε στη βεράντα, να ξεκλέψει μια ματιά.

Ανάμεσα στους σιδερόφραχτους φρουρούς του και πολλούς άλλους παριστάμενους αυλικούς – που ποτέ δεν έχαναν την ευκαιρία να βρίσκονται τριγύρω από τη Μεγαλειότητά του – ξέκρινε τον ίδιο το βασιλέα της Αλαγαισίας να στέκει εκεί πέρα.

Ο ήλιος πρέπει να είχε πρόσφατα εγκαταλείψει τη βεράντα, γιατί μια γλυκιά ζέστα, προερχόμενη από τις μαρμάρινες πλάκες του δαπέδου, ζέστανε ευχάριστα τα γέρικα κόκαλά του· κάτι που ο Αστρολόγος βρήκε πολύ ευχάριστο. Ήρθε κοντά στο βασιλιά του, υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό και στάθηκε δίπλα του. Κάτω στην αυλή κάποιοι από τους πιο ταλαντούχους μαχητές επιδείκνυαν τις δεξιότητές τους στην ξιφομαχία. Υπήρχαν αρκετοί απ' αυτούς, αλλά τα μάτια του βασιλιά ήταν καρφωμένα πάνω σ' ένα ζευγάρι νεαρών, όχι πάνω από δεκαπέντε ετών. Ο γέροντας κοίταξε προσεκτικότερα και αναγνώρισε τον 'Πολεμιστή' σαν τον έναν από τους νέους. Ο βασιλιάς στεκόταν σιωπηλός, με το συνηθισμένο υπολογιστικό του βλέμμα στο πρόσωπο. Ένιωσε τον Αστρολόγο πλάι του και, βλέποντας ότι και ο γέροντας είχε δει το αντικείμενο της προσοχής του, του μίλησε με χαμηλή φωνή για να ακουστεί μόνο απ' αυτόν.

"Είναι πολλά υποσχόμενος. Θα μπορούσε να γίνει ένας τέλειος Δρακοκαβαλάρης."

Ο Αστρολόγος ήταν πολύ καλά ενήμερος, ότι η Μεγαλειότητά του προσπαθούσε με ζέση να ανακαλύψει έναν Δρακοκαβαλάρη για τα δύο τελευταία αυγά δράκου, που είχε στην κατοχή του. Ο γέροντας γνώριζε ότι ο βασιλιάς δοκίμαζε δυνατούς πολεμιστές και πιστούς σε αυτόν αυλικούς. Μέχρι τώρα όμως κανένα από τα δύο αυγά δεν είχε ανταποκριθεί.

"Μεγαλειότατε, δεν μπορείτε να παραχωρήσετε σ' _αυτόν_ τόση δύναμη!"

Ο βασιλιάς του έριξε μία λοξή ματιά.

"Οι δάσκαλοί του με πληροφορούν ότι είναι έξυπνος, επιμελής, μελετηρός και ζηλωτής της γνώσης και αυτό-βελτίωσης."

"Αλλά τι γίνεται με τη φλόγα, Μεγαλειότατε;" ο Αστρολόγος τόλμησε να αντιλέξει. Καθώς ο βασιλιάς δεν απάντησε, ο γέροντας συνέχισε. "Μπορεί ο γιος του…"

Σηκώνοντας απότομα το χέρι, ο βασιλιάς διέκοψε την αστρολόγο.

"Δεν είναι επιθυμία μου να γνωρίζουν οι πολλοί την ταυτότητά του." Έγνεψε προς το των φρουρών και μερικών κατώτερων αυλικών, που βρίσκονταν σε κοντινή απόσταση, εννοώντας αυτούς.

Ο Αστρολόγος έσκυψε με υποταγή.

"Όπως επιθυμεί η Μεγαλειότης σου."

Ο βασιλιάς παρέμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγο ακόμα παρακολουθώντας με ραδιούργο βλέμμα τους εφήβους στην αυλή, που μάχονταν ο ένας τον άλλο. Ο Αστρολόγος μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι αναμετρούσε το αγόρι του Μόρζαν, κατά ποιον τρόπο θα μπορούσε ίσως να χρησιμοποιήσει τον νεαρό καλύτερα. Όμως, αυτός ο ίδιος αντιτίθετο σε μια τέτοια ιδέα. Αποδοκίμαζε την όποια χρήση θα μπορούσε αυτός να έχει και θεωρούσε το αγόρι σαν εν δυνάμει απειλή για το βασιλιά του.

Μετά από λίγο ο βασιλιάς μίλησε ξανά.

"Μπορεί να μην είναι αυτός ο 'Πολεμιστής'."

"Μπορεί και να είναι."

Κάτω στην αυλή οι δύο έφηβοι συνέχιζαν να επιδεικνύουν τις δεξιότητές τους, καθώς ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος τους φώναζε οδηγίες σχετικά με τις κινήσεις και το βηματισμό τους.

"Προσοχή στη στήριξη στα πόδια σου, Άλντον, αν δε θες να βρεθείς με την πλάτη στο έδαφος" είπε ο πρώτος με έπαρση.

"Παρίστανα στα ψέματα ότι χάνω. Εξ' άλλου είναι ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς στη βεράντα και σε παρακολουθεί" γέλασε ο άλλος και απέκρουσε, μόνο για να επιτεθεί δριμύτερος.

Ο πρώτος νεαρός γύρισε απότομα προς τα κτήρια που βρίσκονταν πίσω του. Πράγματι, ο Μεγαλειότατος είχε έρθει στην άκρη της βεράντας παρακολουθώντας τους στρατιώτες, που αντιμάχονταν στην εσωτερική αυλή. Ένιωσε περισσότερο, παρά είδε, τα σκούρα μάτια του βασιλιά καρφωμένα πάνω του και γέμισε με περηφάνια. Σφίγγοντας τη λαβή του σπαθιού και με τα δύο του χέρια, χαιρέτησε το βασιλιά αγγίζοντας τη λεπίδα στο μέτωπό του. Την ίδια στιγμή ένιωσε την επίθεση που ερχόταν από τον αντίπαλό του και γύρισε γοργά για να τον αντιμετωπίσει. Ο νέος που ονομαζόταν Άλντον ωθούσε ήδη εναντίων του, αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή ο άλλος κατάφερε να αποκρούσει.

"Μέρταγκ, φιγουρατζή!" κορόιδεψε ο Άλντον. "Την ερχόμενη φορά δεν θα στο κάνω τόσο εύκολο, είτε παρακολουθεί ο βασιλιάς, είτε όχι."

Φαινόταν να είναι λίγους μήνες, ή ίσως ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερος από τον άλλο και τρομερός αντίπαλος. Ο νεώτερος όμως έδειχνε πιο ευέλικτος, έξυπνος στις κινήσεις του και σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του. Η ξιφομαχία συνεχίστηκε για μερικά ακόμη λεπτά. Οι νικητές από τα άλλα ζευγάρια είχαν ήδη αναδειχθεί, έτσι οι δύο νέοι συγκέντρωναν τα βλέμματα όλων επάνω τους.

"Ποιος είναι ο άλλος, Μεγαλειότατε;" ρώτησε ο Αστρολόγος μ' ενδιαφέρον.

"Ο γιος ενός στρατιώτη, που υπηρετεί αυτό τον καιρό στο Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο πατέρας του είναι ένας πιστός μου υπηρέτης." Η φωνή του βασιλιά ανέβηκε έναν τόνο. "Ένας έμπιστος υπηρέτης και ο ίδιος."

"Είναι καλός," σχολίασε ο Αστρολόγος "αλλά δεν έχει καμιά πιθανότητα απέναντι στον άλλο."

Ο βασιλιάς χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος.

"Το βλέπω."

Σε λιγάκι, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, ο μεγαλύτερος έχασε. Ο βασιλιάς και ο Αστρολόγος παρακολούθησαν τους δύο εφήβους να μιλούν μεταξύ τους για λίγο, μετά να χωρίζουν, ο μεγαλύτερος να ακολουθεί τον Οπλοδιδάσκαλο και ο νεώτερος να κατευθύνεται προς το πίσω μέρος του παλατιού.

"Θα ήθελα να τον γνωρίσω καλύτερα, Μεγαλειότατε" δήλωσε ο Αστρολόγος. "Ίσως θα μπορούσε να κανονιστεί να τον διδάξω."

Ο βασιλιάς πίεσε τα χείλη σκεπτικός. Αν το αγόρι του Μόρζαν ήταν η πρώτη φλόγα πάνω στο χάρτη του, ο Αστρολόγος θα μπορούσε να το ανακαλύψει.

"Αυτό εύκολα κανονίζεται."

Τα μάτια του ήσαν ακόμα καρφωμένα πάνω στην πλάτη του εφήβου. Ο βασιλιάς μπορούσε να φανταστεί πού πήγαινε και συνοφρυώθηκε. Προφανώς σκόπευε να επισκεφτεί το νεκροταφείο του παλατιού, όπου και οι δύο γονείς του ήταν θαμμένοι στον ίδιο τάφο. Στον τάφο του Μόρζαν. Η Μεγαλειότητά του αποδοκίμαζε αυτές τις επισκέψεις, αν και ποτέ δεν τις είχε απαγορέψει μέχρι τώρα. Δεν του άρεσε το γεγονός, ότι ο καθένας θα μπορούσε να δει εκεί το αγόρι και να υποπτευθεί την καταγωγή του. Αλλά ο μικρός είχε κρατήσει αυτό το συνήθειο, από τον καιρό που ήταν ένα μικροσκοπικό παιδάκι και συνήθιζε να στολίζει τον τάφο με λουλούδια, σημειώματα για τη μητέρα του, ακόμα και παιχνίδια.

Ο νεαρός έστριψε τη γωνία του φτιαγμένου από σκούρα πέτρα κάστρου και περπάτησε διαμέσου των κήπων προς την πίσω πλευρά, όπου βρισκόταν ένα μικρό νεκροταφείο, καλά κρυμμένο πίσω από τις πυκνές φυλλωσιές. Εκεί θα εύρισκε κανείς τους τάφους των παλιών βασιλιάδων και βασιλισσών, καθώς επίσης και μερικών ανώτερων ευγενών και ευπατρίδων.

Ο τάφος του Μόρζαν στεκόταν σε μία περίοπτη θέση του νεκροταφείου, όπου ο βασιλιάς είχε ορίσει να χτιστεί το μνημείο. Ο νέος κοντοστάθηκε για λίγο κρατώντας κάποια απόσταση και κοίταξε τριγύρω του με προσοχή. Ο Τόρνακ προφανώς θα τον μάλωνε που είχε έρθει ως εδώ και ο βασιλιάς σίγουρα θα δυσαρεστείτο. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος συνήθιζε να τον παροτρύνει να ξεχνά το παρελθόν του και να επικεντρώνεται στο μέλλον του. Με πατέρα τον Μόρζαν και μητέρα τη Σελίνα, τη Μαύρη Χείρα, ήταν πολύ τυχερός που λίγοι γνώριζαν την ύπαρξή του. Ο Τόρνακ προτιμούσε τα πράγματα να μείνουν έτσι. Ο πατέρας του είχε πολλούς εχθρούς, το ίδιο και η μητέρα του. Αυτό το γνώριζε και ο ίδιος πολύ καλά. Αλλά καθώς ήταν μονάχος εκεί και ψυχή δεν φαινόταν τριγύρω, ήρθε κοντά στον τάφο και τοποθέτησε ένα τριαντάφυλλο πάνω στη μαρμάρινη επιφάνεια του μνημείου. Ένα τριαντάφυλλο που είχε κόψει νωρίτερα, την ώρα που περνούσε μπροστά από τους λουλουδώνες.

"Μητέρα…" Άγγισε με την παλάμη την κρύα επιφάνεια χαϊδεύοντας με το δάχτυλό του το όνομά της, το σκαλισμένο πάνω στην πλάκα. "Αύριο γίνομαι δεκαπέντε χρονών."

Μετατόπισε ένα κλαδάκι και μερικά πεσμένα φύλα, που ο άνεμος είχε φέρει εκεί και καθάρισε τη σκόνη που κάλυπτε μέρος από το όνομά της.

"Μητέρα, εγώ θυμάμαι, ποτέ δεν σε ξεχνώ."

"Ευτυχής η συνάντησή μας, Άρχοντά μου!"

Η φωνή τρύπησε τ' αυτιά του και τον απόσπασε από τις σκέψεις του. Σφίχτηκε μορφάζοντας και ενοχλημένος γύρισε απότομα να δει ποιος του μιλούσε. Είχε ελπίσει ότι ήταν μόνος εκεί. Πού στεκόταν ο άνθρωπος αυτός λίγα λεπτά νωρίτερα; Τον αναγνώρισε αμέσως. Ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ ήταν ένας από τους πιστούς υπηρέτες της Μεγαλειότητάς του, ένας από τους κατώτερους ευγενείς, που τριγύριζαν συνεχώς το βασιλιά εκλιπαρώντας όλη την ώρα για προνόμια. Μα τους θεούς του πάνω κόσμου, πώς είχε μάθει γι' αυτόν;

Ντυμένος με πλούσια, επιδεικτικά ενδύματα και με αβρές κινήσεις, ο ευγενής τον πλησίασε και υποκλίθηκε μπροστά του.

"Νεαρέ μου Άρχοντα, βρισκόμουν πρόσφατα μαζί με τη Μεγαλειότητά του το βασιλιά παρακολουθώντας τα κατορθώματά σου στην ξιφομαχία και, τολμώ να πω, ο Μεγάλος Πατέρας σου θα ήταν πολύ περήφανος για το γιο του."

Δεν του άρεσε το ύφος αυτού του άντρα, γεμάτο από κενή κολακεία, ούτε το γεγονός ότι είχε αναφέρει τον Μόρζαν. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να μείνει μόνος για λίγες στιγμές μαζί με τις μνήμες της μητέρας του. Παρ' όλα αυτά, αντιγύρισε τον ευγενή χαιρετισμό και στάθηκε σιωπηλός.

"Η αιτία αυτής της συνάντησης, νεαρέ μου Άρχοντα, είναι για να σου εκφράσω τις ευχές μου για τα επερχόμενα γενέθλιά σου" είπε ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ κινώντας ένα αρωματισμένο, δαντελωτό μαντίλι. "Καθώς επίσης και να σε προσκαλέσω στην έπαυλή μου" συνέχισε. "Ο αγαπητός μου γιος, ο οποίος τυχαίνει να είναι μόλις λίγο μεγαλύτερος στα χρόνια από τη χάρη σου, θα ήταν πολύ ευτυχής να φροντίσει για τη διασκέδασή σου."

Ο έφηβος ήταν έτοιμος να τον ευχαριστήσει, να αρνηθεί την πρόσκληση και να φύγει απ' αυτό το μέρος. Φαινόταν ότι εκείνη τη μέρα δεν ήταν γραφτό να περάσει λίγες ειρηνικές στιγμές κοντά στον τάφο της μητέρας του, πράγμα για το οποίο λαχταρούσε. Όμως ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ τον άρπαξε απ' τον ώμο και επίμονα τον παρέσυρε να περπατήσει μαζί του.

"Φυσικά η πρόσκλησή μου δεν αναφέρεται στην αυριανή. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ένας νεαρός Άρχοντας όπως εσύ, θα έχει τόσα άλλα πράγματα να κάνει τη μέρα των γενεθλίων του. Αλλά όποτε άλλοτε θελήσεις, Άρχοντά μου, το ταπεινό μου σπίτι είναι δικό σου. Ο γιος μου θα χαιρόταν πολύ να σου δείξει τα άλογά μας." Ακούμπησε το αρωματισμένο του μαντίλι στη μύτη, λες και η δυνατή μυρωδιά των αλόγων τον ενοχλούσε από τέτοια απόσταση.

"Άλογα;" Για πρώτη φορά από τη στιγμή που συναντήθηκαν, ο έφηβος του έδωσε λίγη προσοχή. Τα μάτια του γυάλισαν γεμάτα ενδιαφέρον.

"Από εξαίρετη ράτσα, Άρχοντά μου. Θα έλεγα, παρόμοια με αυτό που έχει η χάρη σου."

Ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ είχε βρει το στόχο του. Ήξερε πολύ καλά την αγάπη αυτού του νέου για τα άλογα. Με την προηγούμενη, μακρά εμπειρία του σαν αυλικός, μπορούσε να νοιώσει το αυξανόμενο ενδιαφέρον μέσα του. Ο νεαρούλης γύρισε και τον κοίταξε καταπρόσωπο, η φωνή του γεμάτη ζωηράδα.

"Θα ήθελα να έρθω στην έπαυλή σας. Θα μου άρεσε να δω τα άλογα" είπε με φωνή γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό. Κατόπιν όμως το σκέφτηκε καλύτερα. "Αλλά μονάχα αν η Μεγαλειότητά του το εγκρίνει."

"Μα φυσικά και θα το εγκρίνει. Το μόνο που έχεις να κάνεις, είναι να του το ζητήσεις" συμβούλεψε ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ.

"Να του το ζητήσω; Μα, δεν συναντάω τον Μεγαλειότατο πολύ συχνά" είπε ο έφηβος με φωνή γεμάτη αμφιβολία.

"Ω, έλα τώρα, νεαρέ μου Άρχοντα, θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεσαι πολύ πιο κοντά στο βασιλιά." Το αρωματισμένο μαντίλι από δαντέλα κινήθηκε ξανά προς το στήθος του νέου. "Άλλωστε είσαι ο γιος του καλύτερου φίλου του."

"Διακόπτω τίποτε;" Ο αυστηρός, στρατιωτικός τόνος του Τόρνακ διέκοψε τη φλυαρία του ευγενή. Οι δύο συνομιλητές γύρισαν ξαφνιασμένοι, για να δουν τον άντρα που στεκόταν σε κάποια απόσταση με τα χέρια του σταυρωμένα στο στήθος και ένα απειλητικό αγριοκοίταγμα στα μάτια. Με μεγάλες δρασκελιές τους πλησίασε, με το αριστερό του χέρι να κρατά τη λαβή από το μακρύ σπαθί του, που ακόμα κρεμόταν απ' τη ζώνη του. Ο Λόρδος Σόμπελ επανέλαβε τις ευχές του, υποκλίθηκε για μία ακόμη φορά και βιάστηκε να φύγει. Τα μάτια του Τόρνακ ακολούθησαν τον ευγενή, το πρόσωπό του συνοφρυωμένο, γεμάτο περιφρόνηση. Ήξερε πολύ καλά αυτόν το Λόρδο Σόμπελ. Ο γιος του, ένας νέος με μέτριες ικανότητες, δεν είχε καμία απολύτως προοπτική να κερδίσει κάποια μεγάλη θέση στην αυλή του βασιλιά. Ο πατέρας του θα έκανε οτιδήποτε για να προωθήσει την περίπτωσή του. Αυτό ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος το καταλάβαινε, όμως αποδοκίμαζε και ενοχλούνταν με το γεγονός, ότι κάποιος είχε προσπαθήσει να χρησιμοποιήσει και να κατευθύνει τον νεαρό του εκπαιδευόμενο, που δεν είχε γονείς να τον συμβουλέψουν και να τον καθοδηγήσουν στη ζωή του.

Μόλις ο ευγενής εξαφανίστηκε από τα μάτια τους, ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος γύρισε στον νεαρό εκπαιδευόμενο.

"Τι ήθελε;"

"Να αποδώσει τιμές και να μου ευχηθεί για τα γενέθλιά μου. Αναρωτιέμαι… πώς έμαθε για μένα;"

"Ω, ίσως δωροδόκησε κάποιον που ξέρει. Οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς τους ευγενείς θα πουλούσαν την ίδια τους τη μάνα για μερικά νομίσματα, πόσο μάλλον μια πληροφορία" είπε με περιφρόνηση ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος. Οι δύο τους άρχισαν να περπατούν πίσω προς το μνημείο.

"Με προσκάλεσε μονάχα στην έπαυλή του" είπε ο έφηβος. "Και ξέρεις κάτι; Θα το ήθελα να πάω. Θέλω να δω τα άλογα."

Ο Τόρνακ γέλασε απαλά.

"Νεαρέ μου, ξέρεις πολύ καλά τις απόψεις του βασιλιά σχετικά. Είναι ανώφελο να διατηρείς τέτοιες ελπίδες."

Ο νεαρός αναστέναξε πικρά.

"Ναι, με κρατά κλειδωμένο μέσα, όπως και ο πατέρας μου κάποτε…" Είχαν φτάσει και πάλι μπροστά στον τάφο του Μόρζαν. "Δεν επέτρεπε στη μητέρα μου να με επισκέπτεται, παρά μόνο περιστασιακά." Τα μάτια του έλαμψαν καθώς ψιθύρισε την τελευταία πρόταση. Κάθισε πάνω στο ψυχρό μάρμαρο αγγίζοντας ξανά το σκαλισμένο όνομά της. "Λαχταρούσαμε ο ένας τον άλλο, αλλά αυτός ποτέ δεν νοιαζόταν. Με κρατούσε πάντα κλειδωμένο στο κάστρο."

Ο Τόρνακ κράτησε σταθερά τον ώμο του.

"Παλικάρι μου, υπήρχε λόγος γι' αυτό. Πάντοτε υπάρχει λόγος για όλα. Με το να σε κρατούν κλεισμένο μέσα στο κάστρο και να σε επισκέπτονται μυστικά, προφανώς σου έσωσαν τη ζωή. Πρέπει να είσαι ευγνώμων γι' αυτό."

Ο νεαρός γύρισε απότομα και διαπέρασε τον Οπλοδιδάσκαλο με το βλέμμα του.

"Εσύ το λες αυτό; _Εσύ;_ Που ξέρεις πολύ καλά το τι μου έχει κάνει; Θα έπρεπε να είμαι ευγνώμων και γι' αυτό; Για όλον αυτόν τον πόνο;"

Ο Τόρνακ ένευσε με κατανόηση.

"Έχω ακούσει ότι ήταν μεθυσμένος."

Ο νεαρός ανατρίχιασε.

"Αυτό δεν είναι δικαιολογία" δήλωσε θυμωμένα. "Και αυτός ο ανόητος ευγενής νωρίτερα είπε, ότι ο πατέρας μου θα ήταν περήφανος για μένα."

"Όχι" συμφώνησε ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος. "Δικαιολογία δεν είναι. Και, ναι, θα ήταν περήφανος. Ο κάθε άντρας θα ήταν περήφανος να σε έχει γιο του." Κάθισε δίπλα στον νεαρό εκπαιδευόμενό του. "Μέρταγκ, ο πατέρας σου ήταν ένας σημαντικός άνθρωπος. Όχι μονάχα γιατί ήταν το δεξί χέρι του βασιλιά και ο προσωπικός του φίλος, αλλά ήταν επίσης ένας Δρακοκαβαλάρης. Και σαν Δρακοκαβαλάρης που ήταν, κατείχε τέτοια δύναμη, που ένας κοινός θνητός ούτε μπορεί να φανταστεί. Θα έπρεπε να είσαι περήφανος για την καταγωγή σου."

Τα μάτια του νέου άστραψαν. Ο θυμός άρχισε να αναδεύεται μέσα του.

"Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες; Μην παριστάνεις ότι ποτέ δεν έχεις ακούσει για τα τρομερά έργα του Μόρζαν!"

"Αυτό που είπα είναι, ότι θα έπρεπε να είσαι περήφανος που είσαι γιος ενός Δρακοκαβαλάρη, που κατείχε τόση δύναμη. Το πώς χρησιμοποιούσε αυτή τη δύναμη… αυτό είναι ένα άλλο θέμα" διευκρίνισε ο Τόρνακ. Κοίταξε τον νεαρούλη κατευθείαν μέσα στα μάτια χαμηλώνοντας ελαφρά τη φωνή του. "Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά τα έργα του πατέρα σου, όπως και ο καθένας. Αλλά, ξέρεις, όλα εξαρτώνται από την προοπτική που τα βλέπει κάποιος. Εσύ, νεαρέ μου, ζεις μέσα στο παλάτι, στην αυλή του βασιλιά και επίσης, δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτε για να αλλάξεις το παρελθόν. Έτσι λοιπόν, σταμάτα να σκέφτεσαι για τα έργα του Μόρζαν και επικεντρώσου στα δικά σου. Όσο για την επίσκεψη στην έπαυλη του Λόρδου Σόμπελ, καλά θα έκανες να την ξεχάσεις. Ούτε ο βασιλιάς θα ενέκρινε κάτι τέτοιο, ούτε κι εγώ. Τελεία και παύλα."

Ο Τόρνακ σηκώθηκε και έγνεψε στο νεαρό του εκπαιδευόμενο να τον ακολουθήσει. Ο έφηβος θα ήθελε να μείνει λιγάκι ακόμα, αλλά όπως έδειχναν τα πράγματα, ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος ήταν αποφασισμένος να τον τραβήξει μακριά απ' το μέρος εκείνο. Έτσι σηκώθηκε και τον ακολούθησε.

"Είναι καιρός ν' αρχίσεις να αξιολογείς τους ανθρώπους που σε πλησιάζουν, Μέρταγκ" συμβούλευσε ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος. "Δεν είναι όλοι τους φίλοι σου. Οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς προσπαθούν να σε παρασύρουν, να κερδίσουν χάρες από το βασιλιά μέσα από σένα."

"Αλλά ξέρεις κάτι, Τόρνακ; Αυτός ο ευγενής είχε δίκιο για κάτι. Θα έπρεπε να είμαι πιο κοντά στο βασιλιά."

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος γέλασε με την καρδιά του.

"Είσαι πολύ μικρός για να ανακατευτείς από τώρα με την πολιτική" του είπε καταλαβαίνοντας τον φιλόδοξο χαρακτήρα του εφήβου. "Μία μέρα όμως θα είσαι στο συμβούλιο του βασιλιά."

"Πώς το ξέρεις αυτό;"

"Είναι προφανές. Ο βασιλιάς σε εκπαιδεύει για να γίνεις ένας από τους στρατηγούς του μια μέρα· αν όχι κάτι περισσότερο."

Είχαν ήδη περάσει τους κήπους και στέκονταν μπροστά στην πίσω είσοδο του κάστρου.

"Αύριο το πρωί δεν σε περιμένω στην αυλή της εξάσκησης" είπε ο Τόρνακ. "Ας έχεις μια μέρα ελεύθερη." Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος γύρισε απότομα και με γοργό βήμα εξαφανίστηκε αφήνοντάς τον να στέκεται μόνος.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ο ήλιος του απογεύματος έπεφτε πάνω στην ταράτσα ζεσταίνοντας τις πέτρινες πλάκες του δαπέδου με τις χρυσαφιές του ακτίνες. Και οι δύο νεαροί είχαν ανεβεί εκεί πάνω – όπως συχνά το συνήθιζαν – κοιτάζοντας την πόλη που απλωνόταν κάτω από το κάστρο.

"Αύριο είναι τα γενέθλιά μου και πρόθεσή μου είναι να περάσω το πρωινό μου κάνοντας κάτι το ιδιαίτερο" ο νεώτερος από τους δύο είπε και σταμάτησε να μιλά περιμένοντας το σχόλιο του άλλου.

Ο φίλος του τον παρακολουθούσε με αυξανόμενη περιέργεια, αλλά καθώς δεν είπε τίποτε και απλά ένευσε, ο πρώτος συνέχισε με ενθουσιασμό.

"Σχεδιάζω να βγω έξω από το κάστρο, να τριγυρίσω μέσα στην πόλη."

Αυτή η δήλωση προκάλεσε το ειρωνικό γέλιο του άλλου.

"Το ξέρεις πολύ καλά, ότι ο βασιλιάς το απαγορεύει. Όχι! Δεν θα τολμούσες να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο, ποτέ!"

Ο υπαινιγμός του δειλιάσματος που υπήρχε μέσα σ' αυτές τις ειρωνικά διατυπωμένες λέξεις, έκανε τον άλλο να δηλώσει πεισματικά, "Φυσικά και θα το κάνω." Ο νεώτερος έφηβος κάρφωσε τα μάτια σ' αυτά του φίλου του, με ένα τολμηρό μισοχαμόγελο να κρέμεται απ' τα χείλη του. "Έρχεσαι;"

Ο μεγαλύτερος αιφνιδιάστηκε έχοντας ήδη αποβάλει τον προηγούμενο, ειρωνικό του τόνο.

"Έχεις χάσει το μυαλό σου; Αν ποτέ κάνω κάτι τέτοιο, είμαι χαμένος!"

"Φοβάσαι το βασιλιά;"

"Εσύ δεν τον φοβάσαι;"

Οι οξείς τόνοι παύτηκαν απότομα, αλλά οι δύο έφηβοι απόμειναν να αντιμετωπίζουν ο ένας τον άλλο. Στο τέλος ο μεγαλύτερο ψιθύρισε με προσεκτικά ελεγχόμενη φωνή.

"Δεν θα είναι ο βασιλιάς αυτός που θα με παλουκώσει, επειδή δεν θα έχει την ευκαιρία. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος θα το κάνει ο ίδιος."

Ο νεώτερος φίλος του τού έριξε ένα βλέμμα κατανόησης.

"Πολύ καλά! Αν έτσι νοιώθεις, τότε θα πρέπει να πάω μονάχος. Αλλά έτσι δεν θα έχει πολύ πλάκα."

Σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος και γύρισε την πλάτη στο φίλο του γέρνοντας πάνω από τις πολεμίστρες του τείχους. Ο ήλιος που έδυε φώτιζε την πόλη ρίχνοντας χρυσοκόκκινα, μαγικά χρώματα στις οροφές, τους πλατύς δρόμους και τις πλατείες της αγοράς κάτω από την ακρόπολη, δίνοντάς τους μια γοητευτική ζωντάνια. Η επερχόμενη νύχτα θα ακολουθούσε και η πόλη θα καλυπτόταν από έναν ελκυστικό μανδύα μυστηρίου, μια χροιά ίντριγκας, που η μέρα της στερούσε.

Ένοιωσε ξάφνου ένα σταθερό χέρι στον ώμο του, το χέρι του φίλου του, και γύρισε ξανά προς αυτόν.

"Εντάξει! Θα έρθω μαζί σου" είπε εκείνος. "Υποτίθεται ότι πρέπει να σε προσέχω. Είμαι ή δεν είμαι ο πιστός υπηρέτης σου;"

Ο νεώτερος έφηβος σούφρωσε τα χείλη δυσαρεστημένος.

"Ξέρεις πολύ καλά, ότι σε θεωρώ φίλο μου." Γύρισε ξανά να κοιτάξει την ηλιοπλημμυρισμένη πόλη, όπου το χρυσό του ουρανού έπαιρνε τώρα σκουρότερους τόνους βαμμένους με κόκκινο. "Τον καλύτερο φίλο μου!" ψιθύρισε απαλά, λες και μιλούσε στον εαυτό του. Τα χέρια του σφίχτηκαν δυνατά στις πέτρινες πολεμίστρες και έγειρε προς τα έξω παριστάνοντας ότι η αλλαγή της φρουράς – που λάβαινε χώρα εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή στην είσοδο του κάστρου – ήταν το αντικείμενο του ενδιαφέροντός του. Έτσι απέφυγε το να δει ο άλλος το πρόσωπό του να κατακλύζεται από συναίσθημα.

Ο άλλος νεαρός τον τράβηξε μέσα.

"Μέρταγκ, το ξέρω ότι δεν θέλεις να θεωρείσαι αφέντης μου" είπε με σοβαρή φωνή. "Αλλά οι προθέσεις σου δεν αλλάζουν τα γεγονότα."

Ο νεώτερος αναστέναξε.

"Εγώ πάντως θα πάω στην πόλη οπωσδήποτε. Αύριο γίνομαι δεκαπέντε χρονών. Έχω ζήσει απομονωμένος μέσα στο κάστρο σχεδόν όλες τις μέρες της ζωής μου. Είναι καιρός να γνωρίσω τον έξω κόσμο."

Ο φίλος του κράτησε και τους δύο του ώμους κοιτάζοντάς τον στα μάτια.

"Το 'χεις πάρει απόφαση λοιπόν. Δεν πρόκειται ν' αλλάξεις γνώμη, έτσι;"

Ο Μέρταγκ του χαμογέλασε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν.

"Μονάχα ένα τριγύρισμα στην αγορά, Άλντον" είπε μ' ενθουσιασμό. "Θα φορέσουμε απλά ρούχα, μανδύες με κουκούλες. Θα μοιάζουμε σαν υπηρέτες του παλατιού. Κανένας δεν πρόκειται να μας αναγνωρίσει."

"Δεν θέλεις να το ξανασκεφτείς; Αν ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος…"

"Ω, έλα τώρα! Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος Τόρνακ δεν πρόκειται να το ανακαλύψει. Μόνο για λίγο… και πάλι πίσω. Κάνε μου αυτή τη χάρη! Δεν γίνεται δεκαπέντε χρονών κάποιος κάθε μέρα. Και πρόκειται να δούμε τόσα και τόσα!"

Ο Άλντον φάνηκε να υποχωρεί.

"Θα σε συνοδέψω, αν μου υποσχεθείς, ότι δεν θα μπλέξουμε σε τίποτε φασαρίες."

Ο Μέρταγκ τον άρπαξε από τον ώμο ενθουσιασμένος.

"Αύριο η πόλη και η αγορά μας ανήκουν! Και μην έχεις έγνοια, δεν πρόκειται να μπλέξουμε σε καμία φασαρία. Δεν θα πάρουμε όπλα μαζί μας, ούτε καν ένα στιλέτο."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	6. Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος (ΙΙΙ)

**Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος**

(Τρίτο μέρος)

Το επόμενο πρωινό, οι δύο φρουροί που εκτελούσαν την υπηρεσία τους στην έξοδο των υπηρετών του κάστρου, θα πρέπει να ήσαν προφανώς πολύ απασχολημένοι με κάποια σοβαρή συνομιλία μεταξύ τους, γιατί κανένας τους δεν πρόσεξε δύο νεαρούς που βγήκαν απ' τις πύλες, σκυφτοί κάτω από το βάρος του μεγάλου κοφινιού που κουβαλούσαν. Οι δύο υπηρέτες, σκεπασμένοι με απλούς μανδύες, ένα σκούρο γκρίζο ο ένας και έναν ανοιχτό καφέ ο άλλος, έστριψαν βιαστικά στην πιο κοντινή γωνία του κάστρου. Η μέρα ήταν ζεστή και ηλιόλουστη και τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει την κουκούλα, την κατεβασμένη μέχρι τα μάτια, που φορούσε ο ένας απ' αυτούς. Πηγαίνοντας για λίγο ακόμα παράλληλα με τα τείχη χωρίς να τους δουν, βιάστηκαν να εξαφανιστούν ανάμεσα στα πρώτα δέντρα της πλατείας κι εκεί, κρυμμένοι ανάμεσα στους θάμνους ξεφορτώθηκαν το 'βαρύ' τους κοφίνι. Ο ένας απ' αυτούς, αυτός που φορούσε τον ανοιχτόχρωμο καφέ μανδύα, έκανε μερικά βήματα προς τον πλακοστρωμένο δρόμο ελέγχοντας το χώρο ολόγυρά τους. Βρίσκονταν στην πιο περίβλεπτη περιοχή της πόλης και ήταν πολύ νωρίς το πρωί. Οι ευγενείς που κατοικούσαν ένα γύρω θα ζέσταιναν ακόμα τα κρεβάτια τους. Όταν είδε λοιπόν πως κανένας δεν βρισκόταν τριγύρω, έγνεψε στον σύντροφό του, ότι όλα ήταν εντάξει. Η σκουρόχρωμη κουκούλα σηκώθηκε αποκαλύπτοντας λαμπερά μάτια και το θριαμβικό χαμόγελο ενός ευτυχισμένου προσώπου. Ο μανδύας άνοιξε φανερώνοντας απλά, όμως πλούσια ρούχα. Και οι δύο νεαροί κατευθύνθηκαν προς την αγορά με βήμα γοργό.

"Βρισκόμαστε έξω!" Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ενθουσιασμένος. Άφησε την κουκούλα του μανδύα του να πέσει προς τα πίσω και σήκωσε το πρόσωπό του προς τον λαμπερό, ηλιόλουστο, γαλανό ουρανό.

"Ίσως δεν θα έπρεπε…" ξεκίνησε να λέει ο Άλντον, για να τον διακόψει απότομα ο φίλος του.

"Όχι! Σε παρακαλώ, μη μου το χαλάς."

Η πρωινή εισροή ανθρώπων στην πόλη είχε ήδη αρχίσει, έτσι σύντομα οι δύο νέοι ενώθηκαν με το μεγάλο πλήθος που όδευε προς την αγορά. Η κίνηση εκεί είχε από νωρίτερα αρχίσει, με ανθρώπους να πουλούν και να αγοράζουν ολόγυρά τους. Οι συναλλαγές και η μάζωξη τέτοιου πλήθους έκανε τον Μέρταγκ να νοιώσει συνεπαρμένος. Ο Άλντον ήταν περισσότερο προσεκτικός για την ασφάλεια του φίλου και αφέντη του. Στην αρχή ο νεαρός έριχνε ανήσυχα βλέμματα γύρω του, αλλά σύντομα το διαρκές πήγαινε-έλα των ανθρώπων και των εμπορευμάτων τον έκανε να χαλαρώσει λίγο. Υπήρχαν τόσοι άλλοι γύρω τους, που ήταν δύσκολο να τους εντοπίσει κανείς. Η ανωνυμία της αγοράς τους προσέφερε επαρκή κάλυψη για την τολμηρή τους περιπέτεια, έτσι αποφάσισε κι αυτός να χαλαρώσει και να το διασκεδάσει.

Κοίταζαν γύρω τους με ενθουσιασμό. Πάγκοι γεμάτοι από λαχανικά, φρούτα, λουλούδια, κρέατα, δημητριακά, δέρματα, ρούχα βαμβακερά και υφάσματα λινά, εργαλεία, όπλα, κοσμήματα, οτιδήποτε κάποιος θα μπορούσε να βάλει στο νου του βρίσκονταν εκεί μπροστά τους. Τελικά, την προσοχή τους τράβηξε μια μικρή συγκέντρωση ανθρώπων γύρω από δύο μίμους αστεία ντυμένους και σκαρφαλωμένος πάνω σε ένα άδειο βαρέλι, που μιμούνταν χαρακτήρες της καθημερινότητας. Οι έφηβοι πλησίασαν και στάθηκαν ανάμεσα στους άλλους γελώντας με τα αστεία, υπερβολικά καμώματα των μίμων.

Η ευχάριστη ώρα πέρασε γι' αυτούς γοργά. Παρακολούθησαν την παράσταση των δύο ηθοποιών, όταν πείνασαν χόρτασαν με τις γλυκές λιχουδιές που αγόρασαν από τον πάγκο ενός ζαχαροπλάστη, γλείφοντας μετά τα δάχτυλά τους, που έσταζαν σιρόπι. Κατόπιν ικανοποίησαν τη δίψα τους με τα ζουμερά φρούτα από τα καλάθια της μανάβισσας ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές προς τα κορίτσια που πουλούσαν λουλούδια. Αυτές τους πρόσεξαν και, καθώς τις προσπερνούσαν, τους χαμογέλασαν ψιθυρίζοντας η μία στο αυτί της άλλης με κατακόκκινα μάγουλα. Τέλος, την προσοχή των δύο νέων απέσπασε ένα πωλητής μαχαιριών και στάθηκαν μπροστά στον πάγκο του κοιτάζοντας το εμπόρευμα.

Ανάμεσα στα άλλα, τη ματιά τους ξέκλεψε ένα στιλέτο τοποθετημένο σε περίοπτη θέση σε σχέση με τα υπόλοιπα. Έδειχνε να είναι πολύ παλιό και εξαιρετικά χρησιμοποιημένο, με τη γυαλιστερή λαβή του να προδίδει την πολλή χρήση από το χέρι του προηγούμενου ιδιοκτήτη. Φαινόταν όμως να είναι ένα κομμάτι εξαίρετης τέχνης, με όμορφα σκαλίσματα επάνω στην λαμπερή, μπρούτζινη λαβή.

"Κοίτα αυτό!" Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ γυάλισαν ταιριαστά με τη μεταλλική λάμψη του αντικειμένου. "Θα μπορούσα;" Τα τελευταία λόγια απευθύνθηκαν στον πωλητή, καθώς ο νέος άπλωσε το χέρι προς το στιλέτο.

Ο γερο-πωλητής πήρε το στιλέτο με μεγάλη προσοχή και το τοποθέτησε στην ανοιχτή παλάμη του υποψήφιου πελάτη.

"Τι όμορφο!" θαύμασε ο νέος κοιτάζοντας τα σκαλίσματα και δοκιμάζοντας την ισορροπία μεταξύ λαβής και λεπίδας.

"Η καλύτερη ποιότητα ατσαλιού και κατασκευής" είπε ο πωλητής. "Αγαπητέ μου κύριε, δεν έχετε ποτέ πριν χρησιμοποιήσει μία λεπίδα σαν αυτή, σας βεβαιώνω."

"Αμφιβάλω" γέλασε ο Άλντον κερδίζοντας μια ενοχλημένη ματιά από τον γέρο για την παρέμβασή του.

Ήσαν και οι δυο τους τόσο απασχολημένοι με τον πωλητή των μαχαιριών, που κανένας τους δεν πρόσεξε ένα άντρα ντυμένο με ρούχα παλατιανού υπηρέτη να μιλά σε μια ψηλή, μεγαλόσωμη γυναίκα σε κοντινή τους απόσταση. Ούτε είδαν το απειλητικό στραβοκοίταγμα που τους έριξε αυτή, μόλις ο άντρας έφυγε. Η γυναίκα ένευσε σε δύο άλλους ανταλλάσσοντας μαζί τους ψιθύρους και βλέμματα γεμάτα σημασία.

"Ποιος απ' τους δύο είναι _αυτός_ ;" Ρώτησε τη γυναίκα ο ένας σύντροφός της.

"Αυτός με τον σκούρο μανδύα. Έτσι μου είπαν" υπέδειξε εκείνη.

Ο άντρας έριξε στον συγκεκριμένο έφηβο ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα.

"Μείνε εδώ και να είσαι έτοιμη" είπε στη γυναίκα. "Θα σου κάνω σινιάλο, όταν όλα είναι έτοιμα ν' αρχίσουν. Δεν πρόκειται να τη γλιτώσει." Σήκωσε την κουκούλα του και με βιαστικά βήματα πλησίασε τους δύο εφήβους. Καθώς προσπερνούσε τον πάγκο του πωλητή μαχαιριών, χτύπησε με τον ώμο του δήθεν τυχαία τον νέο που φορούσε τον σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα, κάνοντάς τον να γυρίσει απότομα προς τη μεριά του ξαφνιασμένος, ώστε να δει το πρόσωπό του.

"Έϊ, πρόσεχε πού πατάς!" του φώναξε θυμωμένος ο Άλντον, αλλά ο άντρας είχε ήδη χαθεί ανάμεσα στο πλήθος που πηγαινοερχόταν. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν έδωσε άλλη προσοχή στο γεγονός, μιας και το ενδιαφέρον του όλο στράφηκε ξανά στο στιλέτο που κρατούσε.

"Νομίζω ότι θα το ρισκάρω" χαμογέλασε στον φίλο του δοκιμάζοντας την κόψη της λεπίδας. "Θα το αγοράσω."

Ο πωλητής παρακολουθούσε το ενδιαφέρων του πελάτη του για το μοναδικό αυτό αντικείμενο με κρυμμένη χαρά, κουνώντας το κεφάλι και συμφωνώντας μαζί του. Με την εμπειρία που είχε, κερδισμένη από μακρά έτη πωλήσεων, είχε διαιστανθεί ότι αυτός ο νεαρός δεν ήταν ότι έδειχναν τα απλά του ρούχα – απλά μεν, αλλά της καλύτερης ποιότητας – και υπέθετε μία γενναία πληρωμή. Κανένας υπηρέτης δεν θα έδειχνε ενδιαφέρον για ένα τέτοιο ακριβό και φίνο αντικείμενο, απλούστατα, γιατί δεν θα μπορούσε ούτε να το εκτιμήσει, αλλά ούτε και να το αγοράσει.

Οι νεαροί αντάλλαξαν μεταξύ τους μερικά ακόμη σχόλια για τη λαβή και, πάνω που ο νεώτερος ήταν έτοιμος να πληρώσει και να αποκτήσει το στιλέτο, μια μοχθηρή φωνή γεμάτη κατηγόρια σηκώθηκε πάνω απ' όλους τους άλλους θορύβους της αγοράς, λες κι ένα απειλητικό σύννεφο κάλυψε τον λαμπερό ήλιο πάνω τους.

"Γιε του Μόρζαν!"

Τα λόγια έπεσαν πάνω του σαν κεραυνός εν αιθρία. Του φάνηκε ότι η φωνή της γυναίκας ήταν σπαθί, που τον διαπέρασε μέσα απ' την καρδιά του. Γύρισε αργά και την είδε να στέκεται εκεί πέρα, σε κοντινή απόσταση, με τα λυτά της μαλλιά να μισοσκεπάζουν το αγριεμένο πρόσωπό της, τα στήθη να ξεχειλίζουν απ' το φόρεμά της, το δεξί της χέρι απειλητικά προτεταμένο με τον δείκτη να δείχνει αυτόν κατηγορώντας τον. Απόμεινε παγωμένος να κοιτάζει την οργή που αλλοίωνε τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου της.

"Να είσαι καταραμένος, γιε του Μόρζαν!" έφτυσε η γυναίκα. "Καταραμένος, για όλα τα φρικτά εγκλήματα του πατέρα σου."

Όλων τα μάτια καρφώθηκαν πάνω στους δύο νέους, που στέκονταν στη μέση της πλατείας. Ο Άλντον άρπαξε τον ώμο του.

"Φεύγουμε!"

Εκείνος έσφιξε στη γροθιά του τη λαβή από το στιλέτο, όλα τα αντανακλαστικά του σε ετοιμότητα, για να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του.

"Όχι!" Ο Άλντον σφύριξε στ' αυτί του. "Είπες ότι δεν θα μπλέξουμε σε φασαρίες. Πάμε να φύγουμε."

Άφησε το στιλέτο να πέσει πάνω στον πάγκο και, κάτω από τα τρομοκρατημένα μάτια του πωλητή, γύρισε και κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο της πλατείας της αγοράς με τον Άλντον να τον ακολουθεί κατά πόδας. Οι εμβρόντητοι άντρες και γυναίκες βιάστηκαν ν' ανοίξουν δρόμο αφήνοντάς τους να περάσουν, λες και οι δύο νέοι κουβάλαγαν μαζί τους την πανούκλα, όλων τα τρομαγμένα μάτια καρφωμένα πάνω τους.

Δεν είχε προλάβει να κάνει δέκα βήματα, όταν ένας κουκουλοφόρος άντρας στάθηκε αντίκρυ του. Καθώς ο άγνωστος σήκωσε το χέρι δείχνοντάς τον, άγγισε σχεδόν το στήθος του.

"Γιε του Μόρζαν!"

Το πρόσωπο του άντρα ήταν σκοτεινό κάτω από την κουκούλα της κάπας του, αλλά δύο φλογερά, απειλητικά μάτια γυάλιζαν μέσα απ' τις σκιές. Η δυσοίωνη φωνή του ανέβηκε μερικούς τόνους, ώστε όλοι να τον ακούσουν.

"Καταραμένε γιε του προδότη! Θάνατος σ' εσένα διαβολόσπαρμα!"

Για δεύτερη φορά, μέσα σε λίγες στιγμές, το όνομα του πατέρα του ακούστηκε δημόσια ακολουθούμενο από κατάρες κι απειλές. Ένα μούδιασμα κατέλαβε το σώμα του εμποδίζοντάς τον ν' αντιδράσει. Τα μαθήματα του Τόρνακ αναφέρονταν σε οπλισμένους, απειλητικούς εχθρούς μάλλον, παρά σε λεκτικές συγκρούσεις στο κέντρο της αγοράς. Ο Άλντον κρατούσε πάντα τον ώμο του σταθερά και τον τράβηξε προς τα πίσω.

"Έλα! Βιάσου!"

Όρμησαν προς ένα πλαϊνό δρομάκι, όταν ένα πλήθος, ξεσηκωμένο και οδηγούμενο από ένα άλλον κουκουλοφόρο, τους έκλεισε το δρόμο ρίχνοντας ξανά κατάρες στο όνομά του.

"Γιε του σφαγέα! _Εσύ_ θα είσαι αυτός που θα πληρώσει για τα εγκλήματα του πατέρα σου!"

Άγνωστα μάτια τον διαπέρασαν, χέρια σηκώθηκαν για να τον δείξουν ή να τον αρπάξουν.

Προσπαθώντας να τους αποφύγει ο Άλντον τον έσυρε σχεδόν απ' τον ώμο και μαζί πήδησαν πάνω από τα πλεγμένα καλάθια ενός πωλητή, σκορπίζοντας ταυτόχρονα την πραμάτεια στο δρόμο, δημιουργώντας εμπόδια ανάμεσα σ' αυτούς και τον όχλο. Άρχισαν να τρέχουν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν, τη φορά αυτή ήταν ο Άλντον αυτός που οδηγούσε. Ο νεαρός γνώριζε αρκετά καλά την αγορά, αλλά όλα έδειχναν ότι όλο και περισσότερος κόσμος μαζευόταν τριγύρω τους φωνασκώντας, αναθεματίζοντας και απειλώντας, έτσι το πέρασμα ανάμεσα στον κόσμο γινόταν όλο και δυσκολότερο.

Ο Άλντον κατάφερε να διασκορπίσει περισσότερα εμπορεύματα καθώς περνούσαν, εμποδίζοντας έτσι τον όχλο να τους πιάσει και καταφέρνοντας να δημιουργηθεί ικανή απόσταση ανάμεσα σ' αυτούς και το μαινόμενο πλήθος. Ο μικρός, άδειος παράδρομος μπροστά τους, τους φάνηκε εξαιρετικά πλεονεκτική κρυψώνα εκείνη την ώρα και όρμησαν προς τα κει. Η ιδέα να φτάσουν στην ακρόπολη από το μέρος της άνω πλατείας της πόλης, η εγγύτητα της φρουράς και η προστασία των τειχών έμοιαζαν ενθαρρυντικά στο μεγάλο τους φόβο. Το σοκάκι όμως αποδείχτηκε αδιέξοδο. Ο Άλντον θα έπρεπε να είχε προσέξει καλύτερα.

Το μόνο που τους απόμεινε να κάνουν, ήταν να αποτραβηχτούν και να κρυφτούν στην είσοδο ενός παλιού σπιτιού. Και οι δύο νέοι λαχάνιαζαν, ήταν καταϊδρωμένοι και αναστατωμένοι.

"…μεγάλο μου λάθος… θα πρέπει να ήταν ο παράλληλος δρόμος…" ψιθύρισε ο Άλντον ασθμαίνοντας βαριά. Άρπαξε τον Μέρταγκ απ' τους ώμους ξανά. "Άκου! Πρέπει να χωριστούμε!"

"Κακή ιδέα…"

"Όχι! Πρέπει!" Ο Άλντον κόλλησε την πλάτη του φίλου και αφέντη του στην κλειστή πόρτα της εισόδου. "Δεν το βλέπεις; Δεν υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος… έτσι θα τους μπερδέψουμε."

Ο οργισμένος όχλος δεν τους είχε προσέξει μέχρι ώρας που κρύβονταν εκεί. Καθώς οι περισσότεροι είχαν ήδη προσπεράσει μπροστά από την είσοδο στο σοκάκι, υπήρχε ακόμα χρόνος να επιστρέψουν στον κύριο δρόμο της αγοράς. Από εκεί θα προσπαθούσαν να φτάσουν στην άνω πλατεία, πριν τους ανακαλύψουν. Ο Άλντον έβγαλε τον ανοιχτόχρωμο μανδύα του και τον έχωσε στα χέρια του συντρόφου του.

"Να, πάρε το παλτό μου και δώσε μου να φορέσω το δικό σου. Αυτό σίγουρα θα τους μπερδέψει."

"Αποκλείεται! Δεν θα σε βάλω σε τέτοιο κίνδυνο."

Τα μάτια του Άλντον έλαμπαν.

"Κάνε ότι σου λέω, Μέρταγκ! Δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο. Εξ άλλου, δεν είμαι εγώ αυτός που θέλουν. Ακόμα κι αν με πιάσουν, μόλις καταλάβουν το λάθος τους θα με αφήσουν να φύγω. Εσύ, στο μεταξύ, θα έχεις κερδίσει χρόνο."

Απρόθυμα ο έφηβος φόρεσε τον μανδύα του φίλου του, δίνοντάς του τον σκουρόχρωμο δικό του. Ο Άλντον του σήκωσε την κουκούλα, κατόπιν κάλυψε προστατευτικά το κεφάλι του Μέρταγκ και το μισό πρόσωπό του.

"Μόλις βγούμε στον κύριο δρόμο, στρίψε αμέσως αριστερά. Σκαρφάλωσε τις σκάλες και θα βρεθείς έξω από την αγορά."

Τον άρπαξε απ' το μπράτσο οδηγώντας τον ξανά. Τη στιγμή που βγήκαν απ' το αδιέξοδο, βρέθηκαν σχεδόν μούρη με μούρη με το αγριεμένο πλήθος, που γύριζε ψάχνοντάς τους. Οι δύο κουκουλοφόροι άγνωστοι οδηγούσαν όλους τους άλλους.

"Τρέξε!" παράγγειλε ο Άλντον. "Θα πας από εκεί που σου είπα. Θα σε συναντήσω σύντομα, πίσω στην ακρόπολη. Πήγαινε!"

"Εκεί!" φώναξε ο πρώτος κουκουλοφόρος δείχνοντας κατά το νεαρό, τον καλυμμένο με τον καφέ, ανοιχτόχρωμο μανδύα, ο οποίος έτρεχε με όλη του την ταχύτητα προς τον αριστερό δρόμο. Ο Άλντον καθυστέρησε για μία στιγμή, να σιγουρευτεί ότι ο φίλος του είχε πάρει τη σωστή κατεύθυνση και να βεβαιωθεί, ότι το απειλητικό πλήθος τον είχε δει καλά, να στέκει εκεί πέρα. Κατόπιν στράφηκε κι έτρεξε.

"Τα καθάρματα! Χωριστήκανε!" φώναξε ο άλλος κουκουλοφόρος.

"Αυτός με τον σκούρο μανδύα! Αυτός είναι που θέλουμε, άσε τον άλλο!"

Ο Άλντον τους κατάλαβε να ορμούν ξωπίσω του και τάχυνε όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε. Ήλπιζε ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα είχε το χρόνο να φτάσει στην πάνω πλατεία. Η φρουρά θα είχε ήδη δει την ταραχή στην αγορά, θα πρέπει να έφταναν όπου να 'ναι.

Κατευθύνθηκε προς κάποιο τυχαίο σημείο. Αυτό το μέρος της αγοράς είχε λιγότερη κυκλοφορία από το προηγούμενο κεντρικό τμήμα. Οι λίγοι έμποροι που προσπερνούσε τον κοίταξαν παραξενεμένοι, μη έχοντας πάρει χαμπάρι τι συνέβαινε. Ο όχλος που τον ακολουθούσε τους άφησε έκπληκτους.

Ήταν νέος, ήταν καλά εκπαιδευμένος και σε τέλεια φυσική κατάσταση. Θα είχε διαφύγει από τους διώκτες του τρέχοντας, αν δεν ήταν ο γέρο-ζητιάνος, ο καθισμένος σταυροπόδι σε μια γωνιά του δρόμου. Βλέποντας αυτόν να τρέχει κι όλους τους άλλους να τον κυηγούν, ο γέρος τέντωσε το ραβδί του ανάμεσα στα πόδια του εφήβου, κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει. Ο Άλντον βιάστηκε να σηκωθεί, να συνεχίσει την τρεχάλα, ήταν όμως πολύ αργά. Το πλήθος ήδη τον έφτανε, οργισμένοι άντρες και γυναίκες, μαζεύονταν απ' όλες τις κατευθύνσεις. Τους αντιμετώπισε σαν ένα στριμωγμένο θηρίο, μη βρίσκοντας διέξοδο πουθενά.

Σχημάτισαν ένα κύκλο γύρω του εμποδίζοντάς του τη διαφυγή, οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς αγριοκοιτάζοντάς τον με μοχθηρία, άλλοι από απλή περιέργεια. Λίγες κατάρες και απειλές ακούστηκαν πριν οι δύο αρχηγοί τους βγουν μέσα από το πλήθος κατευθυνόμενοι καταπάνω του με απειλητικό σκοπό. Τα χέρια τους ήσαν οπλισμένα με μαχαίρια, που η ψηλή, εύσωμη γυναίκα τους είχε προμηθεύσει κατ' ευθείαν απ' το καλάθι της.

"Κατάρα σ' εσένα, γιε του Μόρζαν! Σου αξίζει άθλιος θάνατος για τα εγκλήματα του πατέρα σου!"

Ο ένας άρπαξε τον έφηβο από το πίσω μέρος του μανδύα και τον κράτησε. Ταυτόχρονα βύθισε το μαχαίρι του μέσα στο νεφρό του, για να τον εξουδετερώσει. Ο άλλος τον κάρφωσε στο στήθος πολλές φορές με μανία στοχεύοντας την καρδιά του. Ο Άλντον έπεσε και η σκούρα κουκούλα σηκώθηκε αποκαλύπτοντας το πρόσωπό του. Τα μάτια του παρέμειναν καρφωμένα πάνω στο δολοφόνο του με ένα ερωτηματικό βλέμμα. Τα χείλη του άνοιξαν, σα να ρωτούσαν, _γιατί; Γιατί έπρεπε να πεθάνει,_ αλλά το στόμα του γέμισε με αίμα και κατέρρευσε πάνω στις βρώμικες πλάκες του δρόμου της αγοράς.

Σαν ένα μικρό, τρομαγμένο πουλί η νεαρή ζωή εγκατέλειψε το στήθος του μαζί με την τελευταία του ανάσα. Τα ανοικτά γυάλινα μάτια του ατένιζαν τον λαμπερό ήλιο πάνωθέ του χωρίς να τον βλέπουν. Το αίμα του έβαφε το πεζοδρόμιο κόκκινο.

"Ανάθεμα! Δεν είναι _αυτός_! Μαχαιρώσαμε το λάθος αγόρι" φώναξε ο ένας απ' του άντρες.

"Ήταν _δικός του_ σύντροφος" δήλωσε ο άλλος. "Του άξιζε κι αυτουνού να πεθάνει." Και έφτυσε πάνω στο νεκρό σώμα.

Το πλήθος γύρω τους μόλις είδε το φονικό άρχισε να διαλύεται γοργά. Μερικές γυναίκες τσίριζαν. Οι πιο πολλοί απ' αυτούς είχαν καταδιώξει τους δύο νέους από την αρχή του περιστατικού, άλλοι είχαν προσχωρήσει αργότερα. Λίγοι όμως ήσαν όσοι περίμεναν πως τα πράγματα θα έφταναν μέχρι αυτό το σημείο. Τώρα ο φόβος για τις συνέπειες έκανε τον περισσότερο κόσμο να τρέξει. Οι δύο αρχηγοί μαζί με την ψηλή, χοντρή γυναίκα ήταν από τους πρώτους που εξαφανίστηκαν. Μερικοί μονάχα, άσχετοι με το κυνηγητό και το φόνο, απόμειναν να ψιθυρίζουν ο ένας στον άλλο. Κανένας τους όμως δεν τόλμησε ν' αγγίξει το σώμα του εφήβου, είτε να προσπαθήσει να του προσφέρει κάποια βοήθεια, ή να διαπιστώσει το θάνατό του. Η ποσότητα του χυμένου αίματος και η νεαρή του ηλικία τους είχαν συγκλονίσει.

Στο μεταξύ ο Μέρταγκ είχε καταφέρει να φτάσει στην άνω πλατεία ανεβαίνοντας τις σκάλες. Ασθμαίνοντας και νοιώθοντας τις φλέβες να σφυροκοπάνε στους κροτάφους του, έγειρε πάνω στο κιγκλίδωμα και από κει σάρωσε με το βλέμμα την αγορά, προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει το φίλο του ανάμεσα στο εξαγριωμένο πλήθος. Είδε τον Άλντον να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση της πλατείας και τον όχλο να τον ακολουθεί. Τους άκουσε να φωνάζουν απειλές εναντίων του γιου του Μόρζαν, καθώς μερικές στέγες του έκλειναν τη θέα, αλλά και πάλι διέκρινε το φίλο του σε λίγο, τη στιγμή που έφτανε σε ένα ψηλότερο σημείο της αγοράς, πολύ κοντά σ' ένα στενό σοκάκι που οδηγούσε έξω απ' αυτή. Ο νεαρός επιτάχυνε να φτάσει ως εκεί, αφήνοντας το πλήθος πίσω του. Η καρδιά του Μέρταγκ έχασε ένα χτύπο, όταν είδε τον Άλντον να σκοντάφτει και να πέφτει. Με φωνές και κατάρες ο όχλος τον περικύκλωσε εμποδίζοντάς τον με τα κορμιά τους να δει περισσότερα.

"Όχιιι!"

Καταλαβαίνοντας τον κίνδυνο και την απειλή για τη ζωή του φίλου του, ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε προς τα πίσω και, χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί, άρχισε να κατεβαίνει πηδώντας τρία-τρία τα σκαλιά ορμώντας προς το μαζεμένο πλήθος. Η φρουρά ήδη κατέβαινε από το κάστρο ακολουθώντας και η κλαγγή των όπλων τους σκέπαζε τη βοή του όχλου.

Φτάνοντας πίσω απ' τη μάζωξη προσπάθησε να έρθει μπροστά σπρώχνοντας και τραβώντας.

"Άστε με να περάσω!... Άστε με να περάσω!"

Τους έσπρωξε όλους στο πλάι και στάθηκε στη μέση του κύκλου, χωρίς να νοιάζεται αν θα μπορούσαν να απειλήσουν τη ζωή του. Το κορμί του Άλντον κειτόταν μέσα σε μια λίμνη απ' το αίμα του.

 _…_ _Όχι! …όχι …όχι …δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό! Ω, θεοί του πάνω κόσμου … αυτό δεν γίνεται να συμβαίνει …_

Έπεσε στα γόνατα κρατώντας το φίλο του στην αγκαλιά του και, προσπαθώντας απελπισμένα να νοιώσει την ανάσα του, ακούμπησε το μάγουλό του στο στόμα του Άλντον.

 _…_ _Παρακαλώ! …παρακαλώ …θεοί … δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό …όχι αυτόν …_

Όταν δεν κατάφερε να νοιώσει τον παραμικρό παλμό ζωής, κοίταξε τομοκρατημένος το πρόσωπο του Άλντον. Μάτια διάπλατα ανοικτά – εκείνα τα φωτεινά, οικεία και φιλικά, εκείνα τα πάντα γελαστά του μάτια – τον κοίταζαν χωρίς να τον βλέπουν. Το αίμα που κυλούσε από το σχισμένο του στήθος έβαφε και τα δικά του ρούχα και τα χέρια σκούρα κόκκινα.

 _…_ _Αυτό δεν συμβαίνει … δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια…_

Κατάλαβε τα βλέφαρά του να καίνε και μία παράξενη υγρασία κάλυψε μέρος από την όρασή του. Γύρισε προς το πλήθος που είχε παραμείνει και συνειδητοποίησε, ότι όλοι τους αυτόν κοίταζαν. Και τότε η ερώτηση ανέβηκε μέσα του…

 _…_ _Γιατί;…_

Με μάτια γεμάτα δάκρυα και ραγισμένη φωνή φώναξε προς εκείνους που ακόμα στέκονταν ένα γύρω.

"Γιατί; Γιατί το κάνατε αυτό; Δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τον Μόρζαν! Ήταν αθώος."

Άρπαξε το σώμα και το κράτησε σφιχτά πάνω στο στήθος του λερώνοντας τα ρούχα και τα χέρια του με περισσότερο αίμα. Και τότε άρχισε να κουνιέται μπρος και πίσω πάνω στα γόνατα θρηνώντας. Οι παρευρισκόμενοι τον κοιτούσαν κατάπληκτοι. Κανείς δεν τόλμησε να τον απειλήσει. Είχαν ήδη χορτάσει το αίμα.

"Στρατιώτες!" ακούστηκε μία φωνή.

"Η φρουρά!" φώναξε ένας άλλος.

Οι λίγοι που είχαν μείνει πίσω φρόντισαν γοργά να διασκορπιστούν τρέχοντας προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, αφήνοντάς τον μονάχο να κρατά σφιχτά το σώμα του φίλου του. Ο πόνος ξεχείλιζε από μέσα του. Η φρουρά είχε ήδη φτάσει αντικαθιστώντας το προηγούμενο πλήθος του κόσμου γύρω του.

Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του, με τα νύχια να χώνονται βαθιά μέσα στη σάρκα, έτοιμος να κραυγάσει για την αδικία. Και τότε ήρθε η συνειδητοποίηση της υπευθυνότητάς του κι έπεσε πάνω του σαν αρπακτικό.

 _…_ _Θα έπρεπε να είμαι εγώ …_

Ήταν εκεί, πάνω στις αιματοβαμμένες πλάκες της αγοράς, περιτριγυρισμένος από τους φρουρούς, όταν σήκωσε τις σφιγμένες γροθιές του προς τα ουράνια φωνάζοντας, για να ακουστεί από τους αδιάφορους θεούς εκεί ψηλά.

"Εγώ είμαι ο γιος του Μόρζαν! Κατάρα σ' εμένα!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	7. Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος (IV)

**Ο Φίλος και ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος**

(Τέταρτο μέρος)

Οι φρουροί τον οδήγησαν πίσω στο κάστρο. Το σώμα του Άλντον ακολουθούσε στο τέλος της φάλαγγας, πάνω σ' ένα επιταγμένο κάρο. Πριν ακόμα φτάσουν στην είσοδο, είδε κόσμο μαζεμένο εκεί να περιμένει. Μάτια γεμάτα περιέργεια τον κοίταζαν εξεταστικά κι ήταν σαν να έκαιγαν την ψυχή του. Τα νέα για το φονικό είχαν ήδη φτάσει στην ακρόπολη. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος Τόρνακ στεκόταν εκεί, μπροστά απ' όλους τους άλλους. Τον άρπαξε αγριεμένος απ' τον ώμο και τον ανάγκασε να μπει μέσα.

"Τι πήγες κι έκανες;" Η φωνή του Τόρνακ ήταν σαν το ατσάλι που τρυπά. "Σου έχω πει, ποτέ, μα ποτέ δεν πρέπει να βγαίνεις από το κάστρο μονάχος!"

Αφέθηκε να τον σύρει ως μια μικρή, εσωτερική αυλή και να τον καθίσει πάνω σ' ένα πέτρινο πάγκο.

"Απλά, κάτσε εδώ πέρα" διέταξε ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος και έγνεψε σ' ένα φρουρό να τον προσέχει.

Ο Τόρνακ έφυγε, προφανώς για να φροντίσει για το σώμα του Άλντον και ο ίδιος κάθισε μόνος εκεί που τον άφησε, χαμένος στον πόνο του. Ο φίλος του, ο καλύτερός του φίλος, ίσως ο μοναδικός του φίλος είχε σκοτωθεί εξ αιτίας των δικών του πράξεων. Σαν να έφταναν σ' αυτόν μέσα απ' την καταχνιά, άκουσε τους μακρινούς θρήνους των γυναικών.

 _…_ _Η μητέρα του … οι αδελφές του …_

Σκέπασε το πρόσωπο με τα χέρια χωρίς να θέλει να βλέπει τον κόσμο γύρω του, ούτε και να τον βλέπουν. Ο φρουρός τον παρακολουθούσε ακίνητος, με αδιάφορα μάτια.

 _…_ _Τι έκανα…_

Είχε επιμείνει να φέρει τον φίλο του στην αγορά. Ο Άλντον ήταν αρχικά απρόθυμος να έρθει … και μετά, τον άφησε μονάχο…

Σκέπασε και τ' αυτιά του, να σταματήσει ν' ακούει τις φωνές και τα κλάματα των γυναικών. Αν μπορούσε να σκεπάσει και τη μνήμη του, να μη θυμάται…

Φορούσε ακόμα τον ανοιχτόχρωμο καφέ μανδύα του φίλου του και η μυρωδιά από το κορμί του Άλντον είχε ποτίσει το ύφασμα, κάνοντάς τον να τον νοιώθει ακόμα κοντά του. Κοίταξε τα χέρια του, τα βαμμένα με το αίμα _εκείνου_.

 _"_ _Είναι δικό μου το λάθος. Εγώ έπρεπε να είμαι νεκρός τώρα."_

Και ήταν και τα μάτια _του_ , το νεκρό, άδειο βλέμμα…

 _…_ _Νεκρός!..._

Σύντομα ο Τόρνακ επέστρεψε και κάθισε πλάι του γνέφοντας στο φρουρό να φύγει.

"Τόσο πολύ σου έλειπε ο θόρυβος της αγοράς;" Η φωνή του έπαιρνε έναν πιο μαλακό τόνο τώρα. Δεν φαινόταν πια τόσο θυμωμένος.

"Όχι, δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Δεν ήταν αυτό." Γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον εκπαιδευτή του στα μάτια. "Ήταν η ανάγκη να νοιώσω ελεύθερος, να βρεθώ για μια φορά έξω απ' τα τείχη."

"Μικρέ," σχολίασε ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος με χαμηλή, βραχνή φωνή. "Η ελευθερία σου κόστισε πολύ ακριβά."

Χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι από ντροπή. Δάγκωσε δυνατά τα χείλη, μέχρι να γευτεί το ίδιο του το αίμα.

"Τιμώρησέ με, Τόρνακ… γιατί σε παράκουσα."

Μ' ένα τραχύ χέρι ο άντρας ανακάτωσε τα πυκνά, μπερδεμένα μαλλιά του εφήβου.

"Έχεις ήδη τιμωρηθεί, παλικάρι μου. Και μάλιστα περισσότερο από αρκετά."

Έκλεισε τα μάτια. Το ανοιγμένο στήθος του Άλντον έχασκε πορφυρό μέσα στο νου του.

 _…_ _το αίμα…_

"Εγώ δεν… εγώ… πώς είναι δυνατόν να συνέβη κάτι τέτοιο; Αυτές οι τρομερές μαχαιριές προορίζονταν για 'μένα." Χτύπησε με τη γροθιά το ίδιο του το στήθος. Ο νέος ήταν ακόμα σοκαρισμένος. Κοίταξε τα αιματοβαμμένα χέρια του, χωρίς να μπορεί ακόμα να πιστέψει τι είχε συμβεί. "Αυτό… δεν μπορεί να έχει γίνει…"

"Άκουσέ με!"

Ο Τόρνακ προσπάθησε να του αποσπάσει την προσοχή. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε καλύψει ξανά το πρόσωπό του παρασυρμένος στην απελπισία. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος άρπαξε τα χέρια του και τα κατέβασε.

"Είπα, άκουσέ με!" Μόλις τον κατάφερε να του δώσει προσοχή, ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος δήλωσε ήρεμα. "Ο Άλντον ήταν ο υπηρέτης σου και έκανε το καθήκον του, το οποίο ήταν να προστατεύει τη ζωή σου."

Ο Μέρταγκ κούνησε το κεφάλι.

"Δεν έπρεπε ποτέ να τον αφήσω μονάχο.. εγώ…" Βρισκόταν ακόμα χαμένος στην προηγούμενη κατάσταση της απόγνωσης.

"Θα σας είχαν σκοτώσει και τους δύο" πρόσθεσε ο Τόρνακ με τραχιά φωνή.

"Δεν καταλαβαίνεις…" διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο νεαρός. "Εσύ δεν ξέρεις πόσα πολλά σήμαινε ο Άλντον για μένα."

"Όχι! _Εσύ_ είσαι αυτός που δεν καταλαβαίνει" φώναξε ο Τόρνακ ερεθισμένος. "Το ξέρεις, ότι συμπαθούσα αυτό το αγόρι!" Πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του μέσα απ' τα μαλλιά και ρουθούνισε αγριεμένος. "Έκανε το καθήκον του να προστατέψει τη ζωή σου" συνέχισε με πιο ήπιο τόνο. "Αυτό ήταν το καθήκον του. Ήταν στρατιώτης και ήσουν ο Άρχοντάς του! Ήταν υποχρεωμένος να σε προστατέψει με τη ζωή του."

"Τον έβλεπα σα φίλο μου" διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Και πιστεύω ότι κι αυτός με θεωρούσε φίλο του, όχι Άρχοντά του." Ανάσανε βαθιά αφήνοντας τους πνεύμονές του να γεμίσουν με αέρα αναμεμιγμένο με τη μυρωδιά του Άλντον, που έβγαινε απ' τον μανδύα. "Κι ακόμα κι αν το καθήκον του ήταν να προστατέψει τη ζωή μου, αυτό σημαίνει ότι και η _δική_ _του_ ζωή ήταν υπευθυνότητά μου. Ήμουν κι εγώ υποχρεωμένος να τον φροντίζω επίσης. Αυτή η σχέση ρέει και προς τα δύο μέρη."

"Πόσο μεγάλη αλήθεια!" συμφώνησε ο Τόρνακ. "Έτσι λοιπόν, την επόμενη φορά που θ' αποφασίσεις να βάλεις τη ζωή σου σε κίνδυνο, θα πρέπει πρώτα να σκεφτείς τις ζωές όλων όσων εξαρτώνται από 'σένα."

Έσκυψε το κεφάλι ντροπιασμένος. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος είχε δίκιο. Είχε κάνει ένα λάθος, ένα μεγάλο λάθος, που ο Άλντον το είχε πληρώσει με τη ζωή του. Δεν υπήρχε γι' αυτόν δικαιολογία, έπρεπε να είχε ακούσει το φίλο του και να είναι πιο προσεκτικός. Δεν έπρεπε αρχικά να είχε παρακούσει τον Τόρνακ. Ποτέ δεν έπρεπε να έχει αφήσει τον Άλντον μονάχο στην αγορά. Όμως… η μέρα είχε αρχίσει τόσο όμορφα … μονάχα να μην είχαν παρουσιαστεί αυτοί οι άντρες…

 _…_ _οι φονιάδες!..._

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε τις γροθιές του θυμωμένος.

"Ποιοι ήταν, τέλος πάντων, αυτοί οι άνθρωποι;"

Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος σήκωσε τους ώμους.

"Α! Κάποιοι φανατικοί κατά της Μεγαλειότητάς του, φαντάζομαι. Οι στρατιώτες θα ερευνήσουν, αλλά αμφιβάλω αν θα βρουν τίποτε."

Ο Μέρταγκ μετακινήθηκε ενοχλημένος.

"Ήταν μήπως οι Βάρντεν;"

Ο Τόρνακ τον κοίταξε προσεκτικά, η φωνή του, όταν μίλησε, ήταν γεμάτη επιφύλαξη.

"Είπαν κάτι τέτοιο;"

"Όχι, αλλά…"

Ο Τόρνακ τον διέκοψε απότομα.

"Οι Βάρντεν είναι πολεμιστές, όχι δολοφόνοι."

Ένα ίχνος κρυμμένης εκτίμησης στη φωνή του, έκανε τον νεαρό να υποπτευθεί ότι ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος υπολόγιζε τους επαναστάτες σαν αντιπάλους.

"Δεν έχει σημασία ποιος το έκανε αυτό. Ο Άλντον είναι νεκρός!" ξέσπασε ο Μέρταγκ. Κατόπιν η φωνή του έσβησε απότομα γεμάτη ενοχή. "Και είναι δικό μου το λάθος. Αν δεν τον είχα παρασύρει στην αγορά, τίποτε δεν θα του είχε συμβεί. Είναι νεκρός εξ αιτίας μου."

"Έκανε το καθήκον του για να σε προστατέψει" επανέλαβε ο Τόρνακ τονίζοντας μία-μία τις λέξεις. "Αλλά ναι, είσαι υπεύθυνος για το θάνατό του. Δεν θα έπρεπε να βγεις έξω! Μέρταγκ, δεν σου επιτρέπεται να βγαίνεις έξω για κάποιο λόγο."

Ο Τόρνακ τον είδε να σκύβει ξανά το κεφάλι και ένοιωσε λύπη γι' αυτόν τον έφηβο, γι' αυτό το αγόρι, που το ήξερε από πολύ μικρή, τρυφερή ηλικία. Ένιωσε λύπη και για τα δύο αυτά παιδιά και σταμάτησε να τον μαλώνει.

"Ξέρω πόσο πολύ νοιαζόσουν για τον Άλντον, αλλά τώρα είναι αργά πια. Ακόμα κι αν κάθεσαι εδώ και μελαγχολείς, δεν θα τον φέρεις πίσω στη ζωή ξανά. Την επόμενη φορά λοιπόν, που θ' αποφασίσεις ότι νοιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ για τη ζωή κάποιου, πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμος να ρισκάρεις τη δική σου, για να τον προστατέψεις."

"Το φταίξιμο είναι και του Μόρζαν επίσης" ξεροκατάπιε ο Μέρταγκ. "Είπαν… διάφορα πράγματα για τον πατέρα μου, τρομερά πράγματα."

Ο Τόρνακ έστρεψε το κεφάλι στο πλάι κοιτάζοντάς τον με ερωτηματικό βλέμμα.

"Εννοώ, ήξερα καλά ότι ο Μόρζαν είχε προδώσει τους Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες" εξήγησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Και ότι είχε βοηθήσει το βασιλιά να σκοτώσει έναν νεαρό Δρακοκαβαλάρη και να κλέψει τον νεογέννητο δράκο του. Όμως… αυτοί μου είπαν άσχημα λόγια… Γιο του Σφαγέα, με κατονόμασαν. Μίλησαν για κτηνωδίες… Δεν ήξερα γι' αυτά. Εκτός ίσως από το ότι ο Μόρζαν με πλήγωσε στο σώμα."

"Μέρταγκ, εσύ…"

"Ο φίλος μου είναι νεκρός εξ αιτίας του πατέρα μου" συνέχισε ο έφηβος. "Εξ αιτίας όλων των εγκλημάτων που διέπραξε. Κι εγώ είμαι υπεύθυνος γι' αυτό, γιατί είμαι ο γιος του." Σήκωσε το κεφάλι κοιτάζοντας τον Τόρνακ στα μάτια. Τα ματόκλαδά του τρέμισαν προσπαθώντας να σταματήσουν τα δάκρυα, που άρχιζαν να σχηματίζονται εκεί. "Είμαι καταραμένος!"

Ο Τόρνακ κοίταξε το νεαρό με τρυφερότητα. Το συνήθως απότομο, στρατιωτικό του ύφος είχε ήδη υποχωρήσει.

"Μέρταγκ, ένας γιος δεν διαλέγει τον πατέρα του."

Ο νέος κατάπιε τον κόμπο που του είχε σταθεί στο λαιμό.

"Δεν θέλω να κρίνομαι για τα έργα του πατέρα μου. Δεν είναι δίκαιο."

Ο Τόρνακ σκέφτηκε για λίγο πριν απαντήσει. Έπιασε το μπράτσο του εφήβου υποστηρικτικά.

"Τότε, αν πράγματι νοιώθεις έτσι, θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις να αποζημιώσεις εσύ τους άλλους."

Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος.

"Πώς; Γιατί; Δεν έχω κάνει κάτι κακό! Ποτέ μου δεν έβλαψα κάποιον."

Ο Τόρνακ ένευσε συμφωνώντας.

"Όχι, οι άλλοι όμως πιστεύουν ότι το έκανε ο πατέρας σου. Σαν κληρονόμος του είσαι υπεύθυνος για τις πράξεις του. Οι αδικίες του είναι κληρονομιά σου. Αν θέλεις να σε κρίνουν για τις δικές σου πράξεις, τότε πρέπει να αγωνιστείς να κερδίσεις το σεβασμό μέσα από έργα που θα βοηθούν τους άλλους. Δείξε στον καθένα, ότι σου αξίζει να σε κρίνουν για τα δικά σου πεπραγμένα, όχι του πατέρα σου. Όταν οι άλλοι δουν τις πράξεις σου, θα κρίνουν _εσένα_ και όχι τον πατέρα σου στο πρόσωπό σου." Ο Τόρνακ σηκώθηκε γνέφοντας στον νεαρό του εκπαιδευόμενο να τον ακολουθήσει. "Ας πάμε μέσα. Ο βασιλιάς έχει στείλει το δώρο του για τα γενέθλιά σου. Ώρα είναι να το δεις και να γράψεις μια ευχαριστήρια επιστολή στη Μεγαλειότητά του."

Σηκώθηκε απρόθυμα. Μέσα στο παλάτι θα συναντιόταν με άλλους, άγνωστους, αδιάφορους ανθρώπους. Δεν ήθελε να τον κοιτάζουν σαν να ήταν κάτι αξιοπερίεργο, ή να κουτσομπολεύουν πίσω απ' την πλάτη του. Ο Τόρνακ όμως τον οδήγησε από ερημικούς διαδρόμους μέσα σε μία εσωτερική αίθουσα, που χρησιμοποιούσαν για την ξιφασκία κατά τις πιο κρύες μέρες του χειμώνα.

Το δωμάτιο ήταν άδειο, εκτός από μερικούς ξύλινους πάγκους που ακουμπούσαν στους τοίχους κι ένα μακρύ, πέτρινο τραπέζι κάτω από ένα απ' τα φαρδιά παράθυρα. Εκεί απάνω συνήθιζαν να αφήνουν τα διάφορα όπλα εξάσκησης. Τοποθετημένη σε περίβλεπτη θέση επάνω στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια, ήταν η δερμάτινη θήκη ενός μακριού σπαθιού μήκους ενός και μισού χεριού, εξαίρετης κατασκευής. Έψαυσε τη λαβή νοιώθοντας το άγγιγμα του σκληρού, κρύου ατσαλιού κάτω απ' τις άκρες των δακτύλων του.

Έσφιξε τη γροθιά του γεμάτος αγωνία. Η θέα της καινούριας, αχρησιμοποίητης λεπίδας τον έκανε να θυμηθεί το ανοιγμένο στήθος του Άλντον, τις φοβερές μαχαιριές.

 _"_ _Θα τους κάνω να πληρώσουν γι' αυτό!"_

Άρπαξε τη λαβή του σπαθιού αποφασισμένος, με τον πικρό θυμό να αναδεύεται μέσα του. Με τα μάτια του μυαλού του μπορούσε να δει τον Άλντον να στέκει μπροστά του και να χαμογελά. Μπορούσε ν' ακούσει τους λόγους, που ήξερε ότι _εκείνος_ θα έλεγε.

 _"_ _Καινούργιο σπαθί δωρισμένο από το βασιλιά; Για να δω αν μπορείς να κουμαντάρεις την καινούργια, μακριά σου λεπίδα, φιγουρατζή."_ Ο Άλντον να τεντώνει το χέρι, να τον πειράζει προκλητικά. _"Πολέμησε μαζί μου! Και μακάρι ο καλύτερος να νικήσει!"_

Και μετά είδε μπροστά του τα φλογερά μάτια του κουκουλοφόρου, το υψωμένο δάχτυλο, το γεμάτο κατηγόρια.

 _"_ _Γιε του Σφαγέα!"_

Και το χυμένο αίμα πάνω στο πεζοδρόμιο…

Ένιωσε το κορμί του να αντιδρά στην επιθυμία του για εκδίκηση, λες και το χέρι του είχε αποκτήσει δική του ζωή και το σπαθί ήταν η φυσική του προέκταση.

"Πολέμησέ με Τόρνακ!" Η μανία ξεχείλισε απ' την καρδιά του. Γύρισε απότομα και επετέθη.

Σε μία στιγμή ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος είχε τραβήξει τη λεπίδα του και απέκρουσε.

"Μέρταγκ! Τρελάθηκες; Αυτή δεν είναι λεπίδα εξάσκησης. Θα κοπούμε σε κομματάκια."

Δεν μπορούσε ούτε ν' ακούσει, ούτε να καταλάβει. Για τι πράγμα μιλούσε ο Τόρνακ; Η κλαγγή του ατσαλιού ήταν ο μόνος ήχος που μπορούσε ν' ακούσει· η εκδίκηση που θα έπαιρνε, το μόνο πράγμα που μπορούσε να καταλάβει.

Ο Τόρνακ αυτοσυγκρατήθηκε περιοριζόμενος σε μία αμυντική στάση, σύντομα όμως τα πρώτα κοψίματα πάνω στα χέρια και τα δάχτυλά του προκάλεσαν στάλες αίματος, που πιτσίλισαν το πρόσωπο και τα ρούχα του.

"Παληκάρι μου! Έλα στα συγκαλά σου!" Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος προσπάθησε σκληρά να προστατέψσει τον μαινόμενο εκπαιδευόμενό του. Σύντομα όμως παρόμοια κοψίματα αναπόφευκτα εμφανίστηκαν και στα χέρια εκείνου.

Ήταν η βαθιά πληγή στο μπράτσο του Τόρνακ, που τελικά έκανε τη μανία του να καταλαγιάσει. Έπεσε στα γόνατα προσπαθώντας με δυσκολία ν' ανασάνει. Ένας κόμπος στο λαιμό τον έπνιγε. Ο ιδρώτας έσταζε μέσα στα μάτια του και δεν μπορούσε να δει καθαρά. Ένιωσε την καινούρια του λεπίδα βαριά στο χέρι. Τα κοψίματα του Τόρνακ τον έκαναν να πονά περισσότερο απ' ότι τα δικά του. Μια ματιά που έριξε μέσα στην ψυχή του τον τρομοκράτησε. Αρχικά υπήρχε ο πόνος, ο κλονισμός και η απελπισία. Μετά, όλα είχαν γυρίσει σε ντροπή και ενοχή. Και στο τέλος τα συναισθήματα είχαν μετατραπεί σε θυμό και μανία. Στο είδος αυτό του θυμού που σε συντροφεύει για ολόκληρη τη ζωή σου. Που μεταλλάσσει αργά και σταθερά το αίμα σου σε χολή, τη χαρά σου σε λύπη, την πίστη σου στους άλλους σε καχυποψία. Και ποτέ ξανά δεν είσαι ο ίδιος.

Ένιωσε το χέρι του Τόρνακ να κρατά τον ώμο του σταθερά, να τον υποστηρίζει. Και το χαμόγελο του Άλντον άστραψε ξανά μέσα στο νου του. Όχι! Δεν μπορούσε να αφήσει κάτι τέτοιο να του συμβεί. Θα πάλευε αυτό το συναίσθημα που πήγαινε να τον καταβάλει. Άνοιξε την παλάμη κι άφησε τη λεπίδα να πέσει στο πέτρινο πάτωμα.

"Ορκίζομαι στο αίμα μου και στο λόγο της τιμής μου! Κάποια μέρα θα ρισκάρω τη ζωή μου, για να προστατέψω εκείνον που θα νοιάζομαι γι' αυτόν!" Και μετά η φωνή του έσβησε σε ψίθυρο. "Για τη _δική του_ τη μνήμη…"

Ο Τόρνακ τον οδήγησε στα διαμερίσματά του, φρόντισε για τα ορατά του τραύματα και τον παρακολούθησε καθώς κάθισε στο γραφείο του, να συντάξει το ευχαριστήριο γράμμα για τη Μεγαλειότητά του τον βασιλιά.

Καθώς το φως της μέρας – μιας απ' τις τελευταίες του καλοκαιριού – έσβηνε μάλλον νωρίς και οι υπηρέτες του κάστρου άναβαν κεριά και πυρσούς, για να καλωσορίσουν την επερχόμενη νύχτα, ο γιος του Μόρζαν μάθαινε μ' αυτόν τον σκληρό τρόπο, ότι το πιο σημαντικό πράγμα στη ζωή κάποιου, είναι το να προστατεύει τις ζωές όσων αγαπά.

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	8. Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης (Ι)

Μέσα στην αιματοβαμμένη ομίχλη που σκιάζει το παρελθόν του, παραμένει μία εικόνα, που έρχεται από έναν άλλο κόσμο. Τη μία και μόνη εικόνα που η μαύρη μαγεία του βασιλιά δεν κατάφερε να σβήσει. Η εικόνα ενός αγοριού με ξανθά, σγουρά μαλλιά και ζαφειρένια μάτια να σκύβει πάνω του. Λεπτά, απαλά δάχτυλα κι ένα ευγενικό άγγιγμα προκαλεί μια υγρή ενέργεια, που διαχέεται ταυτόχρονα μέσα στα κορμιά τους προκαλώντας την ανάγκη του ενός για την ψυχή του άλλου. Αυτό το αγόρι ακόμα ζει κάπου μέσα του, με την αγνότητα του κορμιού του και την αθωότητα της ψυχής του. Τον κάνει να κουλουριάζεται γύρω απ' αυτή την πολύτιμη εικόνα και να προσπαθεί να μένει ακίνητος για να επιβιώσει.

 **Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης**

(Πρώτο μέρος)

Κρύες, ασημένιες φεγγαροακτίνες ξεχύθηκαν για μια στιγμή ανάμεσα απ' τα μαύρα και γεμάτα βροχή απειλητικά σύννεφα, φωτίζοντας την ανεμοδαρμένη, παγωμένη γη. Καλυμμένος με ένα μανδύα με κουκούλα, ο άντρας εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά μέσα στην κρύα, χειμωνιάτικη νύχτα. Οι παγωμένος δυνατός άνεμος, που ερχόταν από τα βορειοανατολικά και φυσούσε μέσα στα στενά δρομάκια της μικρής πόλης, είχε κάνει τους κατοίκους να ζητήσουν καταφύγιο μέσα στα σπίτια τους από νωρίς. Ο άντρας, που περπατούσε βιαστικά, έσφιξε τον σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα του γύρω απ' το κορμί του προσπαθώντας όσο γινόταν ν' αποφύγει το κρύο και, ρίχνοντας υποψιασμένα βλέμματα πάνω απ' τον ώμο του, κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο της πόλης. Με μακριές δρασκελιές πέρασε μέσα απ' τους σκοτεινούς, άδειους δρόμους οδεύοντας προς τη μεγάλη κατοικία, την χτισμένη πάνω στην ελαφρά κεκλιμένη πλευρά του κοντινού λόφου.

Μπροστά στην είσοδο του υποστατικού κοντοστάθηκε, ανασήκωσε ελαφρά την κουκούλα του παλτού του κι άφησε τον φρουρό της πύλης να δει το πρόσωπό του. Ο φρουρός είχε σηκώσει ενστικτωδώς την ασπίδα και το σπαθί του, αλλά μόλις αναγνώρισε τον άντρα, τον άφησε να περάσει αμέσως. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά, ότι ο μαντατοφόρος του Λόρδου είχε άδεια εισόδου οποιαδήποτε ώρα της μέρας και της νύχτας. Ο άνθρωπος πέρασε τις σιδερένιες πύλες και μέσα από την εσωτερική αυλή βιάστηκε προς τις βαριές, δρύινες πόρτες της κύριας κατοικίας. Δύο σκυλιά του όρμησαν γαβγίζοντας, αλλά μόλις τον μύρισαν σταμάτησαν την επίθεσή τους αφήνοντάς τον να περάσει· ο ένας σκύλος τον ακολούθησε από κάποια απόσταση. Όποιος άλλος φρουρός τον συνάντησε, σήκωσε απλά το χέρι στο κράνος χαιρετώντας τον.

Τα γαυγίσματα των σκυλιών είχαν ήδη ξεσηκώσει τον υπηρέτη και ο νεοφερμένος βρήκε την είσοδο της κατοικίας ανοιχτή και φωτισμένη από ένα καντηλέρι που κρατούσε ο γέροντας.

Ο μαντατοφόρος ξεσκέπασε το κεφάλι και διέσχισε το κατώφλι.

"Οδήγησέ με αμέσως στον αφέντη σου!" παράγγειλε στον υπηρέτη.

"Λυπάμαι, Κύριε, ο αφέντης έχει ήδη αποσυρθεί στο δωμάτιο μαζί με την κυρά" δήλωσε ο υπηρέτης απότομα.

"Πήγαινέ με σ' αυτόν, τώρα αμέσως!" απαίτησε ο μαντατοφόρος βραχνά και, καθώς μπήκε μέσα, κίνησε να βαδίζει με γοργό βήμα κάνοντας τον υπηρέτη να αγωνίζεται να τον φτάσει. "Πρόκειται για ένα θέμα υψίστης σημασίας."

"Δεν θα μπορούσε, ίσως, να περιμένει ως το πρωί;" Με τα κοντά, γερασμένα του πόδια ο υπηρέτης σχεδόν έτρεχε πίσω του. Ο γέρος φαινόταν απρόθυμος να ενοχλήσει τον αφέντη του τόσο αργά. "Καλύτερα να δεις το γραμματέα. Ευχαρίστως να τον ξυπνήσω και…"

Το αγριοκοίταγμα που του έριξε ο μαντατοφόρος, πάγωσε το αίμα στις φλέβες του γέρου. Ο σκοτεινός τόνος της φωνής του άλλου έδειχνε, ότι δεν έπρεπε να υπάρξει η παραμικρότερη καθυστέρηση.

"Ξύπνα τον αφέντη σου! Τώρα!"

Ο γερο-υπηρέτης έμπασε τον μαντατοφόρο μέσα σ' ένα μικρό, άνετο σαλόνι και του ζήτησε να περιμένει εκεί, καθώς ο ίδιος εξαφανίστηκε μέσα από μια εσωτερική πόρτα, που οδηγούσε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα του αφέντη του. Τα κάρβουνα στο τζάκι ακόμα θαμπόφεγγαν και ο μαντατοφόρος χρησιμοποίησε τη λίγη αυτή ποσότητα ζέστης, για να θερμάνει τα παγωμένα του χέρια. Ήταν μονάχα λίγα λεπτά αργότερα, όταν ένας ψηλός, σωματώδης άντρας, σαρανταπεντάρης περίπου με ελαφρό γκρίζο στους κροτάφους, μπήκε στο δωμάτιο. Φορούσε ακόμα τη νυκτικιά του έχοντας ρίξει χαλαρά στους ώμους ένα βαρύ, γούνινο παλτό.

"Λόρδε μου Κάντος," ο μαντατοφόρος υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό στον άρχοντά του "μεταφέρω βαρυσήμαντα νέα."

Ο λόρδος ένευσε στον υπηρέτη του να φύγει και, καθώς ο γέροντας αποτραβήχτηκε, κάρφωσε το ερωτηματικό του βλέμμα στον μαντατοφόρο.

"Πολεμιστές των Βάρντεν κρύβονται μέσα στην πόλη." Η φωνή του μαντατοφόρου ακούστηκε χαμηλή και βραχνή, σαν ψίθυρος.

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα νέα, ο λόρδος στένεψε τα μάτια. Πλησίασε ένα από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα του δωματίου και η ματιά του ξέφυγε προς τα έξω, προς την παγωμένη νύχτα. Το βλέμμα του αργοπόρησε από την εσωτερική αυλή μέχρι τις μακρινές, αχυρένιες σκεπές της πόλης στους πρόποδες του λόφου. Μέσα στο πυκνό σκοτάδι μπορούσε να ξεκρίνει δυο-τρία αναμμένα λυχνάρια εδώ κι εκεί. Κατά τις τελευταίες μέρες, τρεις αυτοκρατορικές εφοδιοπομπές είχαν περάσει από εκεί κοντά, η μία κατευθυνόμενη στην Ουρου'μπαίην και οι δύο άλλες προς το Γκίλ'ιντ. Οι πολεμιστές των Βάρντεν είχαν κατορθώσει να τις καταστρέψουν όλες. Φήμες ήθελαν, ότι οι προαναφερθέντες επαναστάτες είχαν επίσης πολλές απώλειες. Ίσως κάποιοι από τους τραυματίες τους είχαν ζητήσει άσυλο μέσα στην πόλη του. Ο λόρδος γνώριζε ότι το είχαν κάνει και άλλες φορές· είχαν συγγενείς εκεί.

Παραμένοντας σιωπηλός ο λόρδος του Κάντος χτύπησε δύο φορές τα χέρια. Την ερχόμενη στιγμή, ο υπηρέτης ξαναμπήκε στο δωμάτιο.

" Άρχοντά μου, στις προσταγές σου."

"Ξύπνησε το μάγο" διέταξε ο λόρδος. "Πρέπει να αναφέρει στη Μεγαλειότητά του, αμέσως!"

Ο γερο-υπηρέτης υποκλίθηκε και ήδη έβγαινε απ' το δωμάτιο, να κάνει όπως διατάχτηκε, όταν η αποφασιστική φωνή του μαντατοφόρου τον σταμάτησε.

"Περίμενε!"

Και οι δυο τους, λόρδος και υπηρέτης, γύρισαν προς τον άντρα κατάπληκτοι από την ανάρμοστη παρέμβαση.

"Άρχοντά μου, σε ικετεύω…" ξεκίνησε να λέει ο μαντατοφόρος. "Σκέψου τους ανθρώπους σου… την πόλη σου!"

Ο Λόρδος Κάντος ρουθούνισε αγριεμένος, σταύρωσε τα χέρια πίσω απ' την πλάτη κι αρχίνησε να βαδίζει πάνω - κάτω στο δωμάτιο. Αυτό που είχε πει ο μαντατοφόρος ήταν λογικό. Ο βασιλιάς θα είχε ήδη πληροφορηθεί για τις απώλειές του. Αν μάθαινε όμως, ότι πολεμιστές των Βάρντεν είχαν συγγένειες μέσα στην πόλη, η οργή του μπορεί να ξεσπούσε πάνω στους κατοίκους. Σταμάτησε το πήγαινε-έλα και στάθηκε μπροστά στον μαντατοφόρο του. Ανεπίσημα, ο άντρας αυτός λειτουργούσε και σαν μυστικός του πληροφοριοδότης.

"Το ξέρει κανείς;"

"Όχι, Άρχοντά μου" απάντησε ο άντρας με ένα ελαφρό διστακτικό τόνο στη φωνή του.

Το πήγαινε-έλα ξανάρχισε.

"Αφέντη, να πάω να φωνάξω το μάγο;" Ρώτησε ο γερο-υπηρέτης.

Ο λόρδος του Κάντος σταμάτησε και πάλι μπροστά στο παράθυρο. Τα προηγουμένως λίγα αναμμένα λυχνάρια είχαν γίνει ακόμα λιγότερα. Αν γινόταν να σπείρουν τη φήμη, ότι ο βασιλιάς γνώριζε για το πού βρίσκονταν οι Βάρντεν, τότε οι επαναστάτες θα φρόντιζαν να εξαφανιστούν την ίδια νύχτα. Αν όμως ο βασιλιάς είχε ήδη πληροφορηθεί για την παρουσία τους μέσα στην πόλη; Ο λόρδος στέναξε και καταράστηκε τους επαναστάτες μέσα απ' την καρδιά του. Για ολόκληρη τη ζωή του είχε προσπαθήσει σκληρά, να παραμείνει δίκαιος στους ανθρώπους του και πιστός στο βασιλιά του. Και τώρα…

"Αφέντη…;" Ρώτησε ο γερο-υπηρέτης με αγωνία.

"Άρχοντά μου…!" παρακάλεσε ο μαντατοφόρος.

"Σύζυγέ μου!" Μια νέα, ταραγμένη φωνή ακούστηκε στο ελάχιστα φωτισμένο δωμάτιο. Ο λόρδος γύρισε προς την εσωτερική πόρτα και είδε τη λαίδη του να στέκει εκεί, μισοκρυμμένη ανάμεσα στις σκιές. "Ο γιος μας… ο πρωτότοκός σου…" η φωνή της έτρεμε. "Να σου τον θυμίσω, αγαπημένε σύζυγε, πριν αποφασίσεις."

Η φιγούρα της γυναίκας παρέμενε στο σκοτάδι, καθώς ένα πνιγμένο κλαψούρισμα ακουγόταν μέσα απ' το πλαϊνό δωμάτιο.

Ο λόρδος του Κάντος κατευθύνθηκε παραπατώντας προς το τζάκι και κάθισε σε μία απ' τις δύο πολυθρόνες. Το μισό του πρόσωπο φωτιζόταν απ' τα μισοσβησμένα κάρβουνα – το αριστερό του μάτι γυάλισε – το άλλο μισό κρυβόταν στις σκιές. Ο μεγαλύτερός του γιος, ένα παλικάρι δεκαεπτά ετών, ζούσε στην Ουρου'μπαίην, στην αυλή του βασιλιά. Ένα εύκολο θήραμα στα βασιλικά χέρια, αν κάτι πήγαινε στραβά… Το πνιγμένο κλαψούρισμα τώρα δυνάμωνε. Ακούστηκε και πάλι μέσα απ' τις σκιές. Ο λόρδος ανατρίχιασε. Δεν ήταν μονάχα αυτός ο γιος, που έπρεπε να σκεφτεί. Ήταν και οι δύο του κόρες, που έφταναν σε ηλικία γάμου, ένα μικρότερο αγόρι…

Ο λόρδος Κάντος έκλεισε τα μάτια κι έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. Η πόλη, μαζί με τις τριγύρω αγροικίες, μετρούσε τετρακόσιες είκοσι οκτώ ψυχές. Ανάμεσά τους γυναίκες, παιδιά, γέροντες…

Σηκώθηκε πλησιάζοντας το παράθυρο και πάλι. Ο δυνατός άνεμος χτυπούσε αλύπητα τα κλαδιά των δέντρων του λόφου. Ο λόρδος δεν ήθελε αυτοκρατορικούς στρατιώτες εκεί γύρω. Δεν ήθελε ούτε τους επαναστάτες. Όφειλε να προστατέψει και την πόλη του και την οικογένειά του. Αποφασισμένος γύρισε προς τη μεριά του μαντατοφόρου και πληροφοριοδότη του.

"Φρόντισε η παρακάτω φήμη να εξαπλωθεί: ότι ο βασιλιάς έχει ενημερωθεί και ότι στρατιώτες του έρχονται προς τα δω, να ερευνήσουν. Κάν' το απόψε! Μέχρι το πρωί, δεν θέλω κανέναν επαναστάτη τριγύρω. Όσο για σένα," γύρισε προς τον υπηρέτη του "βεβαιώσου ότι ο μάγος δεν θα πάρει μυρωδιά το παραμικρό. Δεν τον εμπιστεύομαι."

Και οι δύο άντρες υποκλίθηκαν κι έφυγαν. Καθώς ο λόρδος του Κάντος έκλεισε τη σύζυγό του στα μπράτσα του, η γυναίκα έκρυψε το ανήσυχο πρόσωπό της στο στήθος του. "Δεν τον εμπιστεύομαι αυτόν το μάγο καθόλου" ψιθύρισε αυτός ξανά, πριν και οι δύο τους εξαφανιστούν μέσα στο άσυλο του υπνοδωματίου τους.

Καθώς ο μαντατοφόρος κατευθυνόταν γοργά προς την έξοδο της κατοικίας, η κοκαλιάρικη φιγούρα ενός άντρα, ντυμένου με σκουρόχρωμες ρόμπες, τον παρακολουθούσε κρυμμένη ανάμεσα στις σκιές του σκοτεινού διαδρόμου, ρίχνοντάς του ματιές γεμάτες κακία. Προδοσία, απιστία, δολιότητα μαγειρεύονταν εδώ μέσα. Η Μεγαλειότητά του έπρεπε να προειδοποιηθεί πάραυτα.

Μέσα στην ίδια εκείνη νύχτα, η αυτού Μεγαλειότης, ο βασιλέας της Αλαγαισίας Γκαλμπατόριξ, πληροφορήθηκε από τον πιστό του μάγο τα αδικήματα που λάβαιναν χώρα στο Κάντος.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ο ηλικιωμένος υπηρέτης έγειρε πάνω από το σώμα του κοιμισμένου νέου και τον σκούντησε ελαφρά στον ώμο.

"Αφέντη… Ξύπνα, αφέντη!"

Ο Μέρταγκ πετάχτηκε απότομα ξυπνητός κι ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι. Η ματιά του έπεσε στο παράθυρο και πρόσεξε τα σκοτάδια έξω. Αίφνης, ένας δυνατός πόνος στην πλάτη του υπενθύμισε, με έναν μάλλον δυσάρεστο τρόπο, την σκληρή προπόνηση της προηγούμενης μέρας. Ο νέος είχε υπερβεί τις δυνάμεις του μαχόμενος δυνατά κι αποφασιστικά στην αυλή, μέχρι αργά το απόγευμα. Το πονεμένο κορμί και οι μύες του είχαν πάρει την εκδίκησή τους πάνω του όλο το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ευχαριστημένος, γιατί είχε κατορθώσει να υπερνικήσει τον Τόρνακ στην ξιφομαχία για τρεις συνεχόμενες μέρες. Προσπαθώντας να ανακουφίσει το κουρασμένο του σώμα, είχε κάνει μια έρευνα στη βιβλιοθήκη και αφού βρήκε ένα ιστορικό χειρόγραφο των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, είχε χαλαρώσει στην πολυθρόνα του πλάι στο τζάκι διαβάζοντας. Το χειρόγραφο είχε αποδειχτεί πολύ ενδιαφέρον και το διάβασμα τον είχε κρατήσει ξύπνιο για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της νύχτας.

Ο νέος κατσούφιασε, κατέρρευσε εξαντλημένος στα μαξιλάρια του και, αναστενάζοντας έκλεισε τα μάτια, έτοιμος να κοιμηθεί ξανά.

"Αφέντη, σήκω!" επέμενε ο υπηρέτης.

Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε στο πλάι.

"Τι τρέχει;" γκρίνιαξε με σφιχτοκλεισμένα μάτια. "Δεν είναι ακόμα μαύρα μεσάνυχτα; Πριν από λίγο έπεσα να κοιμηθώ… γιατί με ξυπνάς;"

"Όχι, Άρχοντά μου," δικαιολογήθηκε ο υπηρέτης. "Είναι πολύ νωρίς το πρωί!" Είχε ήδη ξημερώσει έξω, όμως τα σκοτεινά σύννεφα εμπόδιζαν το αδύναμο φως να διαπεράσει την παχιά κουρτίνα τους και να πέσει στη γη.

"Δεν πειράζει, Γιόακουμ. Μπορώ να κάνω ένα χατίρι στον εαυτό μου και να παρακοιμηθώ μια φορά" μουρμούρισε ο νέος και άλλαξε πλευρό.

"Είναι η Μεγαλειότητά του, ο βασιλιάς, που σε ζητά, αμέσως!"

Αυτή η τελευταία φράση έκανε τον νέο να πεταχτεί και πάλι. Ακούγοντας το όνομα του βασιλιά, πέταξε στο πλάι τα σκεπάσματα, με τον ύπνο να έχει ήδη εγκαταλείψει το κουρασμένο του σώμα. Τη φορά αυτή, παρά τον πόνο στην πλάτη, σηκώθηκε στη στιγμή κι αρπάζοντας τα ρούχα που είχε προμηθεύσει ήδη ο υπηρέτης, άρχισε να τα φορά βιαστικά.

"Τι είναι; Συμβαίνει κάτι; Άκουσες τίποτε;" Έλουσε τον γέρο-υπηρέτη του με ερωτήσεις. Η Μεγαλειότητά του ο βασιλιάς να τον ζητά; Πρωινιάτικα; Ήξερε καλά ότι ο βασιλιάς είχε το συνήθειο να ξυπνά πριν την αυγή, αλλά… να ζητήσει αυτόν τέτοια ώρα; Δεν είχε ξανασυμβεί.

"Εκτός από το ότι ο δράκος ήταν αναστατωμένος και μούγκριζε… όχι. Όχι, Άρχοντά μου. Δεν γνωρίζω το παραμικρό." Ο γέρος ανατρίχιασε. Ο τεράστιος δράκος είχε το κακό συνήθειο να ξεσχίζει σε κομματάκια όποιον ήταν αρκετά ανόητος, ώστε να διακόψει τον ύπνο του. Το γεγονός ότι μούγκριζε τόσο νωρίς το πρωί, ήταν οπωσδήποτε κακός οιωνός. "Απορώ, Άρχοντά μου, που οι βρυχηθμοί του δεν κατάφεραν να σε ξυπνήσουν ως τώρα."

Ο Μέρταγκ θηκάρωσε το σπαθί του, έτοιμος να φύγει.

"Υπάρχουν δύο φρουροί που σε περιμένουν έξω, για να σε συνοδέψουν στο δωμάτιο του θρόνου, αφέντη" τον προειδοποίησε ο γέροντας, φροντίζοντας μερικές μικρολεπτομέρειες της ενδυμασίας του.

Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ στένεψαν. Βασιλικοί φρουροί έξω απ' τα διαμερίσματά του, που περίμεναν να τον συνοδέψουν; Δεν μπόρεσε παρά να απορήσει για το τι μπορεί να σήμαινε κάτι τέτοιο. Βάζοντας στο νου, ότι δεν θα ήταν συνετό να αργοπορήσει κι άλλο, βιάστηκε προς την έξοδο.

Βαδίζοντας γοργά κατευθύνθηκε προς την αίθουσα του θρόνου, με τους δύο στρατιώτες να ακολουθούν με ταχύ βηματισμό πίσω του. Καθώς πλησίαζε στον μακρύ διάδρομο, στα αμυδρό φως του πυρσού ξεχώρισε τέσσερις πάνοπλους φρουρούς της Μεγαλειότητάς του, να μεταφέρουν κάτι που έμοιαζε με ανθρώπινο σώμα έξω από την αίθουσα. Καθώς η περιέργειά του άναψε, τους φώναξε.

"Περιμένετε!"

Παραξενεμένοι από την αναπάντεχη παρέμβαση, οι φρουροί σταμάτησαν. Ο Μέρταγκ διέσχισε σχεδόν τρέχοντας τα τελευταία μέτρα που τον χώριζαν από την ειδεχθή σκηνή έξω απ' τις πόρτες της αίθουσας του θρόνου και, αποφασιστικά τράβηξε το κουρέλι που σκέπαζε το σώμα. Ένιωσε το αίμα να παγώνει μέσα στις φλέβες του και να του κόβεται η ανάσα. Το αιματοβαμμένο κουρέλι – στην πραγματικότητα ο μανδύας του νεκρού – κάλυπτε το σώμα ενός νέου άντρα. Τα σφιχτοκλεισμένα του μάτια και το πρόσωπο ήταν πασαλειμμένα με αίμα. Η μπλούζα του ξεσχισμένη κι μια βαθιά, αποκρουστική τομή χώριζε το στήθος του σχεδόν στα δύο, αφήνοντας να κρέμονται η κατακρεουργημένη σάρκα και τα σπασμένα πλευρά.

Με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε τους φρουρούς, που τα διακριτικά της στολής του ενός τον έδειχναν αξιωματικό των υπολοίπων. Τι είδους όπλο θα μπορούσε να προκαλέσει αυτό το τρομερό τραύμα;

"Ποιος το 'κανε αυτό;" Η φωνή του νέου ήταν γεμάτη αποτροπιασμό για το απωθητικό θέαμα.

"Ήταν ο δράκος… που τον χτύπησε στο στήθος." Εξήγησε ο αξιωματικός χαμηλόφωνα.

Η μανία του Σρούικαν είχε προκαλέσει αυτή την τρομερή και βαθιά πληγή. Προφανώς ο άντρας μπροστά του θα είχε πέσει νεκρός την ίδια στιγμή. Οπισθοχωρώντας μπροστά στη θέα αυτής της κατακρεουργημένης σάρκας με τρόμο, ο Μέρταγκ κάλυψε το ξεσχισμένο στήθος με τον κουρελιασμένο, ματωμένο μανδύα και η προσοχή του στράφηκε στο πρόσωπο του νεκρού. Παρά τα παραμορφωμένα χαρακτηριστικά και τα κολλημένα με αίμα μαλλιά, κατάφερε να τον αναγνωρίσει.

"Κάντος!"

Αυτός ο νεαρός λόρδος ήταν μία από τις πιο πρόσφατες γνωριμίες του. Είχαν κάνει και λίγο παρέα. Ο Μέρταγκ κατάπιε δύσκολα.

"Αν θες, Άρχοντά μου, σε παρακαλώ μην αγγίζεις αυτό το σώμα…" πρόσθεσε ο φρουρός διστακτικά.

"Γιατί;" Κατάφερε μονάχα να ρωτήσει με βραχνή φωνή. Κι αυτό που εννοούσε ήταν γιατί αυτό; Για ποιο λόγο είχε συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο; Ένας κόμπος του είχε σταθεί στο λαιμό πνίγοντάς τον.

Ο φρουρός ανασήκωσε τους ώμους κι έγνεψε στους συντρόφους του να συνεχίσουν. Ο Μέρταγκ στήθηκε ακίνητος, παγωμένος έξω από τις βαριές, δρύινες πόρτες, να κοιτάζει προς τη μακάβρια εικόνα, που έσβηνε στο βάθος του ελάχιστα φωτισμένου διαδρόμου, μέχρι που οι σκιές κάλυψαν το δυσβάσταχτο θέαμα απ' τα μάτια του. Θα πρέπει να υπήρχε κάποια εξήγηση γι' αυτό το τρομερό γεγονός, στο οποίο είχε σχεδόν γίνει μάρτυρας. Ήταν σίγουρος γι' αυτό και ήλπιζε ότι η δικαιολογία θα ήταν καλή.

"Άρχοντά μου! Ο βασιλιάς περιμένει." Οι φρουροί που τον συνόδεψαν ως εδώ, είχαν ήδη ανοίξει την πόρτα και τον προέτρεψαν να περάσει μέσα. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές παίρνοντας βαθιά ανάσα. Σοκαρισμένος όπως ήταν, συμμάζεψε τον εαυτό του και μπήκε με όση περισσότερη αξιοπρέπεια μπορούσε.

Η αίθουσα ήταν ελάχιστα φωτισμένη και ο θρόνος μπροστά του άδειος. Μέσα απ' τις σκιές ξεχώριζε η μία μαύρη φτερούγα του δράκου σαν μια βελουδένια κουρτίνα πίσω από την πέτρινη βάση. Ένα χαμηλό γρύλισμα αντηχούσε στους τοίχους γύρω του. Ο βασιλιάς στεκόταν ολόρθος μπροστά σε ένα από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα και κοίταζε έξω, με τα χέρια ενωμένα πίσω απ' την πλάτη. Ο Μέρταγκ έπεσε στο ένα γόνατο κι έσκυψε το κεφάλι περιμένοντας τη Μεγαλειότητά του να του απευθύνει το λόγο. Μέσα στο στήθος ένιωθε την καρδιά του να πάλλεται με ένταση. Η σκηνή που είχε δει λίγες στιγμές πριν ήταν ακόμα ολοζώντανη μπροστά στα μάτια του. Το βαθύ γρύλισμα του δράκου τον έκανε να νοιώθει λες και το κορμί του δονούνταν.

Ο βασιλιάς απομακρύνθηκε απ' το παράθυρο στενάζοντας και, πλησιάζοντας τον γονατισμένο νέο, τον έπιασε σταθερά απ' τον ώμο.

"Ω, γιε του καλύτερου φίλου μου, φαίνεται ότι περιβάλλομαι από προδότες!"

Ο Μέρταγκ κοίταξε ψηλά και αντίκρισε το πρόσωπο της Μεγαλειότητάς του. Τα σκούρα μάτια του βασιλιά – μάτια που πάντοτε του προκαλούσαν ένα ρίγος όσες φορές είχαν συναντηθεί και μιλήσει – έλαμπαν με διασταλμένες τις κόρες, σαν να κάλυπταν όλη την ίριδα. Τα χείλη του ήταν πεισματικά πιεσμένα, μια στενή, ίσια γραμμή. Ο βασιλιάς τον σήκωσε στα πόδια του και με απλό τόνο συνέχισε.

"Παιδιά! Όλοι τους. Δεν είναι τίποτε περισσότερο από παιδιά. Απερίσκεπτα παιδιά, που δεν γνωρίζουν τι είναι το καλύτερο γι' αυτά – παιδιά, που χρειάζονται καθοδήγηση απ' τους μεγαλύτερους και σοφότερους. Απερίσκεπτα, απρόσεκτα και άμυαλα παιδιά, που στρέφονται εναντίων του προστατευτικού πατέρα τους, εναντίων του Κυρίου τους, του Βασιλιά τους!"

Η φωνή του ήχησε δυνατότερη τώρα, ανεβασμένη μερικούς τόνους ψηλότερα και το γρύλισμα του δράκου βάθυνε απειλητικά. Ο βασιλιάς ένωσε τα χέρια πίσω απ' την πλάτη ξανά κι άρχισε να περπατά πάνω-κάτω μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου. Η ματιά του Μέρταγκ ακολούθησε το βασιλιά, αλλά δεν τόλμησε να κινηθεί, ή να διακόψει την τεταμένη σιωπή του. Το γρύλισμα του δράκου έπαψε και ο βασιλιάς στάθηκε άλλη μια φορά μπροστά του. Φαινόταν πιο ήρεμος τώρα, σα να είχε ησυχάσει.

"Και τι απομένει σ' εμένα να κάνω;" τον ρώτησε. Ήταν προφανές ότι δεν περίμενε μια απάντηση στην ερώτησή του, γιατί αμέσως συνέχισε. "Να τους φέρω και πάλι κάτω από τη φροντίδα, την καθοδήγηση και την αγκαλιά μου." Σε μία στιγμή, τα ήρεμα χαρακτηριστικά του πρόσωπου του διαταράχτηκαν. Τα μάτια του έλαμψαν και η φωνή πήρε ένα σκληρότερο τόνο.

"Αφού πρώτα τους τιμωρήσω!"

Ο δράκος βρυχήθηκε και ο νέος το βρήκε δύσκολο να μην πισωπατήσει δειλιάζοντας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, προσπάθησε και παρέμεινε ευθυτενής και ακίνητος. Ο βασιλιάς τον άρπαξε απ' τον ώμο· σαν νύχια αρπακτικού, τα δάχτυλά του βάθυναν μέσα στη σάρκα του νέου.

"Αν ο πατέρας σου ζούσε, θα έδινα _σ' αυτόν_ τη διαταγή. Τώρα, θα πάρεις εσύ τη θέση του." Και με τρομερή φωνή συνέχισε. "Αφού έχεις τόσο ένθερμα δεσμευτεί στην υπηρεσία μου, σε διατάζω, γιε του Μόρζαν, να πάρεις ένα απόσπασμα στρατευμάτων και να καταστρέψεις το Κάντος."

Ο Μέρταγκ ξεροκατάπιε. Ήξερε ότι δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί. Δεν τολμούσε να αρνηθεί. Κανένας δεν θα το είχε τολμήσει. Ο βασιλιάς τον κοιτούσε στα μάτια μηχανορραφώντας εγωιστικά, περιμένοντας για την αντίδρασή του.

 _…_ _να καταστρέψει το Κάντος! …ω θεοί του πάνω κόσμου…_

Να καταστρέψει ολόκληρη την πόλη; Και τι θ' απογίνονταν οι κάτοικοι;

"Μεγαλειότατε, πώς θα μπορέσω να ξεχωρίσω τους αθώους απ' τους ενόχους;" διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο νέος.

Ο βασιλιάς τον αγριοκοίταξε. Οργή άρχισε ν' αναδεύεται μέσα του και γούρλωσε τα μάτια θυμωμένος.

"Τους αθώους; Ποιοι μπορεί να είναι οι αθώοι εκεί; Όλοι τους είναι προδότες! Κάψε τους όλους στα παλούκια και θάψε τις στάχτες τους στις κοπριές!"

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε εμβρόντητος. Είχε μόλις λάβει διαταγή να σκοτώσει αθώους άντρες; Γέροντες, γυναίκες και παιδιά; Να του κάψει… ζωντανούς; Προσπάθησε να παραμείνει ορθός, να μην πέσει στα γόνατά.

Τώρα τον βασιλιά τον είχε καταλάβει ανεξέλεγκτη οργή. Η μανία του έβγαινε με πλήρη ισχύ. Βημάτιζε πάνω και κάτω κομπάζοντας, λέγοντας ασυναρτησίες και κατάρες κατά των εχθρών του. Περιέγραφε τους φρικτούς τρόπους, με τους οποίους θα ξεκαθάριζε τη χώρα, απ' όσους ήθελαν το κακό του. Ο νέος δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ σ' αυτή την κατάσταση. Ξαφνικά κατάλαβε ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος μπροστά του, δεν κατείχε το έλεος ή τη σύνεση, για να κερδίσει την πίστη και αφοσίωση του λαού του, αλλά κυβερνούσε μέσα από τη βίαιη δύναμη, καθοδηγούμενη απ' τα δικά του πάθη.

Την επόμενη φορά που ο βασιλιάς απευθύνθηκε σ' αυτόν, τα χείλη του ήταν καλυμμένα σάλιο και τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από την τρέλα. Πάνω σ' αυτό το πρόσωπο ήταν γραμμένη η θανατική καταδίκη τόσων πολλών…

"Έχω δώσει ήδη τις διαταγές για να ετοιμάζεται το απόσπασμα των στρατιωτών κι εσύ, γιε του Μόρζαν, θα τους οδηγήσεις. Φεύγεις αύριο, πριν την αυγή. Και μακάρι το Κάντος να γίνει παράδειγμα προς αποφυγή."

Γνέφοντάς του ο βασιλιάς τον απόπεμψε και ο Μέρταγκ τυπικά υποκλίθηκε και βιάστηκε να φύγει από την αίθουσα του θρόνου. Ο δρόμος πίσω στα διαμερίσματά του, του φάνηκε σαν ένα ταξίδι μέσα απ' την κόλαση. Το κατακρεουργημένο κορμί του νεαρού λόρδου του Κάντος… η τρομερή διαταγή, που είχε δοθεί τόσο εύκολα…

Με τα μάτια της ψυχής του μπορούσε να δει την πόλη να καίγεται κατεστραμμένη… τους κατοίκους νεκρούς, σφαγμένους… Μπορούσε ν' ακούσει τα παρακάλια για έλεος και τις κραυγές των γυναικών… τα κλάματα των παιδιών. Να νοιώσει την απελπισία των σκληρά εργαζόμενων αντρών, για την αδυναμία τους να σώσουν τις οικογένειές τους… Την αηδία και το μίσος εναντίων του γραμμένη στα πρόσωπά τους, την απέχθεια στα μάτια τους … γι' αυτόν. Αυτόν! Το γιο του Μόρζαν, _το γιο του σφαγέα…_

Μπορούσε ακόμα να δει τον εαυτό του πάνω στ' άλογο, να δίνει τη διαταγή. Να _προσπαθεί_ να δώσει την τρομερή διαταγή…

 _…_ _Όχι! … Δεν μπορώ!..._

Ήξερε καλά, ότι θα του ήταν αδύνατο να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Απλά, δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει. Η νεανική του καρδιά δεν μπορούσε να αποδεχτεί όλη αυτή τη αδικαιολόγητη βία.

 _…_ _Όχι εγώ! …Ποτέ! …_

Έφτασε στα δωμάτιά του και ζήτησε από τους υπηρέτες, τους αγγαρεμένους να καθαρίσουν το χώρο, να φύγουν και να τον αφήσουν μονάχο. Κάθισε μπροστά στο τραπέζι κι έκρυψε το πρόσωπο στις παλάμες του. Μπορούσε να καταλάβει τώρα, ότι όλα όσα είχαν λεχθεί από τη βασιλιά, κατά την τελευταία τους συνάντηση τη μέρα των γενεθλίων του, όλα εκείνα τα όμορφα λόγια, ήταν όλα ψέματα.

Σαν το φίδι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε ψιθυρίσει τα επιχρυσωμένα του ψέματα στο νεαρό αυτί του Μέρταγκ. Είχε μιλήσει για όμορφες πόλεις χτισμένες στα μήκη και τα πλάτη της αυτοκρατορίας· γεμάτες με τους καλύτερους πολεμιστές, καλλιτέχνες, μουσικούς και φιλοσόφους. Η ειρήνη και η ευημερία θα άνθιζαν. Πού βρίσκονταν όλα τούτα τώρα; Θα χτίζονταν πάνω στα νεκρά κορμιά των πολιτών; Των γερόντων, που είχαν δουλέψει σκληρά για μια ζωή, να πληρώνουν φόρους στο θρόνο; Των γυναικών, που κρατούσαν μωρά στις αγκαλιές τους, γεννημένα να προσφερθούν ως στρατιώτες, για τη δόξα _της 'Μεγαλειότητάς' του_ ; Των αθώων παιδιών, που ποτέ δεν θα έφταναν στην ενηλικίωση, για να γίνουν οι πιστοί _του_ υπήκοοι; Όλοι τους θα πέθαιναν με μία ερώτηση στα χείλη. 'Γιατί;' Και θα πέθαιναν καταρώμενοι το δικό του όνομα.

 _…_ _Ποτέ!..._

Η ενθύμηση ενός μικρού αγοριού παρεμβλήθηκε ξαφνικά σ' αυτά τα οράματα. Το αγόρι να κάθεται πάνω στο πρεβάζι του παραθύρου του… να περιμένει για μέρες, βδομάδες, μήνες … και μετά οι στρατιώτες ήρθαν γι' αυτόν… Είδε έναν νέο άντρα να κρατά ένα σπαθί μήκους ενάμιση βραχίονα… σηκωμένο, έτοιμο να χτυπήσει… τον εαυτό του σαν παιδί να κλαίει, να παρακαλά για τη ζωή του… το σπαθί να πέφτει… να χτυπά… είδε το χυμένο αίμα…

 _…_ _Όχι! Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω… Δεν θα το κάνω…_

Πίεσε τα μάτια δυνατότερα με τα δάχτυλά του. Μερικά χρόνια πριν, είχε δώσει μια υπόσχεση σε ένα νεκρό έφηβο. Είχε υποσχεθεί, ότι θα ήταν χρήσιμος στους άλλους, ότι θα ρίσκαρε τη ζωή του να προστατέψει αυτούς που αγαπούσε, ότι θα κρινόταν για τα δικά του έργα και όχι για τις πράξεις του πατέρα του. Και σκόπευε να κρατήσει αυτή την υπόσχεση.

Πέρασαν ώρες κι αυτός καθόταν ακόμα ακίνητος στο δωμάτιο, μπροστά στο τραπέζι του· με το πρόσωπο κρυμμένο μέσα στις παλάμες, την απελπισία ν' ανθίζει μέσα στην καρδιά του, όταν ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος Τόρνακ μπήκε στο δωμάτιο.

"Τα έμαθα όλα! Όλοι στο κάστρο γι' αυτό μιλούν." Ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας τράβηξε ένα κάθισμα και κάθισε στην άλλη μεριά του τραπεζιού, αντιμετωπίζοντας τον νεαρό του φίλο.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν απάντησε, μονάχα ξεσκέπασε το πρόσωπο. Ήταν χλωμός και καταβεβλημένος. Μαύροι κύκλοι ήδη σχηματίζονταν κάτω απ' τα μάτια του.

"Τι σκοπεύεις να κάνεις;" Ρώτησε ο Τόρνακ προσεκτικά.

"Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό…" η φωνή του νέου ακούστηκε βραχνή.

"Δεν γίνεται ν' αρνηθείς αυτή την αποστολή, χωρίς να διακινδυνέψεις τη ζωή σου" είπε ο Τόρνακ. "Και η ζωή σου είναι το πιο πολύτιμο αγαθό σου. Αν δεν προτίθεσαι ν' ακολουθήσεις τις διαταγές του βασιλιά, τότε πρέπει να ξέρεις, ότι την ίδια ώρα βάζεις τον εαυτό σου στην αντίθετη όχθη των συμφερόντων του."

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε.

"Και πάλι, δεν μπορώ να το κάνω."

Ο Τόρνακ τον κοίταξε με προσοχή, σχεδόν με τρυφερότητα.

"Τι θα κάνεις;"

"Θα φύγω κρυφά απόψε."

"Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση, θα έρθω μαζί σου."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανακάθισε ξαφνιασμένος. Ήξερε ότι ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος ήταν πιστός στο βασιλιά. Ο Τόρνακ είχε ζήσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της ζωής του στο παλάτι εκπαιδεύοντας στρατιώτες για την υπηρεσία της Μεγαλειότητάς του. Καταλάβαινε καλά ότι ο εκπαιδευτής του ένιωθε βαθιά φιλιά γι' αυτόν, όμως ποτέ δεν περίμενε, ότι _αυτός_ ειδικά θα στρεφόταν ενάντια στο νόμο του βασιλιά.

"Θα υπάρξει κίνδυνος" είπε προειδοποιητικά.

"Το ξέρω. Αν όμως εσύ αποφασίσεις να φύγεις, θα σε βοηθήσω."

"Όμως… μετά…" μουρμούρισε ο Μέρταγκ αργά.

"Μην σκέφτεσαι το _'μετά'_. Είναι πολύ νωρίς γι' αυτό" τον διέκοψε ο Τόρνακ. Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος σηκώθηκε. "Πηγαίνω να κάνω κάποιες προετοιμασίες για το ταξίδι" δήλωσε. "Εσύ φρόντισε να παραμείνει μια έξοδος ανοιχτή για μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε κι αυτός. Άρπαξε το μάτσο με τα λουλούδια από το βάζο και κίνησε κατά την έξοδο.

"Μέρταγκ!"

Ο νέος γύρισε αμίλητος ν' αντιμετωπίσει πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο τον Οπλοδιδάσκαλο.

"Ξέρω πού πηγαίνεις. Όμως μην το κάνεις αυτό, παλικάρι μου. Μην πας εκεί. Κάποιος μπορεί να σε δει στο νεκροταφείο και να _τον_ ειδοποιήσει. Δεν πρέπει να καταλάβει τις προθέσεις σου. Αν υπάρχει κάποια πιθανότητα επιτυχίας, _αυτός_ δεν πρέπει να υποπτευτεί τις κινήσεις σου."

Ο νέος σταμάτησε διστακτικός. Κατάπιε τον κόμπο που του είχε σταθεί στο λαιμό. Η γροθιά του σφίχτηκε γύρω από τους μαλακούς μίσχους και τα πέταλα πιέζοντας, λιώνοντάς τα κι αφήνοντάς τα να πέσουν στο πάτωμα.

"Δεν θα πάω."

Επέστρεψε στην προηγούμενη θέση του και σκέπασε ξανά το πρόσωπο με τις παλάμες. Ένιωσε το χέρι του Τόρνακ να κρατά σθεναρά τον ώμο του, παρηγορητικά.

" _Εκείνη_ θα είναι μαζί σου, παλικάρι μου, το ξέρεις αυτό. Θα είναι πάντα μαζί σου, όπου κι αν πας." Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος καταλάβαινε ότι ο νέος προτιμούσε να μείνει μονάχος. "Συνάντησέ με στους στάβλους απόψε" του είπε και βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο. Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε μονάχος, να μάχεται με τους εφιάλτες του, παλιούς και νέους.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Νωρίς το απόγευμα της ίδιας μέρας, δύο στρατιώτες κάθονταν μπροστά σ' ένα τραπέζι μέσα στους στρατώνες παίζοντας ζάρια. Μερικοί από τους συντρόφους τους χασομερούσαν τριγύρω τους, παρατηρώντας το παιχνίδι.

"Αυτή η ζαριά είναι δική μου" είπε ο ένας απ' τους παίκτες και φίλησε τα ζάρια προτού τα ρίξει στο τραπέζι.

"Φαίνεται πως δεν είναι αυτή η μέρα σου, φίλε" σχολίασε ένας απ' τους παρευρισκομένους. "Πάλι ντόρτια; Τι άτυχη ζαριά!"

"Όχι, όχι! Είμαι σίγουρος πως η Κυρά Τύχη μου πρόκειται ν' αλλάξει. Έλα όμορφη Κυρά, δείξε μου το χαμογελαστό σου πρόσωπο!"

"Μπα, μπα, για δες! Τι δουλειά έχει αυτός εδώ πέρα;" γκρίνιασε ο αντίπαλός του στενεύοντας τα μάτια, κοιτάζοντας προς την είσοδο.

Ο στρατιώτης γύρισε για να δει έναν νέο να στέκει εκεί νεύοντάς του κι αμέσως τον αναγνώρισε. Τον έβλεπε πολλές φορές να μάχεται στην αυλή και ήξερε, πως ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος Τόρνακ ήταν ο προσωπικός του εκπαιδευτής. Αυτός ο νεαρός πολεμιστής δεν ήταν απ' τους πολλούς που διέμεναν στους στρατώνες. Η θέση του ήταν στο παλάτι, μαζί με τους ευγενείς και ο καθένας ήξερε, πως ήταν ευνοούμενος του βασιλιά. Ο στρατιώτης είχε ακούσει παράξενες φήμες σε σχέση μ' αυτόν τον νέο, φήμες που τον ήθελαν να είναι… Ανοησίες, οι Προδότες ποτέ δεν είχαν παιδιά! Σηκώθηκε και, καθώς ο νεαρός δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση να τον έρθει κοντά του, να τον συναντήσει, πλησίασε αυτός προς την πόρτα.

"Πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω, Μιλόρδε μου;"

Τα μάτια του νέου καρφώθηκαν στους άλλους στρατιώτες. Ένα προκλητικό αγριοκοίταγμα έκανε τους άντρες να δειλιάσουν και να νοιαστούν τις δικές τους δουλειές.

"Άκουσα, ότι αυτή τη νύχτα έχεις εσύ τη σκοπιά της αριστερής, πίσω πύλης του κάστρου" είπε μ' ένα ψίθυρο.

"Σωστά άκουσες, Μιλόρδε μου" συμφώνησε ο στρατιώτης.

Ο νέος πίεσε δύο ασημένια νομίσματα στην παλάμη του φρουρού κοιτάζοντάς τον στα μάτια.

"Υπάρχει μία κυρία, σ' ένα κοντινό χωριό…" είπε ψέματα. "Χωρίς την παρουσία μου θα λυπηθεί πολύ απόψε. Και δεν επιθυμώ να είναι θλιμμένη."

Ο φρουρός του έδωσε ένα στραβό χαμόγελο.

"Μην στενοχωριέσαι, Μιλόρδε μου. Η κυρά σου θα ευχαριστηθεί."

Ο νέος έφυγε κι ο στρατιώτης γύρισε στους συντρόφους του χαμογελαστός, με μάτια που λαμπύριζαν.

"Φαίνεται ότι Κυρά Τύχη μου χαμογέλασε απόψε" τους είπε. "Και μου χαμογέλασε για τα καλά!" πρόσθεσε.

Αργότερα το ίδιο βράδυ, ο Μέρταγκ έχωσε μερικά απαραίτητα ρούχα σε μια τσάντα και μάζεψε όλα τα όπλα του. Τριγύρισε αφηρημένα μέσα στο δωμάτιο αγγίζοντας οικεία αντικείμενα που θα άφηνε πίσω, μια πένα πάνω στο γραφείο του, ένα βιβλίο σ' ένα ράφι, το ασημένιο κύπελλο του Τόρνακ… Την τελευταία στιγμή, πριν φύγει απ' το δωμάτιο ν' αναζητήσει κάλυψη στις σκιές του διαδρόμου, άνοιξε την τσάντα ξανά και τοποθέτησε μέσα της προσεκτικά το ασημένιο κύπελλο με το χάλκινο φύλλο σφενδάμου. Μετά κινήθηκε κρυφά προς τους στάβλους, για να συναντηθεί με τον Τόρνακ.

Ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος ήταν ήδη εκεί περιμένοντάς τον με σελωμένα τα άλογα. Ένευσαν ο ένας στον άλλο και ο Τόρνακ του παρέδωσε τα χαλινάρια του γκρίζου, πολεμικού του αλόγου στο χέρι. Αυτό το άλογο ήταν ένας φίλος, που ποτέ του δεν θα εγκατέλειπε πίσω. Τα ζώα ήταν ήδη έτοιμα, με τα πέταλά τους τυλιγμένα σε κουρέλια, να πνίγουν το θόρυβο.

Μόλις πριν βγουν απ' τους στάβλους, ο Τόρνακ τον άρπαξε απ' τον ώμο. Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε απότομα κοιτάζοντας στα μάτια τον Οπλοδιδάσκαλο.

"Παλικάρι μου, οτιδήποτε κι αν συμβεί, να θυμάσαι το εξής: Η ζωή σου είναι το πολυτιμότερο πάντων, τρέχα για να τη σώσεις. Αν κάτι συμβεί σ' εμένα, γνώριζε ότι αυτό που με νοιάζει περισσότερο απ' όλα, είναι η δική σου ζωή."

Ο Μέρταγκ μπορούσε να νοιώσει τη φροντίδα και την αγάπη, που αυτός ο άντρας του είχε προσφέρει από την παιδική του ηλικία.

"Τίποτε δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί, Τόρνακ, ούτε σ' εμένα, ούτε σ' εσένα. Είσαι ο καλύτερος ξιφομάχος σ' ολόκληρη την αυτοκρατορία" είπε ο νεαρός με το στήθος γεμάτο περηφάνια και αυτοπεποίθηση.

Ο μεγαλύτερος άντρας χαμογέλασε λοξά και του έσφιξε δυνατότερα τον ώμο.

"Το ξέρω, παλικάρι μου, μη φοβάσαι. Τίποτε δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί."

Ένας πιστός υπηρέτης, που υπηρετούσε εκείνη την αργινή ώρα τη Μεγαλειότητά του στην αίθουσα του θρόνου, θα διαβεβαίωνε αργότερα, ότι ο Σρούικαν ήταν ανήσυχος αυτή τη νύχτα. Μουγκρητά, σύννεφα καπνού και φωτιές από τα ρουθούνια του γέμιζαν το χώρο. Ο βασιλιάς καθισμένος πάνω στο θρόνο του, ήταν ανήσυχος επίσης.

Στην κορυφή του ψηλότερου πύργου της ακρόπολης, ο αστρολόγος έγερνε πάνω απ' τον αρχαίο, ουράνιο χάρτη του. Εκείνη τη νύχτα, η λαμπερή φλόγα του 'Πολεμιστή' έκαιγε ακόμα λαμπερότερη.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	9. Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης (ΙΙ)

**Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης**

(Δεύτερο μέρος)

"Δεν τον συλλάβατε!"

Ένα βαθύ, απειλητικό μούγκρισμα ξεκίνησε πίσω απ' το θρόνο ανακατεύοντας τα σωθικά τους, φέρνοντας στην επιφάνεια της συνείδησης του κάθε ενός τους χειρότερους ανθρώπινους φόβους. Όλοι τους σωριάστηκαν στα γόνατα αμέσως και έσκυψαν τα κεφάλια μπροστά στο βασιλιά. Ο ένας και μοναδικός φρουρός, που τόλμησε να κοιτάξει προς τη Μεγαλειότητά του, τον είδε να στέκει ολόρθος, σκληρός, απάνθρωπος μπροστά απ' το θρόνο του· οι γροθιές του σφιγμένες και το πρόσωπο μία πέτρινη μάσκα. Το μούγκρισμα έγινε πιο τρομακτικό κι απειλητικό, μέχρι που μετατράπηκε σε έναν δυνατό βρυχηθμό. Ένα τεράστιο μάτι στο χρώμα του λαζουρίτη άνοιξε κοιτάζοντάς τους με δολοφονική πρόθεση και ένας πίδακας σκοτεινής φλόγας εκτοξεύτηκε πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους. Η άκρη από μια μαύρη, βελούδινη φτερούγα και σκληρά, φονικά νύχια χτύπησαν το πάτωμα πλάι στους τρομαγμένους άντρες, κάνοντας κομμάτια απ' την πέτρα του δαπέδου να σκορπιστούν τριγύρω. Ο δράκος ούρλιαξε την οργή του βασιλιά.

Ο άντρας πάνω στο θρόνο αγριοκοίταξε τον αξιωματικό της φρουράς.

"Εσύ και οι άντρες σου δεν σταθήκατε ικανοί να σταματήσετε ένα _… αγόρι_!"

Ο αξιωματικός ούτε που τόλμησε να σηκώσει το κεφάλι, να κοιτάξει προς τη Μεγαλειότητά του. Ο θώρακας της πανοπλίας και τα ρούχα του ήταν καλυμμένα με αίμα. Με το αριστερό του χέρι πίεζε μια βαθιά ουλή που αιμορραγούσε στον δεξιό του ώμο. Πολλοί από τους άντρες του ήσαν επίσης πληγωμένοι και μέρη από τις πανοπλίες τους ήσαν σχισμένα και ματωμένα.

"Μεγαλειότατε," διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο αξιωματικός "και οι δύο τους πολέμησαν σαν δαίμονες, που βγήκαν μέσα απ' τις σκιές. Τα σπαθιά τους έσταζαν από το αίμα των αντρών μου." Η φωνή του βγήκε γεμάτη δέος, καθώς προσέθεσε. "Σκότωσαν τόσους πολλούς, καλούς στρατιώτες. Ποτέ στη ζωή μου δεν έχω δει άντρες να μάχονται όπως αυτοί… ποτέ. Σα να ήταν δαίμονες του κάτω κόσμου… Δαίμονες της νύχτας, που εκμεταλλεύτηκαν τα τόσο γνωστά τους σκοτάδια." Τα κατατρομαγμένα μάτια του αξιωματικού έπεσαν πάνω στις μπότες του βασιλιά, καθώς αυτός κατέβαινε από το βάθρο του θρόνου του και τον πλησίαζε. "Αυτοί οι δύο αποδεκάτισαν τους άντρες μου" ψέλλισε.

Ο βασιλιάς στάθηκε μπροστά του σε κοντινή απόσταση και οι στρατιώτες έσκυψαν τα κεφάλια τους χαμηλότερα. Για λίγο ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν, ήταν το βαθύ μούγκρισμα του δράκου. Όταν ο βασιλιάς μίλησε, η φωνή του ήταν σκληρή, ανηλεής.

"Εξηγήσου!"

Προσπαθώντας να σταματήσει το κροτάλισμα των δοντιών του και να πάψει την τρεμούλα, που προκαλούσε η αιμορραγία, ο αξιωματικός ξεκίνησε να αναφέρει. Με το βασιλιά να στέκει τόσο κοντά του και το δράκο να μουγκρίζει τόσο απειλητικά, τίποτε καλό δεν προβλεπόταν.

"Προσπαθήσαμε να τους κυκλώσουμε, να εμποδίσουμε την διαφυγή τους. Αλλά αντί να τους κλείσουμε στον κύκλο και να τους συλλάβουμε, αυτοί κατάφερναν να ξεφεύγουν απ' τον κλοιό μας κάθε φορά."

Ο αξιωματικός ξεροκατάπιε. Το γρύλισμα του δράκου δυνάμωσε σε έναν θυμωμένο βρυχηθμό. Ένας νέος πίδακας φωτιάς πέρασε ακριβώς πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους και χτύπησε τον απέναντι τοίχο, μετατρέποντας ένα λάβαρο με το σήμα της αυτοκρατορίας σε ένα καπνισμένο, μισοκαμένο κουρέλι.

"Τα σπαθιά τους έσταζαν από το αίμα των αντρών μου, καθώς αυτοί έπεφταν θερισμένοι σαν τα στάχυα. Και τη στιγμή που φάνηκε ότι θα ήταν δυνατό να τους φέρουμε σε λογαριασμό, ο ένας, ο νεώτερος, κατάφερε με το φρενιασμένο άλογό του, να σπάσει τον κλοιό μας. Πήδησε πάνω από δύο στρατιώτες και κατόρθωσε να αποδράσει. Ο σύντροφός του έμεινε πίσω, για να τον καλύψει. Μας ήταν αδύνατο να κατατροπώσουμε αυτόν τον άντρα με τα σπαθιά μας, ούτε και μας επέτρεπε να ορμήσουμε και να καταδιώξουμε τον άλλο. Εκμεταλλευόμενος το ότι αυτός ήταν έφιππος κι εμείς πεζή, μας πλευροκοπούσε απ' άκρη σ' άκρη χωρίς έλεος. Τελικά, όταν γύρισε κι αυτός να το σκάσει, κάποιος από τους άντρες μου του πέταξε ένα μαχαίρι και, παρά την απόσταση, τον πέτυχε στην πλάτη. Αυτός ήταν και ο χαμός του. Ο νεώτερος σύντροφός του γύρισε προς τα πίσω και, βλέποντάς τον να πέφτει, ούρλιαξε τ' όνομά του. Σαν δαίμονας με φλεγόμενα μάτια κράδαινε το σπαθί του, που έσταζε αίμα και γυάλιζε κάτω από το αμυδρό φως των φαναριών. Για μια στιγμή νομίσαμε, ότι επρόκειτο να ξαναορμήσει καταπάνω μας, να μας αποτελειώσει, παίρνοντας εκδίκηση πάνω στους λίγους που απόμεναν ζωντανοί. Αλλά αλλάζοντας γνώμη, γύρισε και κάλπασε μακριά σαν τρελός. Δεν καταφέραμε να τον συλλάβουμε, αλλά ο σύντροφός του είναι νεκρός, Μεγαλειότατε" τραύλισε ο αξιωματικός.

Ο βασιλιάς παρέμεινε σιωπηλός και μετά από λίγο, το θυμωμένο μούγκρισμα του δράκου κατάπαυσε.

"Πού είναι το σώμα; Φέρτε το σ' εμένα!" διέταξε ο βασιλιάς και δύο από τους φρουρούς βιάστηκαν να εκτελέσουν το θέλημά του.

Έμπασαν το σώμα μέσα και το τοποθέτησαν μπροστά στα πόδια του βασιλιά. Τα μάτια του Τόρνακ ήταν ολάνοιχτα, τα χείλη ελαφρά χωρισμένα, λες και ο άντρας ήταν έτοιμος να μιλήσει κατά τη στιγμή του θανάτου του. Το στήθος του ήταν καθαρό από αίμα, αλλά τα γαντοφορεμένα του χέρια και τα μανίκια από το σακάκι του ήταν καλυμμένα με ματωμένους λεκέδες· αίμα που σίγουρα δεν ήταν δικό του. Ο βασιλιάς τον κοίταξε για λίγο με ψυχρή ματιά, κατόπιν ένευσε στους άντρες της φρουράς να φύγουν. Ανασαίνοντας με ανακούφιση οι άντρες βιάστηκαν να εξαφανιστούν από την αίθουσα του θρόνου, κλείνοντας τις βαριές πόρτες πίσω τους. Ο βασιλιάς έγειρε πάνω απ' το σώμα.

"Τόρνακ, _πιστέ μου_ υπηρέτη!"

Τα ειρωνικά ειπωμένα λόγια κρατούσαν μέσα τους ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι από συγκρατημένη κακία. Ο δράκος βρυχήθηκε πίσω του αφήνοντας να διαφύγουν απ' τα ρουθούνια του μαύρος καπνός και σκοτεινή φλόγα. Τα σκληρά νύχια έσκαψαν ξανά το πέτρινο πάτωμα πλάι στο πτώμα. Μέσα στο σκοταδιασμένο μυαλό του δράκου μία μισοξεχασμένη, ματωμένη εικόνα εμφανίστηκε.

 _…_ _ένας έφηβος, με μακριά σκούρα μαλλιά, να γέρνει πάνω από κάποιον άλλο, σαν άγγελος του χαμού…_

Ο δηλητηριώδης θυμός του κτήνους εξαπολύθηκε και ο Σρούικαν επετέθη ταυτόχρονα εναντίων του νεκρού σώματος του Οπλοδιδάσκαλου και του βασιλιά. Με τη μεγάλη, δυνατή του φτερούγα έσπρωξε τον βασιλιά, κάνοντάς τον να πέσει πάνω στο σώμα του νεκρού άντρα. Για μια στιγμή μόνο, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ ήρθε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τα ολάνοιχτα μάτια του Τόρνακ. Η μαύρη μαγεία του, που χρησιμοποιήθηκε μαζί με το αληθινό όνομα του δράκου, εξανάγκασε την οργή του Σρούικαν να κοπάσει. Ο δράκος περιορίστηκε στο να μουγκρίζει με θυμό και πόνο, καθώς αναγκάστηκε να αποτραβηχτεί πίσω απ' το θρόνο.

Ο βασιλιάς άρπαξε τα μαλλιά του νεκρού κι ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του, φέρνοντάς το πιο κοντά στο δικό του πρόσωπο. Η φωνή του εξαπέλυσε τη μανία του.

" _Έσύ_! Προδότη! Σου εμπιστεύτηκα το γιο του Μόρζαν! Πίστευα ότι ήσουν ο πιστός υπηρέτης μου, αλλά εσύ αποδείχτηκες πιο πιστός σ' αυτό το… _σ΄αυτό το αγόρι,_ παρά στο βασιλιά σου. Πού είναι ο εκπαιδευόμενός σου τώρα, _Οπλοδιδάσκαλε_ ;"

Ο βασιλιάς κοίταξε κατευθείαν μέσα στα ολάνοιχτα μάτια του νεκρού Τόρνακ. Οι ελαφρά ανασηκωμένες γωνίες των χειλιών του, έμοιαζαν να κρατούν ένα κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο. Η Μεγαλειότητά του φαντάστηκε, ότι μπορούσε ν' ακούσει τα τελευταία λόγια που αυτά τα χείλη είχαν φωνάξει.

 _"…_ _Τρέχα, παλικάρι μου! Τρέξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς. Τρέχα!..."_

Φαντάστηκε ότι μπορούσε να διαβάσει σ' αυτό το πετρωμένο χαμόγελο την ειρωνεία που απευθυνόταν στον ίδιο.

 _"…_ _Δεν είναι δικός σου πια! Ποτέ δεν θα τον ξανά 'χεις!..."_

Και ο βασιλιάς κατάλαβε ότι είχε χάσει αυτή τη μάχη. Τη μάχη μόνο, όχι όμως τον πόλεμο. Ποτέ! Ο γιος του Μόρζαν θα γινόταν και πάλι _δικός του_ ξανά … κάποια μέρα.

Στο μεταξύ, έχοντας αποτραβηχτεί πίσω απ' το θρόνο, ο δράκος γρυλίζοντας, κάλυψε το κεφάλι και το σώμα του με τις τεράστιες φτερούγες του, σαν δύο μαύρες, βελούδινες κουρτίνες που έπεφταν στο πάτωμα απ' το ταβάνι. Αγγίζοντας το μουσούδι του πάνω στις πέτρινες πλάκες και κλείνοντας τα μάτια, συγκεντρώθηκε στην ίδια παρηγορητική εικόνα που είχε κρατήσει σαν θησαυρό μέσα στα βάθη της καρδιάς του, εδώ και εκατό χρόνια τώρα, προσπαθώντας να επιζήσει…

 _…_ _ένα αγόρι με σγουρά, ξανθά μαλλιά και ζαφειρένια μάτια να γέρνει πάνω του. Αγνότητα και αθωότητα να πηγάζουν απ' τα μάτια αυτά και να τον λούζουν με αγνή αγάπη. Χέρια με μακριά, λεπτά δάχτυλα, ένα ευγενικό άγγιγμα, μια υγρή ενέργεια να καίει και τους δύο. Ένα πλάσμα, σαν να προερχόταν από κάποιον άλλο κόσμο, τον κόσμο_ _ **εκείνων**_ _…_

Μέσα απ' αυτό το ανακουφιστικό άσυλό του, ο μεγάλος δράκος άκουσε τη φωνή του βασιλιά να μιλά, να καταριέται, να απειλεί. Και _αυτή_ η φωνή, έφερε στη επιφάνεια της ψυχής του την άλλη εικόνα που θυμόταν.

 _…_ _ένας άλλος έφηβος, με μακριά, σκούρα μαλλιά να γέρνει πάνω απ' το σώμα του ξανθού αγοριού, σαν άγγελος του χαμού. Μάτια γεμάτα ενοχές, η φωνή του πλήρης από τύψεις._

 _"_ _Δεν ήταν αυτή η συμφωνία μας!" λέει ο έφηβος με τρεμάμενη φωνή. Τα χέρια του πασαλειμμένα κόκκινα, λερωμένα με το αίμα του αγαπημένου._

 _"_ _Πολύ αργά, Μόρζαν! Τώρα πια έχεις στραφεί εναντίων τους. Είσαι δικός μου! Δικός μου για πάντα."_

 _Βλέπει τον εαυτό του σαν νεοσσό…_

 _...αρπαγμένο… κλεμμένο …ατιμασμένο…_

 _…_ _στα χέρια του δολοφόνου…_

 _Και τότε η κουρτίνα του αίματος, της καταστροφής, του πόνου σκεπάζει όλα τα άλλα. Κι αυτός ουρλιάζει… και κουλουριάζεται… και σπαράσσει… και βυθίζεται όλο και βαθύτερα μέσα στο χάος…_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Το άλογο κάλπαζε και ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί κάποια άλλη φορά, που το άλογό του είχα καλπάσει γρηγορότερα. Ο ουρανός από πάνω του ήταν κατασκότεινος. Μαύρα, γεμάτα με βροχή σύννεφα κρέμονταν πάνω από τον παγωμένο δρόμο και μπροστά του εκτείνονταν γεωργικές εκτάσεις και τεράστιες πεδιάδες. Είχε αφήσει την Ουρου'μπαίην πολλές λεύγες πίσω και, μέχρι στιγμής, δεν είχε αντιληφθεί κάποια καταδίωξη. Ακόμα όμως κι αν είχαν ξαμοληθεί ξωπίσω του, βρισκόταν πια πολύ μακριά για να τον φτάσουν.

Ο νέος άντρας ένιωσε το πρόσωπό του να παγώνει από την υγρασία, που έρεε από τα καυτά του μάτια. Η εικόνα του Τόρνακ να παραπαίει πάνω στη σέλα του και κατόπιν να σωριάζεται, ενώ οι φρουροί του βασιλιά κύκλωναν το πεσμένο σώμα κρύβοντάς το από το βλέμμα του, δεν τον άφηνε. Ο λαιμός του έκαιγε με τον ίδιο παράξενο τρόπο που τον έκαιγαν και τα υγρά του μάτια. Μέσα στην σιγαλιά της νύχτας, που τη διέκοπταν μόνο τα ουρλιαχτά του ανέμου, είχε φωνάξει το όνομα του Οπλοδιδασκάλου, φίλου και συντρόφου του δεκάδες φορές. Όπως και τώρα, η άγρια οργή πλημμύριζε το στήθος του, φτάνοντας ακόμα μια φορά ως το λαιμό του.

"Τόρνακ!... Πού είσαι;… Τόρνακ!"

Ακούγοντας την κραυγή του το άλογο χλιμίντρισε μειώνοντας την ξέφρενη ορμή του. Κατόπιν στάθηκε στα πίσω του πόδια κλωτσώντας τον παγωμένο αέρα με τις οπλές του. Έμοιαζε σαν ο ήχος του ονόματος του Οπλοδιδασκάλου, να επιδρούσε περίεργα στο άτι, γιατί κάθε φορά είχε αντιδράσει με τον ίδιο τρόπο.

Ο Μέρταγκ έγειρε κουρασμένος στην πλάτη του αλόγου κι έκρυψε το παγωμένο του πρόσωπο μέσα στην πυκνή, ιδρωμένη του χαίτη.

"… Τόρνακ… πού είσαι;…" φώναξε μέσα απ' τον πονεμένο λαιμό του, προκαλώντας την επιπλέον επιβράδυνση του καλπασμού του αλόγου, που κατέληξε σ' ένα γοργό τροχασμό.

Εδώ και αρκετή ώρα είχε αφήσει πίσω του τον κύριο δρόμο, που οδηγούσε από και προς την πρωτεύουσα, όχι μόνο από το φόβο μήπως τον εντοπίσουν, αλλά και γιατί δεν καταλάβαινε πια πού βρισκόταν. Είχε χαλαρώσει τα χαλινάρια αφήνοντας το άλογο να πλανηθεί ανάμεσα στα παγωμένα χωράφια και τις ερημιές. Τώρα το ζώο βραδυπορούσε όλο και περισσότερο.

Ήταν ακόμα βαθύ σκοτάδι της νύχτας, όταν συνειδητοποίησε, ότι το άλογο είχε σταματήσει. Κοιτώντας γύρω του διέκρινε αραιά δέντρα, ένα μικρό ρυάκι και χαμηλή βλάστηση. Πάνω στα φύλλα των θάμνων υπήρχαν παγωμένες δροσοσταλίδες. Αντί να αφιππεύσει, μάλλον γλίστρησε κι έπεσε πάνω στο έδαφος για να μείνει εκεί, στα τέσσερα, λαχανιάζοντας. Το στήθος του τρανταζόταν απ' τους παράξενους λυγμούς, που τον είχαν αφήσει τόσες φορές χωρίς ανάσα.

Και τότε ο θυμός επέστρεψε. Ωρυόμενος, χτύπησε το έδαφος με τις γροθιές και ούρλιαξε με πόνο.

"Τόρνακ!..."

Ένα υγρό μουσούδι στο λαιμό του σκούντησε απαλά τον ώμο του και μετά ανακάτωσε τα μαλλιά του. Ένα απαλό χλιμίντρισμα απάντησε στην ραγισμένη του φωνή. Για πρώτη φορά αντελήφθη τον αφρό που έσταζε από το στόμα του αλόγου. Το γυαλιστερό του τρίχωμα ήταν βρεγμένο… ιδρωμένο… Ο νέος καταπίεσε το πνιγηρό συναίσθημα που τον κατέβαλε. Το άλογό του… από δω και στο εξής ο μοναδικός του σύντροφος… δεν γινόταν να το αφήσει σε τέτοια κατάσταση στη μέση της κρύας νύχτας. Σηκώθηκε και ανοίγοντας μία από τις θήκες της σέλας του, έβγαλε μια κουβέρτα και μ' αυτήν κάλυψε το άτι. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι έψαυσε για τη μουσούδα του και ακούμπησε το μέτωπό του εκεί πάνω. Άρπαξε τη μακριά χαίτη και με τις δύο γροθιές του κι έκρυψε μέσα το πρόσωπό του, νοιώθοντας τη θερμότητα από το σώμα του ζώου. Ανάσανε βαθιά αφήνοντας τα πνευμόνια του να γεμίσουν με τη δυνατή οσμή του αλόγου.

"Τόρνακ…"

Το ίδιο απαλό χρεμέτισμα ακούστηκε και πάλι. Το ίδιο ευγενικό σκούντημα στον ώμο, η ζεστή ανάσα στο μάγουλό του…

Στον ουρανό πάνω τους ο λυσσασμένος άνεμος παρέσερνε τα γεμάτα βροχή, απειλητικά σύννεφα προς τη μεριά της μακρινής λίμνης και το παγωμένο φεγγαρόφωτο φώτισε για μια στιγμή τη γη. Ανάμεσα στους χαμηλούς θάμνους και τις κρύες δροσοσταλίδες που στάλαζαν από τα φύλλα των δέντρων, ο άντρας αγκάλιασε σφιχτά το λαιμό του αλόγου του.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ήταν ακόμα ξημερώματα. Η αυγή μιας κρύας, βροχερής μέρας, όταν οι υπηρέτες ξύπνησαν τον νεαρό τους αφέντη. Ένας άντρας πάνω στ' άλογό του είχε εμφανιστεί στη είσοδο της έπαυλης, ισχυριζόμενος ότι ήταν φίλος του άρχοντας της περιοχής, απαιτώντας να τον δει αμέσως και ζητώντας άσυλο λίγων ημερών. Ο άντρας ήταν νέος, περήφανος και, παρά την κατάσταση των ρούχων του, φαινόταν να είναι από ευγενική γενιά. Το άλογό του, ένα γκρίζο πολεμικό άτι, ήταν λασπωμένο και κουρασμένο, αλλά ένα από τα καλύτερης ράτσας μέσα στη χώρα. Του είχε επιτραπεί η είσοδος – οι φρουροί δεν είχαν τολμήσει να του αρνηθούν – και οι υπηρέτες είχαν φροντίσει το άλογό του και είχαν συνοδέψει τον ίδιο σε ένα από τα δωμάτια του ισογείου της κύριας κατοικίας. Είχαν ετοιμάσει γι' αυτόν την αναμμένη φωτιά μέσα στο τζάκι και ένα γεύμα που δεν είχε αγγίξει, ενώ είχαν βιαστεί να φωνάξουν τον αφέντη τους.

Ο νεαρός λόρδος Μέλκερ είχε πρόσφατα κληρονομήσει την περιουσία του πατέρα του, καθώς και το αξίωμα εκείνου στην αυλή του βασιλιά. Τώρα μοίραζε τον χρόνο του ανάμεσα στην πρωτεύουσα και την κατοικία του στην εξοχή. Όσο βρισκόταν στην Ουρου'μπαίην είχε κάνει τη γνωριμία του γιου του Μόρζαν κι ένα είδος φιλίας είχε δημιουργηθεί ανάμεσα σ' αυτούς τους δύο. Με μεγάλη του έκπληξη είδε τον νεαρό του φίλο να στέκει στη μέση του δωματίου. Ήξερε καλά, πως αυτός δεν έπρεπε ποτέ να εγκαταλείπει το κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην και την πόλη.

"Μέρταγκ! Τι σου συνέβη;" Είχε κοιτάξει με προσοχή τα σχισμένα, ματωμένα του ρούχα, το καταβεβλημένο του πρόσωπο, τους μαύρους κύκλους κάτω απ' τα μάτια. "Ληστές του δρόμου; Έπεσες σε ενέδρα;"

"Θα μπορούσες να το πεις κι έτσι" είχε απαντήσει ο Μέρταγκ εν ολίγοις. Και στην ερώτησή του, τι τον είχε φέρει έξω απ' την Ούρου'μπαίην, είχε απλά απαντήσει. "Δουλειές του βασιλιά."

"Ταξίδευες μονάχος;"

Σ' αυτή την ερώτηση ο φίλος του είχε απλά κουνήσει αρνητικά το κεφάλι και είχε μουρμουρίσει λίγες λέξεις για κάποιον χαμένο σύντροφο. Κατόπιν τούτου είχε οδηγηθεί στο δωμάτιό του και αφεθεί μονάχος, να ξεκουραστεί.

Τώρα πια, νωρίς το απόγευμα, είχε βγει από το δωμάτιο μόνο και μόνο για να πάει μέχρι τους στάβλους· να ανακαλύψει ότι το άλογό του ήταν καλοταϊσμένο, καλοξυστρισμένο, καλοπεριποιημένο.

Ο νεαρός λόρδος Μέλκερ στεκόταν μπροστά σε ένα από τα παράθυρά του και παρακολουθούσε το φίλο του, να επιστρέφει από τους στάβλους.

"Τι θέλει αυτός εδώ;"

Η φωνή τον έκανε να γυρίσει απότομα για να δει τη μητέρα του. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ στεκόταν πίσω του κοιτάζοντας τον νέο άντρα στην αυλή με ένα σκοτεινό, κοφτερό βλέμμα. Είχε πληροφορηθεί για την παρουσία του επισκέπτη στην έπαυλη από τις υπηρέτριές της, από νωρίς το πρωί, μόλις είχε ξυπνήσει και ήταν ανυπόμονη να τον συναντήσει. Ο επισκέπτης όμως δεν είχε βγει από το δωμάτιό του μέχρι τώρα, ακόμα και το γεύμα του το είχε κουβαλήσει στο δωμάτιο ένας υπηρέτης. Τουλάχιστον, αυτό της είχαν αναφέρει οι υπηρέτριές της.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ δεν έχανε ποτέ καμία λεπτομέρεια που αφορούσε το σπιτικό της, τη ζωή του γιου της, ή οτιδήποτε την ενδιέφερε. Η γυναίκα είχε δώσει εντολές στις υπηρέτριες να έχουν το νου τους στον επισκέπτη όλες τις ώρες και φυσικά, οτιδήποτε σχετικό με αυτόν, της είχε αναφερθεί. Είχε ενημερωθεί για το ακατάλληλο της ώρας του ερχομού του, για τα ματωμένα του ρούχα, την έλλειψη συνοδείας. Υπήρχαν αρκετά εκτός του συνηθισμένου σ' αυτόν τον ερχομό, αρκετά να κάνουν κάποιον να υποπτευθεί. Και η λαίδη Μέλκερ ήταν καχύποπτη γυναίκα.

Ο νεαρός λόρδος Μέλκερ εξέτασε το πρόσωπο της μητέρας του προσεκτικά. Γνώριζε καλά, ότι η γυναίκα δεν έκανε φιλίες με κανέναν, εκτός κι αν περίμενε να κερδίσει κάποιο όφελος απ' αυτή τη σχέση. Θυμόταν επίσης πολύ καλά, ότι ήταν η μητέρα του αυτή, η οποία είχε επιμένει να σχετιστεί φιλικά με το γιο του Μόρζαν ευθύς εξ αρχής. Προφανώς, περίμενε γι' αυτόν, να κερδίσει την εύνοια του βασιλιά μέσω αυτού του νέου.

"Αγαπητή μου μητέρα!" ο νεαρός λόρδος υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά στη γυναίκα, καθώς αυτή ήρθε να σταθεί πλάι του κοιτάζοντας έξω από το παράθυρο.

"Ποτέ δεν εγκαταλείπει την Ουρου'μπαίην" είπε αυτή. "Καθ' όσο ξέρω, ο βασιλιάς τον θέλει γύρω του συνεχώς."

Ο γιος της, της έριξε ένα πλάγιο βλέμμα.

"Ισχυρίστηκε, ότι ταξιδεύει για δουλειές του βασιλιά." Ήταν ενήμερος για την καχύποπτη φύση της γυναίκας. Ήταν αναπόφευκτο ότι θα ανακατευόταν σ' αυτό.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ κάγχασε.

"Αμφιβάλω! Η κατάστασή του δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη για έναν ευγενή, που ταξιδεύει για τις δουλειές του βασιλιά." Τα μάτια της έλαμπαν γεμάτα πανουργία.

"Επέτρεψέ μου να σου υπενθυμίσω, αγαπητή μου μητέρα, ότι ήσουν _εσύ_ που επέμενες να σχετιστώ με κάποιον σαν το γιο του Μόρζαν" σχολίασε ο νεαρός λόρδος, αναφέροντας το τελευταίο όνομα με έναν υπαινιγμό περιφρόνησης στη φωνή του. "Εξ άλλου, μιας και είναι φίλος μου τώρα, δεν έχω λόγους να τον αμφισβητήσω."

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ στήθηκε ενοχλημένη, προσβεβλημένη.

"Δεν υπάρχουν ληστές από δω ως την Ουρου'μπαίην." Τον κοίταξε αγριεμένη. "Γιατί τον δέχτηκες, γιε μου; Γνωρίζει ο βασιλιάς ότι είναι εδώ; Κι αν κάτι… ανάρμοστο συμβαίνει, εμείς τι θ' απογίνουμε;"

Αυτή η συζήτηση κόπηκε απότομα. Ο νεαρός επισκέπτης είχε ήδη περάσει την κύρια είσοδο της κατοικίας και οι άρχοντες του σπιτιού, μητέρα και γιος, τον άκουσαν ν' ανεβαίνει τις σκάλες προς το δωμάτιό του. Όταν μία μακρινή πόρτα άνοιξε κι έκλεισε ξανά, η λαίδη Μέλκερ γύρισε προς το γιο της.

"Μία πολύ καλή ιδέα θα ήταν να είσαι έτοιμος να ταξιδέψεις στην πρωτεύουσα αύριο."

Ο νεαρός λόρδος αναστέναξε. Ήξερε, ότι μόλις κάτι έμπαινε στο μυαλό της μητέρας του, δεν θα σταματούσε να επιμένει γι' αυτό, μέχρι να γινόταν το δικό της.

"Όπως επιθυμείς, αγαπητή μητέρα."

Εξ άλλου, αν ο γιος του Μόρζαν δεν ήταν ανακατεμένος σε κάτι, δεν θα ήταν κακό μια σύντομη επίσκεψη στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Αν ήταν… τότε ο βασιλιάς καλύτερα να ενημερωνόταν για το πού βρισκόταν. Ο λόρδος Μέλκερ ήταν ένας ευτυχισμένος νέος άντρας ως τώρα. Δεν ήθελε καθόλου μπελάδες γύρω του.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	10. Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης (ΙΙΙ)

**Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης**

(Τρίτο μέρος)

Ο Αστρολόγος όρμησε μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου κρατώντας στα χέρια του τον αρχαίο χάρτη μισοδιπλωμένο και έξω απ' τη δερμάτινη, προστατευτική του θήκη. Πανικός σκίαζε το πρόσωπο του γέροντα, πανικός αναμεμιγμένος με φόβο. Πάνω στο στήθος του έσφιγγε σπασμωδικά το πολύτιμο κειμήλιό του, σαν να ήταν ένα μικρό, απροστάτευτο παιδί, που χρειαζόταν την προστασία του.

Ο βασιλιάς καθόταν ακίνητος πάνω στο θρόνο και ο δράκος ήταν σκεπασμένος με τις τεράστιες φτερούγες του, προφανώς κοιμισμένος. Ο καθένας μέσα στο παλάτι γνώριζε ότι δύο νύχτες πριν τρομερά γεγονότα είχαν εξελιχθεί στην αίθουσα του θρόνου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Ότι καθ' όλο αυτό το διάστημα, ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε αποσυρθεί στα βασιλικά του διαμερίσματα, δεν είχε φάει ούτε πιει, δεν είχε δεχτεί να δει κανέναν. Η μήνης του, εκφρασμένη μέσω του μουγκρίσματος του δράκου, είχε αναστατώσει την ακρόπολη για ώρες ατελείωτες και οι απειλητικοί βρυχηθμοί είχαν φτάσει ως τον ψηλότερο πύργο του κάστρου. Όσον αφορά όμως τον ίδιο – και τα νέα που κουβαλούσε – ο Αστρολόγος ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα γινόταν μία εξαίρεση. Ο βασιλιάς θα ήταν πρόθυμος ν' ακούσει όσα είχε να του αναφέρει. Πάνω σ' αυτό ο γερο-αστρολόγος είχε επιμείνει στους απρόθυμους φρουρούς, που είχαν αποθαρρύνει την είσοδό του.

Ο γέροντας έπεσε στα γόνατα μπροστά στην Μεγαλειότητά του κι άνοιξε τον πολύτιμο χάρτη πάνω στο πάτωμα, μπροστά στο βάθρο του θρόνου.

"Βασιλιά μου, υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να το δεις με τα ίδια σου τα μάτια, για να το πιστέψεις."

Το κακόβουλο βλέμμα του βασιλιά εστίασε πάνω στον άνθρωπο μπροστά στο θρόνο του, μετά έπεσε στιγμιαία πάνω στο χάρτη, για να μείνει εκεί πετρωμένο. Η φλόγα του 'Πολεμιστή', που είχε μετακινηθεί λίγο μακρύτερα από τον 'Λέοντα', έκαιγε λαμπερότερη από ποτέ. Και η φλόγα του 'Δράκου', αφού είχε διπλασιαστεί σε μέγεθος, είχε κάψει το σημείο του χάρτη πάνω στο οποίο είχε παρουσιαστεί και αναπτυχθεί για τα δεκάξι προηγούμενα χρόνια. Τώρα πλησίαζε γοργά τον αστερισμό του 'Λέοντα' λάμποντας κι αστραφτοβολώντας και αφήνοντας πίσω της ένα μαυρισμένο μονοπάτι πάνω στο άφθαρτο υλικό του χάρτη.

Τα μάτια του βασιλιά άστραψαν σαν πύρινες φλόγες. Με φωνή σκληρή σαν ατσάλι ρώτησε:

"Πότε συνέβη αυτό;"

Ο Αστρολόγος σήκωσε τα χέρια με απελπισία.

"Χθες τη νύχτα, Μεγαλειότατε, λίγο πριν την αυγή."

Ο βασιλιάς σηκώθηκε. Είχε περάσει ολόκληρη την προηγούμενη μέρα και νύχτα με το να καταριέται και να απειλεί. Τώρα τα σκοτεινά του μάτια έδειχναν βυθισμένα στις κόγχες του. Λίγο πριν το ξημέρωμα είχαν ηρεμήσει αυτός και ο δράκος του και είχε δώσει διαταγή να μεταφερθεί το σώμα του Τόρνακ έξω από την αίθουσα. Από εκείνη την ώρα είχε καθίσει σιωπηλός στο θρόνο του, για να σκεφτεί.

Εδώ και λίγο καιρό είχε αντιληφθεί την ύπαρξη ενός καινούριου Δρακοκαβαλάρη και είχε στείλει τους υπηρέτες του να το ερευνήσουν. Η επιλογή του μέρους δεν ήταν λόγω κάποιας πληροφορίας, που το άτομο το φυλακισμένο στο Γκίλ'ιντ είχε αναγκαστεί να αποκαλύψει, αλλά κατόπιν υποδείξεως του Αστρολόγου του.

Αυτός ήταν που είχε διαβάσει τους οιωνούς πάνω στ' άστρα του στερεώματος και είχε υποπτευθεί την ιδιότητα του 'Δράκου'. Αυτός επίσης λίγα χρόνια πριν – κατά τον χρόνο που είχε διδάξει το γιο του Μόρζαν – είχε σιγουρευτεί και για την ιδιότητα του 'Πολεμιστή.'

Ο βασιλιάς γρύλισε θυμωμένος. Ο ανυπάκουος γιος του Μόρζαν τον είχε εξοργίσει. Επρόκειτο να φέρει πίσω αυτό το ανυπότακτο παλιόπαιδο! Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε πολλές επιλογές στη ζωή του. Μόνο κάτω από τον ίσκιο του βασιλιά του θα μπορούσε να θεωρήσει τον εαυτό του ασφαλή. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν τον θεωρούσε τόσο ανόητο, ώστε να μην το έχει καταλάβει ως τώρα.

Η Αυτού Μεγαλειότης, ο βασιλιάς Γκαλμπατόριξ της Αλαγαισίας, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του.

"Περιβάλλομαι από ανίκανους!"

Ο Αστρολόγος του έριξε ένα επιφυλακτικό βλέμμα. Είχε συμβουλέψει το βασιλιά του πολλές φορές. Τις περισσότερες όμως απ' αυτές, η Μεγαλειότητά του είχε προτιμήσει να τον αγνοήσει. Λαμβάνοντας όμως υπ' όψιν του τις προειδοποιήσεις των φρουρών, που αφορούσαν τα γεγονότα των προηγούμενων ωρών, προτίμησε να μη σχολιάσει. Ο βασιλιάς ξανακάθισε στο θρόνο του και συνέχισε.

"Ο Ίσκιος ήταν ανίκανος να αποσπάσει την πληροφορία, που ζητήθηκε από το πρόσωπο στο Γκίλ'ιντ. Οι μέθοδοί του δεν λειτούργησαν. Στέλνω μετά τους Ρά'ζακ στο βορρά, να αναζητήσουν το αυγό του Δράκου και να βρουν ποιος το κατέχει. Και τι κάνουν αυτοί; Καίνε το σπίτι και τον συγγενή του υπόπτου, αντί να τον χρησιμοποιήσουν σαν όμηρο. Σαν να μην ήταν αυτό αρκετό, έγιναν η αιτία ώστε ο Μπρομ, ο χειρότερος από τους εχθρούς μου, να παρασύρει το αγόρι μακριά και κανένας δεν ξέρει πού βρίσκονται τώρα."

Ο Αστρολόγος μίλησε πολύ προσεκτικά.

"Μεγαλειότατε, ο 'Δράκος' έρχεται κοντινότερα. Όσο για τον 'Πολεμιστή', θα συνιστούσα, να μην επιτρέψετε να συναντηθούν αυτοί οι δύο. Βρες το γιο του Μόρζαν, βασιλιά μου, και φέρε _τον_ πίσω. Έτσι θα _τον_ έχεις όλη την ώρα κάτω από την επίβλεψή σου. Επαναλαμβάνω ότι _αυτός_ και 'Δράκος' δεν πρέπει ποτέ να συναντηθούν. Είναι γραμμένο στα άστρα! Όσον αφορά το άτομο του Γκίλ'ιντ, η γνώμη μου είναι, όπως ήταν και πριν, ότι είναι καλύτερα να την συνοδέψουν ως εδώ υπό φρούρηση. Έτσι θα έχεις τη δυνατότητα να την ανακρίνεις εσύ ο ίδιος. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θα μπορέσει να αντισταθεί στις _δικές σου_ μεθόδους."

Για λίγο ο βασιλιάς παρέμεινε σιωπηλός. Κάθε φορά που ο Αστρολόγος είχε αντιπροτείνει κάτι, ο βασιλιάς πάντοτε δεν μιλούσε. Έδινε την εντύπωση, ότι ποτέ δεν λάμβανε υπ' όψιν του τι του είχε προταθεί. Ο Αστρολόγος όμως γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο βασιλιάς μετρούσε και υπολόγιζε το παραμικρό. Η σιωπή διεκόπη από ένα σιγανό γρύλισμα πίσω απ' το θρόνο κι ένα τεράστιο μάτι, στο χρώμα του λαζουρίτη, άνοιξε κι εστίασε πάνω στο γέροντα. Η γυαλάδα ενός δοντιού κι ενός νυχιού έλαμψε. Με αργά βήματα ο βασιλιάς κατέβηκε από το θρόνο του και πλησίασε ένα σκαλισμένο, ξύλινο τραπέζι στα δεξιά του. Πάνω στο τραπέζι ήταν τοποθετημένη μία ασημένια λεκάνη, γεμάτη με κάποιου είδους υγρό. Ο Αστρολόγος ήξερε καλά τη χρήση αυτού του συγκεκριμένου αντικειμένου μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου. Όταν ο βασιλιάς ήθελε να κατασκεπεύσει κάποιον…

Η Μεγαλειότητά του στάθηκε ευθυτενής μπροστά από τη λεκάνη και ο Αστρολόγος τόλμησε να τον πλησιάσει. Το χέρι του βασιλιά πέρασε πάνω από το υγρό διατάζοντας.

 _"_ _Ντράουμρ κόπα!"_

Πίσω από την πλάτη του βασιλιά, ο γέροντας τέντωσε το λαιμό του στο πλάι, για να δει το γαλακτώδες υγρό να παίρνει μια ασημιά απόχρωση, όπως η επιφάνεια ενός καθρέφτη. Κατάφερε να διακρίνει έναν άντρα ξαπλωμένο μπρούμυτα, με σηκωμένες τις γροθιές του, να χτυπά με θυμό την επιφάνεια που ήταν ξαπλωμένος. Τα μαλλιά του σκέπαζαν τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του, αλλά πριν η εικόνα σβήσει μπροστά στα μάτια του, ο Αστρολόγος κατάφερε ν' ακούσει τον οργισμένο γογγυσμό του. Ο βασιλιάς τερμάτισε τη μαγεία του την ίδια στιγμή, που οι βαριές πόρτες της αίθουσας του θρόνου μισάνοιξαν κι ένας από τους φρουρούς τόλμησε να εισέλθει.

"Μεγαλειότατε," με δήθεν ήρεμη κι επίσημη φωνή ο φρουρός ανέφερε "η Εξοχότητά του, ο Λόρδος Μέλκερ, ζητεί ταπεινά ακρόαση από τη Βασιλική σας Μεγαλειότητα. Ισχυρίζεται, ότι κομίζει σημαντικά νέα που αφορούν τον Άρχοντα Μέρταγκ."

Μαζεύοντας τον ουράνιο χάρτη στην αγκαλιά του, ο Αστρολόγος αποτραβήχτηκε ανάμεσα σε δύο αλαβάστρινους κίονες δίνοντας πλήρη προσοχή στο γεγονός. Ο βασιλιάς αγριοκοίταξε το φρουρό κάνοντας τον άντρα να νοιώσει ανασφαλής και κατόπιν ανέβηκε τις σκάλες του βάθρου και κάθισε στο θρόνο του.

"Ας εισέλθει!"

Με βήμα γοργό ο νεαρός λόρδος Μέλκερ πλησίασε το θρόνο, όπου τον περίμενε ο βασιλιάς και έκαμψε το γόνυ.

Μεγαλειότατε! Ταπεινά υποβάλω τα σέβη μου."

Ο βασιλιάς κοίταξε προσεκτικά τον νέο που, γονατισμένος μπροστά από το θρόνο του, περίμενε υπομονετικά να του απευθύνει το λόγο. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά τη φιλία του με το γιο του Μόρζαν και την είχε εγκρίνει ευθύς εξ αρχής. Ο πατέρας του λόρδου Μέλκερ ήταν πάντοτε πιστός υπηρέτης του κι ένας φλογερός υπερασπιστής της βασιλείας του. Περίμενε το ίδιο και από το γιο του.

"Έχεις νέα που μ' ενδιαφέρουν."

Ήταν δήλωση κι όχι ερώτηση. Ο νεαρός λόρδος στάθηκε κι άρχισε να εξιστορεί τα γεγονότα με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Κατά τη ώρα που διηγούνταν την ιστορία του, ο βασιλιάς παρέμεινε σιωπηλός, χωρίς να τον διακόψει, για να ρωτήσει κάτι. Το ύφος του ήταν σοβαρό κι ανεξιχνίαστο. Ακόμα κι όταν ο λόρδος Μέλκερ τελείωσε την αφήγησή του, ο βασιλιάς δεν σχολίασε το παραμικρό. Ο Αστρολόγος, μισοκρυμμένος ανάμεσα στις κολώνες, κρατούσε την ανάσα του. Ο 'Πολεμιστής' είχε βρεθεί. Έμενε τώρα να φέρουν πίσω τον νεαρό ανυπότακτο. Η έκπληξή του ήταν μεγάλη, όταν άκουσε το βασιλιά, να παραγγέλλει στον νεαρό λόρδο να συνεχίσει να φιλοξενεί το γιο του Μόρζαν, χωρίς αυτός να μάθει ότι ο βασιλιάς γνώριζε το πού βρίσκεται. Στο νεαρό λόρδο δόθηκε η άδεια να παραμείνει και την επόμενη μέρα, ώστε να μην εγερθούν υποψίες με τη γοργή του επάνοδο στο υποστατικό του, κατόπιν αυτός υποκλίθηκε κι έφυγε.

"Μεγαλειότατε," ο Αστρολόγος τόλμησε να παρέμβει στη σιωπή και περισυλλογή του βασιλιά. " _Αυτοί οι δύο_ δεν πρέπει να συναντηθούν. Ίσως θα ήταν σοφότερο αν… θα ήταν καλύτερα, βασιλιά μου, αν διέταζες να φέρουν πίσω το αγόρι."

Ο βασιλιάς έγνεψε ενοχλημένος.

"Έχω πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να φροντίσω από το γιο του Μόρζαν. Εφ όσον γνωρίζω πού κατοικοεδρεύει, θα του επιτρέψω να καταπιεί το θυμό του για το θάνατο του Οπλοδιδασκάλου του, πριν τον φέρω πίσω." Ο βασιλιάς συνοφρυώθηκε, τα χέρια του – με δέρμα στο χρώμα του θαμπωμένου μπρούντζου – σφίχτηκαν πάνω στα μπράτσα του θρόνου, σαν τα νύχια ενός θηρευτή. "Παραδέχομαι ότι έκανα αυτό το λάθος. Βιάστηκα να αναθέσω καθήκοντα στο γιο του Μόρζαν. Όμως ο νεαρός δεν ήταν ακόμα έτοιμος για πλήρη υποταγή σ' εμένα, όπως είχε υπάρξει ο πατέρας του. Ο Μόρζαν θα είχε κάνει το θέλημά μου χωρίς αμφιβολία." Έσφιξε ακόμα δυνατότερα τα πλαϊνά σκαλίσματα του θρόνου, εκεί όπου τα χέρια του συνήθως ξεκουράζονταν. "Όσο για το τι θα κάνω τώρα; Πρέπει να εντοπίσω αυτό το άλλο… _αγόρι_. Και φυσικά τον… θησαυρό που κουβαλάει."

Ο δράκος μούγκρισε με λαχτάρα πίσω από το θρόνο και ο Αστρολόγος οπισθοχώρησε με τρόμο. Τα μάτια του βασιλιά έλαμψαν με σκούρες, στο χρώμα του λαζουρίτη, λάμψεις.

"Οι Ρά'ζακ!" σύριξε. "Έχουν δουλειά να κάνουν!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ο Μέρταγκ έτριψε με το ξυστρί το άλογό του, να καθαρίσει το τρίχωμά του. Το άτι τον σκούντησε στον ώμο χρεμετίζοντας απαλά. Κατόπιν κλότσησε σθεναρά το δάπεδο με τη δεξιά του οπλή δηλώνοντας την επιθυμία του να καλπάσει.

"Εϊ, αγόρι, το ξέρω ότι δεν σου αρέσει να είσαι μέσα στο στάβλο. Πρέπει όμως να μείνεις εδώ για λίγο."

Ο Μέρταγκ κατσούφιασε θυμωμένος. Ότι αφορούσε τη ζωή του είχε αλλάξει μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. Για δεύτερη φορά στη ζωή του είχε εγκαταλείψει όλα όσα είχε θεωρήσει σαν 'σπίτι', τα προσωπικά του αντικείμενα, τα συνήθειά του. Είχε χάσει τους λίγους αυτούς που είχε θεωρήσει φίλους, τον Τόρνακ…

 _…_ _Τόρνακ …_

Ούτε σ' αυτόν άρεσε να βρίσκεται εδώ, δεν είχε όμως άλλο μέρος να πάει. Οι μαύρες σκέψεις τον αποκάρδιωσαν ξανά και δάγκωσε δυνατά το κάτω χείλος του.

Η τρομερή διαταγή που του είχε δοθεί και είχε παρακούσει, οι νυχτερινοί σκοτωμοί, ο χαμός του Τόρνακ, η δύσκολη θέση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει εξαιτίας της ανυποταξίας του, τον είχαν αφήσει αποθαρρυμένο. Και ήταν λιγότερο η αβεβαιότητα για το μέλλον το δικό του και η κατάντια στην οποία βρισκόταν, παρά περισσότερο ο θάνατος του Οπλοδιδασκάλου, που του είχε προκαλέσει αυτόν τον συνεχή θυμό. Μια βαθιά, καταπιεσμένη οργή πήγαζε απ' την καρδιά του απειλώντας την κάθε στιγμή να βγει στην επιφάνεια, κατακτώντας το μυαλό του και οδηγώντας τον στην τρέλα.

Τις πρώτες εκείνες ώρες που είχε φτάσει σ' αυτό το μέρος, δεν είχαν βγει από το δωμάτιό του. Είχε παραμείνει ξαπλωμένος πάνω στο κρεβάτι, με το πρόσωπο χωμένο στις κουβέρτες, το βλέμμα αδειανό, συναισθηματικά διαλυμένος. Στιγμές-στιγμές, ο θυμός ανέβαινε στο στήθος του πνίγοντάς τον και αφήνοντάς τον εντελώς εξαντλημένο. Τις φορές εκείνες, το μόνο που του απόμενε να κάνει ήταν να χτυπά τις σφιγμένες γροθιές του πάνω στο στρώμα και να φωνάζει το όνομα του Οπλοδιδασκάλου με πνιγμένη φωνή. Άλλες ώρες καθόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού με το μήκους ενάμισι βραχίονα σπαθί του ακουμπισμένο πάνω στα πόδια. Κι ένιωθε ενοχή. Ο Τόρνακ είχε χάσει τη ζωή του εξαιτίας του! Καθώς τα δάχτυλά του άγγιζαν τη λεπίδα, δεν μπορούσε παρά να θυμηθεί, ότι το πρώτο αίμα που είχε ποτέ λεκιάσει αυτό το σπαθί ήταν του Τόρνακ.

Αργότερα όμως, είχε προσπαθήσει να καθυποτάξει αυτή την οργή και είχε υποχρεώσει το μυαλό του να σκεφτεί. Πάντοτε ήταν περήφανος για την τετράγωνη λογική του και τα συγκρατημένα συναισθήματα. Ό,τι όμως είχε βιώσει τις τελευταίες ώρες, τον είχε αφήσει σοκαρισμένο. Ο βασιλιάς τον είχε παραπλανήσει αφήνοντάς τον να πιστεύει σε ένα ψέμα. Ο καταραμένος φρουρός, αυτός τον οποίο είχε δωροδοκήσει ν' αφήσει ανοιχτό το πίσω παραπόρτι του κάστρου, τον είχε προδώσει στο βασιλιά. Ένας άναντρος στρατιώτης είχε σκοτώσει τον Τόρνακ από απόσταση χρησιμοποιώντας το μαχαίρι του. Ο καλύτερος ξιφομάχος της αυτοκρατορίας είχε πέσει από ένα μαχαίρι στην πλάτη! Τώρα, το μόνο που απόμενε σ' αυτόν να κάνει, ήταν να προσπαθήσει να επιβιώσει. Γι' αυτό το λόγο θα χαλιναγωγούσε το θυμό του, τον πόνο, όλα του τα συναισθήματα. Από δω και στο εξής, δεν θα εμπιστευόταν κανέναν.

Το ερχόμενο πρωινό απ' αυτό της άφιξής του σ' αυτό το κτήμα, κατά τη στιγμή που κατευθυνόταν προς τους στάβλους, είχε συναντήσει το φίλο του και τους συνοδούς του, έτοιμους να φύγουν. "Για τα χωράφια μου, βορειοανατολικά της Ουρου'μπαίην" είχε απαντήσει ο λόρδος Μέλκερ στο ερωτηματικό του βλέμμα. "Λυπάμαι που πρέπει να λείψω για μερικές μέρες. Ήταν ήδη κανονισμένο και σκοπεύω να γυρίσω πίσω σύντομα." Η συνοδεία είχε βγει από την έπαυλη αφήνοντάς τον να στέκει μονάχος πάνω στις υγρές πλάκες της αυλής, μέσα στη κρύα, πρωινή δροσιά.

Δεν τον είχε πειράξει η αναχώρηση του φίλου του. Εντελώς το αντίθετο! Τώρα δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένος να ακολουθήσει την εθιμοτυπία του σπιτιού, τα προγεύματα, γεύματα, βαρετά απογεύματα σε μία σάλα, τις ανούσιες συζητήσεις του οικοδεσπότη του. Τις περισσότερες ώρες της μέρας του τις είχε περάσει στο δωμάτιό του εγκαταλείποντάς το μονάχα για να έρθει ως τους στάβλους, να δει το άλογό του. Ακόμη κι εδώ, οι καταθλιπτικές σκέψεις ποτέ δεν τον άφηναν, μονάχα υποχωρούσαν για λίγο, για να γευτεί και πάλι το θυμό, τον πόνο, την απελπισία, την κενότητα συναισθημάτων. Και τώρα ένοιωθε άδειος.

Χάιδεψε το λαιμό του αλόγου με τρυφερότητα και το τάισε μ' ένα κομμάτι γλυκού που είχε φυλάξει στην τσέπη του. Ήταν το άλογο αυτό, που τον είχε προφυλάξει από σίγουρη παραφροσύνη. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ακόμα ένοιωθε άδειος. Όσο θυμόταν, ήταν η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, που ένοιωθε τόσο κενός.

Βγήκε από τους στάβλους, για να επιστρέψει στο δωμάτιό του. Την ώρα αυτή της μέρας, η αυλή ήταν γεμάτη κόσμο. Υπηρέτες κι υπηρέτριες που έτρεχαν πάνω-κάτω για τις υποχρεώσεις τους, σκύλοι κι άλλα μικρά ζώα που τριγυρνούσαν εδώ κι εκεί, έμποροι και προμηθευτές με τα καρότσια και τα καλάθια τους, ήταν όλοι ανακατεμένοι σ' ένα διαρκές πήγαινε-έλα. Μη θέλοντας ούτε να τους δει, αλλά ούτε και να τον βλέπουν, βιάστηκε να μπει μέσα στην κύρια κατοικία ως το δωμάτιό του, χωρίς να προσέξει το γεγονός, ότι η λαίδη Μέλκερ στεκόταν στο μπαλκόνι του δωματίου της παρατηρώντας τον με πονηρό βλέμμα.

Η γυναίκα ένευσε με σημασία. Από το προηγούμενο βράδυ, ο γιος της είχε επικοινωνήσει μαζί της, χρησιμοποιώντας τη βοήθεια ενός βασιλικού μάγου, για να την ενημερώσει για τις βασιλικές διαταγές, που αφορούσαν αυτόν τον νεαρό.

Η Μεγαλειότητά του δεν είχε αποκαλύψει στον νεαρό λόρδο Μέλκερ τα γεγονότα _εκείνης_ της νύχτας. Του είχε δώσει μονάχα την εντολή να φιλοξενήσει το γιο του Μόρζαν, να τον περιποιηθεί σαν καλοδεχούμενο ξένο, να τον κάνει να αισθανθεί ασφαλής. Ολόκληρο όμως το παλάτι γνώριζε για την αποστασία του. Όλοι μιλούσαν για τη νυχτερινή του λιποταξία με τη βοήθεια του Οπλοδιδασκάλου, για την αντίστασή τους στους φρουρούς που τους περίμεναν, για το σκοτωμό του Τόρνακ. Οι υπηρέτες πάντοτε φλυαρούσαν· και είχαν φλυαρήσει αρκετά γι' αυτό το γεγονός. Ο λόρδος Μέλκερ είχε πληροφορηθεί κάθε λεπτομέρεια που αφορούσε τη νυχτερινή περιπέτεια του φίλου του. Οι φρουροί – μετά από τον πρώτο τους φόβο για τις συνέπειες που μπορεί να αντιμετώπιζαν, αφού στάθηκαν ανίκανοι να σταματήσουν τον νεαρό από το να το σκάσει – μιλούσαν με μίσος εναντίων του και σχεδίαζαν την εκδίκησή τους, για την αιματοχυσία που τους είχε προκαλέσει. Οι υπηρέτες φλυαρούσαν για ένα ειδικό κελί, που η Μεγαλειότητά του είχε ήδη δώσει διαταγές να ετοιμαστεί, που περίμενε τον αποστάτη, μόλις τον έφερναν πίσω. Οι καμαριέρες περιέγραφαν το θυμό του βασιλιά και τη μανία του, που ξέσπασε πάνω στο προσωπικό του Μέρταγκ και στα υπάρχοντά του. Χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του ο βασιλιάς είχε καταστρέψει τα διαμερίσματά του και κάνει τους προσωπικούς του υπηρέτες να υποφέρουν. Όλοι όμως μέσα στο παλάτι ήταν τρομαγμένοι. Ο λόρδος Μέλκερ είχε διακρίνει στα πρόσωπά τους καθαρό, ωμό φόβο. Τους είχε ακούσει να ψιθυρίζουν για βεβηλωμένα σώματα νεκρών. Κι όλοι τους απέφευγαν να τον κοιτάξουν στα μάτια.

Ο βασιλιάς όμως είχε δώσει τις διαταγές του και η λαίδη Μέλκερ, σαν καλή και πιστή υπήκοος, είχε περιποιηθεί τον νεαρό φιλοξενούμενο με ευγένεια και γενναιοδωρία. Δεν είχε λόγους να είναι αγενής προς αυτόν, αφού ο βασιλιάς είχε πληροφορηθεί τα πάντα. Ο γιος του Μόρζαν υποτίθεται ότι έπρεπε να παραμείνει εκεί και να νοιώθει ήρεμος και ασφαλής. Να μην υποπτευθεί επίσης, ότι ο βασιλιάς ήταν εν γνώσει των κινήσεών του. Η ίδια και ο γιος της είχαν αναλάβει το καθήκον, να αναφέρουν στη Μεγαλειότητά του τα πάντα για όσα τον αφορούσαν.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ είδε το νεαρό φιλοξενούμενο να μπαίνει στο σπίτι και σε λιγάκι άκουσε την πόρτα του δωματίου του ν' ανοίγει και να κλείνει ξανά. Είχε σκοπό να περάσει εκεί μέσα την υπόλοιπη μέρα του, ακριβώς όπως είχε κάνει και τις προηγούμενες. Η γυναίκα μπήκε στο δωμάτιό της κι έγνεψε στην καμαριέρα της να κλείσει τις μπαλκονόπορτες· ο θόρυβος της αυλής ήταν ενόχληση για τ' αυτιά της. Στενάζοντας κάθισε μπροστά στον καθρέφτη της και με τη βοήθεια της καμαριέρας διόρθωσε την περίτεχνη κόμη της.

"Ποια είναι τα νέα, κορίτσι;" Διόρθωσε μία χαλαρή μπούκλα από τα ανοιχτόχρωμα καστανά μαλλιά της. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ ήταν σαραντάρα και θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί καλοβλεπούμενη γυναίκα. Ω! είχε υπάρξει τόσο όμορφη κάποτε… Ακόμα κι ο ίδιος ο βασιλιάς είχε παινέψει την ομορφιά της.

Υποπτευόμενη, ότι η κυρά της περίμενε ένα κομπλιμέντο, για να ταΐσει τη ματαιοδοξία της, η καμαριέρα χαμογέλασε παμπόνηρα.

"Πόσο όμορφα μαλλιά έχεις, κυρία! Πόσο πυκνά και λαμπερά!"

Το ικανοποιημένο βλέμμα που της έριξε η λαίδη Μέλκερ μέσα απ' τον καθρέφτη της, τη βεβαίωσε ότι είχε μαντέψει σωστά. Έμενε τώρα να απαντήσει και στην ερώτηση. "Η Μύρτιλ μου είπε σήμερα το πρωί, ότι ο Τόμλυν λέει, πως ποτέ δεν τρώει κρέας. Ο Τόμλυν ισχυρίζεται, ότι ποτέ δεν τρώει αρκετά. Λέει, ότι τα πιάτα του είναι περισσότερο γεμάτα, παρά άδεια."

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ πήρε ένα μικρό βαζάκι γεμισμένο με ροζ πούδρα και άπλωσε προσεκτικά μία μικρή ποσότητα στα μάγουλα και τα χείλη της. Από την πρώτη μέρα της άφιξης του φιλοξενουμένου, είχε ζητήσει τη βοήθεια του έμπιστου μάγου της – που ζούσε μαζί τους στο σπίτι – να εξετάσει διακριτικά το μυαλό του νέου. Ο μάγος όμως είχε συναντήσει ένα ισχυρό, αδιαπέραστο τείχος. Ο γιος του Μόρζαν είχε εκπαιδευτεί πολύ καλά στο να προστατεύει τις εσώτερες σκέψεις του. Έτσι η μόνη μέθοδος που είχε απομείνει, ήταν η στενή και κοντινή παρακολούθηση των πράξεών του.

"Ο Τόμλυν λέει, ότι δεν πίνει ούτε κρασί." Η καμαριέρα βλεφάρισε παιχνιδιάρικα. Η φωνή της πήρε έναν πιο σκανδαλιάρικο τόνο. "Η Μύρτιλ τον παρακολούθησε από την κλειδαρότρυπα, την ώρα που άλλαζε τα ρούχα του." Η κοπέλα χαχάνισε κρύβοντας τα χείλη με την παλάμη του χεριού της. "Αυτή είπε, ότι… _έτσι_ … είναι πολύ όμορφος."

Αυτή η τελευταία της δήλωση προκάλεσε τη δυσφορία της κυράς της. Το κορίτσι δεν είχε καν κοκκινίσει. Την κοίταξε αυστηρά γνέφοντάς της να συνεχίσει.

"Και κατά την προηγούμενη νύχτα είχε εφιάλτες. Τον άκουσαν να φωνάζει ονόματα… παράξενα ονόματα." Το κορίτσι κατσούφιασε. Έγειρε μπροστά, για να έρθει πιο κοντά στο αυτί της αφέντρας της. "Το όνομα ενός άντρα… Και ποτέ δεν βγαίνει απ' το δωμάτιό του. Μονάχα για να επισκεφτεί τους στάβλους."

Το ελαφρύ χαχανητό επαναλήφτηκε και η κυρά της, της έγνεψε να αποχωρήσει.

"Φέρε μου το δαντελένιο μου σάλι και την ασημένια βεντάλια. Μετά πήγαινε να φωνάξεις τη Μύρτιλ." Ρίχνοντας ένα τελευταίο, ικανοποιημένο βλέμμα στον καθρέφτη της, η λαίδη Μέλκερ σηκώθηκε. "Ώρα είναι να κάνουμε μια επίσκεψη στον φιλοξενούμενό μας" μουρμούρισε. "Αρκετό χρόνο έχει περάσει μονάχος στο δωμάτιό του."

Κίνησε κατά την έξοδο, όμως, αλλάζοντας γνώμη, γύρισε και πάλι στην τουαλέτα της. Πήρε το μπουκάλι με το άρωμα κι αρωμάτισε ελαφρά το λαιμό της πίσω απ' τ' αυτιά. Το χαχανητό ξανακούστηκε δυνατότερο από πριν και πριν προλάβει να πει κάτι, να μαλώσει το κορίτσι για την ελαφρομυαλιά της, η καμαριέρα όρμησε έξω απ' το δωμάτιο, να κάνει όπως την είχε διατάξει. Η κυρά της πρόλαβε μονάχα ν' αγριοκοιτάξει την πλάτη της.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ περπάτησε βιαστικά μέσα από τους κρύους διαδρόμους του δεύτερου πατώματος κατευθυνόμενη προς το δωμάτιο του φιλοξενουμένου. Η ασημένια βεντάλια από φτερά στρουθοκαμήλου στο χέρι της δεν ταίριαζε με τα παγωμένα ρεύματα του διαδρόμου. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ όμως χρησιμοποιούσε αυτό το αξεσουάρ κάθε φορά που ήθελε να εντυπωσιάσει κάποιον. Ο ελαφρός ψίθυρος των δύο υπηρετριών πίσω της έφτανε ως τ' αυτιά της, αλλά δεν έδωσε σημασία στα δύο ερεθισμένα κορίτσια.

Στάθηκε για μία στιγμή έξω από την κλεισμένη πόρτα και προσπάθησε ν' ακούσει τον όποιο θόρυβο θα μπορούσε να προέρχεται από μέσα. Όταν τίποτε δεν ακούστηκε, ίσιωσε τους ώμους και χτύπησε ελαφρά, αλλά αποφασιστικά. Σε λιγότερο από δύο στιγμές η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο νεαρός φιλοξενούμενος εμφανίστηκε στο άνοιγμα. Τα σκούρα μάτια του έλαμπαν από θυμό για την ενόχληση, όταν όμως είδε ποιος ήταν ο ενοχλητικός επισκέπτης, υποκλίθηκε όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορούσε στην οικοδέσποινα.

"Λαίδη Μέλκερ!"

"Καλημέρα, Άρχοντα Μέρταγκ!" Η γυναίκα του απηύθυνε το λόγο με αυλική ευγένεια, που έφτανε ως την κολακεία. "Εφ όσον δεν είχα την ευχαρίστηση να σας συναντήσω νωρίτερα, θα επιθυμούσα να ενημερωθώ από πρώτο χέρι, αν είστε ικανοποιημένος από την εδώ παραμονή σας." Η ασημένια βεντάλια άνοιξε σκεπάζοντας μέρος από το μπούστο της γυναίκας. "Καθώς περνάτε τον περισσότερο χρόνο σας στο δωμάτιό σας, δεν είμαι σίγουρη ότι σας έχουν υπηρετήσει όπως ταιριάζει στην τάξη και στο όνομά σας… αν υπάρχει κάτι επιπλέον που θα θέλατε να έχετε." Η βεντάλια έκλεισε και τα φτερά χτύπησαν απαλά το πλούσιο μπούστο της, προσπαθώντας να αιχμαλωτίσουν την προσοχή του νεαρού άντρα. "Ο αγαπημένος μου γιος, ο οποίος δυστυχώς έπρεπε να λείψει για λίγων ημερών ταξίδι, θα δυσαρεστείτο αν ανακάλυπτε στο γυρισμό του, ότι δεν σας έχουμε περιποιηθεί όπως αρμόζει."

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ του έγνεψε, σαν να ήθελε να μπει στο δωμάτιο, αλλά ο νεαρός φιλοξενούμενος έμοιαζε να μην έχει καταλάβει και συνέχισε να στέκει μπροστά στην πόρτα, εμποδίζοντάς της την είσοδο. Υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά μπροστά της και πάλι.

"Με έχουν περιποιηθεί πολύ καλά, ευχαριστώ κυρία. Και δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που θα ήθελα επιπροσθέτως να έχω, περισσότερο απ' όσα έχετε ευγενώς παραχωρήσει. Η φιλοξενία σας είναι τέλεια για μένα."

Με μια πρώτη ματιά μέσα στο δωμάτιο, η λαίδη Μέλκερ παρατήρησε ότι όλα βρίσκονταν σε πλήρη τάξη. Το κρεβάτι του ήταν στρωμένο και δεν υπήρχαν προσωπικά αντικείμενα, ή ρούχα, πουθενά σε κοινή θέα. Ένα σπαθί κι ένα μακρύ τόξο ήταν ακουμπισμένα στη γωνιά του ενός τοίχου. Η γυναίκα κοίταξε το πρόσωπό του με προσοχή. Κοίταξε αυτά τα καστανά, θλιμμένα μάτια με τους μαύρους κύκλους. Αναστέναξε απαλά αγνοώντας το ελαφρύ χαχανητό πίσω της. Νέος κι άπραγος, σκέφτηκε.

"Αγαπητέ Άρχοντά μου, αν η ωριμότητα κι εμπειρία μου ως μητέρα θα μπορούσε να σας προσφέρει κάποια συμβουλή, παρακαλώ, δεχτείτε την. Δεν ταιριάζει στη χρυσή νεότητα να ζει μέσα στην απομόνωση και μελαγχολία." Η γυναίκα υποκλίθηκε μπροστά του ευγενικά. "Η θλίψη και η νεότητα είναι αντίθετες έννοιες. Ακούστε τη συμβουλή μου κι ελάτε αυτό το απόγευμα στο σαλονάκι μου, όπου δύο νεοαφιχθέντες ηθοποιοί πρόκειται να δώσουν παράσταση. Διασκεδάστε λιγάκι, άρχοντα Μέρταγκ!"

"Με όλο το σεβασμό, Αρχόντισσά μου, πενθώ για κάποιον πολύ αγαπητό μου φίλο, τον οποίο προσφάτως έχασα."

"Αγαπητέ μου Άρχοντα, το να πενθεί κανείς ένα φίλο τόσο βαθιά, δεν ταιριάζει στην ομορφιά της νιότης. Και το πνεύμα του αγαπημένου φίλου, θα ήθελε να δει αυτούς που του ήταν αγαπητοί, να κάνουν πράγματα που ταιριάζουν με τη νεαρή τους ηλικία. Έτσι, θα πρέπει να επιμείνω για την παρουσία σας."

Ο νεαρός άντρας φάνηκε απρόθυμος για λίγο. Τέλος, υποκλίθηκε με ευγένεια και απάντησε.

"Πολύ καλά, Κυρία, θα παρευρεθώ στο σαλόνι σας αυτό το απόγευμα."

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ υποκλίθηκε ξανά κι έφυγε ακολουθούμενη από τις δύο επιπόλαιες, κουφιοκέφαλες καμαριέρες της.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	11. Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης (IV)

**Ο Αδικημένος και ο Παραβάτης**

(Τέταρτο μέρος)

Το ίδιο εκείνο απόγευμα, καθώς κατέβαινε προς το σαλονάκι της λαίδης Μέλκερ, ένοιωθε γυμνός χωρίς τα όπλα του. Ανασφαλής, ακόμα και μέσα στο σπίτι, έριχνε λοξές ματιές προς τους άδειους διαδρόμους, ή αγριοκοίταζε τους διερχόμενους υπηρέτες. Όμως, παρά τους φόβους για τη ζωή του, δεν είχε τολμήσει να φέρει το σπαθί του στο σαλονάκι της οικοδέσποινας. Το μόνο όπλο που κρατούσε πάνω του για προστασία ήταν το ασημοκαπνισμένο στιλέτο του Μόρζαν, το οποίο συνήθως έχωνε μέσα στη μπότα του. Γι' αυτή την ειδική περίπτωση μόνο το είχε κρύψει στη ζώνη του, ανάμεσα στις δίπλες της μπλούζας του, για να μη φαίνεται. Καταλάβαινε ότι δεν υπήρχε η παραμικρή πιθανότητα κινδύνου εναντίων της ζωής του εκεί μέσα, αλλά δεν εμπιστευόταν κανέναν. Αν όμως χρειαζόταν, απλά ήλπιζε, ότι αυτό το στιλέτο θα ήταν αρκετό για την προστασία του.

Μια μεγάλη φωτιά έκαιγε στο τζάκι σκορπίζοντας τη θερμότητα ένα γύρω. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ περίμενε τον ερχομό του ξαπλωμένη νωχελικά πάνω σ' έναν αναπαυτικό καναπέ. Τα πλούσια μαλλιά της ήταν μαζεμένα ψηλά, ώστε να προσφέρεται μια καλύτερη θέαση του απαλού, λευκού της λαιμού και ήταν ντυμένη με ένα λεπτό, δαντελένιο κορσάζ, που άφηνε το ντεκολτέ της επιδεικτικά γυμνό. Ο Μέρταγκ αναρωτήθηκε για τα λεπτά της φορέματα. Ο καιρός ήταν κρύος, πάρα πολύ κρύος για να δικαιολογεί τέτοιο ντύσιμο, ακόμα και μέσα στο σαλονάκι μιας κυρίας. Δεν ήταν να απορεί κανείς, που είχε καθίσει τόσο κοντά στη φωτιά.

"Α, Άρχοντά μου" είπε με παιχνιδιάρα διάθεση απλώνοντάς του το απαλό της χέρι, το οποίο εκείνος περιορίστηκε να αγγίσει με τις άκρες των δακτύλων του, ενώ υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά. "Χαίρομαι που ακολουθήσατε τη συμβουλή μου. Η κατοικία μας δεν προσφέρει τις απολαύσεις και διασκεδάσεις της αυλής της Μεγαλειότητάς του, ούτε τις όμορφες παρουσίες, στις οποίες θα έχετε σίγουρα συνηθίσει. Αλλά, όπως και να 'χει, εδώ θα είναι καλύτερα για σας από το μελαγχολικό σας δωμάτιο, ή τους στάβλους." Και του έκανε χώρο να καθίσει στον καναπέ πλάι της.

Τα υπερβολικά της χαμόγελα, καθώς και οι τελευταίες της παρατηρήσεις, έκαναν τα μάτια του να λάμψουν από θυμό. Ήδη άρχιζε να μετανοεί, που είχε συμφωνήσει να εμφανιστεί στο σαλόνι της. Αποφασιστικά κάθισε σε μία καρέκλα κρατώντας κάποια απόσταση από τη μητέρα του φίλου του. Η αναφορά της στην Ουρου'μπαίην και στην αυλή του βασιλιά είχαν επίσης βοηθήσει στο να ανασαλέψει ο θυμός του.

"Δεν είμαι συνηθισμένος στις πολλές διασκεδάσεις, Κυρία. Εκεί πίσω, στην πρωτεύουσα, συνήθιζα να περνώ τις ώρες μου στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης ή με τη συντροφιά των βιβλίων μου."

Ο τόνος που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει αναφερόμενος στο 'εκεί πίσω' θα μπορούσε να δώσει στον καθένα, ακόμα και στον πλέον αδαή, να καταλάβει, ότι ποτέ δεν σκόπευε να γυρίσει. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ χαμογέλασε με σημασία. Η αλαζονεία αυτού του νεαρού ήταν πράγματι μεγάλη. Θα ήθελε να μπορούσε να του πει, ότι ένα ειδικό κελί είχε ήδη προετοιμαστεί για να τον φιλοξενήσει, μόλις τον έφερναν πίσω. Ότι ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε παρά να διατάξει τους φρουρούς του, να τον συνοδέψουν πάλι στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Ίσως έτσι η αναίδειά του υποχωρούσε και γινόταν πιο καταδεκτικός. Επί τρεις μέρες τον είχε φιλοξενήσει στο σπίτι της παρέχοντάς του τα πάντα, όμως αυτός είχε προτιμήσει να περάσει την ώρα του στους στάβλους με τα άλογα, παρά μαζί της.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ χτύπησε τα χέρια και μια υπηρέτρια εμφανίστηκε κουβαλώντας ένα δίσκο με ποτήρια, μία φιάλη γεμάτη κόκκινο, γλυκό κρασί και γλυκίσματα. Ο υπηρέτης που τη συνόδευε γέμισε τα ποτήρια και σερβίρισε την οικοδέσποινα και τον καλεσμένο της. Η λαίδη πρόσεξε, ότι μόλις ο νέος πήρε το ποτήρι του το άφησε πάνω σ' ένα μικρό παρακείμενο τραπεζάκι, χωρίς καν να το δοκιμάσει. Η γυναίκα έφερε το κρύσταλλο ως τα χείλη της πίνοντας από το γλυκό υγρό κι έκλεισε τα μάτια μ' ευχαρίστηση. Ένα κρασί για την απόλαυση του ουρανίσκου, μία από τις καλύτερες σοδειές των αμπελιών τους. Κοίταξε προσεκτικά το πρόσωπο του καλεσμένου της. Τα σκούρα, απορροφημένα σε σκέψεις μάτια του, είχαν ήδη στραφεί προς το τζάκι αιχμαλωτισμένα από την παιχνιδιάρικη κίνηση της φωτιάς και δεν έκανε την παραμικρή προσπάθεια να της γίνει αρεστός. Η γυναίκα αναστέναξε απαλά, χωρίς να τον καταφέρει να προσέξει ούτε τον αναστεναγμό της. Η λαίδη Μέλκερ δεν είχε συνηθίσει να περνά απαρατήρητη, ιδίως μέσα στο ίδιο της το σπίτι. Αυτή, που την καλλονή της είχαν θαυμάσει κόμητες, δούκες και στρατηγοί· ακόμα και ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος είχε επαινέσει την ομορφιά της. Ήταν όμως υποχρεωμένη να ανεχτεί αυτό το άξεστο παλιόπαιδο και τις τραχιές του συνήθειες. Όφειλε να τον διασκεδάσει, ώστε να παραμένει ήσυχος εκεί, τουλάχιστον μέχρι ο βασιλιάς ν' αποφασίσει τη μοίρα του.

Η λαίδη Μέλκερ ζήτησε από την υπηρεσία της, να πληροφορήσει τους ηθοποιούς, ότι ήταν έτοιμοι να παρακολουθήσουν την παράσταση. Νωρίτερα, σε μια γωνιά του σαλονιού της, είχε στηθεί μια πρόχειρη, αυτοσχέδια σκηνή περιμένοντάς τους.

Ένας ψηλός, λιπόσαρκος άντρας ντυμένος με φαρδιά, φανταχτερά ρούχα έκανε την είσοδό του μιμούμενος ένα – όσο μπορούσε – ένδοξο ύφος και υποκλίθηκε μπροστά τους.

 _"_ _Ευγενικοί άρχοντες, εσείς που μας υποδεχτήκατε στο αρχοντικό σας, καταδεχτείτε να παρακολουθήσετε την ταπεινή μας παράσταση…"_

Το μυαλό του νέου είχε ήδη πετάξει μακριά και δεν παρακολουθούσε. Το γεγονός ότι δεν είχε κανένα άλλο μέρος να πάει, ένα γεγονός που όλο και περισσότερο τον προβλημάτιζε, δεν έπρεπε να σταθεί εμπόδιο στο δρόμο του από δω και στο εξής. Ναι, ήταν μονάχος τώρα που ο Τόρνακ είχε χαθεί. Όλη του η περιουσία ήταν το άλογο και τα όπλα του, μαζί με την πολεμική του δεξιότητα.

 _"…_ _Ανοίχτε αυτιά! Και ποιος μπορεί της ακοής τον πόρο τάχα να βουλώνει, όταν κηρύχνει η Φήμη; Εγώ, από ανατολή ως την κατσούφα δύση, κάνοντας τον άνεμο ταχυδρομάλογό μου, συνεχίζω πράξες αρχινημένες πάνω σε τούτη τη γήινη σφαίρα…"_

Τι είχε πει ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος όταν αποφάσιζαν να φύγουν από την Ουρου'μπαίην την ίδια νύχτα. _"Μη σκέφτεσαι το 'μετά'. Είναι πολύ νωρίς γι' αυτό."_ Το _'μετά'_ όμως, ήταν ήδη εδώ· όχι τόσο μακρινό όσο είχε φανεί το πρωινό εκείνο.

 _"…_ _Τι θέλει η Φήμη εδώ;_

 _Τρέχω μπροστά από του βασιλιά Γκαλμπατόριξ τη νίκη, που έβαλε κάτω στο βουνό του Ούτγκαρντ, τον Βράελ και το Δράκο του, και τη θρασιά φωτιά των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων έσβησε με το αίμα των ίδιων των εχθρών…"_

Είχε ο Τόρνακ ένα σχέδιο για το _'μετά'_ ; Πού σκόπευε να κρυφτούνε, αφού πρώτα θα είχαν αποδράσει; Ποιο δρόμο θα έπαιρναν; Θα ήταν τώρα καλύτερα να ταξιδέψει προς τα απομονωμένα χωριά του βορρά… ή προς τις πολυάνθρωπες πόλεις της δύσης, κοντά στη θάλασσα; Να μείνει μέσα στα εδάφη της αυτοκρατορίας φαινόταν δύσκολο, αν όχι αδύνατο. Οι κίνδυνοι γι' αυτόν θα ήταν μεγάλοι… προς το νότο ίσως, προς τη Σούρντα; Και ποιος θα συμφωνούσε να δώσει άσυλο στο γιο του Μόρζαν; _Το γιο του σφαγέα;_ Ξαφνικά ο κόσμος δεν ήταν τόσο πλατύς, όσο τον είχε νομίσει, κατά τους χρόνους που ζούσε κλεισμένος μέσα στο κάστρο και φανταζόταν τον εαυτό του έξω απ' αυτά τα τείχη.

Με την άκρη του ματιού του πρόσεξε τη λαίδη Μέλκερ, να έχει στρέψει όλη της την προσοχή σ' αυτόν. Καταλάβαινε ότι αυτό το άσυλο, που αυτή του προσέφερε, ήταν όλα όσα θα μπορούσε να έχει την παρούσα στιγμή κι αποφάσισε να μη ρισκάρει τη μοίρα του προσβάλλοντας τη γυναίκα. Έτσι προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί στο θέαμα. Για το υπόλοιπο της ώρας υποχρεώθηκε να παρακολουθήσει μια ανούσια παράσταση, σχετική με τον σκοτωμό του τελευταίου αρχηγού των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων από τη Μεγαλειότητά του, το βασιλιά Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο ηθοποιός που έπαιζε το ρόλο του βασιλιά, ένας κοκαλιάρης με λιπόσαρκο πρόσωπο, στεκόταν πάνω σε κοθόρνους, για να δείχνει ψηλότερος. Ένας φαρδύς θώρακας πανοπλίας σκέπαζε το στήθος του κι έδειχνε να κάνει μεγάλη προσπάθεια να φαίνεται μεγαλοπρεπής, όπως άρμοζε στο ρόλο του. Ο άλλος, ένας κοντός, παχύς και φαλακρός άντρας, που έπαιζε το ρόλου του Βρέιλ, έβαζε τα δυνατά του να δείχνει γελοίος. Τη στιγμή του θανάτου του έκλαιγε, τσίριζε και κυλιόταν μπροστά στα πόδια του 'βασιλιά' ικετεύοντας για έλεος.

Το πρόστυχο θέαμα ήταν αηδιαστικό. Η παράσταση δεν ήταν μόνο βαρετή, ήταν επίσης και άδικη. Παρ' όλα αυτά πίεσε τον εαυτό του σε ένα συμβατικό χειροκρότημα στο τέλος, χωρίς να είναι καν σίγουρος, αν κατάφερε να κρύψει το στεναγμό ανακούφισης, που ακούσια του ανέβηκε στο στήθος. Αμέσως μόλις οι ηθοποιοί βγήκαν απ' το σαλόνι, σηκώθηκε κι αυτός να φύγει. Την ίδια όμως στιγμή άκουσαν θορύβους από την είσοδο και οι υπηρέτες ανήγγειλαν στην κυρία τους τον ερχομό του αφέντη.

Με βήμα γοργό ο λόρδος Μέλκερ μπήκε στο σαλονάκι της μητέρας του και τη φίλησε στο μέτωπο τρυφερά.

"Α, Μέρταγκ," γύρισε προς το φίλο του "τι ωραία που σε βρίσκω εδώ. Μπορεί το ταξίδι μου να ήταν σύντομο, φέρνω όμως σπουδαία νέα" είπε χαρωπά.

Δείπνησαν όλοι μαζί και κατόπιν κάθισαν και πάλι στο σαλονάκι κουβεντιάζοντας ως αργά. Ο Μέρταγκ περισσότερο άκουγε και μιλούσε μόνο για να ρωτήσει σχετικά με κάποια λεπτομέρεια, που αφορούσε τη διήγηση του λόρδου Μέλκερ. Και πράγματι, δεν το μετάνιωνε που είχε παραμείνει στη συντροφιά τους. Τα νέα, που ο φίλος του είχε φέρει μαζί του από την Ούρου'μπαίην, ήταν μάλλον περίεργα, ή ακόμα κι εντυπωσιακά.

Οι Ρά'ζακ, αυτοί οι τερατώδεις υπηρέτες του βασιλιά, που όλοι προσπαθούσαν να αποφεύγουν, είχαν εμφανιστεί και πάλι στην πρωτεύουσα, ένα μέρος όπου ο λόρδος Μέλκερ είχε σταματήσει για λίγο στο γυρισμό από τα κτήματά του στο βορρά. Και αμέσως μετά είχαν ξαναφύγει υπακούοντας σε νέες διαταγές. Ο λόρδος Μέλκερ δεν ήξερε για πού. Στις προσεκτικές ερωτήσεις του Μέρταγκ, σε ότι αφορούσε τον εαυτό του, ο άνθρωπος δεν φαινόταν να έχει ακούσει το παραμικρό. Προφανώς ο βασιλιάς είχε κρατήσει την ανυποταξία του μυστική. Η πιο σημαντική όμως πληροφορία ήταν, ότι είχαν ακουστεί φήμες για έναν νέο Δρακοκαβαλάρη· φήμες που εξαπλώνονταν ένα γύρω, σαν ακράτητη φωτιά· φήμες που ο βασιλιάς είχε προσπαθήσει να κρατήσει κρυφές, αλλά είχαν πετάξει πάνω απ' την πόλη, απ' άκρη σ' άκρη, ταξιδεύοντας με τα φτερά του ανέμου.

Ήταν αργά όταν αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιό του. Η απόφαση όμως είχε παρθεί. Πάνω στην επιστροφή του ο φίλος του είχε περάσει από την Ουρου'μπαίην. Δεν είχε αναφέρει το κάστρο, ειδήσεις όμως σαν αυτές που μετέφερε, μονάχα στο παλάτι θα μπορούσε να τις έχει ακούσει. Ίσως ο λόρδος Μέλκερ είχε μιλήσει σε κάποιον για την παρουσία του στο κτήμα του. Ίσως η παρουσία του εδώ θα έφτανε ως τα βασιλιά αυτιά. Και αυτό δεν μπορούσε να το ρισκάρει. Θυμήθηκε τα τελευταία λόγια του Τόρνακ λιγάκι πριν βγουν από τους στάβλους. _"…αυτό που με νοιάζει περισσότερο απ' όλα, είναι η δική σου η ζωή…"_ Η απόφαση είχε ήδη παρθεί. Μπορεί ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος να ήταν νεκρός, εκείνος όμως θα συνέχιζε.

Κατά την ίδια νύχτα, στη μικρή καμαρούλα που είχε παραχωρηθεί στους ηθοποιούς για να κοιμηθούν, η πόρτα χτύπησε δυνατά κι επίμονα. Ο άντρας που είχε υποδυθεί το ρόλο του βασιλιά πριν λίγες ώρες άνοιξε την πόρτα· κι απόρησε βλέποντας έναν απ' τους άρχοντες που είχαν προηγουμένως παρακολουθήσει την παράστασή του.

"Τι μπορώ να κάνω για σένα, αφέντη;" Ρώτησε σκύβοντας υποτακτικά.

Ο νέος που στεκόταν μπροστά του τον εξέτασε προσεκτικά. Τώρα που ο άντρας δεν ήταν ντυμένος με το θώρακα και τους κοθόρνους, το ύψος του ήταν αυτό ενός συνηθισμένου ανθρώπου. Ήταν ισχνός χωρίς τη γενειάδα του, τα μάγουλά του βαθουλωμένα και φαινόταν να λιμοκτονεί.

Ένα ασημένιο νόμισμα ήταν η πληρωμή για τον κόπο του. Κατόπιν τούτου, με ολοφάνερη ευχαρίστηση αποστερήθηκε μερικά από τα ρούχα της χυδαίας παράστασής του. Ψεύτικες γενειάδες και περούκες, καθώς και τα ρούχα ενός ζητιάνου διπλώθηκαν και κρύφτηκαν μέσα σε δερμάτινους σάκους της σέλας, μαζί με πολύτιμα όπλα, ποιοτικό ρουχισμό πακεταρισμένο μαζί με το πολύτιμο, ασημένιο κύπελλο του Τόρνακ, αυτό που το στόλιζε ένα χάλκινο φύλλο σφενδάμου.

Την ίδια εκείνη νύχτα και χωρίς κανείς να καταλάβει ότι έφευγε, ούτε ακόμα και ο υπηρέτης, που του είχαν εμπιστευτεί τη διαρκή παρακολούθησή του – ο οποίος είχε αποκοιμηθεί στο πίσω μέρος του διαδρόμου – ο Μέρταγκ εγκατέλειψε την κατοικία του πιστού του φίλου, λόρδου Μέλκερ, για να μη γυρίσει ποτέ ξανά.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ο βασιλιάς ήταν ανήσυχος. Είχε περάσει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της νύχτας στριφογυρίζοντας στο κρεβάτι του, προσπαθώντας ματαία να κοιμηθεί. Και όταν αποφάσισε, ότι δεν είχε νόημα να προσπαθεί, έσπρωξε στο πλάι τα στρωσίδια του, σηκώθηκε και ντύθηκε. Κατόπιν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τη μαγεία του, για να αναζητήσει στην επιφάνεια του νερού το γιο του Μόρζαν. Είχε δει τον νέο μονάχο πάνω στ' άλογό του, να καλπάζει στη μέση της νύχτας και είχε καταλάβει, ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Το αγόρι ξέφευγε από την αρπάγη του και πάλι! Έτσι ξαφνιασμένος είχε ανεβεί στον ψηλότερο πύργο του κάστρου, να δει τον Αστρολόγο του.

"Βασιλιά μου, τα άστρα είχαν προτείνει, ότι θα έπρεπε να τον έχεις φέρει εδώ" τόλμησε ο γέροντας. "Ο 'Πολεμιστής' πρόκειται να συναντηθεί με τον 'Δράκο'. Εν καιρώ πρόκειται να υπάρξουν συνέπειες εξ αιτίας αυτής της συνάντησης."

Ο Αστρολόγος έριξε ένα επιφυλακτικό βλέμμα στο βασιλιά. Η Μεγαλειότητά του είχε σταυρώσει τα χέρια στο στήθος και είχε πλησιάσει στο μικρό παράθυρο, κοιτάζοντας κάτω την πόλη του. Για κάμποσο χρόνο είχε σταθεί εκεί σιωπηλός, με το δυνατό άνεμο να φυσά στο πρόσωπό του ανακατεύοντας τα μαλλιά του. Όταν γύρισε και πάλι προς τον γέροντα, τα χείλη του είχαν συστραφεί στο πιο παράξενο χαμόγελο.

"Αυτός ο αντάρτης γιος του Μόρζαν, μου θυμίζει τον Μόρζαν τον ίδιο όταν ήταν νέος, νεότερος ακόμα κι απ' το γιο του. Είχε επαναστατήσει εναντίων των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων βοηθώντας με." Ο βασιλιάς έδειχνε να διασκεδάζει.

Ο Αστρολόγος γνώριζε καλά τις σκέψεις του. Θα του άρεσε ο γιος του Μόρζαν να τον οδηγούσε στο 'Δράκο', τον οποίο ακόμα δεν ήξερε πού να βρει. Και, φυσικά, στον… _θησαυρό_ που ταξίδευε μαζί του. Όμως ο γέροντας είχε τις αντιρρήσεις του για κάτι τέτοιο. Έγνεψε με σημασία. Για μία ακόμη φορά ο βασιλιάς είχε αγνοήσει τη συμβουλή του.

"Στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, Μεγαλειότατε. Τ' αστέρια μίλησαν!" Είχε συμπεριλάβει μέσα σ' αυτήν την τελευταία πρόταση όλες τις απειλές ενός σκοτεινού μέλλοντος. Κατόπιν δίπλωσε αποφασιστικά τον πολύτιμο χάρτη του και τον τοποθέτησε μέσα στη δερμάτινη, προστατευτική του θήκη.

Τα μάτια του βασιλιά άστραψαν. Είχε έρθει ο καιρός να κανονίσει μια επίσκεψη στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, αφού πρώτα έστελνε εκεί τους Ρά'ζακ, να προετοιμάσουν την πόλη για την άφιξή του. Οι Ρά'ζακ, οι οποίοι θα είχαν ήδη εκτελέσει την πρώτη διαταγή του τώρα πια. Το προηγούμενο, παράξενο χαμόγελό του μετατράπηκε σε μια γκριμάτσα γεμάτη κακία.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ο άνεμος λυσσομανούσε φυσώντας μέσα απ' τις πεδιάδες, κάνοντας το κρύο πρόσωπο του φεγγαριού να κρυφτεί πίσω από μαύρα σύννεφα, που άλλαζαν σχήμα. Ο άντρας που κάλπαζε πάνω στ' άλογό του ήταν ένας μοναχικός ταξιδιώτης πάνω στον φαρδύ δρόμο, που οδηγούσε από την Ουρου'μπαίην στη Ντράς-Λεόνα. Είχε ριψοκινδυνεύσει να ταξιδεύει σχεδόν ακάλυπτα, εξ αιτίας της νυχτερινής ώρας, καθώς επίσης και της παγωνιάς, που θα είχε κρατήσει όποιον άλλο πιθανό ταξιδιώτη μέσα στα προστατευμένα καταλύματα που μπορεί να είχαν συναντήσει στο δρόμο.

Ο άντρας μπορεί να βιαζόταν, όμως μια στο τόσο έστρεφε ρίχνοντας μια προσεκτική ματιά πίσω απ' την πλάτη του και κατόπιν γύρω του. Είχε, εδώ και ώρα, αφήσει τον ποταμό Ραμρ στα δεξιά του και πάνω που έστριψε απότομα σε μία στροφή του δρόμου, συγκράτησε τα γκέμια του πολεμικού του αλόγου, μειώνοντας τη βιασύνη του ζώου. Για μια στιγμή του φάνηκε, ότι επρόκειτο να σκάσει το ξημέρωμα στον ορίζοντα. Αυτό τον παραξένεψε, γιατί σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του ήταν ακόμα βαθιά νύχτα και χρειάζονταν αρκετές ώρες ως την αυγή. Όμως προβληματίστηκε για μια στιγμή μονάχα. Καθώς αυτός κατευθυνόταν νοτιοδυτικά, ότι είχε αρχικά νομίσει για ανατολή, ήταν σε λάθος θέση. Ανασαίνοντας βαριά σταμάτησε το άλογο.

 _"_ _Θεοί του πάνω κόσμου… αυτό εκεί πρέπει να είναι…"_

Έσφιξε τις γροθιές δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη και κοίταξε τριγύρω του αγριεμένος, σαν ένα μαντρωμένο αγρίμι. Αμέσως αφίππευσε και ασθμαίνοντας τράβηξε το άλογο προς ένα απόμερο σημείο ανάμεσα στα δέντρα στην άκρη του δρόμου. Αν η φωτιά ήταν ακόμα τόσο μεγάλη, τότε και οι στρατιώτες θα πρέπει να βρίσκονταν κοντά. Υπολόγισε τις μέρες με το νου του. Σύντομα θα ξημέρωνε η αυγή της τέταρτης μέρας, από τότε που έφυγε από την Ουρου'μπαίην.

Τραβήχτηκε πιο βαθιά ανάμεσα στα δέντρα αποζητώντας καταφύγιο ανάμεσά τους. Διαλέγοντας αυτή την κατεύθυνση δεν είχε υπολογίσει το γεγονός, ότι ο δρόμος περνούσε από … _εκεί_.

 _"_ _Δεν είναι ανάγκη να το δεις αυτό, αφού εσύ αρνήθηκες να το κάνεις."_ Είπε μία κοροϊδευτική φωνή μιλώντας μέσα στο μυαλό του. _"Δεν ήσουν εσύ αυτός που έδωσε τη διαταγή."_

Βρήκε έναν αμμόλοφο και, αφού πρώτα έδεσε το άλογο σε κάποια χαμόκλαδα, σκαρφάλωσε στην κορυφή, για να έχει καλύτερη θέα τριγύρω. Ο ορίζοντας, λιγότερο από τέσσερις ώρες ταξίδι καθώς υπολόγισε, έφεγγε λαμπρότερος από τη λαμπρότερη αυγή. Η φωτιά ήταν η μεγαλύτερη που είχε δει ποτέ του.

 _"_ _Θα πρέπει να καίγεται ολόκληρη η πόλη… θεοί του πάνω κόσμου… ολόκληρη η πόλη…"_

Και προς τη δεξιά μεριά του, στη μισή σχεδόν απόσταση, οι μικρές φωτιές ενός στρατοπέδου έλαμπαν πλάι στη δημοσιά.

 _…_ _οι στρατιώτες…_

Αν ήθελε να μη συλληφθεί και να παραμείνει ελεύθερος, έπρεπε να κινηθεί προσεκτικά μέσα από τις ερημιές.

Κάθισε πάνω σε μια μεγάλη πέτρα στην κορυφή του λόφου. Το _'εκεί'_ ήταν ένα μέρος που δεν ήθελε να πάει. Από την άλλη, θα μπορούσε να περιμένει κρυμμένος εδώ, μέχρι να φύγουν οι στρατιώτες… ή να πάρει μια άλλη κατεύθυνση… οτιδήποτε, εκτός απ' αυτό. Σκέπασε το πρόσωπο με τις παλάμες του.

 _"_ _Δεν είναι ανάγκη να πας εκεί…"_ η φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό του τον ξανακορόιδεψε φέρνοντας αναμνήσεις ...

 _…"_ _Δεν είναι ανάγκη να πας εκεί" είχε πει ο Τόρνακ. Ήταν μία μέρα μετά τα δέκατα πέμπτα γενέθλιά του. Μία μέρα μετά από εκείνη τη ματωμένη μέρα, τη μέρα που η εφηβεία του είχε τελειώσει. Ήταν η μέρα της κηδείας του Άλντον. Ήθελε όμως να πάει, παρ' όλο που η κηδεία θα γινόταν έξω από το κάστρο, στο κοιμητήριο της πόλης. Και, πράγμα παράξενο, αν και ο Τόρνακ το είχε αποδοκιμάσει, ο βασιλιάς το είχε επιτρέψει· μόνο όμως αφού είχε στείλει τους μισούς φρουρούς του μαζί του. Ο Άλντον ήταν ακόμα ανήλικος. Δεν είχε γίνει ακόμα δεκάξι χρονών, έτσι ήταν ακόμα άγαμος. Θα ταξίδευε στο βασίλειο του Θανάτου χωρίς να έχει γνωρίσει το απαλό άγγιγμα μιας γυναίκας. Το κορμί του τώρα πια ανήκε στις θυγατέρες του κάτω κόσμου, να γίνουν αυτές οι νύφες του. Η μικρότερη αδελφή του, ένα κορίτσι δεκατριών χρόνων, κρατούσε τα νυφικά του στεφάνια, φτιαγμένα από λεπτά κλαδιά δάφνης πλεγμένα μαζί με λεμονανθούς. Τα είχε φυλάξει και μετά την κηδεία δένοντάς τα μαζί με λευκή κορδέλα. Το κορίτσι είχε σταθεί μπροστά του και τον είχε κοιτάξει με περιφρόνηση. "Τους ίδιους γάμους να ΄χεις κι εσύ" τον είχε καταραστεί βάζοντας τα στεφάνια του αδελφού της πάνω στα μαλλιά του και φτύνοντας μπροστά στα πόδια του…_

Κατέβηκε απ' το λόφο με βαριά καρδιά. Αν κρατούσε ένα σταθερό τροχασμό μέσα από τις ερημιές, γύρω στο ξημέρωμα θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται… _εκεί._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Μια αγέλη αγριεμένων σκυλιών τον περίμενε σε κάποια απόσταση από την πόλη με τις τρίχες σηκωμένες. Το άλογο χλιμίντρισε και κλώτσησε τον αέρα με τα μπροστινά του πόδια τρομάζοντας τα ζώα, που βιάστηκαν να εξαφανιστούν. Μονάχα ένα τόλμησε ν' ακολουθήσει τρέχοντας μαζί τους καταμήκος του δρόμου και γαβγίζοντας λυσσαλέα για λίγο· ένα μεγάλο, καφέ λυκόσκυλο που προσπάθησε και πάλι να του επιτεθεί, αλλά το άλογο κλότσησε εναντίων του, έτσι το σκυλί κλαψούρισε κι έφυγε τρομαγμένο.

Δυο μακριές σειρές παλούκια με καμένα ανθρώπινα κορμιά στερεωμένα πάνω τους υποδέχτηκαν τον νεοφερμένο στην είσοδο της πόλης. Κοράκια πετούσαν στον ουρανό πάνω από ένα σωρό σφαγμένα γυναικόπαιδα στο κέντρο της κύριας πλατείας αυτού που ως χθες υπήρξε το Κάντος. Τα δοκάρια των καμένων σπιτιών, που είχαν καταρρεύσει, ακόμα κάπνιζαν γύρω του. Αυτά ήταν όλα κι όλα που μπορούσε να δει… και την ξύλινη πινακίδα επίσης ανάμεσα σε ερείπια, που κάποτε στέγαζαν την αγορά. Πάνω στην πινακίδα διάβασε την επιγραφή γραμμένη με αίμα:

 **"** **Εδώ υπήρχε το Κάντος, κατεστράφη προς εξιλασμό της δολοφονίας των πιστών στρατιωτών της Μεγαλειότητάς του, για να μην ξαναχτιστεί ποτέ."**

Προσπαθώντας να καταπνίξει την ανάγκη του να ξεράσει, έκλεισε τα μάτια και δάγκωσε τα χείλη, μέχρι που γεύτηκε αίμα μεσ' στο στόμα του. Και οι δύο γροθιές του σφίχτηκαν στα ινία του αλόγου.

 _…_ _Ποιος μπορεί να 'δωσε τη διαταγή;…_

Και μετά…

 _…_ _Δεν ήμουν εγώ…_

Ο δυνατός άνεμος ανακάτωνε τ' αποκαΐδια κολλώντας στάχτες και κομματάκια κάρβουνου στο πρόσωπό του.

 ** _…_** ** _Δεν ήμουν εγώ!..._**

Γύρισε απότομα για να μη βλέπει τα σφαγμένα και καμένα κορμιά και το βλέμμα του συγκεντρώθηκε στο έδαφος. Ενστικτωδώς άρχισε να εξετάζει τα ίχνη, που μπορούσε να δει εκεί… πάρα πολλές στρατιωτικές μπότες, σημάδια από πέταλα αλόγων, κάποια ζώα που ο στρατός είχε σύρει μαζί σαν λάφυρα. Και …

 _…_ _τι είναι αυτό;…_

Ναι, είχε ξαναδεί τα σημάδια αυτά και πριν… αυτά τα απεχθή σημάδια πάνω στο χώμα.

 _…_ _Ρά'ζακ!..._

Ήταν τα ίχνη των κτηνών που τους μετέφεραν στα διάφορα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας, για να εκτελούν τις εντολές της _Μεγαλειότητάς Του. Αυτοί_ είχαν δώσει την τρομερή διαταγή. Έτσι θα μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί η ολική καταστροφή.

Πήδησε κάτω απ' τ' άλογο κι άρχισε να εξετάζει το ποδοπατημένο έδαφος για περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες. Τα ίχνη είχαν μερικώς σβηστεί, αλλά ό,τι είχε απομείνει απ' αυτά, του ήταν αρκετό, να καταλάβει την κατεύθυνση που είχαν ακολουθήσει τα κτήνη. Νοτιοδυτικά. Ντράς-Λεόνα! Μια γκριμάτσα στράβωσε τα χείλη του και τα μάτια του στένεψαν. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του, μέχρι που τα νύχια έσκαψαν μέσα στη σάρκα.

 _…_ _Τέρατα ... Δαίμονες! …_

Στράφηκε απότομα προς την πόλη, τράβηξε το σπαθί και το σήκωσε ψηλά μαζί με τη σφιγμένη γροθιά του.

"Θα εκδικηθώ!" ορκίστηκε.

Στάθηκε αντίθετα στον άνεμο, που λέρωνε τα ρούχα και τα μαλλιά του με στάχτες προερχόμενες από καμένα κορμιά και σπίτια. Η μέχρι τώρα πνιγμένη οργή του τον πλημμύρισε σαν καυτή λάβα και ξεχύθηκε από μέσα του με μια άγρια κραυγή, που διέφυγε απ' το λαιμό του.

"Θα πάρω την εκδίκησή μου!"

* * *

 **Α/Ν:** Ο kumar LaVoixDuSud χρησιμοποιεί παραφράζοντας σ' αυτό το κεφάλαιο μέρος από τον πρόλογο του Σαίξπηρ στον Ερρίκο το Δ΄. Μετέφρασα στα Ελληνικά παίρνοντας τη μετάφραση του Βασίλη Ρώτα, από ένα βιβλίο που βρήκα στη βιβλιοθήκη του σπιτιού.

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	12. Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος (Ι)

**Α/Ν :** Η πλοκή αυτής της ιστορίας ανήκει στον kumar LaVoixDuSud. Δική μου είναι μόνο η μετάφραση.

* * *

 **Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος**

(Μέρος Πρώτο)

Η ώρα ήταν περασμένα μεσάνυχτα, αλλά ο άρχοντας της Ντρας-Λεόνα, ο λόρδος Μάρκους Ταμπόρ δεν είχε ακόμα αποσυρθεί στα δωμάτιά του, όπως το συνήθιζε. Μέσα στα δύο μεγάλα τζάκια της μακριάς κεντρικής αίθουσας του κάστρου τα ξύλα είχαν από ώρα μετατραπεί σε κάρβουνα. Ο δυνατός άνεμος που φυσούσε από την ενδοχώρα χτύπαγε τα κλειστά εξώφυλλα των παραθύρων κάνοντάς τα να τρίζουν. Οι λοιποί συνδαιτυμόνες του αρχοντικού τραπεζιού είχαν ήδη αποχωρήσει, όμως ο λόρδος της πόλης παρέμενε ακόμα καθισμένος στην ηγεμονική πολυθρόνα του, το σημάδι της εξουσίας του στην πλούσια πόλη της Ντράς-Λεόνα. Μοναδική συντροφιά του οι σκέψεις και οι ανησυχίες του, οι αμφιβολίες και οι ενδοιασμοί του, καθώς κι ένα ποτήρι δυνατό κρασί απ' το κελάρι, το οποίο είχε γεμίσει ο ίδιος πολλές φορές από την ασημένια κανάτα, και κατόπιν αδειάσει μέσα στο άδειο από φαγητό στομάχι του. Ο λόρδος έπινε· έπινε για να καταπνίξει το βαρύ συναίσθημα της επικείμενης καταστροφής που πιθανόν κρεμόταν ήδη πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του· έπινε για να γεμίσει το κενό που είχε τόσο απρόσμενα δημιουργηθεί μέσα στα σωθικά του· έπινε και για να καταπνίξει το φόβο που παρέλυε τα μέλη του. Σε λίγες μέρες ο βασιλιάς Γκαλμπατόριξ θα επισκεπτόταν την πόλη της Ντράς-Λεόνα, γεγονός από μόνο του αξιοπερίεργο μιας και η μεγαλειότητά του είχε χρόνους και καιρούς να τους τιμήσει με μία επίσκεψη. Ήδη αυτοί οι δύο σκοτεινοί και αποκρουστικοί υπηρέτες του, οι Ρά'ζακ, τριγύριζαν εδώ και μέρες στην πόλη εξετάζοντας τους πάντες και τα πάντα και προετοιμάζοντας την άφιξη της Μεγαλειότητάς του.

Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ άδειασε το ποτήρι του κρασιού για πολλοστή φορά και άφησε το κρύσταλλο μέσα στον ασημένιο δίσκο αναστενάζοντας. Σε τι σκόπευε τώρα ο Γκαλμπατόριξ με την εδώ παρουσία του; Τι ήθελε τώρα ο γερο-δρακοβασιλιάς να εγκαταλείψει το εκατόχρονο λημέρι του; Από όσο θυμόταν ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ στην σαραντάχρονη ζωή του, αυτό δεν είχε ξανασυμβεί τα τελευταία τουλάχιστον δέκα χρόνια. Ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε βγει απ' το παλάτι του για πολύ σοβαρότερους λόγους· όχι για ένα απλό, οικονομικό έλεγχο. Από πολύ έμπιστο πληροφοριοδότη, που ο Ταμπόρ δωροδοκούσε στην Ουρουμπαίην, γνώριζε ότι ο μαύρος δράκος ήταν συνήθως αντιδραστικός στη σχέση του με το βασιλιά και στο να υπακούσει τη θέληση του, αλλά στο τέλος, ποιος ήξερε να πει ποια ήταν ακριβώς η σχέση αυτών των δύο; Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο βασιλιάς τώρα θα ερχόταν και ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ ένιωθε σαν να καθόταν ο ίδιος επάνω στα αναμμένα κάρβουνα του τζακιού του.

Εδώ και πολλούς χρόνους ο Ταμπόρ φρόντιζε να καλύπτει καλά τις υπεξαιρέσεις δημοσίου χρήματος. Η αλήθεια είναι βέβαια ότι η αφεντιά του το είχε παρακάνει τώρα τελευταία. Οι φόροι που έπρεπε να αποδίδει στη Μεγαλειότητά του είχαν πέσει κάτω από το ήμισυ. Κάθε φορά που οι φοροεισπράκτορες του βασιλιά επισκέπτονταν την πόλη, η κασέλα τους έφευγε ολοένα και ελαφρύτερη από χρυσάφι με προορισμό το βασιλικό θησαυροφυλάκιο, μέχρι σημείου να υπεισέλθει στην αντίληψη του ίδιου του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ώστε να αποφασίσει αυτόν τον οικονομικό έλεγχο. Ήταν άραγε μάταιο το ότι ο Ταμπόρ προσπαθούσε να συμπληρώσει το λειψό βάρος των χρημάτων προσθέτοντας σκλάβους και όμορφα αντικείμενα; Καμία από αυτές τις προσφορές δεν μετρούσε σαν συμψηφισμός της υπεξαίρεσης του κρατικού χρήματος;

Ο λόρδος στέναξε για μία ακόμη φορά με την καρδιά του γεμάτη απογοήτευση. Έφταιγε ο ίδιος που του άρεσε η χλιδή τόσο πολύ; Ήταν τόσο κακό που συνήθιζε να στέλνει τους πράκτορες και τους υπηρέτες του καθημερινά στην αγορά, για να του φέρνουν ό,τι τραβούσε η ψυχή του; Ο Ταμπόρ λάτρευε τις ημέρες εκείνες, όπου έμποροι από τα πιο απομακρυσμένα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας κατέφθαναν στο παλάτι του κουβαλώντας τα πιο εκλεκτά κρασιά που παράγονταν στις μακρινές τους πατρίδες· τα σπανιότερα ποτά και εδέσματα, για να χορτάσουν την ακόρεστη όρεξή του. Θεωρούσε απαραίτητο να προσθέτει στη συλλογή του ανεκτίμητης αξίας χρυσαφικά και λαμπερά μαργαριτάρια, βαρύτιμα βελούδα και πολύτιμα υφαντά, έργα τέχνης θαυμαστά σμιλεμένα από επιδέξια χέρια, όπλα στολισμένα με αψεγάδιαστα πετράδια μεγάλα σαν αυγά. Του άρεσε να υποδέχεται τις όμορφες κοπέλες – ανέγγιχτες ακόμα από άλλα αντρικά μάτια – κοπέλες με λευκό δέρμα, αφίλητο από το μαύρισμα του ήλιου. Ή ακόμα και εξωτικά λουλούδια των περιφερόμενων φυλών· κορίτσια με επιδερμίδα πολλούς τόνους σκουρότερη, μαυρισμένη από τις δυνατές ακτίνες της ερήμου. Και δεν έδιωχνε κανέναν τους ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ, παρά λαχταρούσε να περνά τα πρωινά του ξεδιαλέγοντας ο ίδιος την πραμάτεια και αγοράζοντας για τον εαυτό του τα καλύτερα. Είχε πολύ ακριβά γούστα ο λόρδος, ακριβότερα ακόμα και από την μικρή κλίκα που τον περιέβαλε.

Μια πόλη σαν την Ντρας-Λεόνα, πόλη μεγάλη και διάσημη για τη λατρεία του σκότους, στο κέντρο της οποίας υπήρχαν πολλά πλούσια νοικοκυριά, καθώς και έμποροι που κέρδιζαν από τους προσκυνητές οσάκις έφταναν κατά δεκάδες από όλα τα μέρη της αυτοκρατορίας, είχε να αποδώσει πολλά κέρδη. Έπαιρνε λοιπόν ο Μεγαλειότατος τους μισούς περίπου φόρους από όσους του αναλογούσαν, και τα υπόλοιπα τα καταχράτο ο ίδιος ο λόρδος μαζί με μ' αυτή την μικρή κλίκα των επιτηδείων, πρόσωπα απαραίτητα για την κατάχρησή του.

Για να μην αναφέρουμε και το ιερατείο. Ο ναός με τον πρωθιερέα ήταν ο κυριότερος σύμμαχος του λόρδου Ταμπόρ στην υπεξαίρεση, μοιράζοντας μαζί του τη μερίδα του λέοντος και αποδίδοντας στη Μεγαλειότητά του τα ψίχουλα. Άσε πια το σκλαβοπάζαρο, που κάποιο μερίδιο από την κάθε αγοροπωλησία έφτανε και ως τις δικές του κάσσες. Τώρα όμως είχε έρθει η ώρα του ελέγχου και ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ ένοιωθε μυρμήγκια να περπατούν στην σπονδυλική του στήλη. Παρ' όλα αυτά ήλπιζε ότι, αν διοργάνωνε μία μεγαλόπρεπη βασιλική δεξίωση για την υποδοχή του βασιλιά, η κατάσταση θα εξομαλυνόταν κατά τον καλύτερο τρόπο.

Μπορεί μεν να παρουσίαζε ο λόρδος στο βασιλιά τους πλούσιους ευγενείς κι εμπόρους, μια πόλη μεγάλη όμως, όπως η Ντρας-Λεόνα, είχε και τους φτωχούς της· όλους αυτούς που ζούσαν στον περίγυρο, μέσα από τα τείχη και κατοικούσαν σε λασποκαλύβες. Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ σημασία δεν έδινε ποτέ στους κοινούς ζητιάνους και τις άθλιες συνθήκες της ζωής τους. Όλοι αυτοί μάλιστα οι χαμένοι θα μπορούσαν να αποτελέσουν και το μεγάλο ατού του, το οποίο σκόπευε να χρησιμοποιήσει για δικαιολογία στο βασιλιά. Αν ο μεγαλειότατος αποφάσιζε να τους επισκεφτεί χρησιμοποιώντας τη βασιλική του άμαξα, η πρώτη εντύπωση που θα αποκόμιζε από τη Ντρας-Λεόνα θα ήταν αυτές ακριβώς οι λασποκαλύβες των φτωχών στην περίμετρο της πόλης. Ο λόρδος θεωρούσε ότι αυτή η πρώτη εντύπωση θα ήτανε υπέρ του. _"Μεγαλειότατε,"_ είχε σκοπό να του πει σε κατάλληλο χρόνο, όταν η συζήτηση γι' αυτόν θα δυσκόλευε _"είδατε σε τι εξαθλίωση έχει πέσει η πόλη. Δυσκολεύομαι να μαζέψω ακόμα και τους λίγους φόρους που σας αποδίδω."_ Ο Ταμπόρ δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος ότι αυτό το κόλπο του θα έπιανε, ιδίως αν ο βασιλιάς αποφάσιζε να έρθει πετώντας πάνω σε κείνο το μαύρο τέρας του, το δράκο.

Το παραπόρτι της μεγάλης αίθουσας, κρυμμένο πίσω από σκουρόχρωμο, βελούδινο παραπέτασμα, άνοιξε τρίζοντας ελαφρά και ένας μελαχρινός άντρας ντυμένος με ρούχα που έμοιαζαν με αυτά ενός υπηρέτη, αλλά χωρίς την πολυτέλεια μιας λιβρέας, πλησίασε το τραπέζι του λόρδου Ταμπόρ με το ελαφρά κουτσό αλλά γοργό βήμα του. Το αξύριστο πρόσωπό του άντρα κρυβόταν ανάμεσα στις σκιές, καθώς και ένα ελαφρό αλληθώρισμα που έδινε την εντύπωση πως κοιτούσε πάντα τον συνομιλητή του λίγο λοξά. Το ανεπαίσθητο ανασήκωμα του ενός ώμου – μία φυσική δυσμορφία, που ο άντρας μάταια προσπαθούσε να κρύψει – πρόδιδε έναν καμπούρη μάλλον, παρά έναν ξιφομάχο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ένα μακρύ ξίφος, μήκους ενός και μισού βραχίονα, κρεμόταν από το πλευρό του άντρα και όποιος είχε την τύχη ή την ατυχία να τον γνωρίζει καλά, θα ορκιζόταν ότι ήξερε να το χρησιμοποιεί και μάλιστα με τον πιο θανατηφόρο τρόπο.

"Α, Ράλφγκναρ, ήρθες." Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ ανασηκώθηκε στο κάθισμά του αναμένοντας το ραπόρτο με το ενδιαφέρον του ανανεωμένο.

Ο άντρας στάθηκε μπροστά στο κάθισμα του λόρδου και υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά. Έμεινε σκυφτός ακόμα και όταν ο αφέντης του τού έγνεψε ότι μπορούσε να μιλήσει. Είχε γυρίσει στην πόλη για ώρες ατελείωτες, και τώρα μετέφερε τα νέα που είχε συλλέξει.

"Εκείνοι οι δύο, που έστειλε ο βασιλιάς … πολύ ύποπτα καθάρματα, μα την αλήθεια, ύποπτα με ύποπτη συμπεριφορά. Γύρισαν την πόλη ολόκληρη ψάχνοντας και ερευνώντας. Ερεύνησαν όλες τις ταβέρνες και τα χάνια, ειδικά όσα βρίσκονται στις ταπεινότερες περιοχές. Ύποπτο αυτό, αφέντη, πολύ ύποπτο ... Δεν άφησαν πέτρα στην πέτρα να μη την ψάξουν." Ο Ράλφγκναρ χάρισε στο λόρδο Ταμπόρ ένα ύπουλο χαμόγελο. "Παράξενο αυτό, πολύ παράξενο. Άκουσα επίσης, να μιλούν μεταξύ τους με τρόπους που κανείς δεν τους κατάλαβε. Να, κάτι σαν χιχίρισμα και κροτάλισμα… ποιος ξέρει τι να ήθελαν να πουν ο ένας στον άλλο μ' αυτά και μ' ετούτα."

Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ σηκώθηκε βαδίζοντας αργά και με κόπο προς το ένα τζάκι. Το απότομο ρεύμα που δημιούργησαν οι ρόμπας του, έκανε το φως από τα κάρβουνα να τρεμοπαίξει. Ύστερα από τόσες ώρες ακινησίας, τα πόδια του τα ένιωθε μουδιασμένα και αδύναμα να σηκώσουν το βαρύ κορμί του· τόσο βαρύ, που δεν ήξερε αν θα ήταν σε θέση να υποκλιθεί μπροστά στο βασιλιά του όταν εκείνος θα ερχόταν. Θα έπρεπε, ίσως, να αρχίσει να εξασκείται από τώρα.

"Παράξενο όντως, πολύ παράξενο" επανέλαβε τα λόγια του πληροφοριοδότη του ακουμπώντας το παχύ του μπράτσο στην κουπαστή του τζακιού.

Οι δύο Ρά'ζακ που είχαν εμφανιστεί ξαφνικά μέσα στην πόλη ίσως έψαχναν για πιθανούς κρυμμένους κινδύνους από τους εχθρούς του βασιλιά. Ίσως όμως και όχι… Για ότι πάντως και να έψαχναν, ήταν οπωσδήποτε για λογαριασμό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Μάρκους Ταμπόρ έβγαλε το μαντήλι του και σκούπισε με αυτό το ιδρωμένο του μέτωπο μορφάζοντας. Απόψε είχε καταναλώσει υπερβολική ποσότητα κρασιού με άδειο στομάχι. Η αγωνία δεν τον είχε αφήσει να απολαύσει ούτε την καλοψημένη χήνα που κολυμπούσε στη σάλτσα, ούτε το ψητό αγριογούρουνο με τα μήλα που τον περίμενε μέσα στην ασημένια πιατέλα γεμάτη από λίπος· ούτε καν τα υπέροχα κέικ με σταφίδα που η κρέμα τους έσταζε στο πιάτο. Τώρα ένιωθε στα σωθικά του πόνο.

 _"_ _Οι Ρά'ζακ!"_ Ο λόρδος πλατάγισε τα παχιά του χείλη με σημασία. Τελικά όλος αυτός ο αναπάντεχος λογιστικός έλεγχος για τους φόρους, αυτή η επίσημη δικαιολογία της βασιλικής επίσκεψης, ίσως να ήταν αυτό μονάχα· μία δικαιολογία και τίποτε περισσότερο. Το πιο πιθανό, ο γερο-δρακοβασιλιάς να είχε ένα πιο σημαντικό λόγο να επισκεφτεί την πόλη από μερικά χρυσά ψωρονομίσματα, που θα μπορούσε να στείλει τον καθένα να τα εισπράξει. Για να εγκαταλείψει αυτός το λημέρι του, στο οποίο ένιωθε πάντα εξασφαλισμένος πίσω από τα μαγεμένα του τείχη, κάτι άλλο ήταν αυτό που ήθελε. Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ πλατάγισε για μία ακόμη φορά τα χείλη. Μία μικρή σκέψη άρχιζε να διαμορφώνεται στο νου του. Ίσως… ίσως να υπήρχε ακόμα ελπίδα ώστε να γλιτώσει τη βασιλική δυσμένεια. Ο θώκος του άρχοντα της Ντρας-Λεόνα του ήταν πολύ αρεστός. Δεν θα μπορούσε μήπως να βρει τι ήταν αυτό που επιθυμούσε ο βασιλιάς, ώστε να φροντίσει να του το προσφέρει αυτός ο ίδιος;

"Ράλφγκναρ…"

"Στις διαταγές σου, λόρδε μου." Ο πληροφοριοδότης υποκλίθηκε ακόμα πιο βαθιά μπροστά στον άρχοντά του, πάντα έτοιμος να υπηρετήσει τις ανάγκες και τις απαιτήσεις του, όποιες κι αν ήταν.

"Έχεις δικούς σου ανθρώπους, πιστεύω, εκεί έξω…"

Ο κουτσός κατάλαβε. Ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο άνθισε στα στενά του χείλη.

"Έχω, άρχοντά μου, στις υπηρεσίες σου."

Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ έξυσε για λίγο το φαλακρό του μέτωπο.

"Εξαπόλυσέ τους λοιπόν παντού, στην αγορά, στο παζάρι των σκλάβων, στους δρόμους της πόλης, στο ναό. Ακόμα και ανάμεσα στις λασποκαλύβες των φτωχών στα περίχωρα. Τίποτα δεν πρέπει να διαφύγει της προσοχής μας, Ράλφγκναρ. Τι μου στοιχίζετε τόσο χρυσάφι αν δεν μπορώ να ξέρω τι αναζητούν εκείνοι οι δύο μέσα στην ίδια μου την πόλη;"

Ο υπηρέτης υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά ακόμα βαθύτερα από πριν.

"Λόρδε μου, όλοι γνωρίζουν πόσο γενναιόδωρος είστε."

Η ελάχιστα ειρωνική χροιά της φωνής του δεν άφηνε καμία αμφιβολία ότι ο άνθρωπος ήταν ενήμερος και με το παραπάνω για τις υπεξαιρέσεις του αφέντη του. Όμως ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ, αφοσιωμένος καθώς ήταν στις αισιόδοξες σκέψεις του για την πιθανή βασιλική εύνοια, δεν κατάλαβε το διφορούμενο νόημα.

Η αυγή κόντευε να χαράξει όταν ο πληροφοριοδότης εγκατέλειπε το παλάτι από την ίδια μικρή είσοδο που είχε εισέλθει ώρα πριν. Κοίταξε γύρω του βιαστικά κι εξαφανίστηκε προς τον κεντρικό δρόμο της αγοράς που σε λίγο θα ξυπνούσε. Υπήρχε δουλειά που έπρεπε να γίνει.

 _o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_

Ο Μέρταγκ ταξίδευε γοργά με κατεύθυνση την πόλη της Ντρας Λεόνα. Το γκρίζο, πολεμικό του άλογο έτρεχε με σταθερό καλπασμό καταμεσής στον πατημένο δημόσιο δρόμο. Πάνω τους τα σύννεφα σχίστηκαν επιτρέποντας στις χλωμές ακτίνες ενός μισού φεγγαριού να βρουν το δρόμο τους, φωτίζοντας την έρημη δημοσιά. Εδώ και μέρες ο ταξιδιώτης είχε επιμελώς αποφύγει να εκτεθεί στο φως της ημέρας ταξιδεύοντας μονάχα τις νύχτες. Μόλις το πρώτο φως της χαραυγής έσκαζε στον ορίζοντα φρόντιζε να αποτραβιούνται από το δημόσιο δρόμο και τις πιθανές συναντήσεις που εκεί θα είχαν, αναζητώντας τη μοναξιά των ερημότοπων και την κάλυψη των δασωμένων εκτάσεων. Άλλες φορές κρύβονταν μαζί με το άλογο σε κάποια έρημη καλύβα, που χρησίμευε στους γεωργούς σαν χώρος αποθήκευσης των εργαλείων τους, μέσα στα παγωμένα χωράφια περιμένοντας να πέσει το σκοτάδι, που τέτοια εποχή ερχόταν νωρίς.

Κάποιες άλλες κοιμόταν στη ύπαιθρο ανάμεσα στην πυκνή βλάστηση, ή σκαρφάλωνε στο ψηλό κλαδί κάποιου δέντρου αφήνοντας τον σύντροφό του να βοσκήσει τους πράσινους βλαστούς των θάμνων. Ο φόβος μήπως αναγνωριστεί δεν ήταν η μόνη αιτία που ο Μέρταγκ απέφευγε να έρθει σε επαφή με άλλους ανθρώπους. Πιο πολύ απ' αυτό, η βαριά καρδιά του αποζητούσε την μοναξιά, έπειτα από τη μεγάλη απώλειά του. Ο Τόρνακ… ο μοναδικός του φίλος, ήταν νεκρός. Είχε σκοτωθεί από τους αυτοκρατορικούς στρατιώτες κι εκείνος, ο Μέρταγκ, τίποτε δεν μπορούσε να κάνει για να εκδικηθεί τον άδικο χαμό του.

Ο φυγάς ενθάρρυνε το γκρίζο, πολεμικό του άλογο να τρέξει γρηγορότερα. Το άτι ανταποκρίθηκε στο κάλεσμα του καβαλάρη του. Οι δυνατές οπλές του έσκαψαν το χώμα με περισσή δύναμη και η ταχύτητα αυξήθηκε. Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε τους μύες στα δυνατά πλευρά του αλόγου να σκληραίνουν, τα νεύρα να τεντώνονται απ' την προσπάθεια και έγειρε πάνω στη σέλα κρύβοντας το πρόσωπο στην πυκνή του χαίτη. Από δω και στο εξής, αυτό το άλογο – αυτός ο πολύτιμος, μοναδικός του σύντροφος – θα ονομαζόταν Τόρνακ, παίρνοντας το όνομα του γενναίου του φίλου και Οπλοδιδάσκαλου, που ήταν ο πιο περήφανος άντρας που ο Μέρταγκ είχε γνωρίσει στη ζωή του ως τώρα.

 _"Τόρνακ!"_

Γαντζώθηκε σταθερά από τη σέλα επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό του μερικές ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις. Κάποια από τα πρώτα μαθήματα του Οπλοδιδασκάλου πέρασαν στιγμιαία από το νου του. Ήταν μικρό παιδί ακόμα όταν ο υπηρέτης τον είχε παραδώσει στα χέρια του, με τις προσδοκίες του βασιλιά ότι θα τον προγυμνάσει, για να γίνει ένας από τους καλύτερους πολεμιστές που είχαν περάσει ποτέ απ' το κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην. Και ο Τόρνακ είχε ανταποκριθεί με ζέση στις διαταγές του.

Ο Μέρταγκ στράβωσε τα χείλη με δυσφορία. Η εικόνα του βασιλιά ήρθε να παρεισδύσει στις αναμνήσεις του. Ήταν νέος και άπειρος ακόμα όταν είχε ακούσει τα ψεύτικα λόγια του για πρώτη φορά. Στα τελευταία του γενέθλια, όταν είχε γίνει δεκαοκτώ χρονών, ο βασιλιάς τον είχε προσκαλέσει στα διαμερίσματά του, για ένα ιδιωτικό γεύμα. Αφού πρώτα είχαν φάει σιωπηλά, ο βασιλιάς άρχισε τελικά να μιλά. Είχε υφάνει μπροστά του ένα όραμα, σαν την αυτοκρατορία που αυτός φανταζόταν. Θα υπήρχαν όμορφες πόλεις χτισμένες σε όλη τη χώρα, γεμάτες με τους μεγαλύτερους πολεμιστές, φιλοσόφους, καλλιτέχνες. Οι εχθροί του τελικά θα εξαλείφονταν και η αυτοκρατορία θα εξαπλωνόταν προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις της Αλαγαισίας. Η ειρήνη και η ευημερία θα ανθούσαν. Και το πιο θαυμαστό; Οι Δρακοκαβαλάρηδες θα επέστρεφαν, για να κυβερνούν με ευγένεια πάνω απ' την επικράτεια του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Επηρεασμένος από τις περιγραφές του ο Μέρταγκ τον είχε ακούσει. Τον είχε θαυμάσει για τις γνώσεις και το γάργαρο λόγο του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε ξεδιπλώσει μπροστά του ένα όνειρο δίνοντας σκοπό στην ίδια την ύπαρξή του. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε προετοιμαστεί με ζέση να τον βοηθήσει στο έργο του. Με μεγάλη του χαρά θα τον είχε υπηρετήσει και θα ήταν από τους πρώτους που θα είχαν τρέξει να τιμωρήσουν τους εχθρούς του. Όχι όμως και να δολοφονήσει αθώους. Ποτέ αυτό! Ήταν κάτι που δεν θα μπορούσε να το κάνει. Η πρόσφατη σκληρή και άδικη διαταγή του βασιλιά είχε καταστρέψει όλη την πίστη που έτρεφε στο πρόσωπό του. Είχε γυρίσει τον εσωτερικό κόσμο του νέου άντρα άνω-κάτω. Είχε συντελέσει ώστε το βαρύ φορτίο που ήδη έφερε στους ώμους του – _σαν_ _ο γιος του σφαγέα_ – να γίνει ακόμα βαρύτερο. Τα προηγούμενα, μελίρρυτα λόγια του βασιλιά, έμοιαζαν τώρα με επιχρυσωμένα ψέματα. Ο ίδιος δεν ήταν άλλο από ένας στυγνός τύραννος, ικανός μονάχα να επιβάλλεται και να δυναστεύει τους υπηκόους του διαμέσου της ωμής κτηνωδίας. Μέσα στη σκέψη του νέου ένας σωστός βασιλιάς δεν μπορούσε ποτέ να είναι εκείνος που του έλειπε το ελάχιστο έλεος που πρέπει να έχει ένας ηγέτης για να κατανοήσει τους υπηκόους του. Ό Μέρταγκ όχι μόνο είχε πράξει ορθά με το να μην υπακούσει σ' αυτήν την τρομερή διαταγή, αλλά όφειλε να φύγει όσο μακρύτερα από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ μπορούσε. Μονάχα που αυτή η φυγή του είχε στοιχίσει πολύ ακριβά… Είχε στοιχίσει τη ζωή σ' έναν άνθρωπο που εκτιμούσε βαθύτατα… που σεβόταν απόλυτα… που αγαπούσε…

"Ω, Τόρνακ…"

Ακούγοντας το νέο του όνομα, το πολεμικό άτι τίναξε το κεφάλι χλιμιντρίζοντας και μετά σηκώθηκε στα πίσω του πόδια κλωτσώντας τον αέρα με τις οπλές του. Ο Μέρταγκ το καθησύχασε μ' ένα απαλό χάδι στο πλάι του λαιμού του. Ο Τόρνακ χρεμέτισε ξανά κόβοντας λίγο από την πρότερη γοργή ταχύτητά του. Ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε σαν ένα σκληρό χέρι με γαμψά νύχια ν' αναδεύεται στο στήθος του. Το ίδιο χέρι, που εδώ και μέρες βασάνιζε την καρδιά του, σφίγγοντας, ματώνοντας τα σωθικά του. Απ' τη στιγμή που ο Τόρνακ είχε χαθεί, απ' την μοιραία εκείνη ώρα, που ο ίδιος επέλεξε να καλπάσει φεύγοντας μακριά του – αλήθεια, δεν θα ήταν τιμιότερο γι' αυτόν, τον Μέρταγκ, αν είχε γυρίσει πίσω… αν είχε προσπαθήσει να εκδικηθεί το θάνατο _εκείνου_ … αν είχε τολμήσει να διεκδικήσει το νεκρό κορμί του; – ένιωθε μέσα του να αλλάζει. Τύψεις για ότι είχε ή δεν είχε κάνει, φόβοι για τις ευθύνες που έφερε σαν γιος του πατέρα του, αγωνία για τη ζωή του και το μέλλον του είχαν αρχίσει να καλύπτονται από ένα πέπλο σκληρότητας. Μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να μην είχε ξεχάσει την υπόσχεση που κάποτε έδωσε στη μνήμη του αδικοχαμένου του φίλου, του Άλντον του φίλου της νιότης του. Είχε ορκιστεί, ότι θα υπερασπίζεται τις ζωές των αδυνάτων, ότι θα γίνει χρήσιμος στο σύνολο των ανθρώπων, ότι θα εξιλεωθεί ο ίδιος για τα εγκλήματα του Μόρζαν και τον όρκο σκόπευε να τον τηρήσει. Όμως τώρα πια, τα φάσματα των νεκρών του Κάντος, βασάνιζαν το νου του. Η αγωνία του και η ανάγκη να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του από τη βία του Γκαλμπατόριξ ερχόταν πρώτη. Πολλές φορές ο Οπλοδιδάσκαλος Τόρνακ είχε επιμείνει, ότι η ζωή κάποιου – μαζί με τις ζωές αυτών που αγαπά – είναι τα πολυτιμότερα και σημαντικότερα από τα αγαθά του. Δεν του είχε τονίσει εγκαταλείποντας την Ουρου'μπαίην ότι αυτό που όφειλε πιότερο να κάνει ήταν να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του με κάθε τρόπο; Του είχε ακόμα πει, ότι ο ίδιος ο Τόρνακ θεωρούσε σημαντικότερο όλων τη ζωή και σωτηρία του Μέρταγκ. Του είχε ζητήσει να τρέξει. Αυτό και είχε κάνει.

Ο νέος άντρας είχε φέρει όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις και αμφιβολίες στο νου του ξανά και ξανά όσο ταξίδευε. Είχε σφοδρή επιθυμία να μιλήσει σε κάποιον για αυτά που τον στοίχειωναν, αλλά ο Τόρνακ πια δεν υπήρχε. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα ξανακατέβαινε κάποιο πρωινό στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης να ασκηθεί μαζί του· ούτε και θα είχε την ευκαιρία να του ανοίξει την καρδιά του, να του κάνει γνωστά τα αισθήματα και τις σκέψεις του μετά από τις προσπάθειες μιας κοπιώδους μέρας. Ο Τόρνακ είχε για πάντα χαθεί!

Όμως και τον καιρό που ζούσε οι συζητήσεις τους επικεντρώνονταν περισσότερο σε χρήσιμα θέματα. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν πρακτικός άνθρωπος. Συνήθως μιλούσαν για την καθημερινότητα, για πράξεις που θα του επέτρεπαν να επιβιώσει στην αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ όσο περισσότερο ανώδυνα γινόταν. Σχεδόν πάντα οι εσώτερες σκέψεις του Μέρταγκ έμεναν ανείπωτες, χωρίς να φτάνουν ως τα χείλη· χωρίς να δέχεται γι' αυτές τις έμπειρες συμβουλές του Τόρνακ. Ακολουθώντας όμως τις υπόλοιπες συμβουλές του, είχε επιβιώσει μέχρι τώρα. Το ίδιο θα έκανε από εδώ κι εμπρός! Αν υπήρχαν αδυναμίες έπρεπε να καλυφθούν, ώστε να μην γίνονται ορατές από κανέναν. Όφειλε να δείχνει στους πάντες αλύγιστος και αδίστακτος· στους εχθρούς του αμείλικτος. Αλλιώς δεν θα κατάφερνε να επιβιώσει.

Επάνω σ' αυτές του τις σκέψεις πρόσεξε το χρώμα του ουρανού προς τα μέρη της ανατολής ν' αλλάζει. Το χάραμα πλησίαζε γοργά και είχε έρθει η ώρα να εγκαταλείψει και πάλι το δημόσιο δρόμο για τις ερημιές. Σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του πλησίαζε τη Ντρας-Λεόνα. Η πόλη δεν θα πρέπει να ήταν μακρύτερα από μιας ημέρας δρόμο. Αυτό σήμαινε, ότι θα άρχιζε να συναντά περισσότερους ταξιδιώτες, που θα όδευαν προς την ίδια μ' αυτόν κατεύθυνση. Αφού σκόπευε να πλησιάσει νύχτα την πόλη, η ώρα να αποτραβηχτεί μέσα στο δάσος είχε φτάσει. Έτσι και έκανε.

Ώρες αργότερα φάνηκαν μπροστά του σε απόσταση τα τείχη της Ντρας-Λεόνα· σκουρόχρωμη πέτρα που σκίαζε το νυχτερινό ορίζοντα κάτω από ένα συννεφιασμένο ουρανό. Τέτοια ώρα, μέσα στα βαθιά σκοτάδια, κανένας δεν πλησίαζε τις κλειστές πύλες. Όσοι έμποροι, προσκυνητές και ταξιδιώτες σκόπευαν να μπουν στη Ντρας-Λεόνα και δεν είχαν ήδη φροντίσει να έχουν περάσει τις πύλες πριν το σούρουπο, θα είχαν σίγουρα καταυλιστεί στις σκηνές τους – ή ίσως στα χάνια, που συναντούσε κανείς δεξιά και αριστερά του δρόμου – για να περάσουν την κρύα νύχτα.

Ο Μέρταγκ έκοψε την ταχύτητα του αλόγου του πλησιάζοντας κοντά στο ένα άκρο του χωμάτινου δρόμου. Από τη νότια πλευρά της πόλης και σε αρκετή απόσταση πυργωνόταν ο ορεινός όγκος του Χελγκράιντ. Πίσω του και προς τα βάθη της ανατολής απλώνονταν ατέλειωτα, παγωμένα χωράφια. Από το βορρά πυκνό δάσος έγλυφε σχεδόν τα πέτρινα τείχη. Τα νερά της λίμνης δεν διακρίνονταν καν από το σημείο που βρισκόταν, καλυμμένα προφανώς από τα ογκώδη τείχη. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας δύο σκούροι όγκοι ξέκοψαν από τα τείχη της Ντρας-Λεόνα υψούμενοι κάθετα στον ουρανό, κατευθυνόμενοι προς το σκοτεινό όγκο του Χελγκράιντ. Οι Ρά'ζακ πάνω στα τρομερά υποζύγιά τους!

 _"Δολοφόνοι… Καταραμένοι…"_

Ο καβαλάρης τράβηξε αποφασιστικά τα ινία του αλόγου οδηγώντας το προς τους θαμνότοπους και τη βλάστηση που προηγείτο του δάσος. Θα πλησίαζε την πόλη από βορά, εκμεταλλευόμενος τα σκοτάδια της νύχτας και χρησιμοποιώντας για προκάλυμμα τη βλάστηση.

 _o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

 **Α/Ν :** Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	13. Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος (ΙΙ)

**Α/Ν :** Η πλοκή αυτής της ιστορίας ανήκει στον kumar LaVoixDuSud. Δική μου είναι μόνο η μετάφραση.

* * *

 **Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος**

(Μέρος Δεύτερο)

Οι σκλάβοι βάδιζαν ντυμένοι με κουρέλια, αλυσοδεμένοι ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο. Τα χέρια των αντρών ήσαν επιπρόσθετα δεμένα στις πλάτες με λουριά δερμάτινα, ενώ μια χοντρή αλυσίδα περασμένη μέσα από τον σιδερένιο κρίκο που όλοι φορούσαν στο δεξί τους πόδι, ένωνε τον κάθε έναν απ' αυτούς σε μια μακριά, αξιολύπητη γραμμή. Αναγκασμένοι να ακολουθεί ο καθένας τον βηματισμό που είχε επιβληθεί στον προηγούμενο, μόνο μέλημά τους είχε απομείνει το να προσπαθούν να κρατούν διαρκώς έναν στοιχειώδη ρυθμό στο περπάτημα, ο οποίος θα τους επέτρεπε να διατηρήσουν την ισορροπία τους. Είχαν βαδίσει ασταμάτητα εδώ και ώρες, πριν το ξημέρωμα και τη στιγμή που ο ήλιος είχε φανεί στο φρύδι του ορίζοντα, χωρίς σταμάτημα για νερό ή ξεκούραση. Κάποιοι απ' αυτούς που είχαν την ατυχία να παραπατήσουν καθ' οδόν και να πέσουν διακόπτοντας μοιραία την πορεία της γραμμής, είχαν αντιμετωπίσει την βάρβαρη βία των δουλεμπόρων, που τους είχαν επαναφέρει στη γραμμή με γροθιές, κλωτσιές και άγρια μαστιγώματα. Όσοι δεν είχαν μπορέσει να ανταποκριθούν άμεσα στο κτηνώδες αυτό κάλεσμα, κείτονταν ήδη νεκροί σε κάποια σκονισμένη άκρη του δημόσιου δρόμου, που είχαν αφήσει πίσω τους, με τα μάτια ορθάνοικτα και το φόβο ή την απορία αποτυπωμένη στα πρόσωπά τους.

Ανάμεσα στους άτυχους αυτούς ανθρώπους θα μπορούσε να διακρίνει κάποιος και μερικές γυναίκες, λίγες στον αριθμό, που βάδιζαν ανάκατα δεμένες ανάμεσα στους άντρες. Ο παρατηρητής θα μπορούσε εύκολα να διαπιστώσει, ότι οι γυναίκες αυτές έδειχναν όλες νέες στην ηλικία, σχεδόν κορίτσια. Τι αξία άλλωστε θα μπορούσε να έχει μια ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα στην αγορά της Ντρας-Λεόνα; Ήταν κι αυτές σκεπασμένες με κουρελιασμένα ρούχα, όπως και οι άντρες τους, μερικές απ' αυτές ακόμα και γυμνόστηθες. Η μόνη παραχώρηση που είχαν κάνει οι δουλέμποροι προς το ευαίσθητο φύλο τους, ήταν ότι βάδιζαν μεν ενωμένες με το ένα πόδι αλυσοδεμένο στην μακριά αλυσίδα, αλλά τα χέρια τους είχαν παραμείνει ελεύθερα. Αυτή η μικρή χάρη καθόλου δεν βοηθούσε αυτές τις δύσμοιρες, που σχεδόν όλες παράπαιαν. Οι σκλάβες έδειχναν καταπονημένες από την μακριά πορεία και το βάρος της αλυσίδας, ώστε η εξάντληση τις είχε καταστήσει αδιάφορες ακόμα και για την ανεπίτρεπτη γύμνια τους, που εδώ και ώρες είχανε πάψει να προσπαθούνε να σκεπάσουν.

Πίσω απ' αυτήν την θλιβερή ουρά των σκλάβων – κι αυτό ήταν το χειρότερο – ακολουθούσε ένα μικρό κάρο, που έσερναν δύο ζεμένα βόδια. Πάνω στο κάρο, αντί για άλλη πραμάτεια, ξεχώριζε κανείς μια δωδεκάδα περίπου μικρά παιδιά από έξι ως δέκα χρόνων, κλεισμένα σ' ένα ξύλινο κλουβί. Ήταν πασίδηλο, ότι επρόκειτο για όσα παιδιά των σκλάβων είχαν επιβιώσει και κριθεί κατάλληλα απ' τους δουλεμπόρους, να πωληθούν κι αυτά όπως οι γονείς τους. Κάποια παιδιά κοιμόνταν εξαντλημένα από τον ήλιο και την πείνα, κάποια άλλα ακόμα κοίταζαν με μάτια πηγμένα από τρόμο τον γύρω κόσμο, που ξαφνικά είχε γίνει γι' αυτά τόσο αβέβαιος και εχθρικός. Ένα μικρό κορίτσι ως έξι χρόνων έτεινε μιξοκλαίγοντας τα δυο της χέρια προς το μέρος της μητέρας της, μη έχοντας πάψει τόσες ώρες να τη γυρεύει.

Είχε ήδη φτάσει το μεσημέρι και περάσει. Ο ήλιος έγερνε από το ζενίθ του πάνω σ' έναν σπάνια για την εποχή ασυννέφιαστο ουρανό, σκορπίζοντας τις σκιές του κόσμου ένα γύρω, λυτρώνοντας σπλαχνικά αυτούς τους δυστυχισμένους από τις πιο καυτερές του ακτίνες. Ξάφνου δύο καβαλάρηδες, που έπονταν της μακριάς σειράς των σκλάβων, βιάστηκαν να καλπάσουν μπροστά σηκώνοντας τη σκόνη του δρόμου με τις οπλές των αλόγων τους. Οι καβαλάρηδες σταμάτησαν για λίγες στιγμές τ' άλογά τους, συνομιλώντας με αυτόν που έδειχνε να είναι αρχηγός των επιτηρητών ανάμεσα στους δουλεμπόρους. Οι άντρες χειρονομούσαν έντονα δείχνονταν με δυσαρέσκεια πότε τις πύλες της πόλης και τον ήλιο που έγερνε ήδη προς τη δύση, πότε τη μακριά σειρά των σκλάβων, που κάποιοι απ' αυτούς – εκμεταλλευόμενοι τη στιγμιαία διακοπή της πορείας – σωριάζονταν ένας-ένας εξουθενωμένοι στο έδαφος. Οι δύο έφιπποι δεν ήταν άλλοι παρά οι αρχηγοί των δουλεμπόρων και τώρα βιάζονταν να μπουν στην πόλη πριν απ' το σούρουπο, να εγκαταστήσουν το ζωντανό τους 'εμπόρευμα' στον κατάλληλο χώρο για το αυριανό σκλαβοπάζαρο. Κι αυτό έπρεπε να γίνει, προτού ο ήλιος δύσει και το σκοτάδι καλύψει μια έρημη πια αγορά.

"Πιο γρήγορα!" φώναξε ο ένας τους δείχνοντας με το ραβδί που κρατούσε τους σκλάβους. "Στις πύλες υπάρχει κοσμοσυρροή και ο χρόνος κυλά γοργά. Δεν έχω σκοπό να περάσω τη νύχτα μου έξω απ' τα τείχη, μυρίζοντας τη βρώμα από όλα τούτα εδώ τα αποβράσματα."

Μετά την ανήθικη αυτή δήλωση που αφορούσε τα θύματά τους, οι δύο καβαλάρηδες σπιρούνιασαν τα άλογα και βιάστηκαν προς τις πύλες της πόλης, να κανονίσουν τους όρους της εισόδου τους δωροδοκώντας εν ανάγκη και κάποιους από τους φρουρούς.

Ο αρχηγός των φυλάκων πλατάγισε με δύναμη το μαστίγιο που κρατούσε χτυπώντας τη γη, υπονοώντας ότι ευχαρίστως θα το κατέβαζε με παρόμοια δύναμη πάνω στις πλάτες όποιου δεν βιαζόταν να σηκωθεί, για να ξεκινήσει η πορεία και πάλι. Χρησιμοποιώντας μειωτικά και ταπεινωτικά επίθετα για τους σκλάβους, που ούτε σε ζώα δεν θα ταίριαζαν, οι δουλέμποροι εξανάγκασαν τους αλυσοδεμένους να σηκωθούν και να βαδίσουν ξανά οδηγώντας τους στην άκρη του σκονισμένου δρόμου, που έφτανε μέχρι τις πύλες της Ντρας-Λεόνα.

Κρυμμένος ανάμεσα στους θάμνους με τα πλούσια φυλλώματα, σε αρκετή απόσταση απ' τον δημόσιο δρόμο ώστε να μην φαίνεται, αλλά αρκετά κοντά για να παρατηρεί όλα όσα συνέβαιναν και για ν' ακούει κάποια απ' τα λεγόμενα όσων ταξίδευαν προς και από την πόλη, ο Μέρταγκ κάρφωσε μια δολοφονική ματιά πάνω στις πλάτες ενός φρουρού των δουλεμπόρων. Στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που είχε μεγαλώσει, ζούσαν πολλοί σκλάβοι για να υπηρετούν τους αφεντάδες τους. Στον νέο άντρα δεν ήταν άγνωστο το ότι ο Γκαλμπατόριξ, σε μια προσπάθεια να ευχαριστήσει κάποια κλίκα ανθρώπων που κέρδιζαν απ' τις ζωές των άλλων, είχε επιτρέψει δεκαετίες πριν το ανεπίτρεπτο· την επαναφορά του θεσμού της δουλείας, κάτι που οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες της παλιάς εποχής είχαν αποτρέψει.

Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά για την ύπαρξη των σκλάβων και για όσα δυσάρεστα συνόδευαν εκείνους που έχαναν την ελευθερία τους. Είχε ακούσει για τις περιβόητες αγοροπωλησίες της ανθρώπινης ζωής στα μεγάλα σκλαβοπάζαρα των πόλεων της αυτοκρατορίας, ιδίως αυτών της Ντρας-Λεόνα, ποτέ του όμως δεν είχε τύχει να δει με τα ίδια του τα μάτια τον τρόπο που αυτοί οι άνθρωποι οδηγούνταν ως εκεί. Οι σκλάβοι που ζούσαν μέσα στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην, ομοιόμορφα ντυμένοι με τους γκρίζους, απλούς χιτώνες άντρες και γυναίκες, κινούνταν πάντοτε αμίλητοι σαν τις σκιές, με τρόπους που θα απέτρεπαν κάποιον από τους άρχοντες, να ρίξει πάνω τους μια δεύτερη ματιά. Απλά υπήρχαν εκεί, υποχρεωμένοι να παρέχουν χωρίς αντάλλαγμα τις υπηρεσίες τους – τις όποιες υπηρεσίες θα μπορούσαν να τους ζητηθούν – και ένας ευγενής θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να προσποιηθεί, ότι ήσαν γι' αυτόν αθέατοι. Έτσι τους είχε αντιμετωπίσει και ο ίδιος μέχρι τώρα.

Μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να απεχθανόταν τη σκέψη της δουλείας, μπορεί να μην είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ποτέ σκλάβους στην υπηρεσία του, ποτέ του όμως δεν είχε αμφισβητήσει ή προβληματιστεί για την ύπαρξή των δούλων. Τώρα η μακρά ουρά των μισόγυμνων και ταλαίπωρων αντρών και γυναικών που περνούσαν από μπροστά του σέρνοντας το ένα πόδι με τη βαριά αλυσίδα, τον έκανε να αλλάξει τον τρόπο που είχε αντιμετωπίσει ως τώρα την ύπαρξή τους. Με μια εμετική διάθεση υποχρεώθηκε ν' ακούει τα απαράδεκτα λόγια και τις απειλές που ξεστόμιζαν εναντίων τους οι φύλακες των δουλεμπόρων, καθώς η μακρά σειρά των σκλάβων προσπερνούσε οδεύοντας προς τις πύλες της πόλης.

Είχαν όλοι σχεδόν προσπεράσει, όταν μία απ' τις τελευταίες αλυσοδεμένες γυναίκες σωριάστηκε καταγής, για να προκαλέσει την οργή των φρουρών. Η γυναίκα φαινόταν πραγματικά εξουθενωμένη και, είτε της ήταν αδύνατο να συνεχίσει να βαδίζει απαγκιστρωμένη από την ελάχιστη ελπίδα, ότι η μακρά πορεία κόντευε σε ένα τέλος, είτε είχε σκοντάψει και χτυπήσει, μπορεί και τα δύο. Σωριάστηκε με το στομάχι της πάνω στο χώμα, απρόθυμη να συνεχίσει ακόμα και μετά από τις απειλές, τα χυδαία λόγια και τα πρόστυχα υπονοούμενα των φρουρών. Μοιραία μαζί μ' αυτήν σταμάτησε και όλη η σειρά των σκλάβων που προηγούνταν ή έπονταν. Ο δουλέμπορος σκούντησε άγρια τη γυναίκα με τη βαριά του μπότα κι όταν αυτή δεν κινήθηκε την κλώτσησε βίαια. Ένας άλλος βιάστηκε να πλησιάσει, να κατεβάσει απανωτές φορές το μαστίγιο πάνω στις γυμνές πλάτες της, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Η γυναίκα βόγκησε απ' τον πόνο, συστράφηκε πάνω στο χώμα και ξέρασε χολή, αλλά πέραν τούτου η περισσότερη κακομεταχείριση κάθε άλλο παρά τη βοήθησε να κατορθώσει αυτή να σηκωθεί, να βαδίσει την τελευταία αυτή απόσταση μέχρι το τέλος της μακράς πορείας. Από το μέρος του κλουβιού φωνές και κλάματα ακούστηκαν απ' τη μικρούλα, που συμπαρέσυρε σε θρήνο κι άλλα παιδιά.

Η βάναυση συμπεριφορά των φρουρών εναντίων της γυναίκας, αλλά κι ο θρήνος των παιδιών, προκάλεσαν μια ενστικτώδη, πρώτη αντίδραση στον Μέρταγκ· την ανάγκη να ορμήσει, να υπερασπιστεί την άτυχη σκλάβα. Το χέρι του κινήθηκε ασυναίσθητα κι αστραπιαία, χούφτιασε τη λαβή και είχε ήδη τραβήξει τη μισή λεπίδα απ' το θηκάρι, όταν δεύτερες σκέψεις τον έκαναν να σταματήσει στη μέση αυτή την κίνηση. Οι δουλέμποροι ήταν πολλοί και καλά οπλισμένοι. Όσους και να προλάβαινε να καταβάλει, αν επιτιθόταν εναντίων τους με το σπαθί του, υπήρχαν αρκετοί για ν' αντεπιτεθούν και να τον εξολοθρεύσουν.

 _…_ _Ίσως αν ο Τόρνακ βρισκόταν εδώ, μαζί του…_

Η μεγάλη απώλεια του φίλου και συντρόφου του γέμισε και πάλι την καρδιά του νέου άντρα θλίψη. Αν όμως ο Τόρνακ είχε ζήσει και ήταν εδώ μαζί του τώρα, το πιθανότερο θα ήταν πως θα τον απέτρεπε από μια τέτοια ενέργεια. Ο Τόρνακ είχε λογική τετράγωνη, ώστε ν' αποφεύγει το παράλογο ρίσκο. Οι πύλες της πόλης βρίσκονταν πολύ κοντά και στην φασαρία που σίγουρα θα προκαλούσε μια επίθεση, οι φρουροί δεν θα έμεναν αμέτοχοι.

Το αίσθημα της επιβίωσης υπερίσχυσε την παρόρμησης του Μέρταγκ να βοηθήσει την άτυχη γυναίκα, που ήδη σήκωναν από τη γη οι σύντροφοί της στηρίζοντάς την όσο μπορούσαν, για να βαδίσει και πάλι. Η σκέψη, ότι το μόνο που θα κατάφερε θα ήταν να καταλήξει είτε νεκρός απ' τις λεπίδες των φρουρών των δουλεμπόρων, ή ένας ακόμα αιχμάλωτος δεμένος στο τέλος της αλυσίδας, αναγκασμένος να μοιραστεί την άθλια μοίρα αυτών των δυστυχισμένων, τον απότρεψε απ' το τόλμημα. Εφ' όσον δεν υπήρχε η παραμικρή προοπτική επιτυχίας, δεν υπήρχε και περίπτωση να διακινδυνεύσει. Για τους λόγους αυτούς απομάκρυνε το χέρι από τη λαβή του ξίφους, κρύφτηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε ανάμεσα στην πυκνή βλάστηση και περιορίστηκε στο να παρατηρεί βλαστημώντας μέσα απ' τα δόντια τους δουλεμπόρους. Έμεινε ακίνητος μέχρι που η θλιβερή αυτή γραμμή των σκλάβων και των παιδιών απομακρύνθηκε αρκετά προς την είσοδο των τειχών της πόλης. Τότε κι ο ίδιος προχώρησε προσεκτικά παράλληλα με τα δέντρα και καλυμμένος πίσω τους πλησίασε όσο κοντύτερα στις πύλες μπορούσε να τολμήσει ενώ ακόμα βαστούσε το φως.

Μπορεί η ανάγκη της επιβίωσης να είχε αποτρέψει την πρώτη του σκέψη – που ήταν να υπερασπιστεί τους αδύναμους – το μυαλό του όμως γέμιζε ήδη με τύψεις γι' αυτή την αποτροπή. Αυτός και ο Τόρνακ είχαν καταφέρει ν' αντιπαλέψουν τους φρουρούς του παλατιού, αλλά το τίμημα ήταν μεγάλο. Ο αγαπημένος του φίλος και οπλοδιδάσκαλος είχε θυσιαστεί για να σωθεί ο ίδιος. Αν ο Τόρνακ είχε επιζήσει και βρισκόταν τώρα εδώ, ίσως μαζί κατάφερναν να καταβάλουν τους φρουρούς των δουλεμπόρων βοηθώντας αυτούς τους δύσμοιρους. Όμως ο Τόρνακ είχε χαθεί για πάντα και ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ όφειλε να είναι ρεαλιστής. Δεν γινόταν μονάχος του να τους σώσει όλους κι έπρεπε να φροντίσει να διαφυλάξει τον εαυτό του από παρόμοια μοίρα. Όσο κι αν τους λυπόταν, για τους δυστυχισμένους αυτούς δεν υπήρχε η παραμικρή ελπίδα. Το πιθανότερο ήταν, ότι κατά την ερχόμενη μέρα επρόκειτο να πωληθούν στο σκλαβοπάζαρο της Ντας-Λεόνα και το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει, ήταν να εύχεται να πέσουν στα χέρια κάποιου φιλεύσπλαχνου αφέντη.

Μπορεί οι σκέψεις για την προσωπική του επιβίωση να είχαν αποτρέψει το παράλογο τόλμημα, τα συναισθήματά του όμως γι' αυτούς που σκλάβωναν ανθρώπους κάθε άλλο παρά είχαν καταλαγιάσει. Η θέα των σκλάβων που τώρα περίμεναν υπομονετικά στις άκρες του δρόμου, να τους επιτραπεί η είσοδος στην πόλη μετά τα κάρα των εμπόρων και τις ουρές των προσκυνητών, υποδαύλιζε το μίσος που ένιωσε για τους δουλεμπόρους. Παρά την απόσταση, οι θρήνοι της παιδούλας ακόμα έφταναν στ' αυτιά του. Μέσα του ορκίστηκε, πως όποτε μπορούσε να το πράξει, θα κάρφωνε τους δουλεμπόρους με το σπαθί του χωρίς λύπηση. Θα τους διαπερνούσε με τη λεπίδα του σκοτώνοντάς τους ανελέητα. Κρύφτηκε τώρα ανάμεσα στους θάμνους με το θυμό να βράζει μέσα του, περιμένοντας να περάσει κι αυτό το σούρουπο με το κλείσιμο των πυλών της πόλης, αναμένοντας να πέσει το σκοτάδι, όταν θα μπορούσε αθέατος να πλησιάσει περισσότερο.

Ήταν εδώ και λίγες ημέρες που ο Μέρταγκ τριγύριζε γύρω από τα τείχη της Ντρας-Λεόνα καλυμμένος από το πυκνό δάσος της βόρειας πλευράς. Μέχρι στιγμής τα είχε καταφέρει καλά, να κρύψει την εδώ παρουσία του από πιθανά αδιάκριτα μάτια και να επιβιώσει στην ερημιά κυνηγώντας, ρισκάροντας μικρές φωτιές, όπου έψηνε το φαγητό του και ζεσταινόταν τις κρύες νύχτες. Σκοπός του ήταν να μαθαίνει νέα ξεκλέβοντας συνομιλίες των μετακινούμενων από και προς την πόλη προσκυνητών και εμπόρων, όσες φορές είχε ρισκάρει να πλησιάσει κοντά στο δημόσιο δρόμο. Κάποιες άλλες φορές είχε δοκιμάσει να κρυφακούσει τις τυχαίες συζητήσεις των φρουρών που φύλαγαν τις νύχτες επάνω στις επάλξεις, τολμώντας να κινείται αθέατος παράλληλα με τα τείχη.

Μια-δυο φορές είχε διακρίνει τους αποτρόπαιους Ρά'ζακ, να κινούνται ανάμεσα στην πόλη και το ερημικό τους λημέρι στο Χελγκράιντ ιππεύοντας τα τρομερά τους υποζύγια, διεκπεραιώνοντας ποιος ξέρει ποιες υποθέσεις του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μη έχοντας όμως καταφέρει να μάθει το παραμικρό σχετικά με τα πήγαινε-έλα τους, περίμενε καρτερικά να του δοθεί η κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, για να τους αντιμετωπίσει. Σκεφτόταν μάλιστα, αν θα άξιζε το τόλμημα να μπει στη Ντρας-Λεόνα μεταμφιεσμένος σε ζητιάνο, ανακατεμένος με το ετερόκλητο πλήθος των προσκυνητών. Ίσως κατάφερνε μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο να κινηθεί αθέατος από τους Ρά'ζακ, να πλησιάσει τα δύο τέρατα σε χρόνο που δεν θα το περίμεναν και να τους εξουδετερώσει. Αυτό που ως τώρα είχε αποτρέψει μια τέτοια ενέργεια ήταν, ότι, στον έλεγχο από τους φρουρούς της πύλης, δεν θα κατόρθωνε να περάσει μαζί όλα τα όπλα του. Η έρευνα των στρατιωτών ήταν αυστηρή απ' ότι έβλεπε και τα δικά του όπλα αρκετά πολύτιμα ώστε να βρίσκονται στην κατοχή ενός ζητιάνου. Ακόμα κι αν κατάφερνε να βρει δικαιολογία για το τόξο και τα βέλη σαν απαραίτητα για το κυνήγι της τροφής του, ένα σπαθί σαν το δικό του δεν θα περνούσε απαρατήρητο για την ποιότητα του ατσαλιού του. Ούτε ακόμα και το μαλαματένιο στιλέτο του Μόρζαν, που πάντα έφερε μέσα στη μπότα αφήνοντας να εξέχει μονάχα η σκαλισμένη του λαβή· ούτε βεβαίως και το ασημοστόλιστο, κεράτινο κυνηγετικό του κέρας. Πώς θα μπορούσε ένας ζητιάνος να δικαιολογήσει τέτοια ακριβά όπλα; Η σκέψη να τα κρύψει κάπου στο δάσος κρατώντας μαζί του το τόξο και τη φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του προκαλούσε έντονα αρνητικά συναισθήματα. Δεν ένιωθε ασφαλής χωρίς τα όπλα του, ώστε ν' αποφασίσει να τα αποχωριστεί για όσο χρόνο θα περνούσε μέσα στην πόλη.

Όσο ο καιρός είχε κυλήσει, η προοπτική του να πετύχει τους Ρά'ζακ κάπου έξω από την Ντρας-Λεόνα φαινόταν απραγματοποίητη. Έτσι σκεφτόταν να κινήσει σε λίγες μέρες προς τα νότια, προς την έρημη πεδιάδα του Χελγκράιντ, το μέρος που τους είχε δει να κατευθύνονται πετώντας πάνω στα σιχαμερά υποζύγιά τους. Αυτή η ιδέα του ήταν περισσότερο αρεστή και λογάριαζε να παρατείνει τη διαμονή του κοντά στην πόλη για τον ελάχιστο δυνατό ακόμη χρόνο. Καλοδεχότανε τη σκέψη, ότι κατά την πορεία του προς το Χελγκράιντ θα εύρισκε έναν τρόπο να κυνηγήσει και να εξολοθρεύσει τουλάχιστον τον έναν απ' αυτούς.

Το σκοτάδι έπεσε γοργά και μαζί μ' αυτό απλώθηκε και το χειμωνιάτικο κρύο. Οι πύλες της Ντρας-Λεόνα είχαν από ώρα κλείσει και ο δημόσιος δρόμος αδειάσει από τον πολύ κόσμο. Μπορούσε να διακρίνει μονάχα μια ομάδα εμπόρων με βαρυφορτωμένα κάρα, που είχε κινηθεί αργά προς το μέρος της πόλης, χωρίς να κατορθώσει να προλάβει τις πύλες ανοιχτές. Τώρα οι άνθρωποι ετοιμάζονταν να καταυλιστούν κάτω απ' τα εξωτερικά τείχη σιγουρεύοντας τα ζώα τους, στήνοντας τις σκηνές τους κι ανάβοντας φωτιές να μαγειρέψουν το βραδινό τους. Ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε να τους παρακολουθεί από απόσταση μέχρι που οι ασχολίες τους καταλάγιασαν κι οι ίδιοι μαζεύτηκαν γύρω απ' τις φωτιές τους τρώγοντας το λιτό τους δείπνο. Τότε κινήθηκε αθόρυβα και προσεκτικά πίσω απ' την αραιή βλάστηση που χώριζε το δάσος απ' το δρόμο πλησιάζοντάς τους όσο πιο κοντά γινόταν.

"Ήταν κακή τύχη που δεν προλάβαμε τις πύλες ανοιχτές" έλεγε τώρα ο νεώτερος από τους εμπόρους αδειάζοντας την κούπα του. Ο άνθρωπος είχε το κάρο του γεμάτο με φρέσκα λαχανικά και φρούτα. Όσο γρηγορότερα τα διέθετε στην αγορά της Ντρας-Λεόνα, τόσο λιγότερη ζημιά θα είχε.

Ο πρεσβύτερος ένευσε με συγκατάβαση. Τα δικά του δημητριακά δεν κινδύνευαν από αποσύνθεση, αλλά τα προχωρημένα χρόνια του απαιτούσαν μια ζεστή κάμαρη κι ένα μαλακό κρεβάτι για να κοιμηθεί τη νύχτα. Ένα κιλίμι ριγμένο στο σκληρό χώμα μέσα σε μια ανεμοδαρμένη σκηνή πάνω στις κρύες πέτρες των τειχών, ήταν το λιγότερο που επιθυμούσε.

"Ας παρηγορούμαστε, αδελφέ, με το ότι η συνοδεία του Μεγαλειότατου βρίσκεται αρκετά πίσω μας" είπε ρουφώντας τη σούπα του. "Αύριο, πριν χαράξει, να έχουμε πιάσει πρώτη γραμμή έξω απ' την πύλη. Το ότι θα μπούμε μέσα πριν αυτοί φτάσουν, σημαίνει ότι θα είμαστε νωρίς στην αγορά, ώστε να προλάβουμε το πρωινό παζάρι. Τώρα που ο βασιλιάς επισκέπτεται την πόλη, οι τιμές των προϊόντων σίγουρα θα αυξηθούν."

Ο νεότερος συμφώνησε μαζί του λέγοντας κάτι που τ' αυτιά του Μέρταγκ δεν κατάφεραν να πιάσουν. Τα προηγούμενα λόγια όμως του μεγαλύτερου εμπόρου έκαναν την αδρεναλίνη να ξεχυθεί γοργά μέσα στο αίμα του. Ο βασιλιάς επισκεπτόταν τη Ντρας-Λεόνα!; Κατά τους λόγους αυτού του ανθρώπου, έτσι γινόταν. Η συνοδεία του βρισκόταν επάνω στο δημόσιο δρόμο, όπου οι έμποροι τους είχαν ίσως συναντήσει. Ή ίσως είχαν ακούσει κάποιες ειδήσεις για το γεγονός. Αυτό εξηγούσε και την παρουσία των Ρά'ζακ τόσο κοντά στην πόλη. Αφού ο βασιλιάς σκόπευε να την επισκεφθεί, μετά το Κάντος είχε στείλει αυτούς τους βδελυρούς, να προετοιμάσουν την επίσκεψή του.

Ο νέος αποτραβήχτηκε βαθύτερα στο δάσος σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του. Η συνοδεία του βασιλιά ερχόταν στην Ντρας-Λεόνα… άρα κι ο ίδιος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά. Ο Μέρταγκ κινδύνευε! Η πρώτη του σκέψη ήταν ότι ερχόταν αναζητώντας τον ίδιον. Όσο ακόμα βρισκόταν στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην, πριν από την φρικτή διαταγή που είχε λάβει για την καταστροφή του Κάντος και την απρόσμενη, νυχτερινή φυγή του, δεν είχε ακούσει τίποτε για προγραμματισμένη επίσκεψη του βασιλιά στη Ντρας-Λεόνα. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν συνήθιζε τέτοιου είδους επισκέψεις και ο Μέρταγκ δεν θυμόταν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που είχε αυτός εγκαταλείψει το καλοφυλαγμένο κάστρο της πρωτεύουσας. Ήτανε φυσικό ο βασιλιάς να τον αναζητά μετά από την ανυπακοή και τη φυγή του, αλλά… ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος;

Η δεύτερη σκέψη του ήταν πιο ψύχραιμη. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να γνώριζε ότι ο Μέρταγκ έχει κατευθυνθεί προς τη Ντρας-Λεόνα. Ή μήπως ήταν; Όπως και να είχε, αν παρέτεινε την διαμονή του στα πέριξ κινδύνευε. Θα παρέμενε αυτή τη νύχτα κρυμμένος βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος και το επόμενο πρωινό θα φρόντιζε να φύγει γοργά προς το νότο. Η σκέψη ότι ο βασιλιάς και ο τρομερός του δράκος μπορεί να τον αναζητούσαν στις ερημιές τον τρόμαζε. Το προηγούμενο σχέδιό του, να μπει μεταμφιεσμένος στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, αν πριν δεν του φαινόταν αρεστό, τώρα του ήταν απεχθές. Αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σκόπευε να βρίσκεται σύντομα εδώ, ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ θα φρόντιζε να φύγει όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν. Η νύχτα που γοργά ερχόταν θα ήταν η τελευταία που θα περνούσε τόσο κοντά στη Ντρας-Λεόνα. Αύριο, πριν ακόμα χαράξει η αυγή, θα φρόντιζε να έχει ξεκινήσει μια νέα πορεία κατευθυνόμενος προς άλλη κατεύθυνση.

 _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε πίσω του απρόθυμα τη μικρή κατασκήνωση, στην οποία είχε ξοδέψει τις πρώτες σκοτεινές και παγωμένες ώρες της νύχτας. Η γνώση ότι η συνοδεία του βασιλιά έφτανε στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, τον είχε νωρίτερα αποτρέψει από του να ανάψει τη μικρή φωτιά που συνήθιζε, να ετοιμάσει τα υπολείμματα του τελευταίου κυνηγιού του και να ζεσταθεί. Δεν είχε καν ξετυλίξει τις κουβέρτες για να κοιμηθεί, παρά καθισμένος ανάμεσα σ' ένα βράχο και τον μισοσαπισμένο, πεσμένο κορμό ενός δέντρου, παρατηρούσε από απόσταση τη σκοτεινή είσοδο της μικρής σπηλιάς που διέκρινε σε απόσταση. Στο απάνεμο αυτού του βράχου είχε βολέψει το γκρίζο, πολεμικό άλογό του σκεπάζοντάς το με την κουβέρτα του κι είχε κι ο ίδιος μαζευτεί ένα κουβάρι κοντά στα μπροστινά του πόδια, αποζητώντας τη λίγη ζεστασιά που ανάδυε η κοιλιά του ζώου. Ο Μέρταγκ θα είχε νωρίτερα τολμήσει να αναζητήσει καταφύγιο στο εσωτερικό αυτής της σπηλιάς, αν η υποψία ότι ο χώρος ήταν κατειλημμένος από κάποιο επικίνδυνο, νυχτόβιο πλάσμα δεν τον είχε αποτρέψει. Καθώς όμως οι ώρες τις νύχτας κυλούσαν και η αίσθηση της παγωνιάς έκανε τις άκρες των χεριών και των ποδιών του να μουδιάζουν επώδυνα, το αποτόλμησε. Εξ άλλου εδώ και τόσες ώρες, οι αισθήσεις του δεν είχαν συλλάβει καμία δραστηριότητα στο εσωτερικό της, ούτε το άλογο είχε δείξει το παραμικρό σημάδι ανησυχίας.

Αυτό όμως που αρχικά του είχε φανεί από απόσταση σαν ένα μικρό σπήλαιο, αποδείχτηκε να είναι ένα μακρύ τούνελ, που οδηγούσε όλο και βαθύτερα μέσα στη γη. Ο νέος άντρας έκανε με προσοχή ένα ακόμα βήμα μυρίζοντας τον υγρό, αποπνικτικό αέρα που ερχόταν από τα έγκατα του εδάφους. Για να κινείται μέσα στο σκοτάδι, περισσότερο βασιζόταν στο ένστικτο του κυνηγού, που βρισκόταν σε πλήρη εγρήγορση μέσα του, παρά στις ανθρώπινες αισθήσεις του. Εδώ και ώρα, καθώς προχωρούσε όλο και βαθύτερα μέσα σ' αυτή τη σήραγγα, δεν κατάφερνε να δει γύρω του τίποτε πια. Με το ένα χέρι πάνω στη λαβή του σπαθιού του και το άλλο τεντωμένο μπροστά, ώστε ν' αγγίζει διαρκώς τον χωματένιο τοίχο, έκανε ήδη σκέψεις για την επάνοδό του στην επιφάνεια του εδάφους. Η παγωμένη κατασκήνωσή του φάνταζε πια πιο επιθυμητή από τα ερεβώδη σκοτάδια, που το κατηφορικό τούνελ τον είχε οδηγήσει και η δυσφορία του για την αίσθηση της τυφλότητας που βίωνε ήταν μεγάλη.

Αίφνης το ψαύσιμο του χεριού του προειδοποίησε, ότι η σκοτεινή σήραγγα διακλαδιζόταν μπροστά του σε περισσότερες από δύο διακλαδώσεις. Ο Μέρταγκ κοντοστάθηκε για λίγες στιγμές αναποφάσιστος. Γοργά όμως έστρεψε προς τα πίσω, αποφασισμένος να μην διακινδυνεύσει περισσότερο με αυτή την άχρηστη εξερεύνηση. Θα καθόταν και πάλι ανάμεσα στον βράχο και τον πεσμένο κορμό της κατασκήνωσης κοντά στο άλογό του, περιμένοντας να περάσουν οι ώρες της παγωμένης νύχτας, αναμένοντας το πρώτο φως για να ξεκινήσει το ταξίδι του και πάλι.

Τη στιγμή που έστρεφε αποφασισμένος, να κατευθυνθεί πίσω προς το δάσος και τον απάνω κόσμο, τ' αυτιά του έπιασαν τον αμυδρό, μεταλλικό ήχο λεπίδας ενός σπαθιού καθώς τραβιέται απ' το θηκάρι. Αίφνης κοκάλωσε στη θέση του. Η γροθιά του σφίχτηκε δυνατότερα πάνω τη λαβή του ξίφους του και γοργά ξεσπάθωσε γυρίζοντας απότομα. Πολύ αργά! Βρέθηκε ξαφνικά με την πλάτη κολλημένη στο υγρό τοίχωμα και με την αιχμή μίας λεπίδας να χαράζει το λαιμό του. Μια βαριά, αντρική ανάσα ακούστηκε κοντά στ' αυτί του και μέσα στο σκοτάδι ένα κοροϊδευτικό γέλιο τη συνόδεψε.

"Ήσουν αργός! Πόσες φορές σου έχω πει, ότι θα πρέπει να έχεις μάτια και πίσω απ' την πλάτη σου;" Η λεπίδα απομακρύνθηκε λιγάκι απ' το λαιμό του επιτρέποντάς του κάποιες ελάχιστες κινήσεις μέσα στο στενόχωρο αυτό μέρος. Η αίσθηση όμως, ότι ο επιτιθέμενος δεν είχε απομακρυνθεί από κοντά του, παρέμενε.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε τα γόνατά του να τρεκλίζουν. Δεν ήταν η παγωνιά της νύχτας, που είχε αμβλύνει τα αντανακλαστικά του, ούτε το επώδυνο μούδιασμα που ένιωθε εδώ και ώρες στις άκρες των δακτύλων. Ήταν αυτή η φωνή που του προκάλεσε το πρωτόγνωρο αυτό αίσθημα της τρεμούλας. Τη φωνή αυτή τη γνώριζε. Χιλιάδες ήταν οι φορές που είχε ακούσει τον άντρα στον οποίο ανήκε ν' απευθύνεται σ' αυτόν, πότε με φιλικό, πότε με θυμώδη ή αυστηρό τόνο. Η φωνή αυτή ήταν κάποια που δεν γινόταν να ξεχάσει, που ποτέ όσο διαρκούσε η ίδια η ζωή του δεν θα ξεχνούσε, φωνή που ποτέ δεν περίμενε ν' ακούσει ξανά.

"Τόρνακ…" ψιθύρισε αναστατωμένος τεντώνοντας τα χέρια μέσα στα σκοτάδια, ψαύοντας προς τη μεριά του επιτιθέμενου, προσπαθώντας ν' αγγίσει και τον ίδιο. Είχε μήπως πεθάνει μέσα στον ύπνο του, χωρίς να έχει αίσθηση του γεγονότος και τώρα ταξίδευε – σαν νεκρός και αυτός – προς τα βάθη του κάτω κόσμου; Είχε έρθει άραγε ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος σαν φιλική σκιά, να παραλάβει και να οδηγήσει και τον ίδιο στο βασίλειο του θανάτου;

Η λεπίδα του επιτιθέμενου συγκρούστηκε βίαια με τη δική του προκαλώντας μια δυνατή κλαγγή, που ο στενός και μακρύς χώρος αντιγύρισε δεκάδες φορές πιο ενισχυμένη.

"Δεν ήσουν έτοιμος για την επίθεση!" Η αυστηρή φωνή του Τόρνακ συνέχισε να τον επιπλήττει με θυμωμένο ύφος. "Πόσες φορές σου έχω πει, ότι θα πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμος, ν' αντιμετωπίσεις τους εχθρούς σου ακόμα και μέσα στο σκοτάδι;"

Ο Μέρταγκ αμύνθηκε γοργά. Αν είχε κάνει λάθος παρανοώντας τη φωνή κάποιου άγνωστου εχθρού με τη φωνή του Τόρνακ; Αν είχε ν' αντιμετωπίσει τη μαγεία του Γκαλμπατόριξ, που αφού είχε πρώτα ανακαλύψει την κρυψώνα του, τώρα είχε βαλθεί να τον ξεκάνει μια για πάντα; Η τελευταία αυτή σκέψη προκάλεσε την άμεση εγρήγορση κι αντεπίθεση απ' τη μεριά του. Μέσα στο έρεβος του κάτω κόσμου κατάφερε να διακρίνει τη λάμψη απ' τη λεπίδα του επιτιθέμενου καθώς κατέβαινε καταπάνω του και για ακόμα μια φορά να αποκρούσει. Το γέλιο όμως που έφτασε ξανά στ' αυτιά του ήτανε σίγουρα του Τόρνακ.

"Τόρνακ!" φώναξε και πάλι ο Μέρταγκ. "Δεν μπορεί παρά… να είσαι εσύ, ο ίδιος;" Η λάμψη της εχθρικής λεπίδας χαμήλωσε κι ο ήχος του θηκαρώματος ήχησε ξανά μαζί με το γέλιο του οπλοδιδασκάλου.

"Περίμενες κάποιον άλλον;" Είπε ειρωνικά ο Τόρνακ κι ο Μέρταγκ ανατρίχιασε καθώς ένιωσε ένα οστεώδες χέρι να τον αρπάζει, να τον κρατά σφιχτά απ' το μπράτσο οδηγώντας τα βήματά του κατά την έξοδο.

Κρατώντας ακόμα το σπαθί στο χέρι κι έτοιμος για κάθε πιθανή εξέλιξη, ακολούθησε πειθήνια πάντα έτοιμος να υπερασπίσει τη ζωή του. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε με τρελό ρυθμό κι ένιωθε τα μηλίγγια του να πάλλονται απ' την υπερένταση. Μέσα στα σκοτάδια τα ρουθούνια του χτύπησε η μυρωδιά του αναπάντεχου αυτού συντρόφου· και ήταν μια μυρωδιά γνώριμη. Ήταν ο Τόρνακ, χωρίς αμφιβολία αυτός που περπατούσε πλάι του κρατώντας του το μπράτσο, οδηγώντας τον πάλι προς το δάσος. Πώς όμως μπορούσε να συμβαίνει αυτό; Ο νους του Μέρταγκ άρχισε να δουλεύει με γοργό ρυθμό. Κι αν… αν ο Τόρνακ δεν ήταν τελικά νεκρός;… Μπορεί ο Μέρταγκ να τον είχε δει να πέφτει απ' το άλογο μπροστά στις πύλες της Ουρου'μπαίην, αλλά… ίσως… Ίσως με κάποιο τρόπο είχε επιζήσει. Ίσως είχε κατορθώσει να δραπετεύσει ακολουθώντας τα ίχνη του, για να τον συναντήσει και πάλι.

"Τόρνακ, σε είδα να πέφτεις! Πώς τα κατάφερες να επιζήσεις; Πώς μπόρεσες να με ακολουθήσεις, να με βρεις και πάλι;" Οι ερωτήσεις που έφερνε η ελπίδα πνίγονταν στο λαιμό του απ' τη συγκίνηση. Ο Τόρνακ, ο φίλος και σύντροφός του ήταν ξανά μαζί του. Άδικα τον είχε πενθήσει τόσο. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν τόσο ικανός με το σπαθί, που δεν υπήρχε άντρας που θα μπορούσε να τον καταβάλει. Ήταν ο καλύτερος ξιφομάχος της Αλαγαισίας! "Σε είχα για νεκρό… χαμένο για πάντα" είπε ο Μέρταγκ με φωνή που έσπασε απ' τη συγκίνηση. "Αλλά εσύ είσαι και πάλι εδώ… κοντά μου!"

Ο άντρας πλάι του ξαναγέλασε κοροϊδευτικά μέσ' στο σκοτάδι, η λαβή του σκλήρυνε πάνω στο μπράτσο του. "Απ' όλους όσους έχω ανά καιρούς διδάξει, ήσουν ο μόνος που δεν περίμενα πως θα αμφισβητούσες τις ίδιες τις αισθήσεις σου" απάντησε. "Με είδες να πέφτω απ' τ' άλογο μπροστά στις πύλες της Ουρου'μπαίην. Είμαι νεκρός, Μέρταγκ! Σκοτώθηκα στην προσπάθεια να σου ανοίξω μια οδό διαφυγής απ' το παλάτι του βασιλιά. Δεν το θυμάσαι;" Το ύφος του έγινε ανάλογα σκληρό με τη λαβή του.

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά ο νέος πάγωσε, κοκάλωσε στη θέση του. Η πρώτη σκέψη, ότι κι ο ίδιος είχε πεθάνει μέσα στον ύπνο του – γι' αυτό κι αυτή η συνάντηση – ξαναγύριζε στο νου του. Ή αν ακόμα ζούσε… τότε σίγουρα είχε πέσει θύμα κάποιας μαγγανείας, που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε υφάνει εις βάρος του… Ο Μέρταγκ τίναξε απότομα το χέρι αποφεύγοντας τη δυνατή λαβή του άλλου. Ναι, ο Τόρνακ ήταν νεκρός, τον είχε δει να πέφτει απ' το άλογο, το κορμί του είχε παραμείνει μπροστά στις πύλες της Ουρου'μπαίην. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να βαδίζει τώρα πλάι του, ούτε να του κρατά το χέρι. Γυρίζοντας απότομα και σηκώνοντας το σπαθί του αντιμετώπισε το φάσμα του οπλοδιδασκάλου.

"Είσαι νεκρός λες. Αν τότε εγώ ακόμα ζω, πώς γίνεται να σε συναντήσω;"

Κόντευαν πια να φτάσουν στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς μέσα στο δάσος. Ο Μέρταγκ άκουσε το κρώξιμο από ένα νυχτοπούλι να σχίζει τον νυχτερινό αέρα· άκουσε και το ελαφρύ χρεμέτισμα του αλόγου. Τα ανοιχτόχρωμα μαλλιά του Τόρνακ αντιφέγγισαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι που λίγο-λίγο αραίωνε· το ασπράδι των ματιών του γυάλισε πηγμένο, χωρίς ίριδα, τα μάγουλα παράξενα χλωμά. Μ' ένα κοκαλιάρικο, μακρύ δάχτυλο παραμέρισε τη λεπίδα του Μέρταγκ που είχε ακουμπήσει στο στήθος του.

"Μ' αρέσει αυτό" του είπε. "Είσαι, όπως σου δίδαξα, πάντα έτοιμος ν' αντιμετωπίζεις τους κινδύνους. Σε τίποτε μην πείθεσαι και σε κανέναν! Μην εμπιστεύεσαι εύκολα και σκέψου διπλά και τρίδιπλα, προτού χαρίσεις σε κάποιον την τέχνη της λεπίδας σου. Όσο για τους δουλεμπόρους…" εδώ ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος γέλασε και πάλι, αυτή τη φορά εγκάρδια. "Αν είχες επιτεθεί, το σίγουρο ήταν πως θα είχες καταβάλει κάποιους από δαύτους και μερικοί απ' τους δυστυχισμένους σκλάβους και τα παιδιά τους ίσως να ήταν τώρα ελεύθεροι. Είναι καλό να βοηθάς αυτούς που είναι αδύναμοι και βρίσκονται σε ανάγκη. Γνώριζε δε, ότι αυτό δεν επιτελείται χωρίς κινδύνους από τη μεριά σου. Θυμήσου μονάχα αυτά που είπαμε κάποτε. Θέλεις ο κόσμος να σε θυμάται για τα δικά σου έργα κι όχι γι' αυτά του Μόρζαν."

Ο Μέρταγκ έκπληκτος γι' αυτά τα λόγια ετοιμάστηκε να απαντήσει. Το βλέμμα του Τόρνακ φάνταζε θολό, τα μάγουλά του παράξενα χλωμά μέσα στη νύχτα. Εκείνη όμως τη στιγμή το νυχτοπούλι έκρωξε και πάλι. Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος, για να διαπιστώσει ότι είχε κοιμηθεί καθιστός, ακουμπισμένος με το ένα του πλευρό στο σαπισμένο κορμό του δέντρου. Πλάι του το άλογο χρεμέτισε ελαφρά αγγίζοντας με την υγρή μουσούδα του τα πλούσια μαλλιά του νέου. Ο Μέρταγκ πετάχτηκε ολόρθος αγριεμένος, μονάχος μέσα στην ερημιά του δάσους και παγωμένος στην κρύα νύχτα που απλωνόταν γύρω του. Ο Τόρνακ δεν βρισκόταν πουθενά. Ούτε το αντικρινό στόμιο της σπηλιάς υπήρχε, παρά μονάχα μια συστάδα θάμνων ανάμεσα στα δέντρα. Όλα ήταν αποτέλεσμα ενός δυσάρεστου ονείρου· αποκυήματα του φόβου και του πόνου του. Ήταν μονάχα ένας εφιάλτης.

Ο Μέρταγκ αφουγκράστηκε το χώρο γύρω του. Το νυχτοπούλι είχε εξαφανιστεί ανάμεσα στα δέντρα κι η σιγαλιά της νύχτας απλωνόταν και πάλι μέσα στο παγωμένο δάσος. Κάτι όμως ένιωθε να έχει αλλάξει. Το ένστικτό του δεν τον άφησε να ησυχάσει. Μπορεί ο Τόρνακ να τον είχε επισκεφτεί σαν φάσμα μέσα στο όνειρό του, από αυτό το φάσμα όμως δεν κινδύνευε. Υπήρχαν άλλοι κίνδυνοι που ίσως τον απειλούσαν. Ο Μέρταγκ ζώστηκε το σπαθί που είχε ακουμπισμένο πλάι του και πήρε στο χέρι το τόξο και τη φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του. Ήταν ακόμα αναστατωμένος από τον εφιάλτη και ύπνος δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να κλείσει ξανά τα βλέφαρά του. Αποφασίζοντας να μην περιμένει ως την αυγή, καθησύχασε μ' ένα χάδι στο μέτωπο το άλογό του κι ετοιμάστηκε να κινήσει για το ταξίδι του. Το ένστικτό του είχε ειδοποιήσει, ότι ίσως κινδύνευε. Οι Ρά'ζακ, αυτοί οι βδελυροί υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, σίγουρα βρίσκονταν περισσότερο κοντά του απ' ότι όλο το προηγούμενο διάστημα είχε νομίσει.

 _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	14. Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος (ΙΙΙ)

**Α/Ν :** Η πλοκή αυτής της ιστορίας ανήκει στον kumar LaVoixDuSud. Δική μου είναι μόνο η μετάφραση.

* * *

 **Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος**

(Μέρος Τρίτο)

Οδήγησε πεζός το άλογο έξω από το δάσος και με σύνεση δεν καβαλίκεψε, παρά μονάχα όταν είχε φτάσει σε αρκετή απόσταση από τα τείχη της πόλης. Ο δρόμος προς το νότο διέσχιζε την άγονη, πλατιά πεδιάδα του Χελγκράιντ. Στο βάθος μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει τον μυτερό κώνο της κορυφής μισοκρυμμένο ανάμεσα σε πυκνά, μολυβένια σύννεφα. Το τοπίο γύρω του άλλαζε δραματικά, από τα πυκνά δάση και τα ακαλλιέργητα χωράφια που είχε συναντήσει μέχρι εδώ, σ' εκείνο ενός ξερότοπου γεμάτου κοντούς, συστρεμμένους θάμνους και βράχους. Εδώ έξω στο ανοιχτό πεδίο ο αέρας ήταν δυνατός. Φυσούσε από τα μέρη της ανατολής σηκώνοντας από τη γη το ξεραμένο χώμα, δημιουργώντας κατά τόπους πυκνούς στροβίλους. Ο Μέρταγκ αναγκάστηκε να καλύψει με το μαντήλι του το στόμα και τη μύτη και να σκεπάσει το κεφάλι με την κουκούλα της κάπας του ως τα μάτια. Όσο ο δρόμος οδηγούσε στ' ανοικτά της πεδιάδας, οι δυνατότερες ριπές του ανέμου έκαναν το άλογο να δυσανασχετήσει. Ο καβαλάρης το ηρέμησε με χάδια και γλυκόλογα οδηγώντας το προς την δεξιά μεριά, εκεί όπου μια υποψία υγρασίας προερχόμενη από το μέρος της λίμνης αιωρείτο ακόμα πίσω από τους βράχους.

Όσο κρατούσε το σκοτάδι άφηνε το άλογο να τριποδίζει ελεύθερα με τον δικό του τον ρυθμό, μη θέλοντας να το κουράσει περισσότερο. Μόλις όμως φάνηκε το πρώτο φως της αυγής, ξεκαβαλίκεψε και, κατά το συνήθειό του, απομακρύνθηκε από τον δημόσιο δρόμο. Μέσα στην άδεια πεδιάδα δεν υπήρχε τόπος να κρυφτεί. Οι πέτρινοι βράχοι και οι χαμηλοί θάμνοι, λίγη προστασία μπορούσαν να παρέχουν από τα μάτια άλλων ταξιδιωτών, που πιθανώς όδευαν προς την ίδια μ' αυτόν κατεύθυνση. Οι καλαμιώνες, που φύονταν πλούσιοι κοντά στις έρημες όχθες της λίμνης, φάνηκαν στα μάτια του ο καλύτερος κρυψώνας. Έτσι οδήγησε προς τα εκεί το άλογό του. Θα φρόντιζε να κινείται με προσοχή ανάμεσά τους και θα επέστρεφε κοντά στο δρόμο λιγάκι πριν το σούρουπο.

Βάδισε με προσοχή οδηγώντας πάντα το άλογο από τα γκέμια, προσπερνώντας πολλές φορές επικίνδυνα εδάφη. Η πορεία του ανάμεσα από πυκνές συστάδες καλαμιών, τύφες και σκίρπους ως τρία μέτρα ψηλούς, ήταν αργή αλλά σίγουρη. Με μικρά διαλείμματα ξεκούρασης – πιο πολύ για το άλογο παρά τον ίδιο – κάλυψε κάποια απόσταση ασφαλείας απ' την πόλη. Το σούρουπο έπεσε νωρίς και μαζί μ' αυτό ο αέρας δυνάμωσε. Τα σύννεφα του ουρανού παρασύρθηκαν προς δυτικότερη κατεύθυνση και η λάμψη των μακρινών άστρων άρχισε ν' αχνοφαίνεται στο στερέωμα. Ο Μέρταγκ οδήγησε το άλογο μακριά απ' τη λίμνη και πιο κοντά στο δρόμο. Ο νέος άντρας ήταν εξουθενωμένος από την κούραση και την αϋπνία. Πέρα από το να απομακρυνθεί από την Ντρας-Λεόνα και να στοχεύσει, αν γινόταν, τους Ρά'ζακ δεν είχε καταστρώσει άλλα σχέδια, για το προς τα πού έπρεπε να κατευθυνθεί. Θα ήταν μήπως προς την Μπελατόνα; Τη Σούρντα ίσως; Ή πιο σίγουρο γι' αυτόν θα ήταν, να γυρίσει προς τα πίσω, προς τις βόρειες, απομονωμένες περιοχές της αυτοκρατορίας; Το μυαλό του ωστόσο ήταν τόσο κουρασμένο, που του ήταν αδύνατον να σκεφτεί την ώρα εκείνη. Χρειαζόταν επειγόντως ύπνο, φαγητό και το άλογο ξεκούραση.

Ο Μέρταγκ οδήγησε τον Τόρνακ πίσω από έναν μεγάλο ογκόλιθο, στερέωσε τα χάμουρα στον χοντρό κορμό ενός θάμνου και πέρασε γύρω απ' το κεφάλι του ζώου τη σακούλα ταΐσματος με κάμποσο κριθάρι, αφήνοντάς το να φάει όσο ήθελε. Κατόπιν ξεδίπλωσε τις κουβέρτες του και ξάπλωσε, επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό του λίγο ύπνο. Δύο με τρεις ώρες θα ήταν αρκετό. Θα κέρδιζε λίγες δυνάμεις προτού πλησιάσει αργότερα τη βάση του Χελγκράιντ. Ξεκούραστος θα μπορούσε να μηχανευτεί κάποιον τρόπο, να εξουδετερώσει τους αποτρόπαιους Ρά'ζακ.

Το κρύο της νύχτας ήταν τσουχτερό, αλλά τουλάχιστον ο άνεμος έκοβε κάπως πίσω απ' τον βράχο. Φωτιά δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση ν' ανάψει, όχι μονάχα γιατί δεν ήθελε να ρισκάρει να τον δουν οι εχθροί του, αλλά και γιατί η ζεστασιά της θα του χάριζε παραπανίσιο ύπνο κλέβοντας από τον πολύτιμό του χρόνο. Σκεπάστηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε και με αγκαλιά τα όπλα του άφησε το βλέμμα του να πλανηθεί πάνω στον έναστρο ουρανό. Από την ώρα που σκοτείνιασε για τα καλά, το φως των άστρων είχε δυναμώσει. Μικρές πηγές φωτός τρεμόπαιζαν στα βάθη του ουρανού άλλες κοντύτερα κι άλλες μακρύτερα κι αντίπερα, πάνω απ' τα μακρινά νερά της λίμνης επικρεμόταν το θαμπόφεγγο λεύκασμα του γαλαξία.

Τα μάτια του ήταν έτοιμα να κλείσουν κι ο Μέρταγκ βρισκόταν σε κατάσταση ύπνου-ξύπνιου, όταν μια μαύρη σκιά πέρασε πάνω του σκεπάζοντας ένα κομμάτι ουρανού, καλύπτοντας το φως των άστρων. Για μια στιγμή, μέσα στη χαύνωση του ύπνου που ερχόταν, ο νέος άντρας νόμισε ότι είχε κοιμηθεί και η σκιά δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά ένα παιχνίδι του ονείρου. Ήδη άρχιζε να βολεύεται στο ένα πλευρό, όταν το παράξενο φαινόμενο επαναλήφτηκε. Αυτή η δεύτερη σκιά που πέρασε από πάνω του, ήταν πολύ για να συνεχίσει να πιστεύει στο παιχνίδισμα του ύπνου και του ονείρου. Ο αέρας γύρω άλλαξε απότομα και χώμα στροβιλίστηκε κάπου κοντά του. Η ξερή, γήινη μυρωδιά του χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια του κι άκουσε το άλογο να χρεμετίζει ανάλαφρα παραδίπλα κτυπώντας με το καρφοπέταλο το χώμα. Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε καθιστός σε πλήρη εγρήγορση, τόξο και βέλη στα χέρια.

Ήτανε δύο οι σκιές, από κάποιους που είχαν λόγους να πετούν σιωπηλοί κι αυτοί, σε πτήση χαμηλή από πάνω του.

 _…Οι Ρά'ζακ!..._

Γιατί τίποτε άλλο και κανένας, εκτός απ' αυτούς, δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι. Αφήνοντας το άλογο και τα πράγματά του όπως είχαν ζώστηκε το σπαθί, πέρασε τη φαρέτρα χιαστί στο στήθος και με το τόξο έτοιμο και ένα βέλος περασμένο στη χορδή αφουγκράστηκε. Αυτή ήταν η ευκαιρία του. Οι δόλιοι Ρά'ζακ σίγουρα δεν τον είχαν δει κι αφού πετούσαν τόσο χαμηλά, αυτό ένα πράγμα μπορούσε να σημαίνει. Επρόκειτο, για κάποιο λόγο, να αφιππεύσουν σύντομα τα κτήνη που καβαλούσαν. Αν ο Μέρταγκ κατόρθωνε να τους πετύχει μόνους, χωρίς αυτά τα κτήνη, τόσο το χειρότερο γι' αυτούς κι ακόμα καλύτερα για τον ίδιο. Μέσα στα σκοτάδια και μ' άνεμο αντίθετο προς τη μεριά τους ήταν μοναδική η ευκαιρία να τους πλησιάσει. Ο νέος άντρας έσφιξε τη λαβή του χεριού του πάνω στα όπλα του. Το τόξο και τα βέλη του είχαν πολλή δουλειά να κάνουν. Είχαν να λαβαίνουν την εκδίκηση για όλες τις προσβολές και το φρικτό χαμό όσων χάθηκαν στο Κάντος. Μπροστά στα πτώματα των νεκρών ο Μέρταγκ είχε ορκιστεί εκδίκηση στο ίδιο του το αίμα. Τώρα είχε φτάσει η ώρα.

Από απόσταση είδε τις δύο ογκώδεις μορφές των Λεδρμπλάκα, πρώτα να χαμηλώνουν προς τη γη κι έπειτα να σηκώνονται και πάλι στα ουράνια, πετώντας με κατεύθυνση τον κώνο του Χελγκράιντ. Ήταν σωστές οι πρότερές του σκέψεις. Οι Ρά'ζακ είχαν αφιππεύσει και τα τρομερά τους κτήνη έφευγαν μακριά. Ποιος ήξερε τι είδους δουλειές είχαν οι φθονεροί μέσα στη νύχτα στη μέση της πεδιάδας. Αθόρυβος σαν αίλουρος κινήθηκε μέσα στο σκοτάδι, προσέχοντας να πλησιάσει το μέρος που τους είχε δει να προσγειώνονται κάνοντας κίνηση κυκλοτερή, φροντίζοντας να κινείται αντίθετα με τον άνεμο. Παρακολούθησε για λίγο από απόσταση τις καμπουριαστές φιγούρες τους να περπατούν αθόρυβα αλλά προσεκτικά, σαν δυο αρπακτικά που είχαν βάλει κάποιο ανυποψίαστο θύμα στόχο μέσα στη νύχτα. Θα έπρεπε να περιμένει σε αρκετή απόσταση και να προσέξει πολύ, αν δεν ήθελε να γίνει αυτός ο ίδιος το θύμα τους.

Οι Ρά'ζακ κινήθηκαν κάπου κοντά στο δημόσιο δρόμο, προς το μέρος δύο ογκόλιθων που ο σκοτεινός τους όγκος ξεχώριζε καθαρά κάτω απ' τη λάμψη των άστρων στην άδεια πεδιάδα. Ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε. Ότι και να ήταν αυτό που σκόπευαν να κάνουν – σίγουρα όχι πράξεις αγαθές – καλύτερα να μην βιαζόταν να πλησιάσει. Αργότερα, δραστήριοι οι Ρά'ζακ με το θύμα απ' το κυνήγι τους, ίσως τους εύρισκε απασχολημένους και πιο ευάλωτους. Τσιρίγματα και χιχιρίσματα ακούστηκαν απ' τη μεριά των δύο ογκόλιθων, καθώς κι ένα άγριο μούγκρισμα που του έκοψε την ανάσα. Ένα δυνατό φως φώτισε όλο το μέρος και τα απόκοσμα τσιρίγματα και κροταλίσματα επαναλήφθηκαν. Μετά τίποτε άλλο. Ο Μέρταγκ μέτρησε μέσα του αργά ως το πενήντα, μετά βάλθηκε να πλησιάσει με προσοχή και όλες τις αισθήσεις τεταμένες. Το μεγαλοπρεπές θέαμα που τον περίμενε ήταν κάτι, που κανείς άνθρωπος δεν είχε αντικρίσει τα τελευταία εκατό περίπου χρόνια πάνω στη γη της Αλαγαισίας.

Το δυνατό φως μιας λάμπας λαδιού αντανακλάτο πάνω στις εντυπωσιακές φολίδες ενός γαλάζιου δράκου, σκορπώντας γύρω μυριάδες αποχρώσεις του βαθυκύανου. Ο δράκος κειτόταν δεμένος στην άκρη μιας κατασκήνωσης και τα πελώρια φτερά του ήταν διπλωμένα κολλητά στα πλευρά, στερεωμένα πάνω στο σώμα με μια μαύρη, χοντρή αλυσίδα. Τη μουσούδα με τα τρομερά του δόντια εμπόδιζε να κινηθεί ένα δερμάτινο φίμωτρο περασμένο ανάμεσα στα θανατηφόρα κέρατα του κεφαλιού. Τα πόδια με τα γαμψά νύχια ήταν στέρεα πεδικλωμένα. Ένας νέος άντρας βρισκόταν μπρούμυτα πεσμένος πάνω στη γη, τα χέρια του δεμένα πίσω απ' τις πλάτες. Οι Ρά'ζακ κρατούσαν στο κέντρο της κατασκήνωσης γονατισμένο το γέρο σύντροφό του. Κι ο ένας απ' αυτούς, ο πιο μικρόσωμος, ετοιμαζόταν να του κόψει το λαιμό μ' ένα στιλέτο.

Με τις μνήμες της σφαγής του Κάντος ακόμα νωπές στο νου του, ο Μέρταγκ θυμωμένος εξαπέλυσε γοργά το βέλος, που εδώ και ώρα είχε περασμένο κι έτοιμο στο τόξο του. Η ευκαιρία ήταν μοναδική και ο Ρά'ζακ τέλειος στόχος, καθώς στεκόταν σε σημείο καλά φωτισμένο. Μια απότομη κίνηση όμως του τέρατος, είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα το βέλος να αστοχήσει την καρδιά του και να καρφωθεί βαθιά μέσα στον ώμο. Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε να του ξεφύγει μια βλαστήμια για τη χαμένη ευκαιρία, ενώ ετοίμασε γοργά ένα δεύτερο βέλος. Ο πληγωμένος Ρά'ζακ ούρλιαζε πονεμένα, ενώ ο σύντροφός του απέφυγε τελευταία στιγμή το θάνατο πέφτοντας στο έδαφος με φόρα. Το δεύτερο βέλος του Μέρταγκ πέρασε ξυστά από πάνω του. Θυμωμένος ο νέος άντρας εξαπέλυσε με ορμή περισσότερα βέλη καταπάνω τους, καθώς και οι δύο σέρνονταν πάνω στη γη συρίζοντας, αναζητώντας πρόσκαιρο καταφύγιο πίσω από κάποιους χαμηλούς βράχους. Ο Μέρταγκ έτρεξε γοργά προς την αντίθετη μεριά της κατασκήνωσης. Αυτή η ευκαιρία, να κατατροπώσει τα δύο τέρατα, ήταν μοναδικά δοσμένη. Δεν σκόπευε με τίποτε να την αφήσει να πάει χαμένη. Άφησε κι άλλα βέλη να πετάξουν στοχεύοντας τους Ρά'ζακ, αιφνιδιάζοντάς τους. Απ' το καλό σημείο που βρισκόταν ήτανε σίγουρος πως κάποια από τα βέλη του θα είχαν βρει τους στόχους. Καθώς τα τέρατα κινήθηκαν γοργά, πρόλαβε να δει τους μαύρους μανδύες που κάλυπταν τις καμπουριαστές μορφές τους, να είναι κατατρυπημένοι. Διέκρινε το στέλεχος ενός σπασμένου βέλους με την αιχμή βαθιά χωμένη μέσα στον βραχίονα του ενός.

Με μια άγρια κραυγή θυμού και πόνου ο μικρόσωμος Ρά'ζακ ξέφυγε γοργά προς το μέρος του δημόσιου δρόμου. Ο σύντροφός του σήκωσε το στιλέτο από τη γη και για ελάχιστες στιγμές αμφιταλαντεύτηκε, αν θα 'πρεπε γοργά να τον ακολουθήσει, ή αν προλάβαινε πιο πριν ν' αποτελειώσει τα θύματά του. Ένα ακόμα βέλος που ο Μέρταγκ έριξε καταπάνω του, τον έκανε ν' αποφασίσει. Με δυο πηδήματα βρέθηκε στο άλλο άκρο της κατασκήνωσης, πριν όμως τον καταπιούνε τα σκοτάδια, γύρισε απότομα και πέταξε το μαχαίρι στοχεύοντας τον πεσμένο άντρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον γέροντα σύντροφό του, να πέφτει τρικλίζοντας προς τη μεριά του, βάζοντας τον εαυτό του ασπίδα ανάμεσα στον νέο και το στιλέτο. Ο Μέρταγκ καταράστηκε. Ήτανε σίγουρος ότι αυτό το τελευταίο βέλος που εξαπέλυσε, θα έπρεπε να είχε βρει κατάστηθα το τέρας. Αντί γι' αυτό εξοστρακίστηκε κι οι Ρά'ζακ είχαν καταφέρει να το σκάσουν. Βγήκε απ' την κρυψώνα του και με βήμα γοργό έφτασε τα δύο θύματα των Ρά'ζακ. Ο νεότερος ήταν σίγουρα αναίσθητος, μπορεί και πληγωμένος, παρ' όλα αυτά τα ρούχα του δεν φαίνονταν λεκιασμένα με αίμα. Ο γέρος όμως είχε δεχθεί το φαρμακερό στιλέτο στο πλευρό του.

Θέλοντας και μη, η προσοχή του Μέρταγκ στράφηκε στο άλλο μέλος της μοναδικής αυτής παρέας, στον γαλάζιο δράκο, που από την αντίθετη πλευρά της κατασκήνωσης τον κοίταζε –καίτοι δεμένος και φιμωμένος – με μάτια γεμάτα εκδικητική αγριάδα. Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε σε απόσταση ασφαλείας και το μυαλό του δούλεψε γοργά. Ήταν πασίδηλο, ότι ο δράκος αυτός πρέπει να ήταν ο πρωταρχικός στόχος των Ρά'ζακ, που αν και πληγωμένοι ίσως ξανάρχονταν σε λίγο, να εκδικηθούνε τον διώκτη τους. Ο Μέρταγκ όφειλε να δράσει γρήγορα. Με μια ευγενική υπόκλιση προς τη μεριά του δράκου απάγγειλε τα λόγια που φάνηκαν τα πλέον κατάλληλα για την περίσταση.

"Σε χαιρετώ, μεγάλε δράκε, και βεβαιώνω ότι είμαι φίλος σου. Οι Ρά'ζακ είναι και δικοί μου εχθροί και ίσως σύντομα επιστρέψουν, να βλάψουν πάλι εσένα και τους συντρόφους σου." Περίμενε κάποιες στιγμές, να δει τι εντύπωση είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του στον δράκο. Το αγριεμένο βλέμμα διόλου δεν γαλήνεψε και ένα συννεφάκι καπνού βγήκε απ' τα ρουθούνια του συνοδευόμενο από ένα πνιγμένο μουγκρητό όλο αγανάκτηση. Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε ότι έπρεπε να ελευθερώσει τον δράκο απ' τα δεσμά του. Αφού όμως δεν ήταν σίγουρος για τις διαθέσεις του, φοβόταν να τον πλησιάσει. "Αν οι δύο Ρά'ζακ επιστρέψουν, είμαστε όλοι εκτεθειμένοι στις ορέξεις τους" δήλωσε με φωνή γεμάτη σιγουριά, χωρίς ν' αφήσει να διαφαίνεται ο ενδόμυχος φόβος του γι' αυτόν.

Το κεφάλι του γαλάζιου δράκου τινάχτηκε πέρα-δώθε. Ο λαιμός του τεντώθηκε όσο επέτρεπε το φίμωτρο και τα ζαφειρένια μάτια καρφώθηκαν πάνω του. Ταυτόχρονα ένιωσε στις άκρες του μυαλού του ένα ρυθμικό παλμό, σαν κέντρισμα ελαφρύ, που του προξένησε δυσφορία, τον έκανε να θορυβηθεί κι απότομα να υψώσει τα φράγματα του νου του. Γοργά όμως κατάλαβε, ότι με τον τρόπο αυτόν ο δράκος προσπαθούσε να επικοινωνήσει, έτσι υπαναχώρησε.

 _"Ελευθέρωσέ με!"_ απαίτησε με δριμεία φωνή ο δράκος κι ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε να πειθαρχήσει.

Με χέρια που έτρεμαν απ' τη συγκίνηση απελευθέρωσε πρώτα τα φτερά, μετά τα πόδια κι έβγαλε τελευταίο το φίμωτρο απ' το μεγαλόπρεπο κεφάλι. Όλες οι φήμες, που είχαν συζητηθεί κάποια βραδιά βδομάδες πριν στο σαλονάκι της λαίδης Μέλκερ, φήμες που είχε φέρει ο γιος της απ' την πρωτεύουσα, επαληθεύονταν εδώ μπροστά του. Άλλος δράκος, εκτός απ' τον Σρούικαν τον δεμένο με μαγεία με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, είχε χρόνους να φανεί στα χώματα της Αλαγαισίας. Απ' ότι ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε, ο Σρούικαν ήταν ο τελευταίος ζωντανός του είδους. Να όμως, που ένα αυγό είχε εκκολαφθεί, για να γεννηθεί ξανά ένα ακόμα απ' αυτά τα τρομερά αλλά μεγαλειώδη πλάσματα. Ο νεαρός άντρας, ο πεσμένος μπρούμυτα πάνω στο χώμα, ήταν προφανώς ο καβαλάρης του.

Μόλις ο δράκος απελευθερώθηκε όρμησε καταπάνω στον δεμένο, αναίσθητο νέο. Έσπρωξε στην άκρη το σώμα του πληγωμένου γέροντα και σκέπασε με το φτερό τον άλλον. Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε φέρνοντας τη λάμπα του λαδιού κοντά τους.

"Μεγάλε δράκε, αν είναι ο καβαλάρης σου, τότε ίσως έχει πληγωθεί. Επέτρεψέ μου να τον λύσω, να τον φροντίσω." Απ' τη στιγμή που ελευθερώθηκε ο δράκος μέσα του η αγωνία καταλάγιασε λιγάκι. Αν αποφάσιζαν οι Ρά'ζακ να επανέλθουν, ο δράκος θα ειδοποιούσε. Η όλη συγκίνησή του για την παρουσία του μεγαλόπρεπου αυτού πλάσματος, δεν άφησε το νου του να προβληματιστεί, γιατί άραγε ο δράκος δεν είχε αντιληφθεί νωρίτερα τους Ρά'ζακ, να ειδοποιήσει τους δικούς του.

Ο δράκος βρυχήθηκε εναντίων του, τυλίχτηκε ακόμα πιο σφιχτά γύρω απ' το σώμα του καβαλάρη κι άφησε να γίνει ηλίου φαεινότερο, ότι δεν θα επέτρεπε σε κανέναν να τον αγγίσει. Ψήγματα απογοήτευσης γεννήθηκαν μέσα στην καρδιά του Μέρταγκ. Ήταν αυτός που έδιωξε τους Ρά'ζακ και είχε ελευθερώσει τον δράκο απ' τα δεσμά του. Όμως η μόνη ευγνωμοσύνη που ένιωθε γι' αυτόν το πλάσμα, εκφραζόταν μ' ένα δυνατό μουγκρητό και περισσή αγριάδα.

Μην μπορώντας να κάνει αλλιώς, ο Μέρταγκ έστρεψε την προσοχή του προς τον γέροντα σύντροφο του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ακούμπησε στη γη τη λάμπα των Ρά'ζακ και γύρισε με προσοχή ανάσκελα το πεσμένο σώμα. Αυτή τη φορά ο δράκος δεν φάνηκε αρνητικός μ' αυτή την επαφή, έτσι ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε να τον φροντίζει. Άνοιξε τον μανδύα του γέρου κι έσχισε το ρούχο του, για να διαπιστώσει ότι το στιλέτο είχε καρφωθεί ανάμεσα σε δύο πλευρά του. Το τραύμα φαινότανε βαθύ και το αίμα που είχε τρέξει λέκιαζε το χώμα. Μόλις η λεπίδα θα τραβιόταν από την πληγή, η αιμορραγία θα συνέχιζε ακάθεκτη. Ο Μέρταγκ ετοίμασε επιδέσμους σχίζοντας με το μαχαίρι του λουρίδες από τον μανδύα του άντρα. Έδεσε όσο σφιχτότερα μπορούσε την πληγή αποτρέποντας το αίμα να τρέχει. Κατόπιν γύρισε και πάλι προς τη μεριά δράκου και καβαλάρη.

"Τίποτε περισσότερο δεν μπορώ να κάνω για τον σύντροφό σας. Το τραύμα του είναι βαθύ κι έχασε ήδη πολύ αίμα." Ο δράκος μούγκρισε με θυμό, αλλά δεν κινήθηκε. Ο Μέρταγκ τον κοίταξε με μεγάλη προσοχή. "Εδώ κοντά έχω το άλογο και τα πράγματά μου. Θα πάω τώρα να τα φέρω. Όταν ο καβαλάρης σου συνέλθει θα χρειαστεί σίγουρα βοήθεια. Ο σύντροφός του δεν είναι σε θέση να τον βοηθήσει πια."

Ο δράκος τίναξε πάνω-κάτω το κεφάλι, αλλά παρέμεινε σιωπηλός. Τα μάτια του κοίταζαν το ίδιο άγρια και εχθρικά με πριν και, εκτός από 'κείνες τις δύο πρώτες λέξεις, δεν δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει ξανά απ' ευθείας με το μυαλό του Μέρταγκ.

Με τεταμένη προσοχή και τα όπλα έτοιμα, ο Μέρταγκ βυθίστηκε μέσα στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας προς το μέρος που είχε εγκαταλείψει δεμένο το άλογό του. Η καρδιά του ήταν ανάστατη. Μπορεί να μην είχε κατορθώσει να εξουδετερώσει τους Ρά'ζακ – γιατί αλήθεια κανένα από τα βέλη του δεν είχαν προκαλέσει μεγάλη ζημιά, μόνο ελαφρές πληγές στα τέρατα; – αλλά είχε τουλάχιστον συναντηθεί με κάποιους, που η μοίρα τους θα ήταν σίγουρα δεμένη με το πεπρωμένο της Αλαγαισίας. Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά τον κρύο νυχτερινό αέρα. Δεν ήξερε να πει, τι είχε μεσολαβήσει απ' τη στιγμή που οι σκοτεινοί όγκοι των υποζυγίων των Ρά'ζακ τον είχαν αφυπνίσει από τον ύπνο του μέχρι που έφτασε στην κατασκήνωση των θυμάτων. Το θέαμα όμως ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη χτυπημένου και δεμένου πάνω στο χώμα και του δράκου του αλυσοδεμένου, φάνταζε αληθινά παράξενο, έως γελοίο.

Ο Τόρνακ παρέμενε ήσυχος στο σημείο που τον είχε αφήσει. Ο Μέρταγκ μάζεψε τα πράγματά του, πήρε το άλογο και γύρισε στην κατασκήνωση. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν είχε ακόμα συνέλθει κι ο σύντροφός του δεν είχε κινηθεί απ' τη θέση που τον άφησε. Ο δράκος φαινόταν το ίδιο αγριεμένος όπως και πριν, μουγκρίζοντας και δείχνοντας στιγμές-στιγμές τα δόντια του. Ο Μέρταγκ, παρά τον θαυμασμό του για το πλάσμα, δεν μπόρεσε να μην σκεφτεί με πικρία, ότι η αγριάδα όλη του δράκου εξαντλείτο πάνω σ' αυτόν που είχε βοηθήσει, ενώ πρωτύτερα είχε υποταχτεί στις διαθέσεις των Ρά'ζακ.

Στερέωσε το άλογό του πλάι σ' αυτά των δύο συντρόφων και βάλθηκε να μαζέψει ξερά κλαδιά των θάμνων. Η νύχτα ήταν παγωμένη, ο ίδιος κουρασμένος και πεινασμένος, οι δύο σύντροφοι πληγωμένοι κι οι Ρά'ζακ είχαν φύγει και μάλλον δεν θα γύριζαν. Με έναν τόσο προστατευτικό δράκο κοντά τους, δεν είχε πια νόημα να αποφεύγουν τη φωτιά. Σε λίγο η γλυκιά ζέστη απλώθηκε τριγύρω στην κατασκήνωση.

Δεν πέρασε ώρα πολλή κι ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης έδειξε σημάδια ότι συνερχόταν. Ο Μέρταγκ, καθισμένος στην αντίθετη μεριά της φωτιάς, πρόσεξε τον δράκο να μαζεύει το φτερό του. Μήπως τώρα, που θα συνερχόταν ο καβαλάρης του, γινόταν πραγματικά επικίνδυνος για τον ίδιο; Ο νέος άντρας στιγμή δεν είχε αφήσει το τόξο απ' τα χέρια του, ενώ το σπαθί του βρισκόταν όλη αυτή την ώρα στο πλευρό του. Είδε τα μάτια του νεαρού δρακοκαβαλάρη να στρέφουν όλο υποψία πάνω του.

"Ποιος είσαι συ;" Τον ρώτησε παίρνοντας μια κοφτή ανάσα.

Τα χέρια του Μέρταγκ σφίχτηκαν ασυναίσθητα πάνω στο τόξο του. Ένιωσε τις παλάμες του ιδρωμένες. "Μέρταγκ" απάντησε κοφτά με προσεκτικά ελεγχόμενη φωνή.

Ο νέος, με μεγάλη προσπάθεια, ανακάθισε και πέρασε τα χέρια κάτω από τα πόδια του, φέρνοντάς τα μπροστά στο πρόσωπό του. "Γιατί μας βοήθησες;"

"Δεν είστε οι μόνοι εχθροί που έχουν οι Ρά'ζακ. Παρακολουθούσα τα ίχνη τους εδώ και καιρό" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ.

"Γνωρίζεις ποιοι είναι;"

"Ναι!"

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ψιθύρισε μια λέξη άγνωστη κι αμέσως τα δεσμά του λύθηκαν.

 _…Μαγεία!..._

Ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε αναστατωμένος την ανάσα. Μπορεί ο νέος αυτός να κάτεχε κάποιες μαγείες, η ιδιότητά του όμως αυτή διόλου δεν τον είχε βοηθήσει. Απ' ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε διαβάσει, οι Ρά'ζακ ήταν παντελώς απρόσβλητοι απ' αυτήν. Δεν ήταν λοιπόν παράξενο που είχαν κατορθώσει να τον καταβάλουν. Ο νεαρός προσπάθησε να σταθεί, αλλά τα πόδια του τρέμισαν και λύγισαν. Σωριάστηκε ανήμπορος στο έδαφος και πάλι. Ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να πλησιάσει, να τον βοηθήσει, αλλά ο δράκος ξανά τον σταμάτησε μ' ένα άγριο μούγκρισμα. Τα σκληρά του νύχια χτύπησαν τη γη με φόρα και κομμάτια από χώμα πετάχτηκαν προς το μέρος της φωτιάς.

"Θα σε είχα βοηθήσει νωρίτερα," είπε ο Μέρταγκ "αλλά ο δράκος σου δεν μ' άφηνε να έρθω κοντά σου."

"Το όνομά της είναι Σαφίρα" είπε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ανασαίνοντας με δυσκολία. Μετά απ' αυτό η δράκαινα μούγκρισε ξανά με δυσαρέσκεια, παρ' όλα αυτά δίπλωσε τα φτερά της και κινήθηκε λίγο πιο πίσω επιτρέποντάς του να πλησιάσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ, κοιτάζοντάς την προσεκτικά, έπιασε το μπράτσο του δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον βοήθησε να σταθεί στα πόδια του. Έπρεπε να είναι πολύ προσεκτικός στις κινήσεις του, αν δεν ήθελε να γίνει το εξιλαστήριο θύμα της δράκαινας. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να εγγυηθεί, ότι με την παραμικρή αδιαθεσία του καβαλάρη, ο δράκος δεν θα επιτίθετο στον ίδιο; Ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης βόγκησε και θα είχε πέσει ξανά στη γη χωρίς βοήθεια. Ο Μέρταγκ τον οδήγησε πλάι στη φωτιά, όπου ο σύντροφός του ήταν ανάσκελα ξαπλωμένος.

"Πώς είναι;" Ρώτησε δείχνοντας τον γέρο ο δρακοκαβαλάρης.

"Άσχημα" αποκρίθηκε κοφτά ο Μέρταγκ. "Το στιλέτο τον βρήκε ακριβώς ανάμεσα στα πλευρά. Μπορείς να τον φροντίσεις σε λίγο, αλλά πρωτύτερα καλύτερα να δούμε τη ζημιά που οι Ρά'ζακ έκαναν σ' εσένα." Βοήθησε τον νεαρό να βγάλει το πουκάμισό του. Αμέσως μετά η ανάσα του βγήκε σφυρίζοντας βαριά από το στόμα, δηλώνοντας την αποστροφή του για την πληγή που αντίκριζε. "Άουτς!"

Ένας εκτεταμένος μώλωπας επεκτεινόταν προς τα κάτω σε όλη τη αριστερή πλευρά του νεαρού. Το κόκκινο πρησμένο δέρμα του ήταν σκασμένο σε αρκετά σημεία. Θα πρέπει να είχε σίγουρα κάποια πλευρά σπασμένα. Έπρεπε μάλιστα να θεωρεί τον εαυτό του τυχερό, που μέχρι ώρας δεν έβηχε αίμα.

"Άουτς!" συμφώνησε με τον Μέρταγκ κι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης εξετάζοντας την πληγή του με βλέμμα θλιμμένο.

 _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_ _~o_

Ο βασιλιάς στεκόταν μπροστά σ' ένα απ' τα μεγάλα παράθυρα της σάλας του μεγάρου του λόρδου Ταμπόρ κι από εκεί ατένιζε την πόλη της Ντρας-Λεόνα. Κάτω από τις ακτίνες ενός ήλιου, που ήδη έγερνε προς τη δύση του, οι οροφές των σπιτιών, οι δρόμοι και οι πλατείες ξετυλίγονταν μπροστά του και πέρα στο βάθος λαμπύριζαν τα νερά της λίμνης. Για να φτάσει από την Ουρου'μπαίην ως εδώ του είχε πάρει περισσότερο χρόνο απ' όσο είχε υπολογίσει· περισσότερο απ' όσο είχε αρχικά επιθυμήσει. Ο δράκος δεν είχε σταθεί συνεργάσιμος, να τον δεχτεί στις πλάτες του για να πετάξουν μαζί και ο βασιλιάς – παρ' ότι θα μπορούσε να τον έχει εξαναγκάσει – δεν θέλησε να ρισκάρει τις όποιες πιθανές εις βάρος του συνέπειες αυτή η μη συνεργασία θα μπορούσε να έχει. Έτσι αναγκάστηκε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη βασιλική του άμαξα για να φτάσει οδικώς στην Ντρας-Λεόνα, πράξη που του είχε κοστίσει μεγάλη καθυστέρηση.

Πριν ξεκινήσει το ταξίδι απ' την πρωτεύουσα ως εδώ, ο αστρολόγος του τον είχε ενημερώσει. Οι δύο φλόγες, που εμφανίζονταν πάνω στον αρχαίο ξωτικίσιο χάρτη, επρόκειτο να ενωθούν και μάλιστα σύντομα. Ο γέροντας είχε τολμήσει να συμβουλεύσει τον βασιλιά του, να προσπαθήσει να αποτρέψει το συμβάν. Ο αστρολόγος είχε αφήσει υπονοούμενα για δυσάρεστες καταστάσεις που αφορούσαν το μέλλον του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αν η συνάντηση αυτή επιτελείτο. Ο βασιλιάς όμως είχε διασκεδάσει με τις ανησυχίες του αστρολόγου. Αν ήταν να εντοπίσει αυτόν τον νέο δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του, ίσως ο γιος του Μόρζαν αποδεικνυόταν τελικά σε κάτι χρήσιμος.

Η σκέψη του Μέρταγκ προκάλεσε και πάλι την οργή του Γκαλμπατόριξ κι ένιωσε το αίμα ν' ανεβαίνει στο κεφάλι του. Το άτιμο παλιόπαιδο, που τόσα του είχε προσφέρει, από την πρώτη μέρα που πάτησε το πόδι του στο κάστρο… Δεν φτάνει που τον είχε απογοητεύσει με το να μην υπακούσει στις διαταγές του, είχε συμπαρασύρει στο φευγιό του και έναν χρήσιμο υπηρέτη του παλατιού του, τον Τόρνακ τον οπλοδιδάσκαλο. Ήταν αναμενόμενο να μην κατορθώσουν οι φρουροί του να τους σταματήσουν τη νύχτα εκείνη που ενέδρευαν γι' αυτούς. Ο Τόρνακ ήταν ο πιο άξιος ξιφομάχος που είχε ποτέ περάσει απ' τους στρατώνες του κάστρου της Ουρου'μπαίην. Ο συνδυασμός του μαζί με τον Μέρταγκ τους έχριζε ακατανίκητους μαχητές. Όμως οι στρατιώτες της φρουράς ήσαν πολλοί κι ο οπλοδιδάσκαλος είχε προτιμήσει τον θάνατο, παρά να τους παραδοθεί. Είχε καλύψει τον αποστάτη θυσιάζοντας τη ζωή του, για να ανοίξει δρόμο προς την φυγή εκείνου. Αν ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε αντιληφθεί νωρίτερα τη βαθιά στοργική σχέση που ένωνε αυτούς τους δύο, θα είχε φροντίσει έγκαιρα να τους χωρίσει. Ότι όμως είχε γίνει, είχε γίνει και πια δεν άλλαζε. Κανένας άλλωστε δεν ήταν αναντικατάστατος.

Ο βασιλιάς ανάσανε βαθιά τον κρύο αέρα του απογεύματος. Είχε για κάποιες μέρες καλά και σίγουρα στριμώξει τον άπιστο γιο του Μόρζαν στο σπίτι του νεαρού λόρδου Μέλκερ, ο Μέρταγκ όμως αποδείχτηκε για άλλη μια φορά απρόβλεπτος. Κάποια στιγμή, που θα έπεφτε ξανά στα χέρια του – γιατί αυτή η ώρα θα ερχόταν σίγουρα – ο Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν σκόπευε να δείξει την παραμικρή επιείκεια. Η παλιά φιλία που τον είχε δέσει με τον Μόρζαν και είχε επηρεάσει ως τώρα την κρίση του για τον γιο του, καθόλου δεν θα τον εμπόδιζε να πάρει πάνω του την εκδίκηση που του χρωστούσε. Πριν τερματίσει ο βασιλιάς την άχρηστη ζωή του, θα φρόντιζε να τον κάνει παράδειγμα σε όλους. Έτσι κανένας και ποτέ δεν θα τολμούσε να αψηφήσει διαταγή του πάλι.

Όπως και να 'χε όμως, αυτός ο άτιμος λιποτάκτης μπορούσε, μέσα στην απροθυμία του να συνεργαστεί, να του φανεί λιγάκι χρήσιμος. Αν αλήθευαν οι προβλέψεις του αστρολόγου, θα μπορούσε να είναι ο Μέρταγκ αυτός που θα τον οδηγούσε στον νέο δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του. Μέχρι στιγμής οι Ρά'ζακ είχαν αποδειχθεί ανίκανοι να φέρουν αποτέλεσμα. Οι πράξεις τους το μόνο που είχαν κατορθώσει ήταν να πέσει ο πολύτιμος, διπλός θησαυρός στα νύχια του χειρότερου εχθρού του, του Μπρομ. Όχι μονάχα είχε κατορθώσει ο Μπρομ να επηρεάσει τον νέο καβαλάρη και τον δράκο του, είχε φροντίσει και να τους εξαφανίσει προς άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Όχι όμως για πολύ! Χάρη στις χρήσιμες πληροφορίες του αστρολόγου, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε ενημερωθεί για το πού έπρεπε να τους αναζητήσει.

Ο βασιλιάς στράφηκε προς το μέσον του μεγάλου δωματίου. Πάνω σε βάθρο πέτρινο βρισκόταν η ασημένια λεκάνη, που λίγο πριν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει για να παρακολουθήσει τον γιο του Μόρζαν. Η επιφάνεια του υγρού είχε ήδη δείξει τον Μέρταγκ να συναντάται με κάποιον άγνωστο, που ο βασιλιάς δεν είχε κατορθώσει να 'δει' ποιος είναι. Ήταν φυσικό να μην μπορεί να παρακολουθήσει με την κρυσταλλοσκοπία κάποιον άγνωστο, που δεν είχε δει ποτέ του. Ήταν επίσης πιθανό, ο άγνωστος αυτός να μην ήταν άλλος, παρά ο αναζητούμενος δρακοκαβαλάρης. Οι Ρά'ζακ όμως τον ήξεραν! Είχανε δει τον νέο δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του. Ο βασιλιάς τους είχε ήδη καλέσει στη Ντρας-Λεόνα, στο μέγαρο του λόρδου Ταμπόρ για μια συνάντηση μαζί του, με σκοπό να εξετάσει το νου τους. Αλλά μέχρι στιγμής και οι δύο είχαν αποφύγει να παρουσιαστούν μπροστά του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως τους χρειαζόταν επειγόντως. Επιθυμούσε, μέσα από τις δικές τους μνήμες, να γνωρίσει τον νέο που επρόκειτο να γίνει υπηρέτης του και τον 'θησαυρό' που κουβαλούσε μαζί του.

Πάνω που ο θυμός μέσα του αναδευόταν και ήταν έτοιμος να επαναλάβει τη διανοητική του πρόσκληση στους Ρά'ζακ, μετ' επιτάσεως τούτη τη φορά, οι πόρτες της σάλας άνοιξαν και ο ίδιος ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ εμφανίστηκε στο άνοιγμά τους.

"Μεγαλειότατε!" Ο λόρδος πλησίαζε σκυμμένος σε μια σειρά συνεχών υποκλίσεων, με τις φαρδιές του ρόμπες να διπλώνουν πάνω στα στρώματα απ' το παχύ του στομάχι. "Οι πιστοί υπηρέτες σου, οι Ρά'ζακ, βρίσκονται εδώ κι αιτούνται μία συνάντηση με τη χάρη σου, αν ευαρεστηθεί να δεχτεί την ταπεινότητά τους." Απ' τη στιγμή που είχε έρθει ο βασιλιάς, ο ίδιος ο λόρδος είχε φροντίσει να εκτελεί χρέη υπηρέτη. Αντί να στείλει τώρα τον λακέ ή έναν φρουρό του, είχε αναλάβει ο ίδιος να ενημερώσει την μεγαλειότητά του για την παρουσία των Ρά'ζακ. Ό,τι χρειαζόταν θα το έκανε ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ, φτάνει να γλίτωνε απ' την βασιλική οργή για την υπεξαίρεση των χρημάτων και να απέφευγε μια πιθανή του τιμωρία.

Τα μάτια του βασιλιά στράφηκαν πάνω του με απέχθεια. Η παρουσία του λόρδου έκανε τον θυμό του να μεταστρέφεται γοργά σε αηδία για τη δουλική συμπεριφορά τούτου του υποτακτικού του. Το βλέμμα του άστραψε με κακία. Θα τέλειωνε πρώτα με τις σημαντικές του υποθέσεις, του νέου καβαλάρη και του δράκου του, κατόπιν θ' ασχολείτο και μαζί του. Ο βασιλιάς ανέβηκε στο βάθρο της ηγεμονικής πολυθρόνας που χρησιμοποιούσε ο λόρδος της Ντρας-Λεόνα και κάθισε πάνω στις γούνες και τα άνετα βελουδένια μαξιλάρια. Από το ύψος αυτό ατένισε την είσοδο της σάλας με βλέμμα αυστηρό.

"Να περάσουν!"

Ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ τραβήχτηκε στην άκρη σκύβοντας με ταπεινότητα – μακάρι να μπορούσε να γίνει αόρατος μπροστά στη μεγαλειότητά του – ταυτόχρονα στην είσοδο της σάλας εμφανίστηκαν οι δύο σκοτεινοί υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, οι Ρά'ζακ. Ο βασιλιάς τους κοίταζε μ' ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο ν' ανθίζει πάνω στα χείλη του, καθώς προχωρούσαν προς τη μεριά του με βήμα αργό. Ο προηγούμενος θυμός, που η θύμηση του γιου του Μόρζαν είχε ξεσηκώσει στον εσωτερικό του κόσμο, δεν είχε ακόμα καταλαγιάσει. Οι Ρά'ζακ έφτασαν μπροστά του και στάθηκαν σε αρκετή απόσταση από το βάθρο. Τα σκούρα μάτια του Γκαλμπατόριξ καρφώθηκαν απάνω τους. Πρόσεξε ότι ο πιο μικρόσωμος έδειχνε εξουθενωμένος. Πράγμα παράξενο, γιατί ήταν αυτός πάντοτε ο πιο φαρμακερά δραστήριος και αιμοβόρος. Ίσως το τέρας είχε καιρό να ταϊστεί. Μπορεί, σαν θα τελείωνε την κουβέντα του μαζί τους, να επέτρεπε σε τούτον εδώ τον δόλιο να κορέσει μέρος απ' την πείνα του πάνω στις πλούσιες σάρκες του λόρδου. Έτσι όπως ο Ταμπόρ στεκόταν παράμερα, ακόμα διπλωμένος σε μια μόνιμη υπόκλιση, με τον ιδρώτα να γυαλίζει στο φαλακρό του μέτωπο, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ σκέφτηκε πως ήταν σκέτη πρόκληση. Φαντάστηκε τον Ρά'ζακ να ραμφίζει πρώτα αυτό το γυμνό κεφάλι, κατόπιν να τσιμπολογά τα γουρουνίσια μάτια του λόρδου με τα πρησμένα βλέφαρα. Μετά ίσως του ξερίζωνε τη γλώσσα, που μόνο άχρηστες κολακείες για ίδιον όφελος ήξερε να επαναλαμβάνει.

Μία σειρά από αποτρόπαια τσιρίγματα και φρικιαστικά κροταλίσματα ξανάφερε την προσοχή του Γκαλμπατόριξ στο θέμα δράκου και καβαλάρη. Είχε στείλει τους Ρά'ζακ να τους συλλάβουν χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Καλά θα έκαναν τώρα να βρουν σωστή δικαιολογία για την αποτυχία τους.

"Μιλήστε!" Η ανυπομονησία στη φωνή του ήταν προφανής, παρά το μεγαλόπρεπο ύφος του πάνω στο βάθρο.

Με συνεχόμενα τσιρίγματα και κροταλίσματα του ράμφους, ο μεγαλόσωμος Ρά'ζακ ανέλαβε να περιγράψει στον βασιλιά τα όσα είχαν συμβεί την νύχτα της συνάντησής τους με τον νέο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο αιμοβόρος μικρόσωμος – ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γνώριζε, ότι επρόκειτο για το θηλυκό του ζεύγους – παρέμενε παράξενα σιωπηλός και μαζεμένος. Δεν ήταν ότι απέτυχαν στην αποστολή τους, εξήγησε ο Ρά'ζακ, αλλά πάνω που είχαν συλλάβει δράκο και καβαλάρη, τους επετέθησαν πλήθος εχθροί με βέλη. Ο Ρά'ζακ έπρεπε να προστατεύσει το πληγωμένο θηλυκό του. Κάτω από τον καταιγισμό των εχθρικών βελών, του ήταν αδύνατον το να ρισκάρει τη ζωή της πολύτιμης συντρόφου. Ευκαιρίες να συλλάβουν τον δρακοκαβαλάρη θα υπήρχαν κι άλλες.

Αυτά ισχυρίστηκε ο Ρά'ζακ ανάμεσα σε τσιρίγματα και κροταλίσματα, ο βασιλιάς όμως, πάντα καχύποπτος, δεν πείστηκε. Από τη φύση τους τα πλάσματα αυτά δεν επηρεάζονταν απ' τη μαγεία, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ όμως γνώριζε μαύρες μεθόδους, που θα μπορούσαν να τους υποτάξουν στις διαθέσεις του. Εδώ και πολύ καιρό είχε ανακαλύψει τα αληθινά ονόματα των Ρά'ζακ, κάτι που τους καθιστούσε σκλάβους του. Αυτά τα ονόματα χρησιμοποίησε και τώρα. Απαγγέλλοντας λέξεις σκοτεινές ο βασιλιάς υπέταξε τα πλάσματα στην θέλησή του. Ανάγκασε και τους δύο ν' ανοίξουν τα εξώκοσμα, εχθρικά μυαλά τους, διείσδυσε στις αναμνήσεις τους και τότε 'είδε'!

Είδε μέσα από τα μάτια τα δικά τους και τις αισθήσεις την ομορφιά του γαλανού δράκου και θαύμασε την αγριότητα και πίστη του στον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Είδε τον νεαρό άντρα, παιδί σχεδόν, που είχε ενωθεί μαζί του. Είδε και τον παλιό εχθρό, τον Μπρομ, γέροντα πια κι εξουδετερωμένο από το στιλέτο. Κατάλαβε ακόμα και την πραγματική πρόθεση του Ρά'ζακ, όταν έβαζε με το ίδιο αυτό στιλέτο τον δρακοκαβαλάρη στόχο. Κι ο βασιλιάς οργίστηκε. Η διαταγή που ρητά είχε δώσει, ήταν να συλλάβουν δράκο και καβαλάρη και άμεσα να τους παραδώσουν. Δεν ήταν να εξολοθρεύσουν τον έναν από το ζευγάρι διακινδυνεύοντας έτσι την ύπαρξη του άλλου.

Με μια θυμωμένη κίνηση του χεριού του ο Γκαλμπατόριξ τίναξε τα δύο ανυπάκουα τέρατα στην άλλη άκρη της αίθουσας. Λόγοι φρικτοί κι ανήκουστοι ξέφυγαν απ' το στόμα του κι οι δύο Ρά'ζακ άρχισαν να συστρέφονται στο δάπεδο τσιρίζοντας κι ουρλιάζοντας εκκωφαντικά από τον πόνο και τον τρόμο. Ο βασανιστής και τιμωρός τους σηκώθηκε ολόρθος, πλησίασε και στάθηκε από πάνω τους με μάτια γουρλωμένα απ' την οργή. Με απότομες κινήσεις των χεριών του επέτεινε την αγωνία και το μαρτύριό τους, μέχρι που τα ράμφη τους σταμάτησαν ν' ανοιγοκλείνουν και να κροταλίζουν με αγωνία, τα τσιρίγματα έπαψαν κι απόμειναν δυο όγκοι ακίνητοι, κουλουριασμένοι πάνω στις πέτρινες πλάκες του δαπέδου.

Τα χέρια του βασιλιά κρεμάστηκαν στα πλευρά του κι οι λόγοι της μαύρης μαγείας έσβησαν στα χείλη του. Στάθηκε ακίνητος, με τη μανία να τιμωρήσει ικανοποιημένη μέσα του. Ο ταραγμένος νου του ήταν χαμένος, ποιος ξέρει σε ποια μονοπάτια της κόλασης που είχε εξαπολύσει, τα σκοτεινά του μάτια στραμμένα σε εικόνες των εσώτερων επιθυμιών του.

"Θέλω τον δράκο ζωντανό!" είπε με φωνή ελεγχόμενη, αλλά εχθρική. "Το ίδιο και τον καβαλάρη! Σας το είχα κάνει σαφές νομίζω." Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ γύρισε στο βάθρο και κάθισε ξανά στην πολυθρόνα του άρχοντα. Το σκούρο βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε πάνω στους Ρά'ζακ, χωρίς όμως να τους βλέπει. Η εικόνα του γαλάζιου δράκου γέμιζε ακόμα με λαχτάρα το οπτικό του πεδίο. "Γυρίστε τώρα εσείς οι δύο στη φωλιά σας, στο Χελγκράιντ, μέχρι ξανά να σας καλέσω. Να ευχαριστείτε την επιείκειά μου, που σώζει τις ζωές σας και μην ξεχνάτε, ότι η άδεια να κυνηγάτε την αγαπημένη σας τροφή προέρχεται από μένα. Δεν ξέρω σε τι καλοπιάσματα σας έχουν συνηθίσει οι ιερείς της πόλης, θεούς όμως μην θεωρείτε εσείς τους εαυτούς σας. Κανείς δεν βρίσκεται σε ιεραρχία πάνω από μένα, ούτε έχει δικαίωμα να παρακούει τις εντολές μου. Αυτός ο δράκος θα γίνει δικός μου, το ίδιο και ο καβαλάρης του. Τώρα πηγαίνετε!"

Ο μεγαλόσωμος Ρά'ζακ κινήθηκε πονεμένος πάνω στο πάτωμα, ξεκουλουριάστηκε αργά και γονατίζοντας αγκάλιασε προστατευτικά το θηλυκό του. Βοηθώντας το ταίρι του αποτραβήχτηκαν και οι δύο πονεμένοι προς την έξοδο της αίθουσας του μεγάρου. Λίγο πριν βγουν ο πιο μικρόσωμος στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του Γκαλμπατόριξ και μ' ένα αμυδρό και πονεμένο χούνιασμα εξέφρασε την οδύνη του και το μίσος. Ο σύντροφός της καταλάβαινε την αποστροφή της. Ο βασιλιάς είχε σκλαβώσει και τους δύο μαθαίνοντας τα αληθινά ονόματά τους. Τους είχε πάρει τα παιδιά τους, για να τα κρύψει σε μέρος άγνωστο σ' αυτούς. Τους χρησιμοποιούσε για τις πιο δύσκολες υποθέσεις του, διατάζοντάς τους σαν να ήταν σκλάβοι· γιατί σκλάβοι του πραγματικοί είχαν γίνει, ενάντια στις διαθέσεις τους. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης βασιλιάς ήταν εχθρός τους κι εχθρός του είδους τους. Βαθιά μεσ' στην καρδιά τους και οι δύο Ρά'ζακ έτρεφαν μίσος ασίγαστο γι' αυτόν και για τον δράκο του. Το ίδιο μίσος είχαν νοιώσει και για τον νεαρό, καινούριο καβαλάρη του γαλάζιου δράκου. Μήπως δεν θα γινόταν αυτός ο νέος διάδοχος του τυραννικού Γκαλμπατόριξ; Μήπως δεν θα έκανε στους ίδιους και τα παιδιά τους, ότι ο προκάτοχός του; Ο Ρά'ζακ δεν του χρεωστούσε καλό, ούτε και σκόπευε να ανταλλάξει τον έναν αφέντη με έναν άλλο. Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος, που του είχε πετάξει το στιλέτο. Είχε επιχειρήσει να τον σκοτώσει, να τερματίσει από νωρίς την επικίνδυνη γι' αυτούς ζωή του.

Μόλις οι δύο Ρά'ζακ εξαφανίστηκαν τρεκλίζοντας προς την έξοδο του μεγάρου, ο λόρδος Ταμπόρ σύρθηκε μπροστά στα πόδια του βασιλιά στα τέσσερα. Όλη την ώρα που κράτησε η τιμωρία των Ρά'ζακ ο ανθρωπάκος ήταν παρών και είχε δει την οργή και τη μανία του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Κυλιόταν τώρα σκούζοντας μπροστά του, εκλιπαρώντας για το έλεός του. Επαναλάμβανε τους όρκους, που κάποτε έδωσε, πως πάντα θα φροντίζει να διαφυλάττει το συμφέρον του βασιλιά του και ποτέ ξανά δεν θα τολμήσει να διανοηθεί να παρανομήσει. Ο βασιλιάς όμως δεν του έδωσε την παραμικρή σημασία. Ήταν πολύ απασχολημένος με την εικόνα του γαλάζιου δράκου, με τις σκέψεις και τα σχέδιά του για το μέλλον, για να ασχοληθεί την ώρα εκείνη μ' αυτόν τον δούλο.

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Στον πιο ψηλό πύργο της ακρόπολης στην Ουρου'μπαίην ο αστρολόγος και πάλι ξενυχτούσε γέρνοντας πάνω απ' τον αρχαίο του χάρτη. Το μόνο φως που φώτιζε το μικρό δωμάτιο ήταν οι μαγικά γεννημένες φλόγες, που πια είχαν ενωθεί σε μία. Σαν ένας φεγγοβόλος πυρσός σκορπούσαν το φως τους ένα γύρω κι είχαν θεριέψει σε ένταση, λαμπρότητα και μέγεθος.

Ο γέροντας κούνησε το κεφάλι με έκδηλη απογοήτευση. Ένα σκοτεινό συναίσθημα ματαιότητας γέμιζε την καρδιά του. Μέσα στην γιγαντωμένη αυτή διπλή φωτιά, που λαμποκοπούσε κι έκαιγε ολόφωτη, ο αστρολόγος έβλεπε καθαρά την καταδίκη του βασιλιά του. Η αρχή του τέλους της βασιλείας του Γκαλμπατόριξ, μπορεί ακόμα και της ίδιας της ζωής του, είχε αρχίσει μ' αυτή την ένωση.

"Είναι αργά για σένα, βασιλιά μου" μουρμούρισε ο γέροντας. "Ο πολεμιστής συνάντησε το δράκο… Οι δύο φλόγες έχουν ήδη γίνει μία! Μαζί θα κάψουν…"

Μία ακόμη ματιά πάνω στον χάρτη τον έπεισε για την ορθότητα αυτής της πρόβλεψης. Η απεικόνιση του πολεμιστή πάνω στο άλογό του λαμπύριζε στην μια γωνιά του σύμπαντος, το τεντωμένο βέλος στο τόξο του άντρα έτοιμο να εξαπολύσει μια απόκοσμη φωτιά. Τα μάτια του αλόγου φλέγονταν απ' την ορμή κι στο αντίκρυ του σημείο, το ολάνοιχτο στόμα του δράκοντα ξερνούσε φλόγες. Ο λέοντας στο κέντρο βρυχιόταν όπως πάντα, με την περήφανη χαίτη ν' ανεμίζει και τα θανατηφόρα νύχια πανέτοιμα να χτυπήσουν. Κάτι όμως απ' την πρωτύτερη αίγλη του είχε χαθεί. Ο βρυχηθμός του έμοιαζε πιότερο με κραυγή αγωνίας και η κίνηση του ανασηκωμένου, νυχάτου ποδιού με απελπισμένη άμυνα για αυτοπροστασία. Μπορεί ο Γκαλμπατόριξ να ήταν ακόμα ο κραταιός άρχοντας της Αλαγαισίας, μπορεί η βασιλεία του να διαρκούσε για αρκετούς χρόνους. Το τέλος της εξουσίας του όμως είχε ήδη αρχίσει. Η καταδίκη του είχε αποφασιστεί στα άστρα.

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

(συνεχίζεται)

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


	15. Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος (IV)

**Α/Ν :** Η πλοκή αυτής της ιστορίας ανήκει στον kumar LaVoixDuSud. Δική μου είναι μόνο η μετάφραση.

* * *

 **Ο Πολεμιστής και ο Δράκος**

(Μέρος Τέταρτο)

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κειτόταν στο ένα πλάι πάνω στο χώμα, το σώμα του ένα κουβάρι μαζεμένο κάτω από το απλωμένο φτερό της δράκαινας, που στοργικά είχε κουλουριαστεί γύρω του σκεπάζοντάς τον εκλεκτό της από το κρύο της νύχτας. Αποκαμωμένος από την πληγή που του είχαν προξενήσει οι Ρά'ζακ, την ένταση της θλίψης του για τον χαμό του συντρόφου του και την ταλαιπωρία από το ολοήμερο ταξίδι με το άλογο, είχε δεχθεί μερικές μπουκιές φαγητό, κατόπιν είχε γείρει στο καλό του πλευρό και είχε παραδοθεί σε έναν ανήσυχο ύπνο. Η δράκαινα είχε ακολουθήσει τον καβαλάρη της στο βασίλειο του ονείρου και το βαρύ της ρουθούνισμα ηχούσε σαν βόμβος αγριεμένου μελισσιού, έτοιμου να επιτεθεί στον παρείσακτο που είχε ενοχλήσει την κυψέλη.

Καθισμένος στην άκρη της μικρής κατασκήνωσης, σε σημείο μακριά από τη φωτιά ώστε να μην δίνει στόχο, ο Μέρταγκ φύλαγε σκοπός κατοπτεύοντας την έρημη πεδιάδα μέσα στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας με κοφτερό μάτι. Τα τρία άλογά τους ήσαν καλά ταϊσμένα και πεδικλωμένα κοντά στα ριζά του ογκόλιθου που έγερνε πάνω τους, προστατεύοντας σαν ασπίδα την ομάδα από τα ξεσπάσματα του δυνατού ανέμου, που είχε ξαμοληθεί από τα μέρη της ανατολής πάνω στην εξωτερική, επικλινή πλευρά του. Μέσα στον ανήσυχο ύπνο του συχνά-πυκνά ένας ακατάληπτος λόγος ξέφευγε από τα χείλη του ταλαιπωρημένου δρακοκαβαλάρη, χωρίς ο Μέρταγκ να μπορεί να ξεκρίνει το παραμικρό νόημα από τα λεγόμενά του. Πότε ένα διαρκές μούρμουρο, άλλοτε ένα βογκητό πόνου, ή μία ξεκάρφωτη λέξη ειπωμένη με διαπεραστική φωνή έφτανε ως την μεριά του, κάνοντας και την κοιμισμένη δράκαινα να σφίγγεται ασυναίσθητα πάνω στον καβαλάρη της, χωρίς όμως η αγωνία του να διακόπτει τον βαρύ ρεγχασμό της.

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά μυρίζοντας τον βραδινό άνεμο. Τουλάχιστον ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αναπαυόταν, κάτι σίγουρα χρήσιμο για την επόμενη ημέρα του ταξιδιού τους. Παρά την αγρύπνια του, ήταν και ο ίδιος πιο ήσυχος τώρα απ' όσο όλο το προηγούμενο διάστημα. Η διαπίστωση ότι ο νεαρός σύντροφός του είχε αντέξει το ολοήμερο ταξίδι πάνω στη σέλα, τον είχε πείσει πως θα κατάφερνε να συνέλθει σε συντομότερο χρονικό διάστημα απ' όσο φανταζόταν.

Δυο μέρες πριν είχαν κηδέψει τον γέροντα συνοδό του δρακοκαβαλάρη στην κορυφή του άνυδρου λόφου από ψαμμίτη, εκεί όπου είχαν αναζητήσει καταφύγιο μετά από τη νυχτερινή αψιμαχία με τους Ρά'ζακ. Το αγόρι είχε θρηνήσει πάνω από τον τάφο του γέροντα παρέα με τον δράκο, κατόπιν είχε αποφασιστικά ζωστεί το σπαθί του και είχε δηλώσει έτοιμος να συνεχίσουν το ταξίδι τους. Ο Μέρταγκ προσκολλήθηκε στην ομάδα. Μπορεί η απόσταση που τώρα διάβαιναν να τον απομάκρυνε από το Χελγκράιντ, μια βεβαιότητα όμως αχνόφεγγε μέσα του, ότι, με έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη και το δράκο του στο πλευρό του, θα είχε πολλές ακόμα ευκαιρίες να πετύχει κάπου τους Ρά'ζακ. Τα τέρατα είχαν κυνηγήσει, εντοπίσει και συλλάβει καβαλάρη και δράκο και, όσο κι αν είχαν αποτύχει στο τελικό σκοπό τους – ό,τι κι αν ήταν αυτό στο οποίο αποσκοπούσαν – το μόνο σίγουρο ήταν ότι θα προσπαθούσαν και πάλι. Αν έμενε μαζί με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα, θα είχε πολλές περισσότερες ευκαιρίες να εξολοθρεύσει τους δύο βδελυρούς υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Υπήρχε όμως ένας ακόμα λόγος, που τον κρατούσε προσκολλημένο κοντά τους. Το σπαθί που παρουσίασε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης, κρυμμένο πρότερα ανάμεσα στον μπόγο με τα αντικείμενα της σέλας του, ήταν στον Μέρταγκ πολύ γνώριμο. Ο άντρας που κατείχε και κράδαινε κάποτε αυτήν τη λεπίδα, ήταν εκείνος που τον έφερε στον κόσμο, για να τον κρατήσει αμέσως μετά φυλακισμένο μακριά απ' αυτόν. Το σπαθί, που τώρα είχε ζωσμένο γύρω απ' την μέση του τούτος εδώ ο νέος, ήταν αυτό που κάποτε είχε χαράξει τις πλάτες του Μέρταγκ σε δύο κομμάτια. Ποτέ του δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να ξεχάσει τη συγκεκριμένη λεπίδα. Είχε ζητήσει όμως να τη δει, να την αγγίξει, να σιγουρευτεί ότι ήταν εκείνη η ίδια ελέγχοντας το σκοτεινό σύμβολο που τη σημάδευε. Το Ζάρ'ροκ, το χαμένο σπαθί του Μόρζαν με το αιμάτινο στο χρώμα θηκάρι του, είχε απρόσμενα βρεθεί στην κυριότητα και κατοχή του νέου τούτου δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αργότερα, κάποια στιγμή απρόσμενη, ο Μέρταγκ είχε ρωτήσει τον νεαρό, εάν ο σύντροφος που τον συνόδευε κι αποκαλούσε "Μπρομ" ήταν ο γνωστός σε όλους Μπρομ, για να λάβει τη βαρύθυμη αλλά καταφατική του απόκριση.

Τα συναισθήματά του σχετικά με τούτο το σπαθί πλέκονταν μέσα στον νέο άντρα σαν ένα κουβάρι μπερδεμένο. Σίγουρο ήταν, ότι όταν ο Μπρομ έκανε τη χάρη – τόσο σε όλους τους ανθρώπους όσο και σ' αυτόν τον ίδιο – να απαλλάξει την Αλαγαισία από τη σκληρότητα του Μόρζαν, είχε κρατήσει για λογαριασμό του το σπαθί του νεκρού εχθρού του. Μη βρίσκοντας κάτι πιο κατάλληλο, θα είχε θεωρήσει πρέπον να το προσφέρει στον νέο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Βαριά κληρονομιά, αλήθεια, είχε φορτώσει σε τούτον εδώ τον άπραγο· πόσο μάλλον, που ο Έραγκον γνώριζε την καταγωγή και τα έργα αυτής της λεπίδας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, είχε αποφασίσει να τη ζωστεί χωρίς πολλές σκέψεις.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε ασυναίσθητα μια ανατριχίλα να απλώνεται στη ράχη του· να κατακάθεται μυρμηγκιάζοντας επάνω στην ουλή του· να προξενεί ένα αφόρητο συναίσθημα απόγνωσης, που βάρυνε την καρδιά του. Η χιλιοειπωμένη ερώτηση επέστρεφε μία ακόμα φορά στο θυμικό του, ερώτηση που εδώ και καιρό είχε απωθήσει στα βάθη του νου, μα που ως φαίνεται ποτέ του δεν θα ξεπερνούσε, ούτε θα εύρισκε απάντηση. _"Με ήθελες, άραγε, νεκρό, πατέρα;"_ Κατά τα παρήγορα λεγόμενα του Τόρνακ, ήταν η μανία επάνω στο μεθύσι του Μόρζαν αυτή που είχε σκοτίσει το μυαλό του και οπλίσει το χέρι του κατά του παιδιού του. Αν ο Μόρζαν τον ήθελε νεκρό, δεν θα είχε επιτρέψει να γεννηθεί ποτέ του, έλεγε ο Τόρνακ. Αχ, Τόρνακ! Πόσο σημαντική είχε υπάρξει η ηθική αρωγή που είχε προσφέρει η παρουσία του οπλοδιδασκάλου κοντά του. Ενώ ο ίδιος ο γονιός του…

Το ακατανόητο μουρμουρητό του κοιμισμένου διέκοψε ένας δυνατός λυγμός. "Μπρομ… Μπρομ…" ζήτησε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μέσα στο όνειρο – ή τον εφιάλτη του – ενώ μια πιθανή προσπάθεια να γυρίσει στο άλλο του πλευρό, προκάλεσε έναν βογκητό πόνου. Ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε ότι θα μπορούσε να πλησιάσει, ίσως να τον βοηθήσει στην ανημπόρια του, ο δράκος όμως τον κρατούσε σταθερά αποκλεισμένο. Και πάλι όμως, το αγόρι ήταν τυχερό, να έχει κάποιον να φυλά τον ύπνο του. Εκείνος δεν είχε ποτέ του! Ο ύπνος ερχόταν πάντα δύσκολα, πάντα μέσα στον φόβο ότι μια εχθρική λεπίδα μπορεί να σταματούσε στη μέση της νύχτας τη ζωή του…

 _…σαν τη λεπίδα που είχε τερματίσει έτσι απρόσμενα και τη ζωή του Άλντον…_

Κοιμόταν κάθε φορά με την αγωνία, πως δεν θα ματαξυπνούσε, δεν θα ξανάβλεπε ποτέ του ανατολή. Ο Μόρζαν είχε πολλούς εχθρούς όσο ζούσε· μέσα και έξω απ' το παλάτι. Από την ώρα που ξεψύχησε, οι έχθρες όλες πέρασαν αυτόματα στον γιο του.

 _…"Το καταραμένο διαβολόσπαρμα… τον γιο του σφαγέα"…_

Μπορεί ο Μπρομ να απάλλαξε τον κόσμο από τον δαίμονα, τα έργα του πατέρα του όμως – όσο κι αν επέμενε ο Τόρνακ πως θα κριθεί από τις δικές του πράξεις – έπεφταν βαριά στις δικές του πλάτες. Τι και αν είχαν πληγωθεί από τον ίδιο τον Μόρζαν;

Το λίγο φαγητό που αναλογούσε στο μερτικό του και είχε εδώ και ώρα καταναλώσει, ο Μέρταγκ το ένοιωσε να συστρέφεται σαν κόμπος βαρύς μέσα στο στομάχι. Ο σύντροφός του ο Τόρνακ ήταν νεκρός κι αιτία ήταν αυτός ο ίδιος, που τον είχε παρασύρει μαζί του στο φευγιό του. Θα έπρεπε να είχε αρνηθεί τη βοήθεια του οπλοδιδασκάλου, μα τώρα ήταν πια αργά ν' αλλάξει τα πεπραγμένα του και τις τότε αποφάσεις. Ίσως να ήταν πολύ αργά ακόμα και για τύψεις. Όσο για τον Μπρομ… Μακάρι να είχε προλάβει να τον ευχαριστήσει προτού αυτός πεθάνει. Μακάρι να είχε προλάβει να γνωρίσει για λίγο περισσότερο αυτόν τον εχθρό του Μόρζαν.

Προσπαθώντας να απομακρύνει το μυαλό του από τις μόνιμα δυσάρεστες σκέψεις και συναισθήματα, πού όλο το τελευταίο διάστημα τον κατέτρεχαν, ο Μέρταγκ αφοσιώθηκε στο να παρατηρεί την πεδιάδα που ξεδιπλωνόταν γύρω τους. Ήταν παντέρημη, χωρίς ούτε ένα φως να σημαδεύει τη σκοτεινιά του ορίζοντα. Σαρωμένη από τον παγωμένο, ανατολικό άνεμο, άνυδρη από βροχή απλωνόταν κατάσπαρτη με ογκόλιθους παρόμοιους με αυτόν εδώ, που στο απάγκιο του είχαν απόψε ζητήσει καταφύγιο για τη νύχτα. Είχε προσέξει ότι στα ριζά τους φύτρωνε λιγοστό, αραιό χορτάρι, κιτρινισμένο και μισόξερο, αλλά που είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή των αλόγων, ώστε να καταφέρουν να βοσκήσουν. Ένας ακόμα μακρινός κεραυνός έσχισε το στερέωμα σε απόσταση και μια ριπή δυνατού γραίγου* σάρωσε την κρύα γη, σηκώνοντας το μαύρο χώμα σε στροβίλους. Τα σύννεφα από πάνω του άνοιξαν ακολουθώντας τον άνεμο στη μιαν άκρη του ουρανού κι ανάμεσό τους φάνηκαν να λαμπυρίζουν κάποια αστέρια. Προσπαθώντας να ξεχωρίσει τη θέση των αστερισμών, βάλθηκε να υπολογίζει, σύμφωνα με τις γνώσεις του, την ακριβή ώρα της νύχτας. Η σχετική ανάμνηση ακολούθησε μοιραία…

 _…Είδε ξανά τον εαυτό του νεώτερο, να ανηφορίζει τα στενά σκαλοπάτια προς τον ψηλότερο πύργο της ακρόπολης, εκεί όπου είχε ακούσει πως ο προσωπικός αστρολόγος του βασιλιά είχε στήσει απομονωμένος το λημέρι του. Ο Γκαλμπατόριξ του είχε μηνύσει, πως όφειλε να παρακολουθήσει πλάι του κάποια μαθήματα. Ο γέροντας – που η παρουσία του πάντοτε προκαλούσε στον Μέρταγκ ανεξήγητη δυσφορία – τον περίμενε υπομονετικά μέσα στο μικροσκοπικό δωμάτιο, καθισμένος μπροστά σε έναν ανοιγμένο αστρολογικό χάρτη, απλωμένο επάνω στο τραπέζι του. Οι τοίχοι ολόγυρά του ήσαν γεμάτοι θήκες με ρόλους από χειρόγραφους παπύρους, περγαμηνές απλωμένες σε τελάρα γεμάτες σύμβολα παράξενα, άγνωστα όργανα κατόπτευσης των άστρων._

 _"Δεν είναι μέσα στα ενδιαφέροντά μου η ενασχόληση με τα άστρα και οι μεταφυσικές τους ερμηνείες" είχε δηλώσει με ασυνήθιστη αυθάδεια ο Μέρταγκ, ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στον κύκλο του ζωδιακού πάνω στον χάρτη._

 _Ο γέροντας – που μέχρι εκείνο τον καιρό ο Μέρταγκ θεωρούσε τσαρλατάνο – τον είχε κοιτάξει με βλέμμα ανεξιχνίαστο· με τα σμιχτά, λευκά του φρύδια να καλύπτουν μέρος από τα σκοτεινά του μάτια. Κάτω από τη γρυπή του μύτη, κυρίαρχο χαρακτηριστικό στο πρόσωπό του, τα φτενά του χείλη είχαν δώσει την εντύπωση υποψίας ειρωνικού χαμόγελου. "Ήρθες όμως!"_

 _Ο Μέρταγκ είχε σκύψει το κεφάλι κρύβοντας τον θυμό του. "Ο βασιλιάς προστάζει…" Εκείνη ήταν και η στιγμή, όπου το βλέμμα του έπιασε την παράξενη λάμψη που αχνόφεγγε επάνω στον αστρολογικό χάρτη του γέρου και η περιέργειά του εξάφτηκε. Ο αστρολόγος όμως βιάστηκε να μαζέψει το πολύτιμο κειμήλιό του και να το παραχώσει μέσα στην στολισμένη του θήκη. Με δυσκολία ο γέροντας είχε σηκωθεί ορθός ισορροπώντας επικίνδυνα στα λιπόσαρκα πόδια του. Αρπάχτηκε απότομα από τον ώμο του νέου στηρίζοντας το βάρος του σώματός του πάνω του. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε νοιώσει τα ισχνά του δάχτυλα, να χώνονται σαν νύχια αρπαχτικού, σαν μια γερή αρπάγη, ανάμεσα στους μύες και τα νεύρα._

 _"Μια βιαστικά επιπόλαιη και απερίσκεπτη κρίση ενός, όπου η μοίρα του έχει προγράψει ορισμένο ρόλο στα γυρίσματα τούτου του κόσμου." Λέγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, που τότε είχαν φανεί ακατάληπτα στον Μέρταγκ, ο αστρολόγος τον είχε οδηγήσει στο διάπλατα ανοιχτό παράθυρο του πύργου, υποχρεώνοντάς τον να σταθεί μπροστά του εκτεθειμένος στο βραδινό κρύο. Δείχνοντας με ένα ροζιασμένο δάχτυλο τα φωτεινά αστέρια, που ξεδιπλώνονταν στον σκοτεινό ουρανό από πάνω τους, είχε προσθέσει. "Το πεπρωμένο όλων μας είναι γραμμένο εκεί ψηλά. Ο κάθε ένας πράττει όσα του καθορίζονται και λίγα μπορεί να κάνει, για να ξεφύγει από τα γυρίσματα της μοίρας, γιε του Μόρζαν." Κατόπιν όμως, τρίβοντας τις παλάμες των χεριών του μεταξύ τους, είχε δηλώσει με ικανοποιημένο ύφος. "Όπως όμως και να έχει, δεν βρίσκεσαι εδώ για να μαθητεύσεις σχετικά με τα μυστήρια των άστρων. Είσαι εδώ για να μάθεις να αναγνωρίζεις τους αστερισμούς επάνω στο στερέωμα. Να μάθεις να διαβάζεις τις ουράνιες τροχιές τους, ώστε να μην χάσεις ποτέ τον προσανατολισμό σου. Σε κάθε περίπτωση να βρίσκεις τον δρόμο σου πάνω στη γη από τ' άστρα."…_

Αυτή η ανάμνηση γύριζε τώρα στον νου του, καθώς παρατηρούσε τις τροχιές των αστεριών στον μακρινό μαύρο θόλο. Δεν είχαν διαρκέσει για καιρό εκείνα τα μαθήματα, στο τελείωμά τους όμως ο Μέρταγκ μάθει όλα όσα τώρα γνώριζε για τους αστερισμούς και είχε αλλάξει κάπως γνώμη για την ποιότητα των γνώσεων του γέροντα. Μπορεί η τετράγωνη λογική του νέου να τον απέτρεπε να πιστέψει στην προκαθορισμένη μοίρα, τα λόγια όμως του αστρολόγου για την εκπλήρωση κάποιου μυστηριώδους πεπρωμένου, εξήπταν πάντοτε την φαντασία του. Κάποια μάλιστα φορά που είχε δοκιμάσει να τον ρωτήσει σχετικά, εκείνος είχε αποφύγει να δώσει την όποια απόκριση. Αλλά, τι παράξενο… Δεν ήταν μήπως η συνάντησή του με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του η απαρχή ενός τέτοιου πεπρωμένου; Δεν μπόρεσε να μην αναρωτηθεί, αν ίσως τώρα βρισκόταν στον κατάλληλο χρόνο, στον κατάλληλο τόπο για την εκπλήρωσή του.

Ο παγωμένος άνεμος σάρωσε για μία ακόμα φορά την πεδιάδα κάνοντας τον Μέρταγκ να ανατριχιάσει. Εδώ και ώρα ένοιωθε τα μέλη του μουδιασμένα από την ακινησία. Σηκώθηκε για μερικές στιγμές τεντώνοντας το κορμί του, σε μια προσπάθεια να κινητοποιήσει τους παγωμένους μύες. Πλησιάζοντας τη φωτιά ανατροφοδότησε τη θράκα σφηνώνοντας ανάμεσά της τα τελευταία υπολείμματα της πενιχρής ξυλείας, που είχε κατορθώσει να συλλέξει το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Με την αρωγή της πνοής του ανέμου η φωτιά δυνάμωσε και βάλθηκε να κατατρώγει γοργά το σαθρό ξύλο των χαμηλών θάμνων. Παρατηρώντας προσεκτικά τον κοιμισμένο δράκο, σφιχτά τυλιγμένο γύρω από το σώμα του καβαλάρη του, ο Μέρταγκ ξετύλιξε το πάκο με τα σκεπάσματά του και παίρνοντας από μέσα τη μία χοντρή κουβέρτα την πρόσθεσε πάνω από τον σφιγμένο στο σώμα του μανδύα. Ψήγματα ζήλιας γέμισαν το είναι του για τη σχέση που έβλεπε να μοιράζονται οι δύο νέοι σύντροφοί του, μια σχέση που έκλεινε τον ίδιο σταθερά απ' έξω αφήνοντάς τον τελείως μόνο. Πάντοτε ήταν μόνος! Χρόνους πριν ο μοναδικός πιστός του φίλος είχε χαθεί εξ αιτίας της δικής του απερισκεψίας. Αν δεν είχε την _φαεινή_ ιδέα να παρασύρει τον Άλντον έξω από τα τείχη της ακρόπολης, τίποτε κακό δεν θα του είχε συμβεί. Ο πιστός του σύντροφος είχε θυσιαστεί, για να σωθεί ο ίδιος. Οι τύψεις, που κάποτε είχαν βασανίσει την εφηβική καρδιά του, ορμούσαν και πάλι καταπάνω του, να τον παιδέψουν. Θυμήθηκε ακόμα και την κατάρα, που, με δίκαιη αγανάκτηση, η μικρή αδελφή του Άλντον είχε ρίξει πάνω του. Σαν να ήταν τώρα που…

 _…Τα ψυχρά της μάτια, που τόσο είχαν νωρίτερα κλάψει, τον κοίταζαν παγωμένα… Τα κρύα δάχτυλά της άγγιζαν το φλογισμένο του μέτωπό, φορώντας στα μαλλιά του τα στεφάνια του νεκρού αδελφού της… Άκουγε τα σκληρά της λόγια, που αφορούσαν μια παρόμοια δική του μοίρα… Μοίρα ισόβιας μοναξιάς ήταν η κατάρα που του έριξε…_

Όχι! Δεν έπρεπε να παραδίδεται πια σε παρόμοιες σκέψεις. Εκείνοι, που τους θεωρούσε δικούς του, ήταν ήδη νεκροί. Ο Άλντον… ο Τόρνακ… Και αν ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ δεν πέτρωνε την καρδιά του στα όποια συναισθήματα, θα ακολουθούσε σύντομα τον δικό τους δρόμο. Μυριάδες οι εχθροί του, καραδοκούσαν να βρουν μονάχα μία ευκαιρία. Μία στιγμή μονάχα αδυναμίας απ' τη μεριά του χρειαζόταν, για να βρει τον δρόμο του το εχθρικό ατσάλι και να διαπεράσει την καρδιά του.

Χρειάστηκαν όλες οι υπόλοιπες ώρες της νύχτας για να ατσαλώσει άλλη μια φορά τον εαυτό του. Όφειλε να είναι δυνατός, σκληρός και ανελέητος με τους εχθρούς του, πανέτοιμος κάθε φορά να αποκρούσει την επίθεση, αν ήθελε να επιζήσει. Έτοιμος και να σκοτώσει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, όταν κινδύνευε. Παρόμοια έπρεπε να προσέχει και να φροντίζει τούτον εδώ τον νεαρό, που, αν και δρακοκαβαλάρης, φαινόταν να είναι τόσο ευάλωτος μακριά από τον δράκο. Ο Τόρνακ κάποτε το είχε καταστήσει σαφές. _"Όταν ποτέ αποφασίσεις πως νοιάζεσαι για τη ζωή κάποιου, πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμος να ρισκάρεις τη δική σου για να τον προστατέψεις."_ Έτσι τον είχε μάθει. Η λογική μέσα του έλεγε, ότι ένας δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν έχει ανάγκη από προστασία, αλλά όλα έδειχναν διαφορετικά. Όταν τον πρωτοσυνάντησε ο Έραγκον ήταν τελείως ανήμπορος. Αν εκείνος, ο Μέρταγκ, δεν είχε επέμβει υπέρ του, τούτη τη στιγμή θα σερνόταν μπροστά στα πόδια του βασιλιά αιχμάλωτος, στο έλεός του κι αυτός και ο δράκος του. Μέσα στα τείχη της Ουρου'μπαίην θα υποχρεωνόταν να υποκύψει στις μαύρες θελήσεις του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Θα υποχρεωνόταν να υπηρετήσει τα δικά του και μόνο άνομα συμφέροντα. Και είτε θα τους περίμενε μία αιώνια σκλαβιά, είτε ένας οδυνηρός θάνατος. Αλλά τώρα χάρις σ' αυτόν, τον φυγά, τον Μέρταγκ, τον γιο του Μόρζαν, βρίσκονταν ακόμα ελεύθεροι· να επιλέξουν αβίαστα την πορεία, που η ελεύθερη συνείδηση τους έλεγε να ακολουθήσουν. Ναι, είχε αλλάξει μετά τον θάνατο του Τόρνακ – ίσως ακόμα η αλλαγή μέσα του να είχε αρχίσει και νωρίτερα, την εποχή που ακολούθησε τον θάνατο του Άλντον. Όμως, παρά το ότι κάποιες ώρες τρόμαζε από αυτόν τον νέο εαυτό του, έκρινε απαραίτητο να φαίνεται άκαμπτος. Να αποστασιοποιείται από ότι ίσως τον έδειχνε μαλακό και πιθανών ευάλωτο. Να φέρεται χωρίς επιείκεια, ίσως ακόμα και… χωρίς οίκτο. Θα πρόσεχε τα πάντα, θα φρόντιζε αυτή την νέα ομάδα, θα καταχώνιαζε μέσα του βαθιά όλες τις αναμνήσεις που τον παίδευαν, το ίδιο και τις μαύρες σκέψεις. Είχε αποφασίσει να συγκεντρώνεται στην καθημερινή περιπέτεια που ζούσε ξεχνώντας αδιέξοδα και πιθανούς κινδύνους.

Προτού ακόμα χαράξει η αυγή, ο Μέρταγκ μάζεψε τα λιγοστά υπάρχοντα που απόμεναν από βραδύς διασκορπισμένα πάνω στο χώμα της κατασκήνωσης και τα συσκεύασε μέσα στις πλευρικές θήκες της κάθε σέλας. Κατόπιν σέλωσε τα άλογα και έλεγξε τους ιμάντες και τα χάμουρα για το μακρύ ταξίδι της μέρας που ερχόταν. Ξυπνώντας τους συντρόφους του βοήθησε τον Έραγκον να ιππεύσει, να συνεχίσουν την πορεία τους μέσα από την έρημη πεδιάδα προς έναν άγνωστο και επικίνδυνο κόσμο, που ξεδιπλωνόταν παγωμένος μπροστά τους.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Είχε ήδη ξημερώσει η τρίτη ημέρα από τον θάνατο του Μπρομ· δυο μέρες και δυο νύχτες αφ' ότου εγκατέλειψαν τον κρυστάλλινο τάφο που αναπαυόταν το σώμα του ακολουθώντας την άγνωστη πορεία προς τον νότο. Δύο ατελείωτες χρονικά ημέρες είχαν φανεί στον Έραγκον, όπου είχε περάσει αδιαμαρτύρητα πάνω στη σέλα, προσπαθώντας να αντεπεξέλθει στον ζωηρό βηματισμό του αλόγου. Η Σαφίρα του είχε πετάξει ψηλά στα μεσούρανα, τόσο ψηλά που μάτι ανθρώπινο από τη γη θα ήταν αδύνατο να καταφέρει να ξεκρίνει το είδος της, η πνευματική επαφή που μοιράζονταν όμως παρέμενε διαρκής. Συχνά πυκνά ο Έραγκον έκλεινε τα μάτια στον έξω κόσμο αφήνοντας τον νέο του σύντροφο, τον Μέρταγκ, να οδηγεί τη μικρή τους ομάδα. Είχε προσέξει πως με τον τρόπο αυτόν η επαφή του με τη δράκαινα ήταν πιο εύκολη για τον ίδιο, ευκολότεροι και οι συνειρμοί από την παλιά του ζωή και το ταξίδι του με τον Μπρομ. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης-παραμυθάς είχε χαθεί ακολουθώντας τον θείο Γκάρροου στον κόσμο των σκιών. Και αυτός ο δεύτερος, τόσο σύντομος χρονικά, θάνατος έκανε τη ζωή του Έραγκον να φαίνεται απότομα αποκομμένη από τη ρίζα της. Αποκομμένη από μια ρίζα που τον έδενε με τη ζωή στο Κάρβαχωλ… από ό,τι γνώριζε… από ό,τι είχε ως τώρα αγαπήσει. Εκτός από τη Σαφίρα!

 _"Φυσικά και έχεις άδικο να αισθάνεσαι έτσι, μικρούλη!"_ Τόνισε η φωνή της δράκαινας μέσα στο μυαλό του από τα ανείδωτα ύψη που εκείνη πετούσε, πάντοτε ενωμένη διανοητικά μαζί του. _"Υπάρχω εγώ εδώ για σένα και το κοινό μας μέλλον ανοίγεται μπροστά μας. Είναι άδικο να προσκολλάσαι στο παρελθόν. Ο Γκάρροου χάθηκε… ο Μπρομ το ίδιο. Τίμα τους με τη μνήμη σου, αλλά σταμάτα να νοιώθεις σαν χαμένος σ' αυτόν τον κόσμο. Έχεις εμένα! Είσαι δικός μου!"_

Ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του δρακοκαβαλάρη. _"Είμαι δικός σου, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου, τι αξία όμως μπορεί να έχω, όταν δεν είμαι καν σε θέση να εξυπηρετήσω τον εαυτό μου ούτε στα πιο απλά και είμαι υποχρεωμένος να βασίζομαι σ' έναν άγνωστο; Όταν δεν μπορώ ούτε να σύρω το σπαθί από το θηκάρι, να υπερασπίσω την ελευθερία μας ή τη ζωή μας;"_

Το θυμωμένο μούγκρισμα της εκλεκτής του αντήχησε μέσα στον νου του Έραγκον. _"Είναι προσωρινή η κατάστασή αυτή! Μόλις θα γιατρευτεί η πληγή στα πλευρά σου, είμαι βεβαία ότι θα είσαι παραπάνω από ικανός να αντεπεξέλθεις σε κάθε πρόκληση, που οι φθονεροί και τρισάθλιοι Ρά'ζακ, ή ο μαύρος προδότης, ο δολοφόνος των αυγών, μπορεί να θέσει στην πορεία μας."_ Ένας βαθύς βόμβος, που ο Έραγκον γνώριζε εδώ και καιρό πως ήταν το γέλιο της Σαφίρα, γαργάλησε το εσώτερο μέρος από τα τύμπανα των αυτιών του. _"Εξ άλλου, μικρούλη, καλά θα κάνουν να μην παραβλέψουν την ύπαρξή μου. Εγώ, σαν δράκος δικός σου, είμαι υποχρεωμένη και πανέτοιμη να υπερασπίζω τη ζωή του καβαλάρη μου."_

Ο Έραγκον ευχαρίστησε τη δράκαινα αφήνοντας να ξεχυθούν προς τη μεριά της κύματα ευγνωμοσύνης και ικανοποιημένος μοιράστηκε μαζί της την αίσθηση της σιγουριάς, που η παρουσία της ενέπνεε. Το γεγονός ότι, λίγες μονάχα μέρες πριν, η Σαφίρα είχε αποτύχει να τον προειδοποιήσει για την επίθεση των Ρά'ζακ στη νυχτερινή τους κατασκήνωση, δεν πέρασε καθόλου απ' το μυαλό του. _"Σ' αγαπώ πολύ, γλυκιά μου, αλλά… μου λείπει ο γέρος."_

 _"Κι εμένα μου λείπει, μικρούλη… Κάνε κουράγιο!"_

Ο Έραγκον ανάσανε βαθιά κι αυτή του η ενέργεια προκάλεσε έναν οξύ πόνο ανάμεσα στα σπασμένα του πλευρά στο στήθος. Το ολοήμερο ταξίδι πάνω στο άλογο συνέτεινε στην αγωνία του, πόσο μάλλον όταν αυτός δεν πρόσεχε επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό του τις απλές κινήσεις που τόσο αβίαστα ως τώρα είχε συνηθίσει. _"Πονάω…"_

 _"Υπομονή! Το λιόγερμα κοντεύει και σύντομα θα ακολουθήσει το σκοτάδι. Όταν κατασκηνώσουμε για τη νύχτα, σίγουρα ο ύπνος κάτω από το φτερό μου θα σε ανακουφίσει."_ Τον παρηγόρησε η Σαφίρα. _"Α, πες επίσης σ' αυτό το ευτελές τετράποδο πλάσμα που ιππεύσεις, ότι καλά θα κάνει να σε προσέχει περισσότερο, αν δεν θέλει να γίνει δυο χαψιές για το δείπνο μου."_

 _"Δεν φταίει το άλογο, Σαφίρα"_ βόγκησε ο Έραγκον προσπαθώντας να καταλαγιάσει τον επιπρόσθετο πόνο. _"Από την άλλη ξέρεις, θα πρέπει να αρχίζω να μοιράζομαι τις βραδινές σκοπιές με τον Μέρταγκ. Τις περισσότερες ώρες από τις δύο προηγούμενες νύχτες ήταν αυτός που φύλαξε τον ύπνο μας."_

Η δράκαινα γουργούρισε γεμάτη τρυφεράδα για τον εκλεκτό της. _"Θα σε φυλάξω εγώ στον ύπνο σου μικρούλη. Δεν χρειάζεσαι τον Μέρταγκ!"_ Ταυτόχρονα πρόβαλε στο νου του μια εικόνα, εκείνος να γέρνει κοιμισμένος πλάι της κι αυτή να τον σκεπάζει με το απλωμένο της φτερό αφήνοντας παραέξω την παγωμένη νύχτα.

Ο Έραγκον μοιράστηκε μαζί της συναισθήματα ευγνωμοσύνης για την προσφορά της. _"Χρειάζομαι όμως τον Μέρταγκ,"_ δήλωσε αποφασιστικά _"τουλάχιστον για όσον χρόνο είμαι ανήμπορος να φροντίσω τα άλογα και όλα τα βασικά του ταξιδιού μας. Μας βοήθησε με τους Ρά'ζακ και φρόντισε για τον Μπρομ, δεν μπορούμε να τον διώξουμε έτσι απλά. Θέλω να είμαι αυτάρκης, μα… μην ξεχνάς και ότι σε έχει δει. Καλύτερα και σιγουρότερα είναι να παραμένει μαζί μας."_

 _"Και αν αποδειχθεί αναξιόπιστος; Ο ίδιος δήλωσε, ότι τον κυνηγά η αυτοκρατορία και όπου βρίσκεται αυτός χύνεται αίμα. Δεν θέλω να κινδυνεύεις εξ αιτίας του. Αν, παρά την πρότερη βοήθειά του, δοκιμάσει να σε βλάψει, τότε…"_

 _"Τότε, Σαφίρα, μπορείς πάντοτε να τον διώξεις από κοντά μας."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Το νυχτερινό σκοτάδι ακολούθησε γοργά το βύθισμα του χλωμού, χειμωνιάτικου ήλιου πίσω από τα μολυβένια σύννεφα της δύσης. Ένας δυνατός άνεμος παρέσερνε τις σπίθες της φωτιάς πάνω απ' την κατασκήνωση. Απόψε δεν είχε σταθεί δυνατόν να βρουν μέρος απάγκειο, μιας κι όσο βάδιζαν προς τα νοτιοανατολικά η πεδιάδα ερήμωνε περισσότερο. Με δυσκολία ο Μέρταγκ είχε μαζέψει μερικούς στρεβλωμένους κορμούς από τους λίγους θάμνους που φύονταν εδώ κι εκεί κι αφού ξετρύπωσε δυο σαύρες, τις είχε γδάρει και μαγειρέψει με το λιγοστό κρέας τους ένα πενιχρό γεύμα. Ο Έραγκον, ακουμπισμένος στο πλευρό της Σαφίρα στη μια μεριά της φωτιάς, είχε δεχθεί ανέκφραστα την ξύλινη γαβάθα και το ίδιο ανέκφραστα είχε καταπιεί μπουκιά-μπουκιά το βραδινό του. Ο νους του, πάντοτε ενωμένος με της εκλεκτής του, παρέμενε χαμένος, πότε σε μακρινές μνήμες που μοιράζονταν μαζί, πότε στις αγωνίες του για το μέλλον και τα άγνωστα που επρόκειτο να έρθουν. Ήταν η ίδια η δράκαινα που πρόσεξε τον Μέρταγκ.

Ο νέος άντρας ανασκάλευε τον σάκο του ψάχνοντας για μια καθαρή αλλαξιά ρούχα, σκορπίζοντας στο χώμα πλάι απ' τη φωτιά διάφορα αντικείμενα. Το ασημένιο κύπελλο, διακοσμημένο με το χαλκόχρωμο φύλλο σφενδάμου, το παλιό δώρο των γενεθλίων του από τον Τόρνακ, τράβηξε την προσοχή της.

 _"Το νου σου, Έραγκον! Νομίζω ότι μπορεί να είναι κλέφτης, γι' αυτό και τον καταζητεί η αυτοκρατορία."_ Η δράκαινα επέστησε την προσοχή του εκλεκτού της στον σύντροφό τους και στο πολύτιμο αντικείμενο, που πάλι καταχωνιάστηκε στα βάθη του σάκου του.

 _"Δεν το πιστεύω, Σαφίρα."_ Τα ρούχα του Μέρταγκ μπορεί να ήταν ταλαιπωρημένα από τον δρόμο, ήταν όμως ολοφάνερα αρίστης ποιότητας, ραμμένα από επιδέξιο ράφτη. Τα όπλα του δεν ήταν αυτά, που θα συνάνταγε ο καθένας στην κατοχή ενός τυχαίου κλέφτη. Ο τρόπος που μιλούσε κι εκφραζόταν φανέρωνε άνθρωπο μορφωμένο, συνηθισμένο να διατάζει άλλους κι ο λόγος του ν' ακούγεται. _"Πιο πιθανό να είναι κάποιος ξεπεσμένος ευγενής. Μπορεί να οφείλεται σε ζήτημα ηθικής ο λόγος που τον καταζητούν. Ίσως να σκότωσε τον λάθος άνθρωπο… ίσως να πλάγιασε στο λάθος κρεβάτι. Πάντως στην παρούσα φάση χρειαζόμαστε συμμάχους κι αυτός ως τώρα αποδείχθηκε ικανός. Και οι δύο μας γνωρίζουμε καλά το πόσο επικίνδυνοι είναι οι Ρά'ζακ κι αυτός κατάφερε να τους αντιμετωπίσει με επιτυχία."_

 _"Γιατί έχει κρυμμένα μέσα στο σάκο του ρούχα παράξενα που δεν φορά και ψεύτικα γένια;"_ Η δράκαινα είδε σωστό, να προετοιμάσει τον καβαλάρη της για οτιδήποτε αλλόκοτο πιθανόν συνέβαινε αναφορικά με τον Μέρταγκ.

Ο Έραγκον τακτοποίησε το θηκάρι του Ζάρ'ροκ πάνω στα γόνατά του και είδε τη ματιά του συντρόφου του να πέφτει και πάλι πάνω στη λεπίδα. Πολλές φορές είχε πιάσει το βλέμμα του Μέρταγκ να εξετάζει επιφυλακτικά ετούτο το σπαθί. _"Πάλι κοιτάζει το σπαθί μου."_

 _"Αν είναι κλέφτης…"_

 _"Δεν είναι!"_ Ο Έραγκον δοκίμασε να πλησιάσει διανοητικά τον Μέρταγκ, όπως του είχε διδάξει ο Μπρομ να κάνει, προσπαθώντας να βολιδοσκοπήσει τις διαθέσεις του. Χρησιμοποίησε την ίδια μέθοδο που είχε επιτυχία σε κάποιους τυχαίους, όταν είχε συναπαντηθεί η πορεία του μαζί τους. Αρχικά αποπειράθηκε ν' αγγίξει απαλά τον νου του άλλου νέου, που τώρα καθόταν και πάλι στην αντίθετη μεριά της φωτιάς και ασχολούταν να ακονίζει με την ακονόπετρα το στιλέτο του. Για μια στιγμή μονάχα πρόλαβε να συλλάβει μια μοναδική εικόνα από το νου του κι αμέσως ένα τείχος υψώθηκε ανάμεσά τους, απαγορεύοντας την ενέργεια. Είδε τον Μέρταγκ να μένει ακίνητος, χωρίς να παίρνει τα μάτια απ' το στιλέτο του, μονάχα να σφίγγει τη γροθιά του πάνω στη λαβή μέχρι που οι κλειδώσεις άσπρισαν. Καταλαβαίνοντας τη δυσφορία του άλλου, ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε ν' αποτραβηχτεί. _"Πού έμαθε να το κάνει αυτό; Ποιος είναι αυτός, που καταφέρνει να έχει τόσο ισχυρές προστασίες του νου του;"_

 _"Νομίζω, καλύτερα είναι να μιλήσεις λίγο μαζί του"_ παρότρυνε η Σαφίρα τον Έραγκον. Κατά το ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα, ανάμεσα στην προσπάθεια εκείνου να διεισδύσει στο μυαλό του Μέρταγκ και στο τείχος που υψώθηκε για να τον εμποδίσει, η δράκαινα – όντας διανοητικά δεμένη με τον εκλεκτό της – πρόλαβε να αντιληφθεί μία παράξενα όμοια φλόγα, σαν και αυτή που αντιλαμβανόταν πάντοτε να σιγοκαίει μέσα στον Έραγκον καλώντας την κοντά του. Ήταν ιδίως η φλόγα αυτή το σημάδι που την παρότρυνε, μετά από τόσα χρόνια νάρκης μέσα στο αυγό της, να αφυπνιστεί για χάρη του. Παραξενεμένη διαπίστωνε τώρα, ότι αυτός ο άγνωστος νέος διέθετε το πανομοιότυπο αυτό χαρακτηριστικό με τον καβαλάρη της.

Με δυσκολία ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε στηριζόμενος στο μπροστινό πόδι της Σαφίρα. Πλησίασε τον Μέρταγκ στην άλλη μεριά της φωτιάς και κάθισε πλάι του με προσεκτικές κινήσεις. "Η Σαφίρα θέλει να σε ρωτήσω κάτι που μας απασχολεί σχεδόν από την αρχή που ενώθηκες μαζί μας" άρχισε. "Ανήκεις μήπως στους Βάρντεν;"

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε να τον κοιτάξει με βλέμμα τελείως ελεγχόμενο. "Σε κανέναν δεν ανήκω, παρά μονάχα στον εαυτό μου. Ούτε κι οφείλω υποταγή σε κάποιον, ούτε έχω ανταλλάξει όρκους πίστης" αποκρίθηκε κοφτά βαρύθυμος. Η προηγούμενη προσπάθεια του δρακοκαβαλάρη, να εξετάσει το μυαλό του, τον είχε θυμώσει. Η ασύνετη πράξη μπορεί να τον ενόχλησε, όμως δεν άφησε να φανεί προς τα έξω ο εκνευρισμός του. Από την άλλη, καταλάβαινε την ανάγκη του Έραγκον να προστατευθεί από κάθε κίνδυνο, ποτέ του όμως δεν θα επέτρεπε ξανά παρόμοια πράξη. Ήλπιζε δε, ότι ο νεαρός του σύντροφος δεν θα ξαναδοκίμαζε να διεισδύσει στο μυαλό του, γιατί, αν το προηγούμενο επαναλαμβανόταν, δεν ήταν σίγουρος για τις αντιδράσεις του.

Ο απότομος τόνος του Μέρταγκ αποθάρρυνε τον Έραγκον. Παρέμεινε καθισμένος πλάι του, ακίνητος και συνοφρυωμένος, ενώ βάλθηκε να στριφογυρίζει ασυναίσθητα την άκρη της δερμάτινης ζώνης του ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του.

"Για πες μου…" Η φωνή του Μέρταγκ ακούστηκε πιο απαλή και φιλική τώρα. "Σκοπεύεις να αναζητήσεις τους επαναστάτες;"

Ο Έραγκον ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Ουσιαστικά δεν γνωρίζω τίποτε για τους Βάρντεν, μονάχα όσα έτυχε ν' ακούσω. Όταν ρώτησα τον Μπρομ για τις προθέσεις του, μου φάνηκε διστακτικός να μας πάει σ' αυτούς."

"Και ποιες είναι οι δικές σου οι προθέσεις;"

"Για να είμαι ειλικρινής, δεν θα ήθελα να πάω κοντά τους. Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα, όχι προτού μάθω περισσότερα γι' αυτούς. Αλλά στην κατάσταση που βρισκόμαστε τώρα, δεν βλέπω άλλη εναλλακτική. Χρειαζόμαστε προστασία και δεν ξέρω σε ποιο άλλο μέρος θα μπορούσαμε να πάμε."

Ο Μέρταγκ κούνησε με κατανόηση το κεφάλι. "Θα μπορούσατε να ζητήσετε άσυλο κοντά στα ξωτικά. Σαν καβαλάρης και δράκος, ίσως…"

"Χα!" Τον διέκοψε ο Έραγκον. "Τα ξωτικά; Πως θα μπορούσαμε να τα βρούμε;" Ο ειρωνικός τόνος της φωνής του σκέπαζε την ανασφάλεια που ένιωθε για όλες τις πιθανές συμμαχίες που τον περίμεναν στον έξω κόσμο.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπόρεσε παρά να σκεφτεί, ότι η διανοητική απομόνωση του δρακοκαβαλάρη με τη δράκαινα δεν βοηθούσε και τόσο στις μελλοντικές τους αποφάσεις. Ήταν σειρά του να ανασηκώσει αμίλητος τους ώμους. Θηκάρωσε μηχανικά το στιλέτο και πάλι μέσα στην μπότα του, έκρυψε την ακονόπετρα στο σάκο, κατόπιν σηκώθηκε και τροφοδότησε τη φωτιά. Πλησίασε τα άλογα εξετάζοντας αν χρειάζονταν οτιδήποτε άλλο. Είχαν νωρίτερα και τα τρία ταϊστεί, πεδικλωθεί και οι ράχες τους σκεπαστεί με τις κουβέρτες τους. Ο Μέρταγκ χάιδεψε απαλά το μέτωπο του Τόρνακ. Χουζούρευε ήδη πλάι στα άλλα δύο, σε κοντινότερη προς τη φωτιά απόσταση από όσο τις προηγούμενες νύχτες, μιας και απόψε δεν βρέθηκε ο ογκόλιθος, που θα προσέφερε απάγκιο από τους ανέμους. Με έναν ελαφρύ κούνημα του κεφαλιού, το άτι καλοδέχτηκε το χάδι.

"Ξέρεις, Μέρταγκ," η φωνή του Έραγκον ακούστηκε πλάι του πιο αποφασισμένη από πριν. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε σηκωθεί κι αυτός πλησιάζοντας τα άλογα. "Σκέφτομαι να πουλήσω το ένα από τα δύο άλογά μου, το καστανόχρωμο, τον Κάντοκ." Τα μάτια του Έραγκον φαίνονταν υγρά, γεμάτα θλίψη. Είχε διασχίσει τη μισή Αλαγαισία πάνω στη σέλα αυτού του αλόγου· το είχε ονομάσει από το όνομα του παππού του. Ο Κάντοκ ήταν καλό άλογο, θα δυσκολευόταν να το αποχωριστεί. Τώρα τα δάχτυλα του χεριού του χώνονταν μέσα στην σκούρα χαίτη του ζώου, καθώς ακούμπησε το μέτωπό του στο πλευρό του.

"Γιατί όχι τον Σνόουφαϊρ;" Ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Είναι άλογο σπάνιας ράτσας. Θα πιάσει καλύτερη τιμή στην αγορά."

"Όταν ο Μπρομ τον αγόρασε, υποσχέθηκε να τον φροντίζει" αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον. "Αφού ο ίδιος δεν μπορεί πια να το κάνει, θα το κάνω εγώ γι' αυτόν. Διαλέγω λοιπόν να κρατήσω τον Σνόουφαϊρ."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα άλλη μια φορά τους ώμους. "Αφού το έχεις αποφασίσει, στο πρώτο χωριό ή πόλη που θα βρεθεί στο δρόμο μας, μπορείς να τον πουλήσεις." Έφτανε η ώρα, που έπρεπε να φυλάξει την κατασκήνωση για τη νύχτα. Μάζεψε από τη σέλα του το τόξο και τη φαρέτρα τη γεμάτη με τα βέλη, βολεύτηκε στο σημείο που είχε διαλέξει για τη νυχτερινή σκοπιά με τα όπλα πλάι του και γύμνωσε το σπαθί του ακουμπώντας στα γόνατα την κοφτερή λεπίδα, πανέτοιμος για ό,τι πιθανών συνέβαινε.

Βλέποντας τις ετοιμασίες του ο Έραγκον δάγκωσε τα χείλη. "Μέρταγκ, απόψε θα μοιραστούμε τη βάρδια. Έχω αναπαυθεί αρκετά και η πληγή μου δεν με πονά τόσο, όσο πρώτα."

Το ατσαλένιο βλέμμα του συντρόφου του στράφηκε πάνω του παρατηρώντας τον για λίγο. "Όπως και να 'χει, θα φυλάξω εγώ την πρώτη σκοπιά. Πήγαινε να κοιμηθείς, Έραγκον, χρειάζεσαι ανάπαυση."

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε θετικά. Βαστώντας προστατευτικά τα πλευρά του άπλωσε πάνω στο χώμα αδέξια τις κουβέρτες του και πλάγιασε. Η Σαφίρα βιάστηκε να τυλιχτεί γύρω του σκεπάζοντάς τον με το φτερό της. "Ξύπνα με όταν θέλεις να κοιμηθείς" ακούστηκε η φωνή του κάτω από τη γαλανή μεμβράνη που τον κάλυπτε, κατόπιν ησύχασε.

Ο Μέρταγκ φύλαξε παρατηρώντας, ακούγοντας τους ήχους της νύχτας πέρα από το τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς και το βουητό του ανέμου. Ίσως όταν ο Έραγκον αναλάμβανε δυνάμεις, η δράκαινα τον έπαιρνε μαζί της, να καβαλήσει τη σέλα της, να πετάξουν μαζί στα ουράνια και να φύγουν αφήνοντάς τον μόνο. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν δυνατό, όμως ο δρακοκαβαλάρης – παρ' ότι είχε υπ' όψιν του να πουλήσει το καστανόχρωμο άλογό του – δεν φαινόταν να σκοπεύει να εγκαταλείψει τον Σνόουφαϊρ.

Μια ακτίνα φεγγαριού ξέφυγε ανάμεσα απ' τα σύννεφα πέφτοντας επάνω στη γυμνή λεπίδα του σπαθιού του, κάνοντας το κοφτερό ατσάλι να λαμπυρίσει.

 _…Έτσι λαμπύριζε η λεπίδα του τη νύχτα εκείνη, που έσταζε το αίμα των ανδρών του Γκαλμπατόριξ και γυάλιζε κάτω από το αμυδρό φως των φαναριών… Αχ, Τόρνακ!..._

Προσπάθησε να διώξει την ανάμνηση που πήγαινε να τον καταβάλει και το κατόρθωσε. Η σκέψη ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν αναπόφευκτα εξαρτημένος απ' αυτόν για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα ικανοποιούσε τον Μέρταγκ. Μπορεί να ένοιωθε μοναξιά όσες ώρες ο Έραγκον διάλεγε να απομονωθεί διανοητικά με τον δράκο, η 'μοίρα' όμως, που τόσο συχνά σ' αυτήν αναφερόταν ο γέροντας αστρολόγος, τους είχε δέσει, ως φαίνεται, μαζί· έστω για λίγο.

Η δράκαινα δεν είχε ακόμα κοιμηθεί. Τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της αντανακλούσαν το φεγγοβόλημα της φωτιάς στραμμένα προς τη μεριά του, οι φεγγαροαχτίδες στραφτάλιζαν επάνω στις φολίδες κάνοντάς τες να λαμποκοπούν. Ο Μέρταγκ θαύμασε την ομορφιά του πλάσματος, το μεγαλείο της μορφής της κάτω από το ασημένιο φως των άστρων. Το συναρπαστικό θέαμα που παρουσίαζε κατόρθωνε να παρασύρει τον νου του μακριά από κινδύνους και αβεβαιότητες. Μακάρισε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη της, ένα απλό και άξεστο χωριατόπαιδο, για την τύχη που είχε να ενωθεί με κάποιο τόσο μεγαλοπρεπές πλάσμα. Η ζήλια χτύπησε τα 'σώψυχά του ακόμα μία φορά. Πόσο θα ήθελε να βρίσκεται κι ο ίδιος στη ζεστασιά ανάμεσα στα πόδια της… να μην είναι εκτεθειμένος στην παγωνιά της κρύας νύχτας… να έχει κάποιον κατάδικό του, να μοιράζονται τα πάντα… Τη στιγμή εκείνη για πρώτη φορά κατάλαβε, ότι η δράκαινα εξέπεμπε προς την μεριά του διαρκή κύματα συμπάθειας. Στην αρχή απόλυτα επιφυλακτικός, κατόπιν λίγο ξεθαρρεμένος κατέβασε ελάχιστα τις άμυνες του νου του. _"Είσαι πανέμορφη, Σαφίρα"_ επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να εκφράσει τον θαυμασμό του για το πλάσμα.

Η δράκαινα κούνησε πάνω και κάτω το κεφάλι ολοφάνερα ικανοποιημένη από την εντύπωση που προξενούσε. Οι φολίδες της γυάλιζαν σαν λιωμένο ασήμι στολισμένο με φεγγαρόφωτο. _"Σ' ευχαριστώ για όλα, νεαρούλη"_ αποκρίθηκε μέσα στον νου του. _"Έσωσες τον καβαλάρη μου από τους Ρά'ζακ και σου χρωστάω. Περιμένω από σένα να τον φροντίζεις, όσο μπορείς, γιατί ο εκλεκτός μου είναι ριψοκίνδυνος πολύ και σίγουρα θα μπλέξει σε αλόγιστες περιπέτειες."_

Τα λόγια της προκάλεσαν θυμηδία στον Μέρταγκ. _"Θα τον προσέχω, Σαφίρα, όσο μπορώ. Σου το υπόσχομαι!"_

Ευχαριστημένη με την απάντησή του η δράκαινα κατέβασε το κεφάλι, ακουμπώντας το μουσούδι της πάνω στα δύο της πόδια, ετοιμασμένη να ακολουθήσει τον καβαλάρη της στον δρόμο του ύπνου. _"Όταν θελήσεις να κοιμηθείς, ξύπνα εμένα να σας φυλάξω"_ ζήτησε από τον Μέρταγκ. Ο εκλεκτός της 'μικρούλης' χρειαζόταν τον ύπνο-που-γιατρεύει-τις-πληγές, για να αναλάβει δυνάμεις. Η ίδια μπορούσε να φυλάξει μια χαρά την κατασκήνωση από το σημείο που βρισκόταν. Ποιος θα τολμούσε να τους ενοχλήσει, σαν είχε ν' αντιμετωπίσει το κοφτερό της δόντι και το αιχμηρό της νύχι;

Ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε να φυλάσσει την ασφάλεια και το όνειρό τους για το μεγαλύτερο διάστημα της νύχτας. Κι ενώ οι φλόγες της φωτιάς δάγκωναν λαίμαργα το ξύλο μετατρέποντας σε κάρβουνα τις ροζιασμένες ρίζες, ένιωσε μέσα από τις παλιές πληγές του ν' ατσαλώνεται η βούληση και η αποφασιστικότητά του, για ν' αντιμετωπίσει πανέτοιμος τις προκλήσεις από ένα καινούριο αύριο.

* * *

*γραίγος = βορειοανατολικός άνεμος

Σας ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση.


End file.
